


An Unlikely Bond

by Lexlow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bickslow and the babies, Bonding, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 126,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexlow/pseuds/Lexlow
Summary: Bickslow is playing his tricks again, and Lucy’s had enough. But despite outside appearances is there more to this man than what the she sees? And is she willing to find out?Contains LEMONS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction so please be gentle with me. Bickslow has always been a favourite of mine and never gets enough screen time in my opinion!  
> I do not own fairy tale and their content will always exceed anything I could write.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1

 

“FLY BABIES!!” Bickslow hollered across the screaming noise inside the guildhall. Another night and another brawl was ripping it’s easy though the masses of wizards.

Bickslow grinned manically as he watched his totems decent into the carnage. He cast his eyes over the pit of flailing arms, legs and sparks of magical power and his grin got wider. All walks of life bought people here. His smile broadened.  

Garjeel swung at one of his totems, Popo, and missed. Sending him sprawling into Natsu with a grunt.

“Bring it on, Metal Head!!” Natsu screamed, throwing a fist wrapped in a ball of flames. Garjeel, quick as ever, met it with an iron dragon roar sending Natsu flying into a wall.

While this was happening Gray was going toe to toe with Elfman. Evergreen was trying and failing to stand up to Erza and quickly realising her mistake. Mira-Jane stood calmly behind the bar occasionally ducking and weaving against flying mugs and the occasional chair. “Silly boys” she sighed with an roll of her eyes and a brilliant smile.

“Not just boys!” Lucy yelled happily jumping into the pile whip raised and hair wild. It was unusual for her to get involved in the daily brawls. But today, she was in a bright and playful mood. Her job had gone well. Rent paid. Salon booked for the next day. She could afford to get a little messy tonight. 

She cracked her whip wildly into the group and felt it make contact. She pulled it tight but then found herself flying through the air still attached to the hilt. She slammed into something solid “UMPH!!” 

“Hey Cosplayer! Careful where you point that thing!”

Lucy grimaced. She knew that condescending tone. Knew that nickname. Knew that.....smell. Huh? Smell? She shook off the weird thought and looked up. Sure enough her eyes were greeted with a metal visor and a sneer. 

“Twice you’ve wrapped me up in this goddam whip Cosplayer. People will start to think your aiming for me!” his tongue lolled from his mouth showing off his fairy tail brand. His shoulders and biceps were trapped in the coils of the bull whip. His hands held the cord tight, that explained Lucy’s speedy departure from the floor a few seconds earlier. 

_Wow he’s strong to pull me all this way. Especially wrapped up like this!_ Lucy thought

“In your dreams Bix” she chuckled.

“Don’t think your getting away with it that easy Blondie! BABIES!!!” He shouted

Lucy’s eyes went wide as she spun around. All five of Bickslow’s totems were hurtling towards her over the heads of the wizards still brawling. Not many of them were still conscious by this point.

“Oh Shit!” Lucy screamed. 

In a flash she was off the ground and soaring up towards the rafters of the guildhall. Lucy screamed and clutched at her skirt trying to maintain some dignity. Quite difficult when being thrown twenty feet into the air on the backs of five tiki dolls!

“Bickslooooow!! Put me DOWN!!”she screamed. The tiki dolls dumped her unceremoniously onto a beam and returned to their master. Bickslow was slowly unburdening himself of Lucy’s whip and coiling it around his hand. All the while he never took his eyes off Lucy. His smile broadened and his tongue lolled again.

“You should be happy up their on your pedestal Cosplayer! Il take the whip for now. Sweet dreams!” He giggled like a child, flicked her a salute and started checking his Babies over for any damage, all the while the totems were singing “Sweet dreams! Sweet dreams!” taunting the celestial mage.

Lucy stared blankly. This cannot be happening. Stuck up here. Surrounded by a hall full of unconscious or passed out drunk guildies. 

How was she meant to........oh. Duh! Keys. She would be rescued by her spirits same as always. She smiled lovingly at the keys as she pulled them from her belt. She started thinking about who would be the best option to summon. Loke would be useless through his nosebleed of course but then again...

“FUCK NOOOO!!!” She screamed as the keys fell from her grasp down to the floor below. Straight into Bickslow’s outstretched hand.

“Oh.....Oh this is too good!” he grinned maliciously “And to think I was just about to leave, so so SO glad I stayed.....later Blondie!!” he winked at her and took off.

And he was gone. He raced out of the guild with his Babies in tow. She could hear his laughter on the wind.

“Right! That’s it! BICKSLOW I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!!”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    Lucy fluttered her eyes open straight into the giant blue eyes of a small Exceed. “Gahh!” She exclaimed with a start, almost losing her balance on the beam she lay on.

“Hey Lucy, you look like a kitty up here all sprawled out. Is it comfy?” Happy asked. His small paws only just covering the laughter he was trying to hold back. “I’m amazed that beam held your weight all night!” Happy dissolved into a giggle fit. Rolling on the beam holding his stomach.

Lucy glared at him menacingly “Stupid Cat get me down from here!!!” She shouted. She was so glad to see him, anyone to be honest. Most of the guild were still asleep underneath her.

She looked down. Natsu and Gray had fallen asleep fighting, Natsu had a mouthful of Grays hair between his teeth that he chewed lightly between snores. Cana was slumped over the bar hugging a barrel like a lover. Laxus was face down on a table, mug of beer still in hand and Freed was asleep with his arm over the dragon slayers broad back. There’d be hell to pay for that if Freed didn’t wake up first. She shook her head. She loved these idiots. All of them.

She’d almost shouted herself hoarse trying to wake them. She’d have been better off trying to wake the dead. She couldn’t remember falling asleep, but somehow she’d managed it. Her body taking her weight on the beam while her arms and legs hung on either side.

Happy stopped laughing and looked at her. “Lucy, where are your keys? Couldn’t the grown up cat get you down?” He extended his wings and glided round to her back to grab hold of her shoulders.

Bickslow...

“I’m going to go get them now Happy. Someone thought it was funny to run off with them.....I think that earns a Lucy kick. Don’t you?”

“Aye Sir!!” he squealed hoisting her into the air and lowering her gently to the floor.

Her everything hurt. She made a mental note to go to the bathhouse once she was done kicking seven shades out of the Seith mage. “Happy? Do you know where Bickslow’s house is?”

Happy looked at her confused “Why? Do you loooove him???” he smiled.

“What?! Ew NO! He’s got my keys Happy!”

“Suuure!” Happy teased. Lucy rolled her eyes. This again. The bloody cat thought she was in love with everyone on the guild at some point.

It had taken bribes of fish, threats of death and a promise to help him woo Carla to finally get Happy to tell her where to go. Damn that cat made a hard bargain. And was annoying!

She marched down the cobbled streets of Magnolia out for blood. She felt naked and weak without her keys. How dare he make her feel like this?! Her hand unconsciously felt for her missing golden bundle. It sounded so quiet without their constant jingle by her side. It was.....lonely. Lucy suddenly had to resist the urge to burst into tears. She wiped the back of her hand angrily over her eyes and pushed forward with renewed rage.

Lucy rounded the final corner to Bickslow’s home and was actually shocked by what she saw. She didn’t know exactly what she was expecting. Maybe some kind of semi decent apartment block fit for a bachelor and nothing more. She definitely was not expecting an enormous townhouse! It was beautiful. White windowsills and red brick with a bold bright green front door.

_The same colour as his eyes_ She thought casually.

The surprise of this place almost made her stop. It just...Didn’t fit. This didn’t seem like a place that Bickslow would ever call home. Maybe he rented a room? It all seemed too grand, then again, she had never heard of any of the thunder legion ever being short on rent. Or money in general. She shook her head like a dog and flicked herself in the forehead to force some focus. She took a deep breath and started banging on the door with all the venom she could muster. “Bickslow! Get your creepy ass out here right

* * *

 

 Inside Bickslow’s head was pounding. Too much booze. And that banging! Christ! His eyes snapped open realising the sound wasn’t in his head but coming from his door. “Ohhhh what the actual fuck man! Can’t a guy just die quietly?” The banging was getting more ferocious.

With an enormous amount of effort Bickslow hauled himself off the bed and stood swaying slightly from side to side. He was an acrobat and this lack of poise bothered him more then anything else. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and then dragged it over his eyes, trying to rub away the ache behind them. With one final stretch to the heavens, making his shoulders and neck pop, he started his shuffle to the door.

“I swear if this is fucking Evergreen I am going to kick her ass into next week” he grumbled. More banging. He could hear a girls voice behind the door but couldn’t place it in his hungover state. “Alright already I’m coming!!” he yelled at the door. His babies were lined up neatly on the shelf next to the entrance but he left them there as he passed. Not enough energy.

“Jesus Ever WHAT?” He shouted as he ripped the door open. Immediately a hand connected with his cheek and he fell backwards into the hallway. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” His hand rubbed his cheek as he looked up into big Brown eyes of Lucy Hartfillia.

“Bickslow your a dead man!” She screamed as she shook her hand. Damn that hurt!

She glared at him. Right into his eyes. Eyes? She quickly realised the Bickslow wasn’t wearing his visor...or much of anything for that matter. Her eyes cast over him lying on the floor at her feet. He was only wearing boxer shorts and a confused expression. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising a falling quickly straining the muscles on his chest. A line of perfect abs marked the path to a pronounced V above his shorts.

_Hell hes actually hot under all that costume._ The thought raced through her mind and was quickly replaced with anger and hurt.

“Cosplayer?! What the....why.?....what was that for??” he shouted accusingly.

“Seriously Bix?” She stammered “you stole my keys and left me stuck in ceiling if the guildhall!! Don’t tell me you don’t remember!” She was furious. Did he really think she was stupid enough to fall for the innocent act. For God sake her best friend was Natsu! She new that act inside and out.

Bickslow just sat there, still rubbing his check. She started to feel bad. Maybe he was too drunk to remember. They were all having fun last night. It’s not like her head felt clear either. He looked so confused and hurt.

Bickslow raised his eyes to hers, his tongue fell from him mouth as he grinned from ear to ear. A barking laugh rose up in his throat and he tried, and failed, to hold it back.

_Man she’s pissed!_ He thought still trying to reign in his laughter.

“Hahahaha oh my God! You mean that actually happened? Man, I thought that was some kind of wacked out beer dream or something. That mean you whipped me too? Wow, I thought my dreams were just giving me a good time!” he chuckled and tried to stand, only to be met by an almighty Lucy kick to the groin. “Hmph!” he went down like a bag of rocks as she stepped over him.

“Fuck you Bix. It’s not funny! Where are they?” She knelt beside his face and started down at him. She fought back tears at the idea that her pain was being taken so lightly. How could she make him get it?

“Blondie....” he panted “You......are a force of nature!” he scanned the hall behind her having literally no idea where her keys were. “Go find them yourself.”

She huffed and strode into his home leaving him in a ball on the floor.

She worked her eyes over every shelf and surface looking for that gleam of gold. She hadn’t forgotten her whip, but that was nothing compared to her spirits. The walls downs the hallway were covered in photographs. Black and white shots of two women. Or a woman and a girl was more accurate. Both of which seemed to have the evidence of shaved lines in their hair causing a three mohawk look. Just like Bickslow.

_Strange_ she thought but never stopped moving. She moved from room to room throughout the house. Finishing one floor then running up the straits to start the next. Most of the rooms were completely empty but still Lucy looked round each one like a bloodhound on the hunt. The place was HUGE! Three stories of house to search. And with no help she could be here all day and never find them. Plus it wouldn’t take long for Bickslow to recover from that kick. And he would NOT be happy. Best to make this quick.

She sat down and closed her eyes. Blocking out all of the noises and distractions surrounding her. Her breathing became slower, deeper as she fell into a state or meditation. Capricorn had taught her this a long time ago. “Remember Miss Lucy, we spirits are connected to you with more then contracts and keys. I will teach you that with focus, you can always find us, to you we are never truly lost. We will call out to you. All you have to do is listen......” Capricorns words softly repeated in her minds eye as she fell deeper. Gold flashed beneath her eyelids. A marker. She stayed calm a waited for invisible hands to reach and guide her to them. She knew where they were!

Leaping from her seat she ran to the corner of the room and kicked aside a pile of discarded clothing. Lying there, dumped with no regard on the floor, we’re her keys and whip. Her friends. Snatching them into an embrace Lucy let out an enormous sign of relief and happiness. She twirled on one foot and fell back into the bed behind her. It was only then that she realised that she was in Bickslow’s bedroom. Careless she hugged her keys tighter. “I’m so sorry” She whispered.

“You know if you wanted to get in my bed, there’s better ways then kicking me in the balls” a voice said from over her.

Lucys eyes snapped open. Bickslow stared down at her and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy scrambled to get to her feet only to be forcefully pushed back down onto the bed by Bickslow.

  
“Nuh uh! What they hell Cosplayer? You break into my home, slap me, kick me in the balls and wander aimlessly into my bedroom. All because of a prank? Did mommy not teach you manners? Or do the high born not need them?” he sneered at her. Tongue still falling from his jaw. His eyes started to glow softly as he looked at her. A soft green took over the red. Lucy crawled backwards unable to take tip her gaze away.

  
“Why do u look so afraid of me Cosplayer? Fantasia was a long time ago and I...I apologised for what I did. You think I’m gonna hurt you or something?”

  
“Bickslow....your...eyes! Their glowing. Please don’t take my soul! I’m sorry I was just hurt and pissed off! I don’t deserve this!!” Lucy begged. She hugged her keys tighter still while retreating across the enormous bed.

  
“W-what? You think that I would....steal your.....Lucy. Get out!!” Bickslow screamed at her.

All the playful taunting was gone. His eyes still glowed but behind them all Lucy could see was hurt and rage. He towered over her, breathing hard and clenching his fists at his sides. He couldn’t even look at her, as if her face made him sick. “Are you deaf as well as stupid? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!”

  
Lucy shot off the bed and didn’t look back. Tears streamed from her eyes as she bolted for the door. What had just happened? Her anger was nothing in comparison to what she just witnessed. She had never had anyone look at her like that. Like she was disgusting.

  
In the shadows of his bedroom Bickslow sat. His head rested in his hands and his shoulders shook in time with his shuddering sobs.

 

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since Lucy had seen Bickslow. In any sense, he hadn’t even been in the guild since it happened let alone see him in person. Lucy was torn. She knew what he had done was wrong, but she also knew what she had done was worse. She just hadn’t realised at the time. She sank onto the bar and closed her eyes to think. The smell of strawberry wafted up her nose. A milkshake had appeared, behind it ,looking at her with kind eyes was Mira.

  
“Wanna talk about it Sweetie?” Mira cooed.   
Lucy almost did, almost let it all out. But she knew that the moment she opened her mouth to Mira, everyone in Magnolia would know.

  
“I’m ok Mira just sleepy I guess.” She hated to lie to her friend but there was no other option. “I...um...lost a bet to Bickslow! And now I have to buy him something. Any idea what he likes?” Lucy was grabbing at straws hoping that a peace offering might at least get her through the doors with Bickslow so she could apologise.

  
“Hmmm ... Bickslow eh?” Mira said with a knowing smile. “Well he loves his totems obviously, but if your looking for quick and painless maybe just buy him a drink or something? Let’s see...he loves his whiskey...or...if he’s not out to get drunk he’s a milkshake junkie just like you!” Mira was getting more animated by the second “Yes!! Mint choc chip will do it. Il go whip one up to go ok?” and she was gone.

  
Lucy sat their stunned. Guess it was now or never.

Lucy stood staring at the green door in front of her. She didn’t like to admit that she was afraid to knock. She felt ridiculous. Standing there hand in the air, willing but not ready to knock, and the other clenching a milkshake. This was stupid. A mistake. A massive error in judgement on her half. She should just go.

  
Lucy turned to walk away when a flash of gold lit the world in front of her. Her spirit Gemini floated in front of her. “Guys? What’s up?” Lucy asked. “Tee Hee!” laughed the twins “Knock door run!”

  
“Wait...NO!!” Lucy wailed but too late. The twins knocked loudly on Bickslow’s door and then vanished

  
“Shit” She whispered “shit shit SHIT!” nowhere to hide, not fast enough to run. Time to face the music. She made a mental note to sick Virgo on the twins when she next got the chance.

  
Bickslow opened the door looking like he’d just woken up. His hair was everywhere, eyes lidded. Though the opened with a start when he saw Lucy.

  
“Well...this should be good.” He yawned and walked back into his house leaving the front door wide open.

  
Lucy followed him with her eyes not knowing whether to follow or not. “Blondie if you don’t want to waste my time I suggest you get in here .” Bickslow shouted from what she could only assume was the living room. Hesitantly she went inside.

  
His living room wash furnished sparingly. Grey sofa with green trim. A few dotted pictures on the wall. A coffee table and a desk. That was all. It seemed as if he hadn’t lived here long at all. Not long enough to make his mark. Bickslow was sprawled on the sofa rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes.

  
“So what’s this about Lucy? Pretty sure I told you to get out of my house last time you were here” Bickslow continued to rub his eyes. Lucy had a feeling that he was trying to avoid looking at her. He wasn’t wearing his visor after all. And after how she acted last time, she couldn’t blame him.

  
“Bix...I’m...you see...uhm....I bought you a milkshake! Mint choc chip. Your favourite right?” She smiled hopefully.

  
He opened his eyes and looked at her ruefully. He knew she was trying to apologise. But he also knew she didn’t really know what she had done wrong. He signed and got up from the sofa, slowly he advanced on her, holding her eye contact totally.

  
Lucy felt her breath catch In her throat. Since when had Bickslow been sexy? She pushed the thought out of her mind with a flourish. No way! It was adrenaline that’s all.  
Bickslow was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. He reached out and took the shake from her. “Thanks” he mumbled and retreated to the sofa once more.

  
Lucy felt like she was allowed to breathe again. The tension was ridiculous in here!

  
_Of course there’s tension stupid girl! Last time you were here you basically called him a soul stealing maniac!_

  
Lucy grimaced at the thought and bit her lip. Bickslow was still watching her and she new it. The fact that he was sat in total silence other than the occasional slurp of milkshake was unnerving.

  
“Listen...Bix” slowly she sat down beside him “I’m sorry. So so sorry. I didn’t mean to say what I said. I guess Ive still got what Happy said when we last fought in my head. Not that it his fault! Oh god” She attempted to hide a giggle “I’m not doing to well here am I?”

  
Despite himself Bickslow couldn’t help but smile at her. “No your not” he smirked.

  
“I really am trying to apologise it’s just....”

  
“Just what?”

  
“You look so cute sucking on that straw! Like a little kid! It’s kind of adorable actually.” She giggled

  
Bickslow almost spat his shake at her what the fuck?! Cute?! Adorable?!   
“Uhm...ok...whatever moving on” he placed his shake down on the table in front of them “do you know why I kicked you out of here?”

  
“Yes” She signed dropping her eyes to the floor.

  
“I get the my magic is unusual. Sometimes kinda freaky. But it’s not what people think. I’m not what people think. What you said...it was based on nothing! Rumour, guess work. It’s like me saying that you enslave your spirits. Would hurt right?”

  
Lucy reeled in shock. Enslaved? No never! They were her friends, her companions! She could never even dream of them being otherwise or of people thinking of her that way. She felt ashamed of herself.

  
“Oh God Bix...I’m so sorry. Truly.I didn’t think...”

  
“Yea. That’s the problem. You didn’t.”

  
“Bickslow...how can I make this up to you? I know we’re not really close but...I want to be”

  
“Huh?!”

  
“Your friend ...I wanna be. ..”  
She looked up finally to find him staring at her. It was hungry almost animalistic. His muscles around his shoulders looked tight like he was struggling with something. She tried to hide her eyes drifting over those well toned muscles. His perfectly sculpted abs. Her eyes moved back up and rested on his tattoo, she smiled.

  
“Such a strange place for a tattoo. It suits y-“  
He lent forward. His speed was incredible. She barely had time to see his movement before he had captured her in a kiss.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy’s eyes went wide. Bickslow’s hand crept round the back of her head and held her there. Slowly his lips moved forcing hers with them. That famous tongue crept past her lips and he moaned as she opened a fraction to allow it. Her eyes rolled in her head as she gave in, pulling her hands up to his unshaven cheeks.

  
_Oh my God he’s kissing me! How did this happen?!_ She thought manically.

  
Bickslow pulled away sharply. “Shit. Uhm. Yea sorry about that” he slipped his hand to the back of his head in a bashful pose and grinned. It didn’t suit him. Bashful was not Bickslow.

  
“That was...unexpected” She said. She could still feel his ghost on her lips. The remains of his heat.

  
“Il take that as my apology” he chuckled. “Now it’s nice a awkward for both of us so we can go back to whatever normal we had before. Sound good to you?”

  
He was being polite and almost coy. But his eyes still held that hunger she had seen earlier. He was holding back. Wanting more but no knowing how to take it. Lucy could see it, but she couldn’t move.

  
“Bix...”

  
“You know your the only person who calls me that? Bix.”

  
“It’s cute”

  
“Seriously enough with the cute shit” he scowled. “I’m not fucking cute”

  
“if you say so”

  
“Damn Cosplayer you want me to prove it?” he leant back in but this time lent close to her ear. His breath tickled her sensitive neck and she shuddered. “Cute doesn’t make you shiver”

  
_Damn he noticed_!

  
“Maybe you’re not the sweet fairy princess everyone thinks you are. Maybe you a bit more” a long lick stroked her neck “dirty.”

  
Lucy had to hold back a moan as his long tongue coursed along her skin. No one had ever done things like this to her before. She felt violated. But it was SO GOOD!  
       Her eyes flew wide as she pushed back from him. Her hands were placed firmly on his pecks and she let out a yelp of surprise. This shouldn’t be happening. She’d come to apologise not hook up. Her breathing was heavy and she felt hot low in her stomach.

  
Bickslow closed his eyes and licked his lips. “Definitely dirty Cosplayer” he whispered, it’s was barely audible on his breath but she heard it, and the heat between her thighs got hotter.

  
“Bix....” She breathed “I...I can’t...I gotta go!”   
Lucy grabbed her keys and whip from the table beside her and bolted for the door. Apologies would have to wait, she had to get out of that gaze, away from that voice. Get home and work out what the fuck just happened! She grabbed the door handle and was halfway out the door when a strong arm grabbed her from behind and dragged her back inside.

  
Bickslow slammed her into a wall and pushed himself against her as he lifted her off the ground. Her legs rested on his hips and her feet dangled behind him. He pinned her hands under his above her head and nuzzled into her neck. She smelled like strawberries.

  
“Bix wait!” She screamed.

  
Bickslow pulled back from her neck, his face inches from hers, his eyes glowing green once more. “Do you get why my eyes were glowing last time Cosplayer?” he growled “You were on my bed! I’ve wanted you there for months! Sometimes I can’t control them, no more then I can control this.” He ground his hips against her core and she let out her first honest moan. His erection pushed against her sensitive bundle in all the right ways. She tried to resit but found herself moving her hips a fraction to be able to savour that pressure just a little more.

  
“You still think I’m cute?” He spoke into her neck brushing her skin with his lips with every word. She shivered again.

  
“Yes” She said in defiance.

  
“Hmph” he dropped her hands and let her fall to her feet in front of him. “Fine. Go home Cosplayer. Il see you at the guild. Il leave it all up to you. If you wanna find out how NOT cute I can be...well you know where to find me.” He smirked and leaned in to brace her with another kiss.

This one was not gentle. He lips dominated hers, pushing her back up against the wall. Unconsciously her leg inched up to wrap around his waist once again, she needed to relieve the pressure.

  
“No no no naughty Cosplayer” he chided as he pulled away. “You’re not going to get everything you want from me. Not now anyway. Go home. I wanna go back to bed knowing that when you play with yourself later, which you will, I’m all your thinking about.” Hid tongue fell from his mouth. “Later Cosplayer” he opened the door for her like a gentleman and watched her run away. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so broadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy didn’t stop running until she got home. The entire time she had felt as if someone was watching her and that had only made her run faster. She grabbed the door handle and threw herself inside, slamming it shut behind her.

Lucy let out a huge sign of relief, just to be back home, where everything made sense, and Bickslow hadn’t turned from guildhall goof ball in to some kind of Adonis! Nothing made sense out there anymore! Slowly she climbed the stairs from her front door to the living areas. Her mind constantly running over what happened inside Bickslow’s house.

_I liked it....I spurred him on. I...He....oh God._

Lucy went into her bathroom and started to run herself a bath. She had no intention of ever leaving it’s warm relaxing waters. Liberally she poured strawberry scented bubbles into the water and watched them expand Into a foam. She was focusing so hard on the bubbles, anything to keep him out of her mind. She could swear that she could still feel where his tongue had marked her neck. She lifted her fingers to touch the right spot and let out a breathy moan. The heat in her stomach was coming back with force.

Lucy at age 20, was still a virgin, she had never been in any rush to lose her virginity, but at the same time she was very aware that she was the last in her group to do so. Even Natsu...Though Lucy wasn’t sure he knew what had happened to him. He just came in to the guild one day and announced “So Lisanna made me lie on my back while she made me feel AMAZING!” all the while Lisanna looked like she was going to die right then and there. Natsu had announced this while standing next to Elfman. And the rest is history.

Because of her inexperience, this tight coiling in her stomach was pushing her to her limits. She submerged herself in the hot water and hoped that it would ease. She closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the warmth of the water around her ease all her worries and aches. As soon as she closed her eyes her mind went back to Bickslow. How his hands were rough and calloused. His lips tasted bitter sweet like coffee, dark and rich. How he had lifted her like she was weightless, he could have done anything to her and there would have been no way to stop him.

“Mmm” Lucy let out a moan as she dragged her fingers down her body. This was fairly new territory for her, she didn’t really get turned on all that often, then again it wasn’t really surprising when you look at who she worked with.

Lucys fingers dragged down her slit. Though she was in the water she could still feel the silky wetness coming from herself. If she was wearing panties they would be soaked. How did that guy manage to have such an effect on her? Her fingers moved up to find her clit. It was so sensitive already that it felt like it was throbbing. Delicately she began to work small circles over it, occasionally dipping back down to her entrance to relube her fingers. “Oh God!” She panted. She was already getting close. She sped her fingers up and her other hand found her nipple and squeezed HARD! “Oh YES!” her eyes were still slammed shut going over images of Bickslow. A mixture of reality and fantasy coursed through her mind as she felt herself gaining momentum. She was so close! Her hands moved in sync with each other and her bought her towards her climax. Her back arched as her body exploded into ecstasy! She screamed though her orgasm not giving a damn about volume control. As her body lay shivering through her recovery. All she had in her head was Bickslow.

Later that afternoon Lucy went to the guild. She needed to see her friends and have some fun. And maybe distract herself from thinking about a certain someone for the evening. She had changed before leaving and was now wearing her favourite pair of jeans. The ones that hoisted her ample arse and made it jaw dropping when she walked. She loved the idea of people watching her backside sway from side to side as she walked, maybe she was a bit of an exhibitionist deep down. On her top she wore a black lace halter that left her midriff exposed. She felt sexy and comfortable.

She skipped through the guild doors and looked around “Hey Lucy!” the guild called to her “Hi everyone!” She called back smiling broadly.

She ran to a tablr near the bar and jumped on Levy. Poor Levy was desperately trying to read her tombs but had had no chance at all this evening. She looked up and saw Lucys happy smiling face and could help but smile back. Closing her enormous book and putting her glasses on top of her head she hugged her friend “Lu where have you been? Usually you’re here earlier. You left me with Cana and Gajeel!! Not ok Lu” She playfully scolded and wagged her finger in Lucys face.

Lucy smiled. She knew Levy had no problem at all being alone with Gajeel, the issue was that Cana was with them as an unwilling third wheel. “when are you gonna man up and tell Gajeel you’re into him Lev?” she asked.

“Shhhh!! Oh my God Lu not so loud! You know what his hearings like” Levy whispered urgently.

Lucy took a quick glance across the guildhall and saw a very smug looking dragon slayer munching his way though a bowl of nuts and bolts. “Think he knows hun, sorry” She giggled.

Levy’s face turned crimson and she tried to bury herself under the books in front of her. “Looouuu!! How could you?!”

“Sorry Levi. I’m going to the to grab a drink, you want anything?” Lucy extended her olive branch to her friend. Levy wasn’t angry at her and Lucy knew it. This was Levy’s awful version of flirting with her crush. Hoping that eventually he’d get enough of a clue to actually act. Lucy had a theory that Gajeel loved over hearing these conversations and was in no rush to make them stop. If anything he was enjoying making Levi stew.

“I’m good thanks Lou” Levi’s sighed. She’d obviously noticed Gajeel wasn’t moving. Again.

_Those two_ Lucy thought lazily as she walked over to push herself against the crowded bar _they’d be so cute if they could actually hold a conversation!_

Lucy leaned over the bar looking for Mira who was up to her neck in catcalls and beer. She caught her eye and nodded in acknowledgment at Lucy and then returned to taming the boys swarming her.

Lucy suddenly felt a shove to her back and her top half went sprawling against the beer soaked bar. “Hey watch it!” She spun round to confront the unseen pusher and ended up face to chest with purple pinstripe. “Hey Cosplayer” Lucy looked up and saw the biggest grin on Bickslow’s face. Obviously the push was made for a response.

“Oh...hey Bix”

“Cool. I need to talk to you” he said grabbing her wrist. He pulled her quickly to the front doors of the guild, giving her no time to try and resist the direction they were going. Lucy managed to look back over her shoulder enough to see that not a single person had noticed she was being man handled out of the building.

Bickslow pulled her out behind the guild, overlooking the lake. No one was out here. It was cold and felt like it might be about to snow. Lucy pulled herself free of his grasp and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her teeth started to chatter almost instantly and goosebumps had sprung up on the usually so smooth skin. “Bix the FREEZING out here! This better be damn good!” She snapped

Bickslow took a stop back from her and put his hand behind his head, his fingers started playing with the long plume coursing from the back of his helmet. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt. “Listen. The other day at the house...” he started

“It’s ok” She interrupted “It’s fine. I get it. You were just trying to prove a point. It’s good. Were good”

“Huh?” he sputtered. “yea I guessed. So. You wanna get a drink with me? My treat.”

“You mean like...a date?” this was so not what she was expecting, definitely not from Bickslow. She’d never heard of him with any girls he actually got the name of. He was a notorious connoisseur of the one night stand. He and Laxus were the playboys of the guild by far now that Loke had returned to the spirit world.

“I hate that word. It puts on the pressure. It’s just a drink Blondie, if it goes well then great if not then no worries. But I’m curious about you, can’t work you out.”

“Yea...same” She replied. Weirdly she could tell that he was avoiding looking at her. She didn’t need to see his eyes to know that they were anywhere but on her.

_Wow he’s nervous_! Lucy thought.

He love life at the moment was dryer then a dessert. She always got hit on, but it was just leches and horny teenagers, or at least that’s what it felt like. Her and Natsu had kissed, once, and that was all it took for them both to realise that they had fallen so far into the friend zone that it was too weird. It had been like kissing her own brother. Gray had shown some interest once upon a time but he was off limits, she would never hurt Juvia like that. And then there was Loke/Leo. At the moment her prospects were pretty bleak.

Bickslow stood there watching her make her decision. It was like he could see the scales over her head weighing up the pros and cons of saying yes. His fingers were still running through his plume absently. A nervous habit he’d picked up after Tenrou . He couldn’t work out why he was so nervous, he’d had sex with dozens of women, picked girls up in bars with Laxus for years and never had he felt to exposed.

_Shit...is thus the first time I’ve actually asked someone on a date?! Wow I’m a whore!_ He felt the sides of his mouth twitch at how ridiculous this was but managed to hold back a nervous laugh.

Lucy looked like she was still struggling to put all the pieces together, there was a small crease between her eyes and she had her bottom lip gently held between her teeth.

“Hey Cosplayer if you’re struggling so much for an answer then the answer is no. Don’t worry I get it” he shrugged his broad shoulders and went to walk back to the guild _Damn, thought I had a shot there._ He thought.

“Uhm...Bix?” a small voice said from behind him. Bickslow stopped dead, every muscle was taught with surprise. He was ready to just go back to the guild and throw back a few. Maybe pick up some chick and drown his sorrows.

A small hand lightly touched his arm. “Pick me up at 8? You know where I live right?”

Bickslow had to take a step back in surprise. Thank God for his visor hiding how wide his eyes just went. He never really expected her to say yes. And he had no plan what so ever as to where to take her! “Holy Shit, did not expect this” he laughed “8 is good.”

“What should I wear? I mean where are we going?”

_Nothing_ Bickslow thought _wear nothing_ “Not gonna lie, didn’t get that far into the planning. Just dress nice I guess?”

“Helpful Bickslow” She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “I guess il see you later” She squeezed his arm and walked past him headed straight home with a bounce in her walk. She made sure to work those jeans and shake her hips as she walked away, feeling his eyes burning into her back until she was round a corner. She broke into a run as soon as she was safely out of sight. “Three hours to get ready!!” She panted “Typical”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st date time!

Bickslow walked uncomfortably down the street to Lucy’s apartment. His shoes were uncomfortable and his eyes were itching like crazy.

_This better be worth it_ he thought grumpily.

With all of his grumbling thoughts he almost over shot Lucy’s front door having to do a double take and basically a pirouette to stop in time. His agility really came in handy sometimes. Bickslow rolled his shoulders and clicked his neck. It was like preparing for a fight except for his Babies were at home. He felt a little lost without them and could have done with the moral support right now. Shaking his head and manning the fuck up Bickslow reached out and knocked the door.

  
Lucy had actually been ready for an hour and had spent her time ripping apart all the flaws in her outfit, shoes, hair, make up. She was almost in a frenzy when the door knocked. She took a breath and grabbed her bag. Smoothing any creases from her dress she went down stairs.

  
The door opened and Bickslow’s jaw dropped. Lucy stood in the entrance framed in light, she was wearing a simple black dress that stopped just above her knee but plunged low on her chest. A wrap around necklace disappeared into her amble cleavage from her neck. Her hair was lightly curled gold. Six inch red stilettos made her almost as tall as him and finished off her look with a red clutch bag. She looked....beautiful. Stunning. She always looked good but this was different. This was Lucy the adult not Lucy the heart of the guild, loved and babied by everyone. This girl knew what she had and exactly how to flaunt it while still looking respectful. Bickslow gulped back the lump in his throat suddenly feeling a little under dressed.

  
What he didn’t know was Lucy was taking him in in the exact same way.

  
As she had opened the door the first thing she saw was a huge pair of blue eyes. Bickslow had no visor and had actually managed to attempt to tame the unruly mohawks on his head. Her was wearing a ridiculously tight black t-shirt that showed off every muscle, underneath a blazer that looked like it must have been made especially for him. It fit perfectly showing off how broad his shoulders were in a tantalising way. Blue jeans and just a pair of black semi smart shoes finished his look. He looked unbelievably handsome. But she couldn’t get past the eyes. Why were they blue all of a sudden? She thought better of blurting it out and put it on her mental pin board for later.

  
“Wow....you look amazing Lucy” he drawled “all that effort for little old me? I’m touched”

  
“You don’t scrub up too badly yourself sir” She said doing her best at a sarcastic courtesy.

  
Bickslow laughed “Hey none of that fancy fancy stuff ok? You’ll make me realise how common I am” Bickslow extended his arm and Lucy took it. “May the awkward as fuck walk to alcohol begin!” He shouted into the night and Lucy fell into a fit of giggles.

* * *

 

They arrived at a random door down a dark and alley on the outskirts of Magnolia. Lucy felt exposed and kept checking over her shoulders at every shadow. Normally there was no way she would walk down a path like this at night, but with Bickslow she felt weirdly secure. The door had no markings or signs anywhere, she wondered if he’d managed to get them lost and male pride was stopping him admitting it.

  
Bickslow knocked the door firmly and a man in a suit opened up with a smile “Welcome” he beamed and stepped aside for then to enter.  
“So I’ve never been here before” Bickslow admitted. “I asked Laxus for suggestions."

  
“You told him you were taking me out?” She asked

  
“Well. ..no. I said I had a date that’s all” he mumbled. He lead the way down a flight of stairs keeping his arm braced to help her down with her heels. It was so uncharacteristically gentlemanly of him. Lucy smiled to herself as descended into one of the most beautiful bars she had ever seen.

  
The room was low lit, lacrimas dotted the walls in lanterns giving the room a warm glow. On the right hand side underneath archways of exposed brick a mahogany bar ran the length of the room. Black leather and brass bar stools dotted all the way down it. The arches were filled with exotic looking bottles most of which she had never seen let alone heard of. The other side of the room had large red studded leather booths and sofas. Each setting area had a table attached to it with its own flickering candle. Ice buckets were primed and fixed to the side of each table ready for use if needed. Even the floor was gorgeous, old polished cobblestones which lead all the way to the stage at the back of the venue. A lone guitarist played on the stage, despite being alone his voice filled the room.

Lucy tried to take the place in jaw agape “This place is gorgeous” She said and turned to look at her date “You owe Laxus for this one” She beamed at him.

  
“You have no idea” he laughed and led her to a booth.

  
The evening went by quickly. Both had been concerned that they wouldn’t be able to find conversation about anything other than the guild but surprisingly it came easily.                       Whenever the waiter came to them they ordered things neither had ever tried and each time what arrived was incredible.

Lucy was keeping tabs on how much she was drinking trying to make sure she didn’t leave in a state. The last thing she wanted was to be asked to leave somewhere like this.

  
“Bickslow I have to ask....What’s going on with your eyes tonight?” She felt rude for asking but it had been bugging her all evening. The blue looked strange on him and he was obviously not comfortable.

  
“Contacts” he replied with a shrug “I thought it would be easier without people giving us funny looks all night. People.....people are freaked out by my eyes. I didn’t want to make it weird. Honestly their driving me crazy!”

  
“Take them out then!” She exclaimed, suddenly angry. How dare people think badly about his eyes like that? Then she realised that only a few days ago she had been exactly the same. “I’m on a date with all of you. Not just the things you think I want to see. Your eyes are what makes you you Bix, you don’t need to hide them. Fuck what people think!”

  
“It’s fine don’t worry” he mumbled looking at his drink. He felt the heat of a blush on his cheeks and thanked God for the low lighting.

  
“Bickslow” She said sternly “Go to the bathroom and take them out or else I’m going to pin you down and do it myself!"

  
“Hell go for it!” he laughed “any chance for you to pin me down Luce” he winked at her as his tongue few out of his mouth. He looked at her and saw she wasn’t going to let this go. “Your stubborn you know that? Fine. Gimme a minute” he rose from the table and disappeared through a door to the rear of the bar.

  
Five minutes later she saw him coming back. She looked up and smiled but Bickslow didn’t notice. He had his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. He sat down heavily with a sigh.  
“Hey...you ok” Lucy asked worriedly. She reached out and took his hand.

  
Bickslow flinched slightly with the contact and stared at her hand with confusion. “I’m good. It’s nothing, some guy in the back asked me what’s wrong with my eyes.” He let go a forced laugh “I’m good, kinda used to it after 25 years”

  
Lucy got up and sat back down next to him. Her face was a tapestry of concern and hurt on his behalf. “Bix....?” no reply. She sighed and put one hand on either side of his face and forced his head up to look at her. He kept his eyes down trying not to make eye contact and rely on the shadows to hide for him. “Bix look at me. In my eyes. Come on you’ve never had a problem with it before”

  
Slowly he looked at her. It was only now the Lucy actually appreciated how beautiful his eyes were. She’d never noticed the swirls coming from each corner of them. Or the banding of colour. They were gorgeous. Lucy took a breath and lent into him placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

  
Bickslow’s eyes went wide. Her hands were so soft on his face and she was holding him into the kiss. Not letting him pull back. At that moment there was nothing he wanted to do less. He moved in to add more urgency to the contact but she pulled back. “Bix...” She whispered

  
He could have taken her right there. Damn the people watching. Hearing his name breathy on her lips was like a drug. Instantly his confidence was back. He slid a hand around her waist and pulled her close. The crashed together, fighting for dominance, needing the contact. Her hands were still on his cheeks and she slid them into his hair, pulling him in tighter, then without thinking she picked herself up and moved herself into his lap never breaking contact.

Bickslow growled in the back of his throat and moved a hand to her milky white thigh running it slowly upwards. She pulled her lips away.

  
“Uhm...I should probably tell you now...I’m a...” She started

  
“I know” he interrupted pulling her back to his lips. Between heated kisses he managed a few words “I don’t care. Fast or slow. Whatever you want. Just as long as you want ME”

  
Her heart leapt. He didn’t care about her experience. He just wanted her. Most men she had dated had been horrified at the idea they may have to wait for her, tried to pressure her or make her feel like she was missing out. Some of them had pitied her. Others had seen her as a challenge. How funny that it would be the fairy tail self proclaimed man whore that was willing to take it at her pace. She smiled into the kiss “thankyou” She whispered

  
He pulled back and took her in. She was flushed and her lips were bruised and red. She was panting and her chest rose and fell in front of his eyes. Her hair had fallen over her face slightly and he reached up to gently brush it back behind her ear. It was taking everything he had to hold back.

  
“You know we should get out of here” he said still stroking her hair. She pulled back looking shocked “don’t worry Cosplayer not for that, though don’t get me wrong I’d love to show you what I can do to you” he eyed her hungrily and watched her gulp “but I’m more then happy to wait. Something tells me it’ll be worth it. But the management is looking at us...time to drink up!” he playfully tossed her off his lap downed his whiskey and jumped off the booth. He turned grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. “coffee?” he said with another wink.

  
“Sure” She giggled. He was back to his playful self again. He threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her screams for him to stop and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

“BICKSLOW!!” Lucy screamed “I swear if you don’t put me down right now I’m going to claw your back to ribbons!”

  
He had had her on his shoulder for the last ten minutes carrying her away from the bar. He laughed at her struggling and tightened his grip around her waist. “Try it Blondie! What will you do when you find out I like it?”

  
“Come on Bix let me down!” She pouted

  
“Yeaaaa....nope”

  
“Please?? Come on don’t make me beg!”

  
Bickslow slowed his pace and titled his head. “hmm....sounds good. Beg and maybe il let you go. It’s either that or your gonna be up there for a loooong time. I feel like going round the block!”

  
“Seriously?!?” She new he was teasing her. It was funny how she’d already gotten so used to this back and forth with him. It was so easy.

  
“Yep” She could hear his grin behind his words. He was loving this. She was completely at his mercy.

  
“Christ fine!” Lucy started running a finger round the back of Bickslow’s neck and up into his hair. The other rubbed slow circles on his back. “Bickslow? Please let me down....” She whispered sensually. She was as close to her ear as she could get from this position and she could feel his muscles tighten slightly when she touched him. “I’m so much more fun when I’m on the floor” She whispered again. Bickslow stopped dead. Shook his head and pressed forward a little faster.

  
“Naughty images Mr Bix?” She teased. She was getting into this now. She loved the feeling of him reacting to her words. She new she’d pay for this at some point though.

  
“Just a few” he coughed

  
“Of me begging?” his pace got a fraction faster still “Was it like this?” She adjusted so she could get a little closer to his ear, his grip loosened slightly to allow her to move. “Mmmmm Bickslow. ...don’t stop. Please. Don’t. Stop!” She said breathlessly letting out a false moan at the end while trying to hold back her laughter.

  
“Honestly Cosplayer I know I said at whatever pace you like, but of you carry on like this your going to be losing your V plates in the next available bush. Understand?” he growled.

  
She laughed and turned back to lying prone over him shoulder “Il do what ever you want Bix” She giggled

  
“Seriously stop it! I do not wanna get caught looking like I’m digging a girl back to my place caveman style!” he laughed and patted her and the backside “Bad girl” he teased

  
“Hmph your no fun” She said

  
“Oh...you have no idea how fun I can be! Will you fucking stop it?! You know exactly what your doing!” he begged

  
“Now who’s begging?” She said smugly.

  
Bickslow chucked and broke into a run. Lucy screamed in her displeasure. He kept that pace all the way back to his house. Only then did she get placed back on her feet.

  
“Enjoy your ride?” Bickslow asked innocently.

  
“Shockingly no” She responded sarcastically.

  
Bickslow looked at her and bust into laughter. Her hair had gone all sorts of crazy. Sticking out everywhere. It looked like he had actually taken her through a bush.

  
“What’s so funny?” She huffed.

  
Bickslow shook his head and opened the door. Still laughing he placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to a large mirror hanging in his hallway.

  
“What?” She caught her reflection “Oh my fucking God!” She squealed and attempted to flatten her hair back down.

  
Bickslow was still laughing. He looked up and immediately stopped. She looked genuinely upset. Gently he put his hands back on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked at her softly and cupped her chin with his hand. “You look beautiful” He said with his lips a fraction away from hers.  
He pulled her into a gentle kiss and then pulled back smiling “Don’t believe me huh?”

  
“I look insane. Crazy professor insane. And it’s your fault!” She playfully smacked him on the arm and turned back to the mirror “Jesus christ. Hair brush?” She asked pleadingly.

  
“Go sit down idiot and il see what I can do” he chuckled at her and pointed to the first exit down the hall to the living room. She stuffed off still trying to do something to her tangled locks as he turned and bounded up the stairs to his bedroom.

  
Lucy took a seat on the sofa and took another look round. It really was a bachelor pad, just a very large one. She didn’t think he could accumulate enough stuff to actually fill the place on this own.

  
_This is a family home, there should be kids and a nagging wife pottering around_ she thought.

  
“Deep in thought?” a voice said from behind her and she jumped. She hadn’t even heard him come downstairs! He’d stripped the blazer and she could only now realise how form fitting the shirt he was wearing actually was. Every sculpted muscle was on show. It almost looked like he had painted it directly onto his skin. Involuntarily Lucy licked her lips.

Bickslow leaned against the doorframe looking relaxed and absently threw her the hair brush she’d asked for. “You really don’t need to bother Luce. You still look great. Just a little wild!” he smirked, tongue lolling.

  
She smiled at him but immediately attacked her hair with the brush. She looked over at him again.  
“Bix where are your Babies? I only just realised their not with you”

  
Bickslow looked startled. No one called his totems his Babies except for him, it was strange to hear someone else say it, normally people avoided the subject completely.

  
“Their on their shelf. I don’t have to have them with me. Same as you don’t get followed by your spirit entourage wherever you go.” He walked in and sat beside her. “You know I deserve some sort of medal. I have you all to myself and I’m behaving like a gentleman. This is very very not like me” he laughed. “what’s my reward?” he joked leaning into her slightly.

  
“My incredible company!” She joked back and threw the brush back at him. He avoided it easily and cracked a wide grin. “and my thanks, for an amazing evening. I had a really great time”

  
“Yea that place was great” he agreed flopping back onto the sofa with his hands behind his head.

  
“Not the place moron! I had a great time with you!”  
Lucy plucked up her courage, true most of her inhibitions were gone thanks to the alcohol, she threw a leg over Bickslow’s lap and pulled heraelf up to straddle him, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms immediately went to her waist pulled her closer. His tongue gained entry to her mouth and started dancing across hers. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his hair with one hand steadying herself with the other on his thigh. Bickslow made an animalistic sound deep in his throat and thrust his hips up, grinding against her with his already hardening bulge. One hand drifted down to her ass and pushed her down to meet his thrust. Lucys breath caught with a gasp and she pulled away from his lips for the briefest of moment before being roughly pulled back in. She rocked her hips against him, needing the friction and Bickslow stopped the kiss to begin kissing a nibbling her neck.

  
“Goddammit Cosplayer, you gotta stop cus in a minute I’m not gonna be able to!” he groaned into her neck and bit down. Lucy moaned loudly and arched her back, the coil in her stomach started to tighten even with just this small contact.

Bickslow’s control snapped and he spun her onto the back on the sofa, he propped himself on one arm and the other slowly edged up her thigh, gently and slowly so she felt every centimetre he gained. Lucy could feel him between her legs straining inside his tight jeans, he felt huge, like he could break her easily. His torturous route up her leg was getting impossible to bare she kissed him harder and ground her hips up to meet him.

  
“Oh God” She whimpered as his bulge rubbed directly over her tingling clit, she threw her head back and her body shivered from head to toe.

  
“Lucy” Bickslow growled “You’ve got to tell me to stop ok? I won’t.... I can’t unless you tell me!” her body writhed beneath him “Goddammit I WANT you!” he groaned against her mouth.

  
“I....I can’t” She panted “Not all the way. Not on our first date” She desperately wanted to scream at him to take her. To plunge into her and relieve the pressure she was building. But she was so afraid of becoming just another notch on his infamous bed post that reason took over. “But I can’t stop” She moaned.

  
He pulled away from her lips and looked at her eyes. He could see the battle she was going through it her mind.

_Don’t be a selfish prick! Just once in you life do the right thing!_ His head screamed at him.

  
He climbed off her swiftly and grabbed her around the waist, he lifted her off the sofa and attached her around his waist. Yet again he carried her and travelled her quickly to the stairs. Her core was pushed against him, he could feel how wet she was through her panties and his jeans. His cock twitched maddeningly as he walked purposefully up the stairs. He kicked the door to his bedroom hard, all the time feeling her lips, her teeth attacking his neck with desperate need and desire. He lent over and placed her on his bed. “Quick or fast, your choice . That’s what I said. But dammit Lucy I’m gonna make you scream my name before tonight’s over” he declared.

  
He lent over her and with a swift and rehearsed movement released himself from his jeans. He kissed her again and then started to move down her body kissing the tops of her large breasts and savouring every moan and shudder that she gave him. He reached his hand into the small of her back and sat her up with her legs still slung around him. He unzipped the back of her dress with care, not wanting to damage it, and then slipped the dress over her head. Beneath it she was wearing scarlet underwear, lacy and see through, they matched her stilettos perfectly.

Bickslow took a gasping breath in at the look at her, her eyes lidded heavy in lust, and pushed her back down.   
He started to caress one breast with his fingers while he dedicated his mouth the other perky nipple using the lace to his advantage. The sensation of opposing textures made her writhe in ecstasy and her breathing got heavier still. Bickslow flicked his eyes up to watch her reactions to his movement learning quickly what got her off the best.   
He pulled his mouth away from her nipple and dragged the tip of his tongue down her stomach, loving the twitches she couldn’t control every time he slid over a particularly sensitive patch of flesh. He slid his knees off the bed and knelt on the floor. Both arms wrapped around a leg and pulled her flush to him. He curled his thumbs around the delicate straps of her thong and slid them down.

  
“Bix?” She whispered

  
“Shh. Unless you want me to stop and it’s too much, all I want to hear is moans” he purred against her thigh.

  
He smell was intoxicating. She was irresistible to him at this point. Truly he didn’t know if he could stop what was about to happen even if she asked him too.   
His famous tongue reached out for her and coursed a path from her entrance to her clit in one long deliberate stroke. Lucy arched violently and screamed in pleasure. Bickslow smiled to himself and dived back in, this time in slow, light, teasing circles around her clit. Every full rotation made her spasm more violently and he placed his arm over her hips to hold her in place while her worked.

  
“Oh my God Bix don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” She screamed as another spasm wracked her body.

  
“Now who’s begging?” he smirked into her core.

  
He plunged his tongue inside her and curled up to lick and play with her most sensitive places. His fingers reached down to play where his tongue had just left.

  
Lucy felt her could tighten to breaking point “Oh God Bickslow! I’m gonna...” it was quick, way too quick!

  
“Do it baby!”   
He began to piston his tongue inside her roughly, getting faster and faster and feeling her walls tremble and contact around it. His fingers were a blur setting a furious rotation on a over sensitive bundle. He could feel her gripping on to his hair in desperation and her legs were shaking.

  
“Fuck. OH!” her back arched and her hand clenched roughly in his hair “BICKSLOW!!!” She screamed.

  
She came hard and he lapped every bit of her taste from her as she climaxed. Her body started to shiver violently as tremors of the orgasm hit her nervous system. She panted heavily and her eyelashes fluttered. She released his hair and he moved back from her and wiped his face casually. He looked down at her and smiled, in that moment of vulnerability Lucy had never looked so beautiful. He stood and stripped down to his boxers, adding his clothes to the pile with her discarded items and pulled the covers down. Climbing in beside her, he covered them both and pulled her to his chest to finish riding her wave.

  
“Damn that was fast. Was it good?” he asked her knowingly.

  
“Mmhm” She signed “incredible. I’ve never...”

  
“Don’t tell me that was your first orgasm?” he said in surprise.

  
“First one without doing it myself” She admitted. She was suddenly so tired, she snuggled into his chest then thought better of it “I should go home”

  
“Don’t be stupid Cosplayer. Sleep. I’ve got you” he whispered into her hair, starting to feel sleep take him.

  
She nodded and immediately fell asleep in his arms.

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Unashamed sunlight had crept through a gap in the curtains and fell directly onto Bickslow’s eyes making his squeeze them tighter shut and groan. He fidgeted to get more comfortable and reached his arm out absent-mindedly for Lucy. He smiled when he remembered that she was in his bed, after all no one had ever been allowed to spend the night with him before, they were his rules and he was generally strict about enforcing them. Not with her though apparently.

His hand came down on empty space and cold sheets, searched for her and found nothing. Bickslow sleepily opened his eyes and looked around. His bed was empty. He raised up on an elbow and cast a glance around the room. Her clothes were gone, not a trace of her remained. Had it not been for the sweet smell of strawberry on the pillow beside him he would have written last night off as a very good dream. He as 90% certain it had happened. He was 100% certain that she had run before he woke up.

_Shit_ he thought _I went too fast for her. Scared her off. I’m a fucking idiot._ He covered his face with his hands and flopped onto his back again with a sigh.

  
He caught something on the air as he inhaled, a smell of something sweet, but not the strawberries in the sheets, something else. His brow furrowed and he kicked his way out of the sheets.

He was not a morning person and his decent down the stairs was laboured and clumsy. He rolled his shoulders to stretch out the stiff muscles in his neck and back as he walked, he reached up over his head into a fully satisfying bone popping stretch. Limber again he jumped the last few steps and heard a hurried shuffling sound coming from his kitchen.

_What the hell?_ He wondered

  
Walking to the kitchen the smell was getting stronger, his mouth was watering as he tasted the air. Had this been a little later in the day Bickslow wouldn’t have been surprised with what he saw through the doorway. He smiled at himself for being so slow on the uptake, leant against a wall and admired the sight before him.

  
Lucy was busying herself around the kitchen rummaging through cupboards and trying to get acquainted with where things were kept. He felt sorry for her, he didn’t know where half of what he owned was in the kitchen at the moment. On the stove their was a pan with golden fresh pancakes bubbling away ready to be turned out. In another there was bacon and on the side a jug pot of coffee had been brewed. The best part of it was what she was wearing. She had tied her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and strands of blonde still ran down her shapely neck to her shoulders where she’d missed a bit. She had obviously rummaged upstairs too as she had managed to dig out one of his favourite t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Her legs and feet were bare as she padded around the tiled floor .

  
“Someone’s made themselves at home I see” he drawled.

  
Lucy turned to face him with a start and then a shy smile edged onto her lips. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt in a nervous tick. “I hope you don’t mind me going through your stuff. I just...wanted to say thankyou” She mumbled

  
“It’s the first time that shirts ever looked that good!” he said walking forward and pulling her to him by her waist. “Good morning” he purred and kissed her.

  
Lucy’s cheeks flushed as she lent in to the kiss “Morning” She replied “Now get out before I burn everything including your house down” She giggled and pushed him back.

  
He laughed and grabbed the coffee pot and a mug on his way out of the kitchen. “Il be in the lounge. And I’m taking this. It is way to early!”

  
“Bix it’s 11 a.m.” She said still giggling

  
“Exactly!” he called back at her already half way to the lounge.   
Lucy shook her head in disbelief and finished her cooking.

  
After breakfast they sat together on the sofa and chatted for a while. Bickslow couldn’t take his eyes off her and how she looked. He heard Lucy snort with laughed and looked up “What’s funny?” he asked confused.

  
“Your eyes are glowing Bix. More dirty thoughts?”

  
He raised a hand just in front to of his eyes and sure enough a plan green glow cast upon his palm. He rolled his eyes “See why I wear a visor now? Rage and lust , they are the only two emotions I still can’t control and to be honest neither of them I want on show in public” She was still trying to hold back giggles “What?!” he said pushing her lightly.

  
“It’s just funny!” She laughed “I know your not mad at me, so it must be lust causing them to glow. Your never going to be able to hide it from me. It’s so cute!” She squealed as he grabbed her feet and pulled her onto her back on the sofa, she didn’t stop laughing for even a moment. He stretched out on top of her and pinned her hands beneath him “I’m not fucking cute” he snarled at her.

  
“But you are!” She continued to push his buttons, she completely trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her. This was just a little play fight and she loved it.

  
“You won’t think I’m cute when I’m fucking you” he breathed into her ear. Her eyes went wide and she felt a rush of heat to her groin. Bickslow was already hard, obviously the dominant position got him worked up. Only two thin pieces on material separated them from being joined and she could feel him pulsing.

  
“In fact” he said grinding his hips slightly “You won’t be thinking anything at all.” She could hear the smile in his voice, he knew exactly what he was doing to her “When your ready and you tell me to, I am going to push myself inside you to the hilt and then proceed to fuck your brains out.” Lucy swallowed loudly and closed her eyes playing the erotica scene in her mind. “You will moan and scream and beg Cosplayer. I promise you that”

  
_Oh God please!_ Lucy thought

  
“But for now” he jumped off her quickly “it’s time for me to take a shower and try and calm down! I hate to do this Lucy but I’m going on a job today with the thunder legion, it’s a two weeker and as much as I’d love to stay and play” His tongue dropped from his mouth “I gotta start getting packed”

  
Lucy felt cold without his body on hers. She looked at him standing above her and sat up. “Do you....do you want to see me again Bix? After your back?” She asked timidly.

  
“What? Hey of course I do moron!” he quickly reassured her.

  
“Good. Then I won’t feel wrong doing this” Her hands came up from her sides and grabbed at the waistband of his boxers pulling him forward to her.

  
“What the f—“ Bickslow started but was cut off by Lucy placing a kiss to the sensitive tip of his cock. He shuddered “You don’t have t—“

  
Yet again he was cut off. One is Lucys hands was slowly and sensually caressing his balls while her mouth still pressed kissed and licks to his penis. For now she was still above the boxers, but she looked up at him as he threw his head back and let out a long moan and her confidence soared.

  
She edged her fingertips into his waistline and pulled his shorts away from him. She could hear his breathing getting faster in anticipation. She freed his cock and had to take a second to take the sight in. He was enormous! A small bead of precum had formed on the tip and as she looked she noticed it twitching and throbbing. She took one last steadying breath and licked the pearl of cum off his tip.

  
“OH FUCK” Bickslow shouted loudly

  
Lucy placed a hand around the base of his dick and pushed her lips past the head, bobbing at a comfortable pace. Her tongue pushed up and rubbed the shaft on every decent and swirled around the tip when she reached the summit. Her hand pumped the half she couldn’t fit in her mouth in perfect a rhythm.

  
Bickslow was panting and trying resist grabbing her hair and face fucking her into oblivion. Her tongue was insane and every so often she pulled back and blew puffs of cold air onto his tip which made him moan wildly. He looked down at her to watch her work his pole, she looked up at him at the same moment and it was almost his undoing. Huge Brown eyes made contact with his as she bobbed up and down. He saw a gleam of arousal in her eyes and she winked at him. His eyes went wider as she doubled her speed to a maddening pace, never taking her eyes off his. Her tongue worked faster and then seemed to disappear and she forced him to the back of her throat and swallowed him. Her hands gripped his hips and nails bit into sensitive skin. Bickslow roared in pleasure ad her felt himself enter her tight throat and she held him there until finally she gagged and pulled back to continue her previous pace.

  
“L-Lucy” he sputtered “S-Stop!" he was ready to feel her pull back and stop but instead she groaned sending vibrations down his shaft and kept going “Lucy! Baby I’m gonna....” He tried to pull away but her hands were still on his hips. She locked eyes with him once more and he knew what she was planning “Hey! You d— AHH!” he yelled at he forced him back past her tonsils. The tightness around the tip was the end for him and he grabbed her hair holding her to the base of his dick as he came directly down her throat. Lucy gagged and spluttered but didn’t pull away until he was drained.

  
Bickslow’s legs gave way and he dropped to his knees in front of her desperately trying to catch his breath. After being horny for basically 24 hours his release had been powerful. He tried to remember if he had ever received a blow job that good before and nothing came to mind.

  
“You ok?” She asked with worry. Her voice sounded a little hoarse after being abused like that. “Was I..? Um was it alright?” She asked looking at the floor.

  
His eyes shot open _No fucking chance_ he thought.

Between pants he managed “Lucy....amazing...just...holy shit...”   
He caught his breath and looked at her face, she was till flushed and panted a little herself. “If your about to tell me that’s the first time you’ve given Head, I don’t think I can believe you.”

  
“Second” She admitted

  
“Fuck me!” he said in surprise “I don’t know if I’m impressed or pissed that someone else knows what that feels like. I was kinda hoping if be all you firsts” he grinned.

  
She blushed deeply “Is that your way if asking me out? To be your...girlfriend?”

  
He blinker at her. That’s all he could manage, he was stunned that this was even coming up, he’d never dated. Ever. It just wasn’t his thing. But as he thought about being able to sleep around with other women he found he wasn’t overly interested anymore. What’s more the idea of any other man touching her made him want to fly off into a murderous rage. He saw her face as she climaxed float into his mind, and heard her laughter and then the hands of some known male touching her. He couldn’t stand it. Despite himself he had feelings for this girl. He focused on her again and her face was dropped to look at the ground. She had already accepted that his answer was no and was trying to be OK with it.

  
“I guess it is” he said softly “but this isn’t something I normally do Luce so be patient with me ok? I want to keep it between us. Just for now. Is that...something you can be OK with?” he asked.

  
She raised her head and he saw a beaming smile and her eyes that had glistened with the tears she had fought to hold back. “I can” She said nodding her head. “If you can be patient with me I can be that for you too.”

  
Bickslow took her hands and smiled wildly at her “Let’s give it a shot”

  
He just wondered whether she had any idea what dating him would be. Bickslow had demons. And he wasn’t sure he could share them.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Bickslow had left for him mission with the thunder legion a week ago. They hadn’t said goodbye properly seeing as they were trying to be discrete. She had simply kissed him at his house and left.

  
The next day Natsu had run over to her at the guild brandishing a job request. Natsu had been excited like a child as the job called specifically for a fire mage and requested that the burn and totally destroy an old abandoned town potentially filled to the rafters with bandits. They had taken the request then and there simply for a chance to actually receive a full reward as Natsu's destructive tendencies were actually wanted for once. Lucy would be able to pay her rent and Natsu would be able to keep Happy in fish.

  
The mission was a long way away and it took them three days by train to get there, with the dragon slayer complaining and vomiting for the entire journey. When they finally arrived at their destination he sprang back to life grabbed her hand and raced to meet the client. Lucy had never seen him so excited! Her best friend in the world, Natsu’s caring and boyish nature bought out the best in everyone he met. Until he burned everything they owned...then the seemed to go off him a little.

  
She stared at his back as he sprinted through the town, holding her hand in a death lock to pull her through the crowds. A smile reached her lips

_how could I have ever thought I wanted more then just this with him?_ She mused lovingly _we’d have ruined it._

  
Surprisingly the job was easy enough. Natsu laughed his way manically through the small town setting fire to everything in his path. Lucy stood slightly behind him with Leo and Capricorn, ready to pick off any of the bandits trying to flee. Earlier in the day she had had Virgo dig strategic holes in the ground around the town to snare any runners they missed.

  
The town was set in the heart of the forest and, once they were done and the houses roared in flames Lucy quickly returned her spirits and called out Aquarius and Scorpio the lovers to tame the blaze.

  
Natsu sat on the floor and sulked as he watched his precious flames extinguished by the zodiac spirits water and sand. It took a full hours worth of arguments for Lucy to make him understand that the neighbouring forest was not part of the job and needed to stay standing if they wanted to get paid.

  
They claimed their reward on return to the client and started making their way home. Overhead huge storm clouds were brewing. Black and purple, heavy and ominous “I hate the rain” Natsu grumbled as there first drop hit him.

  
Had it just been rain no then everything would have been fine. But by the time they reached the first stop on the train journey home the clouds had broken into an almighty storm. Thunder and lighting ripped through the sky and winds howled menacingly. A train conductor announced to the passengers that, due to a lighting strike on the tracks all passengers would have to disembark and find shelter until repairs could be done.

  
They got off the train on stood on the heaving platform full of irate and frightened passengers. It seemed that that they weren’t the only group to be stopped by the storm, there were so many people pushing and shouting trying to get answers from the over worked staff of the small station that they were in danger of losing each other. Lucy looked at Natsu as he grabbed her hand. “Sorry about this Luce” he said with a smirk

  
“Natsu what are you...? Put me down right now!”

  
Natsu had pulled her hand and thrown her over his shoulders in a fireman’s lift and taken off running. Every time some poor innocent bystander got in his way they were politely, yet firmly, singed. They made it to the doors of the station with Natsu laughing his head off and Lucy still struggling to get loose.

  
“Your heavy Luce!” Natsu teased as pressed onwards. As usual Natsu wasn’t paying attention and walked straight into a very large man standing on the pavement “Hey what’s the idea bub?” Natsu hollered.

  
He went still and Lucy stopped thrashing enough to look up over his shoulders. Of all the people Natsu could have bumped into, he had chosen a very pissed looking Laxus Dryer.

  
“Just what I need. What are you doing here?” Laxus asked in a bored fashion.

  
“We got stuck by the trains coming from a job” Lucy explained “Sorry about my idiot” She said tapping Natsu on his pink spikes.

  
“You should take better care of your pet dragon” Laxus spat the sighed heavily “Same here. Our job finished early so we were headed back to the guild.”

  
“Where’s the rest of your groupies?” Natsu sneered. He was being brave taking to Laxus like that, he knew the only thing stopping his from being shocked by the older mage was the Blonde on his back. Natsu shifted her into a more comfortable position, using her as a human shield.

  
“Ever and Freed are trying to find somewhere to crash. Bickslow flew off on his totems to see how bad the damage is down the line. Should be back soon” Laxus shrugged.

  
_Bickslow’s here_ Lucy thought.

  
“Cool, we’re gonna grab something to eat and then I’m ginna pitch a tent!” Natsu exclaimed happily. Lucy smacked her hand to her forehead at his poor choice of words and Laxus roared with laughter. “Lucky girl” he laughed at her.

  
Natsu looked confused “You coming for food or not?” he said shortly.

  
“Sure why not” Laxus replied still chuckling slightly “I’ll just tell the guys to contact me when their done so they can join” digging in the pockets of his large furred cape he pulled out a communications lacrima and popped it into his ear. Just as he reached Evergreens channel, Bickslow dropped to the ground in front of him. He landed like a cat, lightly on his feet without a single wobble and folded his muscular arms in front of his chest. He had landed with his back to Natsu and Lucy and with all of the bodies mingling around the place it was obvious he hadn’t noticed them.

  
“Well the tracks are epically fucked Laxus” She said his head tilted to one side and tongue hanging out showing off his guild mark. “Looks like something you’d do when your pissed! Nothing there but smoke, rubble and big ol’ hole in the ground! How’s Ever and Freed getting on?” he asked.

  
“Just calling Ever” Laxus replied with irritation “No luck so far and you know how convincing she can be” both men shuddered at the idea of Evergreen in one of her rages “apparently were late for the party. Everywheres full” Laxus rubbed is cheek, thinking. “We’re gonna go grab some chow and think this over”

  
“We?” Bickslow asked

  
“Oh shit yea. I picked up a couple of stays caught in the storm” he pointed and twirled his finger to show Bickslow to turn around.   
Bickslow span round on one foot straight into the massive smiling face of Natsu. “Hey!” he smiled.

  
He looked up to Natsu’s shoulders to she a very pissed off looking Lucy. “Hey” She said “I’m Natsu’s human shield to stop him getting zapped. Nice to meet you” She hit Natsu on the head. “Put me down dammit!” Natsu laughed and span her in a circle before rolling her off his shoulders. She hit the floor with a thump. “Ouch” She moaned.

  
Instantly Laxus sent a bolt of lighting at Natsu. “Have some respect you fucking child” he took a step to the blonde on the floor to offer his hand. Lucy took it and pulled herself up flush to Laxus.

“Thanks” She said realising how close they were she took a step back with a blush and could have sworn to see the beginning of one on Laxus’ face also.

  
Bickslow watched this interaction with intent behind his visor. He wanted to punch Laxus for touching her but knew he couldn’t. He also knew that the lightning dragon had had his eye on the Blonde for some time.

_Sorry buddy too slow_ he thought with a smirk.

  
“Let’s go eat” Natsu moaned, breaking the awkwardness that he was oblivious to and started walking off. In unison the other three rolled their eyes and dropped into pace behind him

They managed to find a little cafe not too far from the station with room for six. Shortly after sitting the remaining two from the thunder legion arrived looking tried and angry. They had been all over the town and found nowhere to stay for the group.   
They all ordered their food and once it arrived the conversation turned back to the problem of accommodation.

“Laxus! I will NOT sllep on some park bench like some sort of vagrant” Evergreen yelled when it was suggested. Freed jumped to his defence while Bickslow laughed at them and Laxus leant back in his chair to watch the fight.

  
Lucy laughed along but could feel eyes on her skin. She looked across the table to find Bickslow looking at her through his visor. He made a subtle nod of acknowledgment and she thought he could see the hits of a pale green glow creeping out through the slots in the metal. She gulped and averted her gaze.

  
“Guys I’ve got an idea” Lucy announced. Ever and Freed stopped fighting to listen and Laxus leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. “You know that Natsu and I are camping out. So would you be happy if I asked my spirits to get as a couple of extra tents and stuff? If you need, Virgo will happily take your clothes and wash them ready for the morning. She weird, she loves stuff like that.”

  
With everyone in agreement and Bickslow’s totems shouting “Camping! Camping!” above his head, they paid and left to go and find a suitable place to set up.

* * *

  
They found a suitable clearing about a mile from town. Lucy drew her keys and took her stance brandishing Virgo’s key “Open, gate of the Maiden! Virgo!” She summoned and with a flash of gold the maid in chains appeared before them “Punishment Princess” Virgo asked hopefully.

  
_That would be hot to watch_ Bickslow thought and absently licked his lips. He imagined Lucy chained while her spirits used her own whip on her.

  
“Not today Virgo. But I do need your help.” Lucy asked politely “were all kinda stuck here for the night. Can you make us a campsite that Evergreen will actually want to sleep in?” Lucy flicked her eyes to Ever with a smile and was shocked when she got one back in return.

  
“Camping fit for two princess’” Virgo mused “One of spirits and one of fairies. Of course princess, just a moment.” And she disappeared.

  
Laxus looked at Lucy “Uhm....is that it?” he questioned with impatience

  
“What did you want her to do? Pull it out of her arse?! Give her a minute will you? Geez” Lucy snapped at him. She didn’t care who he was, no one spoke about her spirits like that.   
Bickslow whistled in surprise and Freed shuffled his feet. It was rare to have someone put Laxus in his place like that. Bickslow was impressed with her fire and even more impressed that she wasn’t being electrocuted before his eyes.

  
Virgo reappeared looking flushed “Sorry for the delay Princess. This will not take a moment” She began to spin and in a blur raced around the campsite. Ever where she moved away from had one of the most intricate and beautiful tests any of them had ever seen left him her wake. Each one of the six was tailored to a specific mage.

  
Natsu’s was red and contained his own personal fire keeping get the inside of the tent at a ridiculously high temperature for anyone but him.

  
Laxus’ was black and gold, the flaps for a door were lined in fur and a lightning rod in the shape of the fairy tail mark centred the roof.

  
Evergreens tent was pale green and shone with flecks of pink and gold glitter making it look enchanted. The doors were designed to look like wings and sparked white and gold.

  
Freed’s tent was more demure. The was Brown with purple rune markings covering the sides. Freed inspected the writing and bolted inside with joy. The runs read _may all who enter find knowledge._ The inside of the tent was filled to the ceiling with books.

  
Bickslow’s was purple and pinstriped with little green tiki fairy lights adorning the edges.

  
Lucys was blue with golden stars as was standard from her spirits. She did notice however that hers and Bickslow’s were together and slightly sent away from the group.

 

All of the mages stood staring at their tents with jaws agape. Virgo stood in front of them smiling. “I hope you are pleased my Princess. As you can see each of the tents are tailored to the needs of its host. Inside you will find more to please you I hope. Each tent is temperature controlled. Charmed against weather and intruders. It requires a five knock sequence to enter someone else’s tent and you will only be able to enter with permission. All of the tents are sound proofed to prevent issues with snoring. I hope this fits your needs” She bowed deeply and vanished.

  
They all ran to inspect their tents like children. Even Laxus couldn’t contain his excitement as he ran his large hands over the fur on his door.   
Evergreen let out a huge squeal of joy after discovering that her tent was full of beautiful outfits and accessories. Freed already had his face in a large tomb. Bickslow and his Babies were play fighting with some wind up totems he’d found inside his room. Natsu could just be heard uttering growls of pleasure as the warmth washed over him even with the door for the tent wide open.   
Lucy smiled and mentally sent an enormous thankyou to her friend. This was better then she could have hoped for.

  
After the initial excitement died down Laxus Natsu and Bickslow went to find wood for a fire and logs for them to sit on. They came back shortly after with Laxus and Bicklow carrying HUGE logs over their shoulders, obviously showing off and testing each others strength. Natsu held a huge pile of wood stacked so his you could only see the smallest tufts of his hair poking over the top.  
They arranged them around the central area and they all sat together. Lucy sat down hard, Virgo had used a huge amount of her magical power and she was still recovering. Bickslow launched himself on the floor beside her and leant back reaching his arms over his head making his shoulders pop. He relaxed and looked at her. “Good work Cospayer” he smiled.

  
“You too” She replied. A small comfortable silence came between them as both of them tried to remember to stay apart. Suddenly there was a flash of gold and Loke stood in the middle of the group holding a hamper and a box filled with bottles.

  
“Anyone wanna party?” he yelled and started throwing bottles to each of them. Putting the hamper down he walked over to Lucy and squeezed between the middle of her and Bickslow “Princess” he greeted her with a purr “Hot as ever I see” he winked.

  
Lucy went bright red as Laxus laughed pulling the cork out of his bottle and drinking deeply. Lucy saw Bickslow’s head turn a fraction as his stiffened. Loke reached his arm around Lucy’s shoulders and pulled her into him. She resisted his pull by placing her hands on his chest “Loke what are you doing? “ she warned

  
“Just trying to please my master” he purred at her.

  
Bickslow gritted his teeth and tried to remain still. He could feel his jealousy brewing and tried desperately to hold it back.

  
Lucy had noticed and stuffed away from Loke. This wasn’t anything new, her spirit had always been like this, but her circumstances had changed and she didn’t want to make Bickslow feel uncomfortable.

  
Everyone was in high spirits and the food and drink flowed freely, by the time the fire started to die Laxus and Loke were sharing conquest stories through the ages. Bickslow sat with them but was careful not to say anything from too recently for fear of Lucy overhearing.

  
Loke took a huge gulp from his drink and wiped his mouth clumsily smiling and showing off his pronounced canines. He was very drunk. They all were other than Bickslow and Lucy. Lucy wasn’t a big drinker and Bickslow didn’t really feel like it with Loke around.

Loke looked at Lucy with predatory eyes “I’ve lived for centuries” he slurred “I’ve been with beauties over and over through the ages. But il be dammed of I don’t manage to hit that just once before I burn out.” Laxus nodded in agreement and Bickslow felt a flash of anger. Loke was talking about her like she was meat. Something to mark of his bucket list, nothing more. Bickslow felt like hitting the guy but kept his cool.

  
“She’s your master right?” Bickslow said defiantly “Kinda makes her off limits”

  
“So wrong dude. I’ve fucked almost every single one of my masters.” Loke bragged. “But this one I want!” he stood up swaying and focusing on Lucy, he took one final swing of his drink and cast the bottle to the ground.

  
Bickslow looked up at him shocked and didn’t know what to do. Loke was advancing upon Lucy. His girl. And she had no idea, she had her back to him and was busy laughing happily with Ever as they tried to put make up onto a wriggling Natsu.

Loke got behind her and placed one hand on either shoulder and bent to her neck. His lips pulled back from his teeth and he attached himself to the skin between her neck and shoulder. Lucy screamed in pain and tried to get away but Loke held firm as a small trail of blood leaked from her neck. He pulled away growling “Mine” his eyes had turned black.

  
Bickslow was on his feet in a flash, he lunged at Loke and connected with the side of his head with a full force punch. His totems had formed into an X formation without words being uttered and as Loke reeled from the punch they fired a blast of green energy into his chest. Loke went flying with a howl of pain and Lucy collapsed. Two puncture marks surrounded by a strange golden web remained on her porcelain skin.

  
“What the fuck man?” Natsu screamed at Loke. Flames roared from his fists as he made a be line to her crumpled spirit. Ever was kneeling over Lucy, trying to calm her down and Bickslow was trying to fight his way free of Laxus who was attempting to stop him from killing the lion.

  
“Get the fuck off me man didn’t you see what he did?!” Bickslow screamed at his friend.

  
“I saw dude. Calm down. Let him explain.” Laxus ordered and Bickslow went still, his eyes glaring at Loke and breathing hard.

  
“Spirits are allowed to find one mate.” Loke growled standing up “Just one. We go into heat. I have found her. And you will NOT INTERFERE!” he roared and was engulfed by golden light.

  
“CLOSE GATE OF THE LION, LEO!!!” Lucy screamed brandishing his golden key.

  
“NO!” Loke screamed as he was forced back into the spirit world.

  
“OPEN GATE OF THE RAM, CAPRICORN!” She shouted again and the suited form of Capricorn appeared.

  
“Miss Lucy!” he ran to her “What did Leo do?”

  
“Capricorn” She said weakly “I can feel him trying to force gate open . Please go back and keep him in your world. Come and tell me once he’s calm.” She said with a sob.

  
“Of course my Princess, you have my word” he disappeared.

  
Natsu put out his flames and ran to her, at the same time Laxus released Bickslow and he ran to her also. “Luce you ok?” Natsu asked lovingly touching her neck. Worry marked his face and his characteristic smile was gone.

   
“I’m ok. Shaken up and confused and...my neck really hurts. But I’m ok” She turned and looked at Bickslow, she reached out and put her hand on his arm “Thankyou for stopping him. For coming to my rescue. I don’t know what he would have done if you hadn’t been here Bix”

  
Bickslow’s heart hurt for her. She looked so lost, one of the people she trusted more then anything had gone crazy and tried to hurt her. He put his hand over hers “You sure your ok Cosplayer?” he said tenderly.

  
“She said she’s good” Laxus cut in. “Stop crowding her. It’s time everyone went to bed, this party’s over”

  
Natsu gently lifted Lucy and took her to her tent. She allowed entry and seconds later Natsu emerged. He nodded at Laxus and went straight to his tent. Slowly the remaining mages all followed suit. Bickslow stood alone, wanting nothing more then to be able to go to her, hold her, but knew he couldn’t. 


	10. CHAPTER 10

Bickslow lay alone in his room staring at the ceiling. His Babies were lined up on top of a trunk on the other side of the tent. They had come to Lucys rescue without being told to do so. Bickslow looked at them with confusion. They had never done anything without his say before, maybe he was losing control? He shuddered and tried to force the idea out of his mind. A flash of gold in the corner of his eye made him leap to his feet and directly into a fighting stance. But rather than the Lion instead stood the Maiden.

She bowed deeply. “The rest of the Zodiac would like to thank you for protecting our princess soul tamer” She said “Leo has been confined by the Spirit King. He will pose no more threat to her.”

“He goes anywhere near her again and I’ll kill him” Bickslow growled through gritted teeth.

“Perhaps” Virgo shrugged “For now I’m here for other things. While I created these homes for you all I installed a tunnel between yours and the Princesses. We can feel her sadness and her fear, but she has sealed her keys for the evening so we cannot go to her. We ask if you will go in our stead. We don’t want her alone. I will promise to rise you both before the others wake so as they will not discover your secret.”

“Where’s the tunnel?” Bickslow asked hurriedly, he desperately wanted to be with her right now.

“Under the trunk. It seems your souls were attracted to that spot. Our thanks soul tamer” She vanished. Bickslow was half way into the tunnel before she had finished speaking.

* * *

 

Lucy couldn’t stop shivering. A mixture of fear and unimaginable grief was all she could feel. She was in no pain, but her hand clasped her neck as she felt the punctures in her neck. She curled herself into a ball on her bed and tried to make herself as small as possible.

She opened her eyes to a sound inside her room. A rug on the floor was moving steadily upwards and revealing a hole in the ground. Lucy scurried into the far corner of the bed and hugged her knees to her chest, the closed her eyes tightly shut. “Lucy?” a soft voice called to her She opened her eyes with a start and saw him standing him the middle of her room

“Bix?” She started to smile but then immediately dissolved into tears, both of relief and sadness. Bickslow crossed the room in to two long strides and climed on to her bed. He hooked one arm behind her back and another under the crook of her knees and lifter her into his lap and held her until she started to calm down.

“How did you...?” She started

“Virgo made the tunnel apparently” he whispered into the top of her head “So, you alright?”

“No. I’m not even close to alright. But weirdly I feel alot better with you here”

“Weirdly? Charming Cosplayer!” He laughed.

She curled in to his chest and let out a sigh as he ran his hand down her cheek and brushed a tear from her face with his callused thumb.

“Stay with me?” She asked in barely a whisper

“All night” he started to lay her down onto her bed and she ran her hand across his jaw gently. “Thankyou” She smiled and kissed him.

He leaned into the kiss with a surge and pushed her back down. “I’ve wanted to do that all fucking day” he growled Lucy moaned lightly and he felt her hips twitch “Apparently so have you” he said with a smirk.

“Mmm” She groaned

Bickslow pushed himself onto one elbow and looked down at her. His eyes drifted to the mark on her neck and he frowned. “He fucking marked you” he snarled “he called you his” he bent down and gently kissed the area around her neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner” he kissed the bite mark directly.

Lucys back arched and she cried out. Bickslow drew back quickly and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing his shade of green and a small blue mark was forming on the skin he had just kissed. His eyes widened as he saw what it was. It was a tiny version of the brand between his eyes, no more then a inch long but otherwise identical. Suddenly a euphoric feeling erupted in his chest and his breath caught. It was over in seconds and he was left reeling in what had just happened.

 _What the fuck was that?!_ His mind raced. He looked down again. The bite marks were gone from her neck as was the golden webbing Loke had left behind. He reached out to touch her skin and it felt hot. Her eyes had gone back to their regular brow

n again and she watched him intensely.“You alright Bix? You look kind of pale”

“How do you feel?” he asked quickly trying to mask the begins of panic that were clawing at his mind

“I feel fine. My neck doesn’t hurt anymore.” Smile smiled and stroked his face “I feel good actually!”

 _She won’t when she sees that_ he thought morbidly.

The thought had only just passed when her hand wrapped round the back of his neck and pulled him into a steamy kiss. Yet again she had caught him by surprise and it took a moment for him to react. He moved into her and fell into the kiss. His hand found hers and their fingers intertwined as he raised it above her head to pin it. He slipped one leg between hers and ground up into her as the passion in their kiss grew heated. That moment all of the nights craziness was forgotten and they were lost in each other.

Lucys free hand moved from his neck down to the waist of his jeans and pulled him closer still, moving her hips to meet him. She let out a breathy moan of pleasure as she discovered he was already hard and pushing against her core. Bickslow pulled his hand free from hers and reached it round her back, in one swift movement her had pulled her up and had her straddling his waist. He grabbed the edge of the top and pulled it up roughly over her head. Immediately he dived down to kiss the soft skin exposed above her breasts and she rolled her head back and groaned. He made short work of the claps holding her bra in place. In one flick of his long fingers it was discarded and his mouth had found her nipple. Lucy arched back further grinding her hips into his still growing mound at a slow at rhythmic pace. “Bickslow, don’t stop” She breathed digging her nails into his shoulder.

“Tell me when it’s far enough” he whispered as he moved up to kiss her. She nodded and he lay her back down. He pushed himself back up to kneel and pulled his top over his head with one hand revealing taught and flexed lines of muscle. Lucy ran her hands up his stomach to his collarbone and then back down making him shudder. Her fingers found the buttons on his trousers and clumsily flicked them open. He watched her hands work in surprise as she undid his fly and went to slide his jeans over his hips. He took the hint and helped her remove them and then immediately removed her boy shorts from her.

They both looked at each other, both wearing nothing but underwear , Bickslow licked his lips and felt a rush of heat. He leaned down quickly and captured her lips once more. His hand travelled down her perfectly flat toned stomach and cupped her between her legs, using the heel of his hand he applied pressure to her sensitive bud and his fingers rubbed her entrance gently over the thin material.

Lucy writhed and grabbed on to his arm willing him to touch her. Bickslow started to apply tiny kisses and nips to her jaw as his hand slipped past the layer of lace and his fingers found his prize. Tentatively he slipped one finger into her. She hissed in both pain and pleasure. He could feel her walls clamping down and pulling him in.

She was unbelievably wet. Had she been any other girl he’d be done with her by now but instead he was savouring every second he was allowed to touch her in this way. He started moving his finger in and out of her, curling to hit that perfect spot. She arched and grabbed him tighter, drawing one leg up to allow him to enter her fully. Bickslow let out a low moan, she was so tight it was driving him crazy! He had never wanted any woman the way he wanted her.

He pulled up and looked at her in the eyes, he wanted to see the moment his second finger made its entrance all over her face. He pushed in and her eyes few wide, still locked onto his. A small furrow appeared between her brows and she bit her lip ad she gasped.

“Too much? Need me to stop?” he asked _Please God don’t make me stop_ He thought

“No it feels good” She panted. He could see it was uncomfortable, he turned his thumb to be able to rub circles on to her hypersensitive clit and she cried out. Her walls slammed closed on his fingers and he groaned. He wanted her so badly he felt like he was going to break. But he trusted her to make him stop. He pushed his fingers inside her to the knuckle hard and pulled out slowly relishing in the resistance. He did it over and over all the while driving her crazy with the sensations from her bud. His fingers coiled and twisted inside her, opening her up and hitting every sweet spot he could find. His mouth had found her nipple once more and it was requiring his body weight to stop her thrashing in pleasure as she neared her peak. “Come for me baby” he growled doubling his pace.

“Oh God Bix! Please!” She begged. It was a good thing the tents were sound proof or the entire valley would know what they were doing.

“Almost there Baby, Come for me!” he ordered and his spare hand grabbed her face so she couldn’t look away. He liked to watch her as she came, he eyes suddenly went wider and her mouth opened letting out a cry. She tried to throw her head back but he held her there, fixated on her face. Her eyes slammed shut and her eye lashes fluttered as she finished. He lips were gently parted and she tried to catch her breath. Bickslow withdrew his fingers and kissed her roughly. He bought his fingers to her face “Clean then for me” he said resting them on her lips. Lucy was euphoric still and took his fingers into her mouth greedily. Bickslow closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her tongue caressing them, sucking and twirling them in her mouth. His resolve broke and he climbed between her shaking legs and used one hand to pin both of hers “Do you want me?” he asked desperately hoping.

“Yes” She breathed “Just...go slow”

He couldn’t believe it. This beautiful woman was willing to give something as precious as her virginity to someone like him. He leant down to kiss her tenderly and could feel her fear radiating from her. “Your pace. Talk to me ok” he whispered his lips brushing hers with every word. She nodded and pushed her forehead against his.

He moved his hand down to grasp himself. He was so hard, so ready to plow into her and get his release. His cock twitched in anticipation as he lined himself up to her entrance. “You’re sure?” he asked her mentally screaming at himself to shut up and take her. It was taking unbelievable self control to stay pushed against her like this.

She could feel the girth of him against her and shivers with excitement and fear. He felt so big, she was certain that she wouldn’t be able to fit that monstrous length inside her. But she needed him. She took a steady breath, nodded and braced herself.

“Baby, you need to relax” he whispered to her while stoking her slit with his tip “I don’t want to hurt you. Breathe”

She moaned and relaxed into him. Trusting his experience and giving herself to him totally. He braced the length of his cock and pushed into her.

She was so tight it was hard to break the first ring of muscle, suddenly it gave and he entered her. She let out a haunting cry of pain, and he stopped allowing her to get used to the feeling of him is inside her. He was only about one inch past the muscle and he was straining against himself to push further. Her tightness wrapped him like a vice and squeezed him every time she inhaled. It was intoxicating and arousing beyond anything he had ever experienced.

“I’m gonna move ok?” he panted keeping his eyes on her face, she nodded and kept her eyes closed. He thrust forward slowly letting her take half of his length before stopping to let her catch her breath. The feeling in his dick was becoming overwhelming. “Half way there baby” he moaned.

“Half?!” She spluttered.

He laughed. “You’ll love it later” he kissed her and thrust into her again, this time to the hilt. He let out a guttural groan “Fuck Lucy! Your so tight!” His hips started to rock slowly, retreating half way and then pushing back into her. Every time he thrust into her fully she let out a gasping moan and dug her nails into his shoulders. “Talk to me.” He moaned.

“I feel like your going to split me in half” She panted “But it’s good! You can...you can go faster if you want.” She gave permission and he didn’t think twice.

He started to move in earnest, rolling his hips into each thrust pulling out further before slamming back into her. She let out occasional grunts of pain but now the majority of her noises were groans of pleasure and heavy breathing. She sounded like a chorus of angels to Bickslow as he got faster still. He dragged a hand down her thigh and lifted one leg into the crook of his elbow. He thrust deeper and harder into her at this angle and she threw her head back and screamed, driving him onwards. Her hips started to roll into his thrusts forcing him deeper still.

His head fell forward on to her shoulder and she could she the muscles in his back working and straining with every movement. She clawed at his back as she started to feel the coil in the stomach tighten. He started to kiss her neck and she leaned herself into it with a moan of passion. She knew he was holding himself back for her and she loved him for it.

He hit a particularly sweet spot and she screamed and bit down into his shoulder.

“Just there huh?” he grunted “You got it baby! Better hold onto something!” he smirked and readjusted his hips. He powered his thrusts forward at an alarming speed into her and set a heated rhythm getting faster and faster. Each thrust landed perfectly on her sweet spot and her voice filled the room as she screamed in pleasure. She grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him in and attached her nails back into the tough skin there once more. She was losing it, he was driving her crazy. One of his hands had put pressure on her hips to stop her from moving enough to ruin his placement as he pushed her closer and closer. Bickslow could feel his own end coming but refused to finish until he had watched her come with him inside her, he quickened the pace and the intensity one stage more and started to watch her fall apart beneath him.

“Oh my God!!” She screamed “I—I think I’m gonna....AHHHHHHH” Her whole body bucked beneath him and her back arched dangerously, he grabbed one of her now easily accessible nipples in his mouth and bit down as she came, making her scream again. He felt her walls slam shut on his already throbbing cock and he rode his end along with her, shooting his load deep within her with a loud moan of satisfaction. He collapsed on top of her as they both came down from their high together.

“Wow Lucy” He whispered kissing her and running his hand down her cheek. “Your ok right? I wasn’t too rough? Kinda lost control at the end there” he grinned and his tongue lolled.

Lucy lifted her chin and lightly bit the tip of his tongue with a small growl like an animal. She smiled at him with lidded eyes. “It’s was perfect” She sighed.

He kissed her “I’m gonna pull out ok? It might be a little sore” he kept stroking her cheek gentley to reassure her.

“I trust you” She said. She meant it, and for the first time in his adult life Bickslow actually believed it. He pulled back slowly, feeling the warmth leave him with regret, he wished he could stay there, wrapped in her sex, but he couldn’t. She released a hiss of pain as her drew out of her fully, and closed her eyes in a grimace. He rolled off her onto his back and pulled her into his chest. It was perfect just to listen to her breathe and be at ease rather than be looking for a way to get out of kick her out of his space.

He nuzzled into her hair and sighed. “Amazing” he murmured. He started to relax and felt his eyes starting to close. Suddenly with a flash of reality they flew back open and he pulled away from her. She looked started and upset looking at him, in her head she had a horrible image of him laughing at her and leaving her. Just another conquest. But instead he just looked terrified.

“Bix....What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly.

“I-Im so sorry. Shit. I came. I came inside you and we weren’t wearing a – Shit Lucy I’m sorry I didn’t even think about it I just....I wanted you so badly and I – Fuck!” he fought for words but couldn’t find them, how could he have been so stupid?! He had always been so careful in the past, he was vigilant in getting checked but still he was always prepared. Tonight had come out of the blue and he’d fallen for it.

“Bix it’s ok, stop panicking!” She reached out and pulled him to her chest. “It’s going to be ok” She smoothed his wild hair comfortingly and he threw his arm around her and held her like a child.

“I should probably tell you this now before this turns into something more serious” She started with a sad sigh.

Bickslow turned his face to look at her, she was struggling to find the words to tell him something important. His heart was in his throat as she looked back at him with tears gleaming in her eyes. “I can’t have kids Bix. That’s why my relationships have never lasted. Guys find out and don’t want me anymore I’m...useless to them.” She mumbled.

Bickslow kept his eyes on her face, he could see how much this hurt her to say but he wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t shocked “How di—“ he started.

“I had an accident when I was a kid” She cut him off “I fell from a horse and it trampled me. I broke alot of bones and had to be in hospital for a long time. It was just before my mother died. They said I had ‘irreparable damage’ to my reproductive system. That’s why my Dad held so much contempt for me growing up. I’m an only child. He wanted me married and producing heirs to the Hartfillia line. That....wasn’t possible after that.” She looked away as tears started to roll down her cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just....I didn’t want to lose you”

Bickslow pulled himself up on his elbow and grabbed her face roughly. He placed his forehead against hers and held her. Never had anyone held him in high enough regard to tell him something like that. She didn’t want to lose him. Suddenly the feeling in his chest returned with force, a feeling of heat and ecstasy, but not sexual. His breathing shortened as he held her until slowly the sensation in his chest released him.

“I’m not going anywhere Cosplayer” he said “This thing we have...as fucked up as it is, means a lot to me. I don’t care if you can’t have kids. It’s a little early days anyway” he smiled and despite herself Lucy giggled “there’s things about me you don’t know either. But I’m not ready to share. Not yet. But with you...I think I could...one day. And that is a BIG deal for me!”

“Thankyou.” She whispered and kissed him. “When your ready il listen. Il wait as long as you need” She was so happy in this moment, she wanted to tell him how she felt but knew it was the wrong time. He’d run from her. As he’d said, he didn’t do relationships normally, she had to be patient.

Bicklow placed a gentle kiss on her lips and rolled back, closing his eyes “You carry on like this Cosplayer and I’m going to end up falling for you” Bickslow murmured sleepily. Seconds later he was snoring lightly.

Lucy smiled as she settled to sleep on her man’s chest “Already there Bix” She sighed and quickly fell asleep.


	11. CHAPTER 11

She woke the next morning to find him gone. Lucy rolled onto her elbow and looked around the room. On a table by the rug which concealed the trap door she saw a rolled scroll of parchment. She gathered the covers around herself and shuffled over to the note. She winced as she stood discovering how sore she was after last night’s love making. She undid the ribbon which held the parchment in place and sat down to read.

_Good morning Cosplayer!_   
_Hope you slept well, I know I kept you up past your bedtime! Virgo kept to her word to wake me before the others woke up so that we wouldn’t have to deal with any comfortable questions._   
_Last night was incredible. No regrets. Hope you don’t have any either._   
_Wish I could have woken up with you, you looked peacefully drooling on your pillow so I left you sleeping._   
_See you at breakfast._   
_Bickslow._

She could see him writing this for her with a stereotype grin on his face. She hugged the note to her chest and smiled. He hadn’t bolted.

She didn’t really think he would have but it was nice time have it confirmed for her.   
She rose from the bed once more to get ready and walked to a large upstanding mirror in the far corner.

She studied herself, she felt different. Sexy and confident, more like a woman if that made sense. She turned her head and saw the small blue mark in the shape of a person etched on her skin for the first time. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Had Bickslow’s mark replaced Loke’s? She shuddered remembering what he did to her, but had no memory of this being placed in its stead. She touched it lightly and felt something like a bolt of electricity to her heart.

She gasped and looked at herself once more. Her brown eyes had turned emerald green. She shook her head and looked again.

_Green eyes? What had happened last night?_

She dressed quickly making sure to pick a top that covered the mark, ran a hairbrush through her hair and left the tent needing answers.

The group were all collected around the central area. Laxus, Ever and Natsu all looked a little worse for wear after last night’s drinking. Bickslow was standing talking and laughing with Freed. The group went a quiet as she emerged from her tent.

  
“Good morning! Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” She asked happily walking to the centre to grab herself a coffee.

  
“Thought you could do with some rest Cosplayer” Bickslow teased “You had a big night”

  
Lucy felt a blush on her cheeks and she hid it as best as she could by taking a swig of her hot drink Natsu had handed her.

  
“I’m fine guys. It was a shock but I’m ok. Il deal with Loke once I’m back in Magnolia” She mused

  
Freed moved away from Bickslow obviously done with their conversation and started trying to cram as many books as possible into his pack.

  
Natsu was the one who realised it first. “Hey Lucy what’s going on with your eyes?” he yelled and the whole group turned to stare at her. None with more surprise than Bickslow.

Lucy flicked him a quick glance and then threw a hand behind her head innocently “No idea Natsu! I just woke up and they were green!”

  
Natsu walked closer to get a better look and she watched his nose twitch “You smell different too. Laxus come smell Lucy!”

  
“Man I’m good” Laxus said rolling his eyes.

  
Natsu looked at her puzzled. Then shrugged and gave her a huge bone breaking hug “Glad your ok Luce” he exclaimed in her ear

. She hugged him tightly. “It’s makes more then Loke to keep me down” She teased.

  
The party stared to pack up ready to move off. They planned on separately making their way back to Magnolia as Laxus had business to attend to in another city on the way back.

Lucy managed a couple of minutes with Bickslow before they departed.

  
“So you gonna tell me what’s going on with your eyes?” he whispered

  
“Sure, when you tell me why your tattoo is on my neck!” She returned

  
 _Shit thought that didn’t happen_ Bickslow thought

  
“Honestly I have no idea. I kissed where that animal bit you, then your eyes glowed like mine and I got this weird feeling in my chest. I looked down and it was there” Bickslow shrugged “But your eyes were still brown last time I checked”

  
“I wasn’t lying to Natsu. I woke up and they were like this.” She sighed “I’m going to go see Porlyusica once I’m home”

  
“Il come with you. Can’t be coincidence that they’re the same shade of green as my magic” he admitted.

  
“OK. Thanks” She smiled at him they both looked to make sure they were alone, shared a quick kiss and parted ways.

* * *

 

Natsu and Lucy had found a bus service that would take them to a train station where they could complete their journey.

  
Lucy was exhausted, yesterday had been hard on her in every way. The saving grace is that Freed had put a rune circle around Natsu’s wrist which was holding back the worst of the sickness.

  
“So” Natsu started looking at her with a knowing smile “Wanna explain why you reek of Bickslow?”

  
Lucy flinched and went luminous red. _Damn his nose!_ She thought angrily

  
“You two dating?” Natsu pried.

  
He wasn’t going to let this go and it was a long way back to the guild. Lucy dropped her head and told him everything.

  
When she was done Natsu’s face was a picture of shock. “You were a Virgin? Shit Luce even I’m not one!”

  
“Well neither am I, now” She said with a smile.

  
“You love him?” he eyed her warily. He knew Bickslow’s reputation with women and wasn’t overly happy with her choice in boyfriend. But he loved her like a sister and would be as supportive as possible.

  
“Yea...I think I do” She whispered, her smile getting wider “You have to keep this to yourself Natsu! No one can know, and that includes Happy!”.

  
“I hate secrets!” Natsu complained “Why do you want to keep it quiet? If he’s embarrassed i'll rip him apart. He should be so lucky to get someone like you!” Natsu was getting himself worked up and Lucy had to reach out to calm him down.

  
“It’s not that” She said “were just getting used to the idea of a relationship. We’d like to be comfortable together before everyone tries to get involved.”

  
Natsu nodded “I get that, it was hard for me a Lisanna, but Mira’s her sister so we had no chance” he giggled “my lips are sealed Luce. I hope your happy!”

  
“I am” She said and hugged her best friend.

 

For the rest of the journey they mainly slept. Natsu woke once on the train and looked at her sleeping. He wasn’t sure, but thought he could she a pale glow coming from under her eyelashes. He shook it off as just being sleepy, turned over, and went back to his dreams.

* * *

 

They arrived back in Magnolia at around dawn. They departed the train, hugged and parted ways. Lucy was ready for a hot bath and some real sleep. Natsu, of course, just wanted to eat.

  
Once home and bathed Lucy jumped between her covers and instantly fell asleep.  
She was woken by loud banging on her door. She groaned and looked at the clock it was four in the afternoon! She’d slept like a dead person!

She quickly jumped out of bed, threw a kimono over her nakedness and started walking to the door pulling her hair into a bunch at the nape of her neck. “I’m coming!” She yelled and pulled the door open sharply.

Before she knew what was happening her feet had left the floor and she had been thrown roughly against a wall. “Now, where have I heard that before” Bickslow growled hoisting her up further. His lips came crashing onto hers and her hands wrapped around his neck.

  
“Bickslow” She giggled “What are you doing here? What if you got caught?”

  
“Fuck ‘em! Natsu’s always in and out of here. Why not me?” he leered and kissed her again pushing himself against her. “Besides...we have a certain angry old healer to go and see”

  
Lucy sighed “Right now?” She kissed his neck “Do you really want to put me down?”

  
“Nope. But the sooner the better baby.” He was right of course, didn’t mean she liked it, or that she wanted to go. She decided on dirty tactics. She leant in to her ear and licked it’s shell, at the same time she rolled her hips into him “I’m not wearing any underwear Bix” She whispered seductively into his ear.

  
His eyes went wide, he hadn’t looked at what she was wearing when he scooped her up. Now he looked down and could see the kimono being pulled open exposing the curves of her breasts. He ran a hand up her thigh and cupped her bare ass, he groaned. He slid is hand further down to her slit and played with her moist opening. She was already wet.

  
“Mmm feels good” She moaned rolling her head.

  
“You know this is bad form Cosplayer” he growled into her neck, his fingers began pistoning into her gently, knowing she would still be sore. “I’m not going to fuck you” he challenged.

  
“Then I’ll fuck you!” She purred and rolled her hips against his hand with a gasp.

  
“Nope” he shook his head and walked away from the wall still holding her in his arms. He dumped her on the bed and stood over her. She looked amazing, hot and ready.

He closed his eyes and took a long steadying breath. “I cannot believe I’m saying this but....Lucy. I’m gonna need you to put some clothes on”

  
She pouted even though she new full well that his eyes were closed beneath his visor. She got up onto all fours and crawled to him like a cat. Her hand grasped his rock hard shaft through his trousers and rubbed it slowly then placed a warm kiss to its tip and revelled in his shuddering.

  
“Lucy....I promise you once Porlyusica tells us your ok I will bring you back here and I will fuck you unconscious!” he breathed “If you continue to tease me however, I don’t think you’ll enjoy the violent face fucking you will receive”

  
“I’m a master with a bull whip and you think I don’t like it rough?” She teased

  
“Woman your going to be the death of me!” he cried putting his hands on top of his head. “No! I’m going to force you to behave dammit!” he dropped to his knees and grabbed her shoulders “I’ve gotta know I havnt done something to you Luce” he said softly.

  
She blinked in realisation. He thought he’d hurt her somehow or does something to her at the very least. She nodded “OK Bix. Give me five minutes” She got up and sauntered to the bathroom. He watched her ass intently as she walked away.

  
Once she was dressed and ready to go Lucy took a step towards her door only to be guided to the window on the other side of the room. “Thought you said we needed to go?” She said confused.

  
“We are!” he smiled “Let’s go Babies!” he shouted out the window. As if from no where Bickslow’s totems sprung into the air and few up to her window. They formed a platform chanting “Let’s go! Let’s go!” at the ledge of her windowsill. Bickslow turned to look at her grinning broadly with his tongue sticking out. “What you waiting for baby, jump on!”

  
Lucy looked at the wobbly platform of living totems and took a step backwards. “I...um...I’m not great with heights.” She said nervously.

  
Bickslow let out a bellowing laugh. “Woman” he started to advance on her “You have fought demons. Dragons. Claimed the contracts of ten of the most powerful spirits in creation. And managed to tame ME! And yet your scared of fucking heights?!” he swept her feet from under her and carried her to the window.

  
“Bickslow... I cant” She started struggling in arms trying to get away. He tightened his grip and stepped onto his totems smoothly and easily adjusting to the balance of their slight movement.

  
“You’re not. I am.” He laughed as he looked at her terrified expression. He leant in to kiss her. “UP BABIES!” he shouted wildly.

The rose into the air at great speed, the air rushed past them as Lucy screamed with her eyes tight shut and curled tightly into Bickslow’s arms. He whooped loudly as they rose, smiling broadly and relishing the cold air against his skin. He shifted Lucy into one arm and she shrieked her disapproval, he pulled his visor from his face and placed it in her hands, only then did he adjust her back into his full grip. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at his face. He looked so happy. His eyes were closed, gloriously basking in the warm sun and rushing air. His hair blew wildly behind him and his smile reached from war to ear, he looked at peace. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, they were glowing green but she could feel his emotion was simply joy. Her eyes flashed a green glow just for an instant and his smile faltered slightly.

  
“I hate you” She screamed playfully, refusing to look down. 

  
“Open your eyes properly Cosplayer! It beautiful up here!” he yelled

  
She timidly pulled her face from his chest to peer over her shoulder and gasped. It truly was beautiful. They had left the city and we’re flying low over the tree line of the great forest the surrounded Magnolia. Beams of sun bounced off the branches the flew over. It was like the whole world had turned green and gold. Lucy moved to get a better look with a gasp, Bickslow swung her round and stood her on his feet. She screamed again and tried to resist. “Trust me Lucy, I would never let you fall.” He whispered in her ear “But keep wriggling and we’ll both end up down there” he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

They landed gently outside of Porlyusica’s tree house a short while after. Bickslow jumped down easily holding Lucy to help her and his Babies formed their standard pattern around his head. They walked into the meeting area in the healers home and awaited her wrath. She did not like to be disturbed, choosing to spend her days in the forest, only coming to the guild directly under Makarov’s direct request. Neither Lucy or Bickslow were looking forward to this.

She took his hand and he flinched. “I’m nervous” She admitted finally “Do you mind if I hold your hand?”

  
He tightened his grip around her fingers “Never” he said and tilted her chin into a kiss.

  
“Delightful” a sneering cold voice cut through the moment. The pair separated and turned to face the healer. “Why are you two here? Bothering me?” She asked in an agitated manner.

  
“We are sorry to bother you Porlyusica. But we need your help. Something...something is happening to me that we don’t understand” Lucy said. Thought she still had her hand around his, she couldn’t look at him.

  
“A birds and the bees chat? A little old aren’t we?” She sneered.

  
“Please.” Bickslow begged. “Just take a look at her” he pushed Lucy gently forward.

  
“Very well. Both of you with me. Now!” the healers snapped and leant them into one of her working rooms.

  
The pair explained in detail everything. Bickslow added detail about the times her eyes had glowed green as obviously Lucy had never seen it happen. He also told her about the chest sensations he had experienced.

  
Porlyusica took lazy notes, poked and prodded Lucy’s neck and eyes. Listened to Bickslow’s chest. After a few uncomfortable minutes she shook her head and stood.   
“It’s a very simple” She drawled “Bickslow, you have marked her”

  
“Even I can see that!” he spat only to receive a sharp blow to the head “Ouch Fuck!” he yelled

  
“Dragon slayers, demon slayers, Seith mage and spirits” She began “all these branches of magic seek and claim a mate. With dragons and demons it is fast and reckless. One bite and it’s over. Spirits can be violent as they only go into heat once in their entire lifespan which can, as you know, can be thousands of years. When it comes to them it is a tidal wave of hormones that they cannot fight or control. Seith’s are slower. It relies upon the agreement of both parties to bond them. Bickslow has unwittingly started the process by removing Leo the Lions mark from you. No easy feat seeing as he’s the head of the Zodiac. Congratulations is in order” She tilted her head in his direction. “If Lucy wishes to accept this bonding she must pour her magical power into you. She must discover this for herself as every prospective mate does it in a different manner. These small changes are nothing. No damage is done. It is merely a sign of pairing. Like animals, to show you belong to each other. Eventually if you fully dedicate you may find Lucy is able to control the abilities of your souls when she needs. You may be able to feel the others feelings. You will pine for each other when you are apart. But no harm will come to either of you.”

  
They left after they gave their thankyous and guarantees that they would leave the healer in peace. Leaving the building the stopped and turned to each other.

  
“So...this is what I just made of what she said” Bickslow started “I have basically pissed on your neck, like a dog with a lamppost, and claimed my territory.” They both fell into fits of laughter “I mean, wow, I knew I used to be a bit of a dog with women but this is a step I didn’t think I’d take” he took her hands “How do you feel about all this Cosplayer?”

  
“Honestly? It’s a bit of a shock” She began and saw the wounded expression flash across his face “But...I’m happy” She squeezed his hands tighter “I mean...if you are?”

  
“Yes” he replied quickly. There was no hesitation. “If this is what is meant to happen, then I couldn’t be happier. I didn’t even know that my magic caused things like this, but I’m happy it’s with you Lucy.” He pulled her close and captured her lips “My mate” he growled

  
“Not yet” She whispered “My magic needs to accept it. But Bix...I do Love you” She held her breath waiting for him to pull back from her but instead he pulled her closer to him and kissed her with everything he had

“I—I love you too” he touched her lips with his finger, running it across the soft surface. “It’s crazy and way to quick, and I don’t think I deserve it. But I do” 


	12. CHAPTER 12

Bickslow flew them back to Magnolia on his Babies. Lucy was calmer on this flight but still had to cling on for dear life. Not that Bickslow minded. The feel of her pressed against him drove him crazy. He wanted to get her home. Now.

  
“Bickslow” Lucy turned her head to look at him with a sarcastic smile “You’re poking me in the back”

  
“Don’t pretend you don’t like it Cosplayer” he laughed.

  
Safe in the knowledge that his arms were round her tightly so she couldn’t fall, she reached her arms around her back. She had just enough reach to be able to gently caress and tease the tip of his hardening cock.

  
“Mmm someone’s getting brave” he slid one of his hands down the front of her shorts and she smacked it away.

  
“Don’t you dare let go of me Bix!” She accused, she had the tip of his dick between her index and middle finger moving up and down while her thumb ran circles across the head.

  
“Keep teasing me and I can’t promise anything” he used his grip on her waist to spin her round to face him. She squealed as he lifted her around his waist and she locked her legs around him. She pouted as she realised she couldn’t reach him anymore. His hands however were now free to roam her body.

  
“Hey no fair!” She winged “That’s cheating!”

  
“You be the legs and you can be in control. My flight my rules baby” he ran his fingers down her side, making her twitch. He continued down and held her ass through her shorts. She had started kissing his neck and he felt his election growing. She rolled her hips into it and moaned into his neck. Bickslow’s fingers slipped into her shorts...

  
“GUILD! GUILD!” Bickslow’s totems sang from beneath them.

  
He moved his hand back to her waist and heard her sigh in disappointment. “Babies? Why are you taking us to the guild? I said home!” Bickslow was confused, this was the second time his totems had done something without him asking.

  
“TIME TO TELL! TIME TO TELL!” they sang happily. Lucy and Bickslow looked at each other with surprise. The babies had taken plans into their own non-existent hands and wanted them to announce that they there dating?

Lucy gave Bickslow a shy smile “What do you think?” She asked.  
Bickslow reached behind him and grabbed his visor from his belt. He clipped it skilfully into place and smiled back at her.

“Fuck it let’s go!” he jostled her back into a standing position. “But tonight your mine” He growled into her ear “I’ve stopped twice now... I’m struggling not to fuck you mid air” She blushed dark red.

  
With the guild advancing fast Bickslow set them down. They spent a minute gathering their composure, they were both wind swept and feeling a little too hot and flustered to make an entrance.

  
Lucy scooped her hair into a ponytail and tried to straighten out her clothes. She had lost a shoe at some point during the flight. A fact that Bickslow found hilarious. She quickly summoned Virgo who appeared with a gorgeous pair of six inch cork wedges for her. She put them on and stood tall, she was almost eye level with Bickslow now.

“They, my little Cosplayer, are what we men call ‘fuck me pumps’.” He drooled “Do me a little strut?”

  
She laughed but obliged anyway, catwalking down the alley making sure to shake her hips. She struck a pose and returned to him biting her bottom lip seductively. Bickslow grabbed her and dipped her down, his hand on the small of her back as if they were dancing. “Girls got swagger” he conceded and kissed her.

  
“Bix stop, we just calmed down!” Lucy giggled

  
“That’s three times i’ve had to stop now, you owe me” he lifted her back up and smacked her on the ass.

  
She let out a playful yip and turned to look at him over her shoulder “Il make sure your rewarded for being such a good boy” She winked.

  
 _Damn she’s sexy_ Bickslow thought. He watched as she bent to adjust a buckle on her shoe. She basically folded herself in half with her legs straight, then with a flick of the hair, she was upright again. Bickslow felt his trousers twitch.

  
“You coming?” She asked

  
 _I hope so, and sooner rather than later_ he thought “Right behind you baby” he skipped over to her and took her hand “let’s do this! I’m so ready to get beaten up for laying a hand on the fairy princess” he rolled his eyes behind his visor.

  
“Don’t worry precious il protect you” She teased squeezing his hand

  
“Fuck you”

  
“You wish”

  
“Damn straight! Let’s get this over with” he pulled her along with him as he made a be line towards the guild.

* * *

 

The pair stood just outside to the guild staring up at the enormous wooden doors and starting to feel nervous.

  
“So how do you want to do this” Lucy asked quietly

  
“We have three options here” he began “First: you tell your group, I’ll tell mine”

  
“Your group is three people! Mine has Erza in it!” She exclaimed

  
“Mine has Laxus, and he’s wanted you for years Blondie” he smirked

  
“I’ll bet he already knows” She thought out loud

  
“Howd you figure?” he turned his head to look at her, puzzled.

  
“Natsu knows” She saw his shock and maybe a tiny bit of anger on his face “He could smell you all over me, you know what dragon slayers are like with their noses. Il bet Laxus has a damn good idea what we’ve been up to. Anyway option 2?”

  
“Option 2 is I walk in, tell Mira and let nature take its course” he grinned

  
“Nope. And number three?”

  
“We open the doors, I grab you in my arms and kiss you in front of everyone and hope they get the hint’ he sighed “It’s option one isn’t it?”

  
“ ‘Fraid so” She touched his arm lightly “You ready?”

  
“Nope. Fuck it let’s go, after you” he dipped into a low bow with his arms reaching to the doors to usher her inside. She laughed at him and stroked his jawline and she walked past him and entered. Bickslow took one breath and followed.

  
Ten minutes later the Guild was in utter Chaos.

  
Lucy had gone straight to her group and signalled for Levy, Jet, Droy, and Gajeel to join them. Lisanna was sat on Natsu’s lap and Juvia was lurking behind her favourite pillar stalking Gray. Unnervingly Erza was polishing her swords.

Them all assembled , Lucy looked across the guild to Bickslow, he nodded that he was ready and grinned.

  
“So I’m dating someone. It’s getting serious so I wanted to tell you all” Lucy started to blush. She wasn’t embarrassed of him at all, but her group were ridiculous when it came to processing information, she knew this wasn’t going to go well. “It’s Bickslow”

  
“Bickslow?!” the entire group, other than Natsu responded.

Lisanna noticed his lack of surprise “You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?!” She pouted

  
“Cus it was none of our business...and because Mira’s your sister.” He laughed.

  
Erza stepped forward menacingly. “He is not a good match for you Lucy. You should stop this before you get hurt. Have you not heard his reputation with women?” Erza flicked Bickslow a cold glance “You will be yesterday news!”

  
“And Jellal is a good match?” Lucy spat back at her “You get caught with him you will be imprisoned! You never see him and when you do its because there’s danger and he needs your help! But...I Love you Erza and I want you happy so I support your choice....Can’t you do the same?”

  
Erza spun on her heel and walked away furious, she past Gray, and this was the first time Lucy saw how upset he was. “Why him Luce?” he asked slowly.

  
“I – I don’t know. I love him” She reached out to Gray “Please don’t be angry...”

  
“Oh I’m not. Disappointed in your choices yes. But mainly I’m gonna kick his ass” Gray turned to see Bickslow in the far corner. He had his hands up and Laxus was advancing on him. Obviously Laxus hadn’t known and was pissed. Gray started to move with purpose towards him.

  
“Solid script magic! Chains!” Levy screamed. Giant heavy chains wrapped Gray and he fell forward heavily, another set wrapped Erza and she fell also half way across the room. The chains started to move like they were alive and bought the bound pair to Levy’s feet.

  
“What is wrong with you two?!” the small blue haired mage screamed at them both “She’s our friend and your treating her like this? She said she loves him! GET IT?! That’s all you need to know. She’s happy! And if you can’t get behind her being happy then fine, but your not going to drag her down with you.” She stepped over them and hugged Lucy fiercely “Congratulations Lu. I hope he treats you right, if he doesn’t I’m going to set Natsu and Gajeel on him ok?” She smiled into her shoulder, Levy looked up. “Uhm...Lu? If you still want a boyfriend past the next five minutes I’d get over there and help him, like, now!”

  
Lucy span around. Laxus wasn’t stopping, the air around him cracked with electricity as he sent strike after strike of lighting at Bickslow. So far he’d managed to dodge them, thanks to his Babies and his amazing agility, but it was only a matter of time. Bickslow wasn’t fighting back, his hands were still raised as he tried to talk Laxus down.

  
Lucy ran across the guild, eyes wild with fear, she had never seen Laxus lose control. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Natsu sprinting to catch up with her, always at her side. She jumped between to pair and threw her arms wide “Fucking stop it Laxus” She screamed.

  
“Lucy NO get out the way!” She heard Bickslow screamed from behind her. She looked at Laxus, he had fully lost control, her glared down at her and she felt the air around her begin to charge. He was going to shock her! Strong arms slammed around her waist and pulled her out of the way just was the strike landed, Bickslow was engulfed in lightning and she heard him scream. At he same time Natsu’s fist collided with Laxus’ face.

  
Lucy ran to Bickslow. His clothes were smoking and his breathing was ragged, he was trying to push himself up , but his arms were shaking and giving way. Lucy threw one of his arms around her shoulders to help steady him and grabbed his face in her palm “Oh my God, Bix? Are you OK?”

  
He turned her head and she saw that half of his visor was broken “I’m ok” he nodded.

  
“You two need to get out of here NOW” Gajeel stood over them staring that the fight between lighting and fire “Makarov is coming to end this, and we’ll hold him back, but it’s time to go” Gajeel jumped into the fight with an Iron dragon fist not looking back.

  
“BABIES! Get us out of here!”   
Bickslow’s eyes widened, had Lucy just summoned his totems? He felt himself being lifted, and saw her stepping into his Babies, she kept her eyeson him as they rose and flew out of the guild


	13. CHAPTER 13

The Babies took them straight to Bickslow’s home and descended through a skylight directly into his bedroom. She pulled him  off still taking the majority of his weight, while three of his Babies took the rest, and lay him ok the bed. His breathing had settled and she started peeling the charred clothes from his him and gently removed his visor.

  
Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she fought them back, focusing on her work. He grimaced as she pulled a particularly burnt piece of material away from his shoulder and grabbed her hand.

  
“I’m ok Lucy” he said calmly “I’ve worked with Laxus for along time, my gear is charmed to hold off electrical magics. He just...he put alot into that strike.” He shifted himself up the bed to rest his head on the headboard. “So...that went well” he grunted.

  
“I should have gone with you” She murmured “This shouldn’t have happened” She rubbed and ointment one of the Babies had bought her into his shoulder as he watched her care for him. He was used to dealing with his own wounds and feeling someone else tend to him was foreign.

  
“Lucy” he took her hand and kissed the knuckles “I’m fine, just took me by surprise, il be sore as fuck tomorrow, but that’s all.”

  
She looked into his eyes and noticed they were glowing softly. She rolled her eyes at him “I swear to got Bix is there nothing that doesn’t turn you on?” She laughed

  
“What?” he cried “Your playing nurse with me. Plus the fact you just stripped me down” he winked at her “Might have to get you a new dress up outfit Cosplayer”

  
“Bix this isn’t funny, your hurt” She scolded.  
He leaned forward quickly and grabbed her waist throwing her onto her back. He winced as he moved between her legs and propped himself up on his arms “I’m fine” he growled and started to kiss her neck. She could feel him favouring one arm and every so often she heard him draw in a sharp breath. Somehow she managed to break free of him, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist, she leant forward and pinned his hands. He was obviously allowing this, there’s no way she was strong enough to hold him down if he really wanted to get up and move.

  
“Your not fine” took his face in one hand and kissed him. His free hand went to her hair and pulled her into the kiss.

  
“Then kiss it all better” he tempted leaning his head back onto a pillow.

  
“Your insatiable!” She laughed

  
“Only for you, you think a bolt of lightning is enough to stop me wanting you?” he grinned and looked her up and down “Besides, I seem to recall a certain Cosplayer telling me she’d reward me for being a ‘good boy’ all day.”

  
Lucy smiled down at him. He was an idiot, but everything he said made her feel a pool of heat low in her stomach. She smirked and decided she was going to make him squirm if he wanted this ‘reward’ of his.

  
She pulled her top over her head, relishing in the way his eyes followed her movement and how he licked his lips absent mindedly. She leant forward, her breast were over his face, but she kept her back held high enough to stop him from being able to get to them. In a movement so quick even Bickslow didn’t catch it, she had used her top to bind both of his wrists to the headboard firmly.

  
“What the--? Now who’s not playing fair?” Bickslow complained.

  
“Hush” Lucy said firmly “If you rip my top struggling then il stop. Understand?” She looked in his eyes, making sure he knew she meant it, he gulped and nodded. “Good boy” She purred into his ear, and she bit the lobe gently.

  
Bickslow hissed and thrust his hips. He pulled on the restraints and they got tighter

 _Girl knows her knots...impressive!_ He thought with lust.

  
Lucy got off him and stripped. She did it slowly, deliberately teasing him with the pace. Once she was completely naked she started to crawl on all fours back up to him.

  
“Untie me. Now!” Bickslow growled

  
“Not a chance Bix.” She shook her head and let her hair fall from its ponytail “Your my plaything”

  
His eyes glowed brighter and he gritted his teeth. He didn’t do powerless, this was driving him insane.

  
Lucy started to kiss her way down his chest. Her mouth found a nipple and she started to suck and nibble it. He let out a moan and ached his back when her hand found the other and started using her fingernails to place ghost like touches around it. She smiled and bit down hard, Bickslow roared and his body shook involuntarily. She started to move down once more.  
Her tongue slid between her lips and ran a trail down the V marks by his hips feeling him shudder beneath her, she followed each pass of her tongue with a cold breath of air and he groaned.

  
Her hands slipped into the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down, she multi tasked and removed his underwear at the same time. She discarded the clothing and started to kiss and lick a slow torturous line from his ankle, heading north.

  
Bickslow couldn’t take his eyes off her. He wanted to rip himself free and take her, hear her moans of pleasure and begging him to make her come. He wanted to feel himself inside her sheath being squeezed tighter as she climaxed, this pace was killing him.! His dick was so hard it was almost painful. Lucy was kissing his inner thigh and flicked her eyes up to meet his. He could see the lust glowing in her eyes as she moved up again and her tongue found his balls.

  
Bickslow cried out as she went to work on his sensitive sack, rolling her tongue around them and sucking slightly, he thrashed his head and panted in pleasure. She started to hum and his eyes went wide. “Where the fuck did you learn this?!” he breathed

  
She didn’t answer, instead she detached herself from his balls and swallowed him whole. He slipped to the back of her throat and slid past the tonsils briefly. Lucy pulled back and started to bob her head. Her amazing tongue massaged his shaft and one of her hands was massaging his balls, the other reached between her legs and started to play with herself, she moaned loudly as she gave herself pleasure and he pulled at his restraints.

  
“Oh Fuck Lucy!” he gasped as she took him to the hilt once more, it was getting too much, the pleasure was ripping through him and all of his pain had gone.

She pulled her mouth away and looked at him with a coy smile “Not yet baby. I’m not done with you.”

  
He groaned at the loss of contact and felt her come up to kiss him, he could taste himself as her tongue invade his mouth and he reached hungrily “Untie me” he whispered and bit her lip.

  
“No” she moved back with confidence and line herself up over him, one hand grasped his shaft and she slowly began to lower herself down onto him.

  
He cried out as he felt her warmth engulf him. Her tightness squeezed him and he could feel every ridge of muscle inside her. She let out a small hiss of pain as she took all of him into her and sat unmoving, speared by his length trying to catch her breath. Her hands pressed onto his hips and she used his body to gain the balance to start to rock.

  
He watched her move. Her head was lowered in concentration as her hips ground in slow circles against him. She could see the muscles in her perfect thighs working to keep her rhythm. Suddenly she threw her head back and ached, her hands moved to hold onto his thighs as she forced him deeper into her. She picked up the pace, her panting interrupted with moans of pleasure and her eyes clamped shut. She braced her arms and leant further back forcing him to hit her G spot. Her grinding turned more aggressive as she used him, bouncing on his cock, getting what she wanted from him. He couldn’t take anymore!

  
He flexed his muscles and tore the fabric holding him in half with a roar. He sat up and placed one hand on the small of her back while the other stayed behind him giving him the balance her needed to thrust into her roughly. She screamed and opened her eyes. “I liked that top” She panted never stopping her pace, working with him to bring herself to climax. He pushed her down further onto his dick and sped up his assault on her “Il buy you a new one” he growled and grasped her nipple in his teeth.

  
Lucy was at breaking point, her walls fluttered around him and he felt her losing her rhythm as she came to orgasm. He took over the rhythm, driving himself into her as her hands wrapped around his neck. In an instant she threw herself backwards, held only by his hands and cried out as a powerful climax ripped through her body. Bickslow didn’t stop his pace, his end was close and her ever tightening muscles drove him on. He pushed her backward onto her back and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He ploughed into her to the hilt and fucked her with all of the pent up frustrations he had felt pouring into her. He felt her tighten around him again as he came with her, throwing his head back and calling out her name. He felt something strange in his chest and looked down. Lucys eyes were open and glowing gold. Her face was etched in perfect ecstasy and golden spears of light emanated from her chest to his. He felt a surge of magic power mingle with his climax and it made him falter falling forward onto his arms and caging her.

  
They lay together panting in each others arms. He pulled out of her slowly but stayed on top of her body planting kisses on every available piece of skin he could reach. She ran a hand through his hair and sighed.   
“Did you enjoy your reward?” She teased.

  
“Fuck yes” he moaned, still kissing her

  
“I feel different...” She mused “Did I...?”

  
“I think you accepted me Luce. All mine now” he leant back to look at her, the brand on her neck had grown slightly and her eyes were a brighter shade of green. He stroked her face and kissed her gently “I love you” he whispered

  
“I love you too Bix”

  
“Whenever you want to ride me like a racehorse, you just fucking go for it ok?” he smirked

  
“And the moments ruined” She giggled “typical Bickslow” She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Bickslow rolled off his mate and climbed off the bed rolling his injured shoulder with a grimace. His body ached again. Lucy rolled onto her side wrapped in a sheet and looked at him.

She saw the red painful lines in the shape of forked lightning that ran down his back ending just above his hips. They looked like burns.

  
“Baby you ok? You hurting?” She asked with concern.

  
“A little, that big bastard packs a punch when he gets going” he sighed and rubbed his hair “we’ve got to go back to the guild and face this at some point” he turned back to look down at her curled on his bed. Her bent down and took her face in his hands “not now though” he kissed her “I’m gonna grab a shower” he said standing and walked away to the attached bathroom grabbing a towel from the dresser as he passed. “You coming?”

  
He walked into the bathroom leaving the door wide open. Seconds later she heard the shower running. Lucy giggled and stood bunching the sheet into a makeshift toga and padded towards the bathroom.

  
He was already under the water, his face turned up into the stream with his eyes closed. His hands ran through his hair and she watched the powerful muscles tense and move as he scrubbed the ash from his scortched hair from himself. Her eyes followed the trails of water down the lines of perfect muscles and as they disappeared into the tuft of blue black hair sitting above his penis. She bit her lip at how perfect he was and dropped her toga next to his towel.

She slid open the door to the shower and stepped into the warm water.

  
Bickslow felt her hands on his back as the gently rubbed soap into his skin in slow circles. He put both hands on the wall in front of his and rested his forehead on the cool tiles, simply enjoying her touch.

  
Lucy worked the soap into a rich foam, she massaged his stiffened muscles and ran a delicate finger down the marks Laxus had left behind. He flinched slightly at her touch and she kissed the damaged skin gently. She reached around his front and pulled herself close to him, resting her face on his back and holding him tightly in an embrace. He moaned happily and reached down to hold her hand. He sighed deeply, totally content and felt her smile into his back.

  
He turned around and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. Her curves fit into his perfectly and he could feel her breasts against his chest. He titled her head up to his with one finger and kissed her.   
This was different to all of their kisses before. There was fire and passion, like there always was, but this kiss was more. There was genuine emotion held in this simple act. Their first kiss that proved how deeply they had fallen into each other.

She looked up at him as they pulled apart, beads of water hung in her long eyelashes and her lips were bruised and dusky pink. He ran a calloused thumb across her bottom lip with a smile.

  
“What?” She asked

  
“Just wondering how the hell this happened” he mused, still holding her face lightly cupped in one hand “of all the guys in Fairy tail I probably deserve you the least, and yet here we are.” He kissed her once more

  
“Il decide what I deserve” She responded sassily poking him in the chest. “Besides, i’v got you under control I think”

  
“Oh really?” he raised his eyebrows and slipped his hands to the backs of her thighs lifting her around his waist, she squealed happily and grabbed his neck for support. Bickslow moved forward a step and pressed her gently into the tiles

“AHHHHHHH! Cold!” She screamed.

He chucked and held her there planting gentle tender kisses to her neck and jaw. She moaned in appreciation and felt something push against her inner thigh. Her eyes opened and she stared at him “Already?” She asked.

  
Bickslow shrugged with a grin and kissed her. He moved a hand down and gently guided himself into her once more. She gasped as her entered her and instantly her mouth was captured into another kiss.

  
He thrust into her slowly, feeling every millimetre of her warmth. They stayed connected, kissing each other in time with his thrusts and only pausing to grab hasty breaths.

He took his time, loving the feeling of her in his arms, the rise and fall of her chest against his, her breath cooling against the hot water they stood in. Her hips rolled against him as they rocked together, not adding to the pace but heightening the sensations. Slowly the pleasure built until they both found themselves leaning into each others shoulders, breathing hard and holding on desperately to each other.

Bickslow thrust harder into her and felt her stiffen against him with a moan. Keeping his speed he pushed her harder towards yet another orgasm. She came whilst kissing him, her mouth opened and he cried out into his mouth as she gripped his hair. He finished her with a powerful thrust and felt himself finish just behind her.

  
Bickslow put a hand against the wall to steady himself as his knees threatened to buckle. Her head was resting back onto the smooth tiles and he chest was rising and falling quickly in front of his eyes. He kissed each mound gently and slowly pulled himself free of her, placing her on the floor.

  
“Wow” She murmured, he reached out and stroked his face “That was incredible”

  
“Why thankyou” he giggled. “Time to get clean?” he pulled her hand to stand directly under the flow of water and began to wash her. It was the most sensual and perfect experience of Lucy’s life.

 

Lucy sat on the edge of Bickslow’s bed drying herself. He had thrown a towel around his hips and gone to grab them something to drink. She looked around the room and found herself looking at the framed photographs that lined the walls. They were all of the same people as the ones in the hallway that she’d seen on her first visit. Two beautiful woman, a mother and a daughter smiling at the photographer happily. In one of the photos there was a young boy smiling manically with his tongue lolling, his arm around the girl. She smiled and touched the glass, this was Bickslow as a child and the women must have been his mother and sister. She’d always thought of him as an only child for some reason. He never spoke of his family, but they looked so happy standing together.

  
The door swung open and he walked into the room holding two steaming cups of some kind of tea. She walked over to him and took a cup in her hand.

  
“I was just looking at your pictures” She said taking a sip from her drink “You were a cute kid” She teased.

  
He looked around the room with a frown and took a seat “I should have taken them down” he sighed

  
“But why?” She asked taking another look around “I think it’s lovely that you have pictures of your family up in your house”

  
He winced and cast his eyes to the floor and walked past her to sit heavily on the bed “I don’t have a family” he muttered

  
Lucy looked at him with concern. He looked so sad and broken. She put her cup down and sat beside him reaching a hand out to rub his shoulders. He flinched and pulled away from her.

  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to Bix. I said I’d wait and I meant it. But please don’t run from me.” She begged

  
He looked at the woman sat beside him, his mate, her face a mask of concern and let out a long sigh.

  
“No. I should, I’m just afraid that...afraid that you’ll leave.” He dropped his gaze in disgust “I should have told you everything before you accepted me as your mate. I’m sorry, I was so selfish”

  
She shuffled in her seat “I love you” She said softly “For you, your past is what has made you the man I’m in Love with. You can tell me anything”

  
“This is bad Luce” he winced. He looked at her again and took a deep breath. “OK. Time I told you everything”

  
He tried to think of where to start and decided to just start with the basics  
“How much do you know about Seith magic?” he asked

  
“Honestly very little, other than your power to control lost souls, and the bonding, obviously” She admitted

  
“OK. Children are born with the potential to be Seith mages. It’s not something you can learn, it’s kind of innate and genetic. I was born with my sister, my twin, her name was Alexis.” He looked at the photos and smiled sadly “we were both born with the potential to become a Seith mage but only I became one.”

  
Lucy shifted to get more comfortable and stared at Bickslow as he told his story

  
“The basis of Seith magic is dark, ancient. All Seith mages start as twins, their magic is shared between them as they grow and then the magic choses it’s master as the kids hit puberty. We...we didn’t know. Our parents hid it from us, my dad left when we were little so maybe my mom didn’t know at all. Either way the magic chose me. We were sat in the garden, we were thirteen, ten days from our fourteenth birthday, s-she started to scream. Her eyes started to glow. I...tried to stop it! I promise you that I tried! But I was a kid, I didn’t know what was happening!” a tear slid down his cheek.

  
“The magic rejected her, it burnt a hole through her chest from the inside out, the pain she was in...her screams....the way she looked at me. Begging me to make it stop. I couldn’t help her, couldn’t stop it. I could only watch as a burning ball of green burst from her chest and attached itself to my face. My mother had been in the kitchen and had seen eveeything. I remember her running over to me and she tried to pull the magic from my face. There was a brighter flash. I..I never saw what happened to my mother, but when I came round she was dead.”

  
Lucy gasped and covered her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes and fell freely down her face.

  
“The magic burned this mark, the brand into my skin as it forced itself inside me. I tried to fight it, to push it out, but there was nothing I could do. I must have passed out because when I came to I had my sister dead in my arms, and my mother dead next to me. I have my power because I murdered my family with it. It considered me stronger and took everything from me to claim me. I hated myself and my magic for along time. I ran, just left them there dead on the ground and just ran away screaming. I didn’t even bury them. Fuck I didn’t even look back.” He sobbed in shame.

  
“I ran for along time, then a ran into Laxus. He thought my magic was cool. Christ I hated him for that for so long. It took a couple of years but he managed to convince me to come to the guild and meet the old man. He was the first person I told. He’s the only person but you I’ve ever told. Laxus doesn’t know. Maybe Freed does but only because he’s such a book worm he might have read it somewhere, I dunno.” He ran his hand over the brand on his face “Either way...I killed my family by being what I am. It killed my sister to get to me and I’ve used it to get what I need since then. What does that make me? That’s why I panicked when I thought there was a chance I could have gotten you pregnant Luce, it’s not 100% but there would be a chance that this could have happened to us, I’d have lost another family. I would be able to protect you or those kids. I’ve spent my life trying to get stronger but it will always have control of me.”

  
She reached out to try and hold him and her gently pushed her hand back.

  
“There’s a little more I’m afraid. This magic, it’s not like yours or anyone else’s. It’s like it’s alive in its own right. Symbiotic. It needs me to live, but I don’t have to be conscious. There is always a chance I could lose control totally. That’s why I train as hard as I do, to make sure that that NEVER happens! If I was to lose control this power would seek more, go after souls to collect. I find lost souls and bind them to me, but their free if they want to leave. It wouldn’t be like that. It would rip souls out of unwilling people, like my sister, until it burnt me out. Then it would just disappear. It would make me a monster, then vanish.”

  
“I’ve trained hard enough with Makarov’s help to be 99.9% sure I’ve got my shit under control. But there is always a chance.”   
He breathed in shakily and prepared himself for the worst. He raised his head and looked into Lucy’s big, now green, eyes as they glistened with tears. He’d hurt her, he knew it, he should have told her from the start. Or just not have gotten close to her, but she had made him so happy. He just wanted that simple pleasure of being with her that he hadn’t thought about the damage he could do. Bickslow closed his eyes and lost himself in self loathing. He didn’t feel her climb off the bed to kneal in front of him until she threw her arms around his waist and placed her head in his lap.

  
“Lucy? What are you--?”

  
“I’m so sorry Bix!” She sobbed “I’m so sorry that happened to you! I had no idea.” She raised her head to look at him “I love you, I don’t want you to hurt anymore. This wasn’t your fault. You were only a boy. I—I can’t even imagine...Please don’t push me away.” She pulled herself up and kissed him deeply.

He could feel her tears on her lips and his hands went to her still wet hair to pull her closer. “We can work through this together.” She whispered “I’m not going anywhere”

  
He pulled her into his lap and held her tight as all the pain washed out of him. She held him back until he had stopped shaking. At some point they fell asleep with Bickslow still curled into her arms.


	15. CHAPTER 16

Bickslow woke up abnormally early. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep but it wouldn’t take him. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, he looked down and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully curled around one of his pillows. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She crumpled her nose and snuggled back into the pillow with a grumble. He chuckled quietly and climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee.

  
His door started banging as he was half way down the stairs. Bickslow furrowed his brow and headed to the door, wishing he had installed the spy hole he had planned to put in. He put his hand on the doorknob and felt static leap through his forearm. He turned his head to look upstairs and could hear no movement. Hopefully she had slept through the noise. He braced himself and opened the door to a pissed off looking Laxus.

  
“She here?” the dragon slayer growled as he pushed his way past him into the house.

  
“Come on in Laxus, make yourself at home” Bickslow yawned.

  
“Cut the crap Bickslow” Laxus spat “Is. She. Here?”

  
“Sleeping. What do you want Laxus?” he looked at his friend. He was sporting a huge black eye and it looked like someone had beaten the shit out of him. Only Makarov could cause damage like this to Laxus. Bickslow grinned at the thought of Laxus being disciplined by his grandfather for being naughty.

  
“We need to talk” Laxus started to make his way into Bickslow’s front room. He stood in the middle of the space and folded his arms over his chest wincing slightly, he was sporting a couple of broken ribs and they twinged painfully when he moved. “You stole my girl Bickslow. You knew I was into her and you stole her from under my nose!” he growled “So much for being my friend, man”

  
“What the actual fuck are you talking about Sparky?” he asked boldly 

  
“She was mine you fucking Prick!” Laxus yelled.

  
“When? When did she agree to that? When did you ask her out or even talk to her?” Bickslow snapped “Or did you just look at her and think ‘mine’ like some kind of fucking animal?” Bickslow was raging. This guy wanted to lay claim to his mate, Bickslow bared his teeth “I didn’t go after her thinking ‘oh wow let’s piss Laxus off’ I liked her, so I gave it a shot! It turned into something more, and I cannot, WILL NOT, apologise to you or anyone else for that!”

  
Laxus started to charge up, the hairs on Bickslow’s arms stood up. His Babies descended around his shoulders ready for a fight.

  
“You don’t deserve her! What can you give her but drama you selfish dick?!” Laxus screamed “If it kills me, I WILL take her from you!”

  
“She loves me Laxus. It’s her choice to be with me, I’m not forcing her.” Bickslow said calmly “I don’t want to fight you, I know I’d lose anyway, but fighting won’t make her want you, shit it won’t make her want either of us!”

  
Lucy carefully and quietly made her way down the stairs listening to the argument between the two wizards. She was furious that Laxus was talking about her like this. She had had enough.

  
She took a breath and walked into the room.  
Both of the men turned to look at her, she was wearing Bickslow’s clothes again and it made him smile. Then he saw her face and took a step backwards.

  
 _Wow she’s out to kill_ he thought

  
“Laxus” She purred with fires of hate in her eyes. Obviously Laxus didn’t see the anger as he smirked at Bickslow and took a step forward thinking that he had won already. Bickslow took another step back ready to watch the fireworks.

  
“If you touch me I will rip you balls from your body” She snarled at him and he withdrew his reach with a start. Laxus had realised how mad she was and gulped.

  
“What kind of SMALL MINDED, SMALL DICKED CONCIETED ASS HOLE THINKS HE CAN TALK ABOUT A WOMAN LIKE THAT!?” she screamed at him stepping forward and landing an almighty slap to his already bruised face. Bickslow winced on Laxus’ behalf, he had first hand experience on how much those slaps hurt.

  
“Listen Blondie—“ Laxus started

  
“My name is Lucy. Not Blondie. Not to you. I want to make something very very fucking clear to you Laxus.” She advanced on him “I do not care who you are. How powerful you think you are. That one day you’ll take the guild over. Nothing. I do not care about you. You are the smallest, weakest man I have ever set eyes on. Did you honestly think you could come in here and threaten me and my mate to the point where I would have dropped my panties and bent over for you?!”

  
“M-mate?” Laxus stammered looking at Bickslow, he nodded.

  
“I belong to ME. Not him and definitely not YOU! How dare you treat your friend like this over nothing more than hurt pride. Il make it all better shall I? Even if I had never got with Bickslow, I would have never gotten with you! You are self centred and cruel and you think it’s funny. Your fun to go on a job with, and you’ll probably make an awesome guild master. But you’d have made a shitty boyfriend.”

  
Laxus had never felt so small, he towered over the petite blonde, but in this moment he felt like she could grind him to dust under her heel.

  
“I’m going to go make coffee. You two” She pointed to both of them on turn “are going to sit down and sort this out like adults. Understand?” She looked at them both and they nodded in unison “Good.” She walked over to a Bickslow and kissed him “Good morning baby” She smiled and sauntered off to the kitchen.

  
Bickslow wanted to high five her, that was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He turned to his friend and gestured to the sofa.

  
When Lucy came back into the room with a tray she found them both laughing on the sofa like children. She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Friends again?” She asked questioningly.

  
“Yea were good Blon—Lucy” Laxus quickly corrected “Look. Sorry for being a dick. I’m not good at losing” he shrugged.

  
“Clearly” She said curtly, she looked at Bickslow and her tone softened. Boys and their fights were so frustrating, but they both looked happy enough so she left them to it. “I’m glad you guys are good again, but it’s going to take me some time to want to be around you Laxus.” She sighed, the was Bickslow’s home and she couldn’t ask him to leave. She picked up her coffee and went upstairs.

  
Some time later she heard the front door open and close and bounding footsteps coming up the stairs. Bickslow threw the door open and grabbed her throwing her into the air and spinning her “You were amazing baby!” he laughed “I’ve never seen Laxus look so fucking timid! He’s shit scared of you. He left to make sure you didn’t come and shout at him again!” he was still laughing as he pulled her into a bear hug. “You’re so sexy when your mad at someone who isn’t me” he giggled into her ear.

  
She laughed and pushed back. “Are you actually ok? I mean the two of you”

  
“Yea were all good. Probably gonna have my eye on him around you for a good while, but other than that were fine” he grinned.

  
“Want to go to the guild later?” She asked “It’s would be nice for people to know that even Laxus can’t shake us”

  
“Sounds good to me baby!” he smiled “Shower first?” he winked.

  
“You go for it” She said coyly

  
He pouted and ran a finger down her arm “Not joining me? I want to say thanks for kicking his ass for me”

  
“This isn’t about laying your claim in defiance?” She quizzed him with a knowing look.

  
“Not at all!” he faked outrage “I plan on going down on you on his desk to check that box” his tongue crept out of his mouth. “Fuck it your coming in the shower if you like it or not!” he scooped her up onto his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom with her playfully resisting. Within minutes the sounds of her screams filled the air.

* * *

 

  
They walked hand in hand to the guild, they didn’t speak but the silence was comfortable for both of them. As they approached the grand guild doors Lucy hesitated. Bickslow looked back at her and squeezed her hand “What’s up?” he asked cooking his head to one side.

  
“Erza and Gray” She mumbled “I hope they’ve calmed down” She woefully looked at the great wooden entrance and felt nervous about going inside for only the second time in the life.

  
Bickslow sighed and pulled her into a soft kiss “I’ve got your back Cosplayer”

  
“I know” She admitted “But last night didn’t go as well as I’d hoped”

  
“It’s a new night. What can they do? Try to kill me? Laxus has already tried” Lucy raised her eyebrows at him in shock “What did you think that strike was meant to do Cosplayer? Make me tingle? He was a dragon slayer in a jealous rage, in that moment he tried to kill me to get rid of his competition.”

  
Lucy hadn’t thought of it that way before. Her heart filled with rage and her eyes focused on the doors intently.

  
“Hey calm down.” He soothed. She looked at him with confusion “Remember what Porlyusica said about us starting to feel each others stuff?” She nodded “I just felt all that rage you summoned, plus, and I hate to tell you this, those pretty green eyes are glowing”   
Lucy’s mouth dropped open and she raised her hand in front of her eyes. Green illuminated her palm and she gasped.

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to this” She said.

  
He shrugged “It’s just part of my crazy ride Cosplayer” he squeezed her hand again “You ok, has it freaked you out?”

  
She shook her head “Maybe I should get a visor made to match yours?”

  
“Don’t you fucking dare” he snapped “I love your eyes, I always want them on show” he straightened up and rolled his shoulders, looking at her and exuding confidence he grinned “Showtime!” he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

The guild was heaving and full of laughter. Unlike the first time they walked in here as a couple, they entered together holding hands proudly. A few murmurs and quick glances followed them to the bar. But other then that it was a totally normal night. Bickslow’s Babies pushed a barstool over for Lucy and she sat at the bar “Thankyou Babies” She smiled as they few back up to Bickslow’s shoulders.

“Hey!” he exclaimed “You’ve never done that for me you traitors!”

  
The totems span happily and stated chanting “Help Lucy! Help Lucy!”

  
“I see how it is” he grumbled playfully and Lucy giggled into her hand.

  
Mira appeared in front of them with a huge smile and her hands clasped beneath her chin “You guys are so CUTE together!” She exclaimed. Bickslow rolled his eyes, this cute thing was starting to get old and fast. “I mean, I wouldn’t have personally put you two together but now you are it’s just perfect!” Mira continued “Your so lucky Bickslow!” She said as she put their drinks down in front of them.

  
“Yes I am” he said and looked at Lucy adoringly. Lucy blushed fiercely.

  
“Oh my God! Can you just imagine how gorgeous your kids will be?” She squealed. Bickslow almost spat his drink in surprise “Oh little blonde and blue babies with green eyes! Ahhh they’ll be just perfect!” She cooed and wandered off to get someone else a drink.

  
Bickslow stopped choking and looked over at his mate. Her head was held low. As he looked at her his heart burnt with sadness. He could feel all of the misery she was feeling and it made him want to cry. He bent down to her and forced her to raise her head. She moved her face away and her hair fell in a waterfall to hide her.

“Hey” he said softly “Never hide from me” he turned her head again and found she was crying quietly. “Oh Lucy” he breathed and pulled her into a hug.

  
“I know it’s stupid” She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. “we’ve been together no time at all but...with us being a bonded pair....I just....I wish I could give that to you. She’s so right. They would be beautiful.”

  
His broke for her, he couldn’t imagine being a woman and having that gift taken away at such a young age. The idea of kids terrified him, and rightfully so, but still he couldn’t stop the images that flashed through his mind. Lucy pregnant, big as a house and beaming at him. Little blonde and blue babies learning to toddle holding themselves up on his Totems. Him and Lucy running after them playing some imaginary game. He knew it was impossible. But still even with all the risks he would have loved kids someday with her.

  
“I only need you” he whispered into her neck “If we want one day, when we’ve been together for a few years, we could adopt if that’s what you wanted. If not I’m happy as long as I have you.”

  
She pulled away and smiled as he rubbed the streaks of tears from her flawless face “One day” She leant up and kissed him.

  
A hard hand landed on her shoulder and she separated from him with a start. Erza was standing behind she looking appalled. “The master would like to see you both” She walked away without another word.   
Bickslow and Lucy looked at each other in confusion and then made their way up the stairs to Makarov’s office.

 

The small man sat behind his enormous desk. He only flicked his eyes up when they entered, and put his quill onto the desk. Laxus stood to his left and Erza on his right. The atmosphere was cold, Bickslow squeezed her had in reassurance and glared at Laxus.   
“What’s this about master” he asked.

  
“One moment boy. Not everyone is here yet.” Makarov said sitting back in his chair.  
Moments later the door knocked and Natsu and Gray walked into the room looking confused. This was the first time they had been bought into this office when they actually hadn’t been doing anything wrong.

  
“All of you line up behind Lucy and Bickslow” the Master ordered “You pair can sit” he indicated to the chairs in front of them and they sat down quickly. “Laxus. Erza. I thought I told you to line up!” he shouted.

  
The two most powerful mages in Fairy tail jumped in surprise and scurried to join Natsu and Gray. They all looked at each other with confused expressions.

  
“So” Makarov started “I hear we have a new couple in the guild. And not just any couple, a mated one” he looked at the pair and they squirmed in their seats. “This is wonderful news!” Makarov exclaimed with a beaming smile “I congratulate the pair of you! Finding your mate is no easy thing, I’m wish you every happiness”

  
Bickslow and Lucy turned to look at each other with a smile and she took his hand. Behind them three of the four rolled their eyes.

  
“And now we move on to the reason I have bought you all here.” His tone darkened “It’s has come to my attention that certain members of this guild have chosen to react violently to this union” he indicated to the pair “Fairy tail does not act this way!” he roared, genuine fury poured out of him “Some of you have already felt the brunt of my anger” Laxus lowered his head “But I want to make something clear to you all, two of you are S class and other will be competing for their rank this year, you are an example to this guild, you represent this institution where ever you are! To attack other members of this guild for anything more then rivalry is TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE! Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, you should be ashamed of yourselves. And all of you should be embarrassed that the most mature person in this room, is Natsu!”

  
“Hey!” Natsu shouted in indignation

  
“Shut up Natsu, be glad your not in trouble for once” Makarov said and Natsu fell silent.   
“Lucy. Bickslow you may leave. As can you Natsu. Enjoy your evening. Laxus you can leave also...we have had our discussion. Erza and Gray, we need to discuss this further”

  
They left the room and Bickslow hung back to talk to Laxus, while Lucy and Natsu went downstairs laughing together. They joined Levy and Gajeel and started teasing them about their non relationship. Lisanna cane over and joined them with Elfman shortly after.

  
A few minutes later Bickslow came down the stairs with Laxus. He patted the big blonde on the back and caught Lucy’s eye. He nodded his head to the doors and exited. Lucy made her apologies and went after him quickly.

  
“What’s going on?” She said as she caught up with him.

  
“He’s threatened to strip the S class wizards of their rank and ban Gray from competing in the trials if they don’t stop. Basically he’s furious that they came after us like we were enemies. He’s told them they don’t have to like it, but if they do anything serious he will act” he grinned at her and took her into his arms. “Don’t worry. There’s no way it would ever happen. He’s using us as an example to others. Levy and Gajeel for example...?”

  
She looked confused “Huh?”

  
“Jesus you really are a blonde” he chuckled “He was in Phantom Lord. Some people still don’t trust him, Makarov is concerned that if people get away with acting like this with us, then they’ll try with others. And it’s not just them. Juvia for one. Even Lisanna...she basically came back from the dead. Hes making a very clear stand. Fairy tail is a family, and not just when it suits us”

  
“Protecting the guilds bonds by using what happened to us?” She mused “It’s clever I guess, and it’s nice to know we have the masters blessing...even if it is a bit late” She smiled at him.

  
“Let’s go get a drink” he threw his arm over her shoulders and lead her inside. It felt like maybe things could finally start being normal.


	16. CHAPTER 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filth I'm afraid ;)

  
Months had past since Makarov’s intervention. Seasons had changed and she it was now approaching Halloween. Bickslow couldn’t believe Lucy was still putting up with him. They had got together in late February, so had missed Valentine’s day, Halloween was the first big celebration together, other than Fantasia but Bickslow had been away on a job for the festival. The thunder legion always tried to book work over the festivities, it just meant that no one, including them, had to think about what they had done a few years prior.

  
He had been away alot recently, Laxus forcing them on longer and more difficult missions. Every time he left he felt like he left his head behind in Magnolia, there was an emptiness and a longing that didn’t stop until he had his mate back on his arms.   
Lucy had taken work too. But only with Natsu, despite all the time that had passed Erza and Gray were still distant from her. It broke her heart to not be able to talk to them like she used to. Gray was like a big brother and Erza a terrifying big sister, she loved them dearly but couldn’t work out how to fix their friendship.

  
With halloween only two weeks away Mira released the theme.   
The theme is....Fairy tail!” She shouted joyfully

  
A guild wide “Huh?” responded

  
Mira giggled “Inside this urn are all the names of all the wizards in fairy tail. Pick a name and that is your costume!”

  
Everyone lined up to take their turn. Mira smiled at Lucy as she reached into the urn “Take two Lucy, one for you and one for your man, he’s away right?” She asked cheerily

  
“Yea, this missions lasted a whole month” Lucy whined handing Mira two sealed cards. Mira charmed them to make sure they couldn’t be swapped “Isn’t this a bit unfair, me taking two?”

  
“Do worry about it Lu, Elfman has picked Evergreen’s, Lisanna picked one out for Freed and I’ve got Laxus’” Mira said calmly “And if there’s a problem, send them my way” She grinned and Lucy shuddered. Mira was frightening when she was mad.

  
Lucy took her cards and went to sit with Levy, Jet and Droy, Gajeel was in line looking as angry as always.

  
“Who did you get Levy?” Lucy asked noisily   
“Lu have you not read the back of the card?” Lucy shook her head “I would if I were you” Levy said with a grin.

  
Lucy flipped her card in her hands, trust Levy to have read the terms and conditions, she found the tiny patch and writing and began to read.

  
_Hi everybody!_   
_Here’s the rules. No swapping, you want get away with it!_   
_No telling, you’ll ruin the fun!_   
_Don’t shoot the messenger if you don’t like your pick._   
_Enjoy! Mira xx_

  
Lucy suddenly got a very bad feeling. She ripped open her card to see exactly what she was expecting. To be sure she opened Bickslow’s with her teeth, she let out a groan and stood to go talk to Mira.

  
“Mira Jane?” Lucy asked sweetly “Can I talk to you for just one sec” She could feel the irritation had made it into her voice as Mira stared at her Looking totally innocent.

  
“If it’s about your picks then sorry Lucy, they’re final” Mira smiled mischievously

  
“You set this up?” Lucy whispered jaw agape

  
“I didn’t say that, but it sure will be a fun night!” Mira smiled and went back to what she was doing.

  
Lucy decided it was time to call in a night and walked home. The two small pieces of paper in her pocket felt heavy, but Lucy was determined to turn it into something fun. She’d had enough of feeling bad. She jumped on the ledge along the canal with a flourish and summoned Plue. They balanced and wobbled their way towards her house with arms out stretched for balance. Just as always a boat drifted lazily past them “Careful Lucy, you might fall” they yelled at her and he smiled and waved at them laughing “H—Hey! Look out!” one of the boat guys yelled. She opened her eyes in fear and felt a large arm wrap around her waist and pulled her back.

  
“Hey! Get the fuck off me!” She screamed struggling wildly she reached for her keys “Open! Gate of th—“ she was spun around and cut off.

  
Rough lips landed on hers and hands, now at her back, pulled her closer. Lucy struggled for a moment before she took stock of the situation. His kiss was so familiar, his smell, his hands.

  
She broke the kiss to erupt into a ridiculous smile “Bickslow!!” She squealed and threw herself into his arms “I missed you”

  
He pulled her into a bone breaking hug and kissed her again “I missed you too Cosplayer” he smiled.

  
“Oh Wow!” Lucy recoiled from him “Bix, I love you and I’m so so happy your back but....Dude you need a shower! Like now! Wow!”

  
Bickslow grinned and his tongue flopped free of his mouth “Oh common baby, I’ve been gone a whole month and you won’t hold me?” he teased, advancing on her

  
“Oh hell no!” She laughed and noticed he was creeping closer, ready to pounce. Lucy took off running, she didn’t wait for him to move any further, she just sprinted off into the night.

  
“Hey! Get back here woman!” She heard him shout from behind her.

  
She laughed harder and picked up the pace, Lucy could move when she wanted to, and what’s more she new that he thought she’d be an easy catch. She heard him running behind her laughing, he was already closing the gap between them.

  
Lucy smiled to herself, she hadn’t been sitting idle the last month pining for him to come home, she’d been training. She had always coveted his agility, and now she had some of her own.

  
His fingers reached out and almost snagged her shoulder, she felt them graze her skin, she looked around and changed direction.  
“Dammit” he laughed turning easily “so close”

  
She focused ahead, hearing him catching up, the wall rushed up at her and at the last second she jumped and kicked off the bricks. Bickslow skidded to a halt and watched her as she somersaulted over his head and landed gracefully on one foot behind him. She smiled and took a bow.

  
“What the fuck?” he laughed in surprise “Where did you learn to do that?” he was impressed, that move wasn’t easy to pull off.

  
“I’ve been training. I thought about all of the stuff you do and I thought it was time for me to be a little more...” She leant back into a brutal arch and placed her hands flat behind her feet, she kicked up and sent her legs in a graceful movement to bring herself back to standing “flexible” She panted.

  
His jaw hung open in shock and she giggled. She ran at him, dodged, and ran up the wall behind him, using her arms to spin launch herself over the top. She looked down at him smugly, knowing she’d beaten him “See you at home” She purred and vanished with a laugh.

  
She ran across the rooftops headed back home. She couldn’t stop smiling, all of her hard work had paid off , she left him there gawping at her. She saw to roof if her apartment coming up and she slowed down knowing their was a gap she couldn’t jump past the next chimney stack. She had run this route so many times in the last few weeks that she could do it blindfold. She lowered herself to the ground and ran to her front door, knowing that he would be following.

She let herself in a went upstairs   
She walked into her living room and her eyes went wide in shock. Every candle was lit, there was a huge bouquet of roses in a vase in the middle of the room. Soft music played from somewhere.

  
Bickslow emerged from her bedroom holding a bottle of wine and glasses. He looked amazing, a towel was wrapped around his hips and there were still beads of water on his skin, his hair easy wet and slicked back roughly and his eyes were glowing.

  
“Hey” he said

  
“Hey....how did you?” She couldn’t believe it. How had he beaten her hear and still had time to set this up?

  
“I broke in hours ago while you were at the guild” he admitted “I set up stuff then. I got here first because unlike you, I can catch a ride” his Babies flew to him and she smiled understanding.

  
“Come here” She purred and opened her arms.

  
He lunged forward and swept her off her feet. He lowered her down into the sofa where he kissed her properly for the first time in a month.

  
Lucy set out a sigh of happiness. She thought that some of their electricity would have died down after all these months, but he was still ravenous and she couldn’t stop herself from wanting him too.

  
He bent over her and smiled “It’s getting harder” be breathed

  
“I can see that” She teased playing with the folds of his towel

  
He chuckled “Going away, it’s getting harder to be apart from you so for long”

  
“I know, Porlyusica told us this could happen” She stroked his face

  
“Join the thunder legion” he asked and she could hear the pleading in his voice.

  
“You know I cant” She sighed placing sweet kisses to his neck “I’m Natsu’s partner, I can’t just abandon him”

  
“You want to be with him more then me” he pouted indignantly. She new he was joking but couldn’t help but feel he was hiding his feelings from her.

  
“Never” She reassured him “But he’s my best friend Bix, I love that idiot”

  
He laughed and kissed her passionately “More than me?” he purred

  
“Differently” She conceded

  
“Damn straight” he grabbed her wrists and pulled her from the sofa, span her round and pushed her over its arm, her face and hands hit the pillows and he groaned. “Natsu will never make you feel want I can” he growled bending over back and biting her shoulder. She shivered and moaned as his teeth grazed her, she was already starting to feel hot. “He can’t make you quake” he slapped her on the ass and she yelped “Can’t make you writhe” he stroked a finger along her slit and held it against her bud over her shorts.

  
“Oh God” She moaned into a pillow as he started to slowly rotate his finger. He slid his spare hand down to the waistband of her shorts and roughly pulled then down, he bought her panties down with them so she stood fully exposed and at his mercy.   
“He will never make you want him like you want me” Bickslow admired her “Never make you beg”

  
He knelt and slid his tongue up her inner thigh, stopping just short of her sensitive crease. He made a noise deep in his throat and nipped the sensitive skin there.

  
“Bix...” She panted “Please...”

  
He smirked into her skin and stood, not willing to give her the release she wanted. Not yet. He had wanted her for a month and he was going to make her beg for him to fuck her. He could wait. He removed his towel with a simple flick of the wrist and grabbed he hips, pulling her in line with his throbbing cock.

  
She moved her hips, trying to force him to enter her, her breathing was short and desperate. He pulled back slightly with a groan, trying to keep his composure. “Not yet Cosplayer. I want to hear you beg me to fuck you.” He grabbed himself and placed it’s tip at her entrance. She pushed back sharply and he entered her, she cried out in pleasure and he pulled out of her.

  
“I said no!” he growled and slapped her on the behind once more. She gasped and he saw her knees tremble. Now he had been inside her, even fleetingly, his control was ready to snap, he closed his eyes and tried to will away the memory of her tightness around him. She whimpered and placed her head back onto the pillow.

“I love to see you like this Cosplayer” he ran his hands over the milky white globe of her ass “all submissive and desperate” he dragged his hand back between her legs and cupped her but applied no pressure. She groaned in frustration as his hand just rested there unmoving.

  
He grinned broadly and licked his lips, he could feel the heat radiating from her and his palm was starting to get damp. He moved his thumb and in a fluid movement pushed it deep inside her. She screamed and as his fingers found her clit and started to rub.   
“Tell me what you want” he whispered leaning over her back and pushing his hips against her, the way was blocked by his thumb but the pressure was enough to drive her insane.

  
“You!” She cried “I...I want you!” he voice was shaking as she tried to keep what little dignity she had left.

  
He grinned into her shoulder and nipped at his mark. “I want specifics” his tongue licked the brand slowly “tell me what you want” he pushed his thumb into her deeper and rocked his hips against her, loving the sounds she made when he moved.

  
“I...I want you inside me” She gasped

  
“I already am...Can’t you feel?” he curled his thumb and massaged her G spot making her scream.

  
“Not your hands!” She begged “please Bix. Please fuck me!”

  
“Still not specific....Maybe I should stop?” he teased pulling his thumb out of her slowly.

  
“No Please!” She cried “Fine! I want your dick inside me! I want... I need you to fuck me Bix PLEASE!”

  
He slowly removed his thumb from inside her, enjoying how her walls clamped around his digit trying desperately to hold him there. She groaned weakly as it left her and gripped the pillow she was leaning on. She had never had him tease her like this and it was driving her crazy.

  
He leant to her ear and bit it’s shell “As you wish”

  
He didn’t hold back. He thrust inside her to the hilt in one aggressive lunge and gripped her hips to force himself as deep as he could go. He felt the tip of his dick hit a wall as they both let out a roar of ecstasy.

  
“OH FUCK!!” She screamed loudly as he drove into her at a violent pace, not giving her time to get used to his enormous girth, not even giving her time to draw breath. She was already wound so tight that within seconds her pleasure exploded around her. He knees collapsed as the arched to the heavens with a scream.

  
His arm wrapped around her front and he forced her to stand as her continued ploughing her, he leaned back to get the perfect angle to push his length completely inside her. His fingers around her hips gripped painfully tight as he worked her into a frenzy.

  
She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think she could only feel. Feel herself being stretched wide against his ever hardening shaft. Feel it’s length pulsing against her fluttering walls as he drove her furiously into another orgasm. The world went white as she came once more, her eyes wide in disbelief, but her mind unable to take in any of the world around her. Even her screams had become nothing more then a sharp intake of breath as her lungs struggled to keep up.

  
Bickslow’s face was a picture of concentration and pleasure rolled into one. Sweat beaded from his brow as he used every ounce of stamina he had to keep his pace as desperate as his need to please her. Three wasn’t enough, he wanted her broken, unable to hold herself up, begging him to stop, pleading that she couldn’t take any more. His eyes shone brilliant green as he rammed into her and slapped her ass leaving a perfect hand print across the whiteness there.

  
Lucy was trapped in silent euphoria, every muscle was shaking, her skin was hypersensitive. She just barely had enough energy to grip onto the pillow in front of her as she came once again. Bickslow felt her walls clench him again with a shudder, but that was all the movement her body could muster. He smiled in dominance and finally allowed himself to start letting his end build.   
He grabbed her thigh and raised it up, spreading her wide and taking her weight into his arms. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder, unable to keep it up on her own. Her mouth hung open in a silent constant scream, and her eyes flickered maddeningly underneath her eyelids. He kissed her then, never slowing, never giving her a break, she managed to return the kiss weakly and opened her eyes to look at him.

  
“Bix” She panted desperately “I can’t.....stop.....please....I can’t take.....any more....please!”

  
It was perfect. Everything he wanted, he slammed into her again and felt her buck against him and almost lose her balance. She clamped hard down onto his cock as she came, like a vice and Bickslow growled through his final assault on her until he exploded inside her. A month of frustration and desire filled her as her knees buckled once more. Bickslow lost his grip on her leg and she fell forward onto the sofa, he collapsed behind her, managing to put his hands down onto the sofa before he crushed her under his weight.

He slipped put of her finally and she shuddered. An over stimulated mess twitching and shaking beneath him.   
He breathed heavily and kissed her back gently down her spine. She shivered again and let out a quite moan of approval. Neither of them had any words right then.

  
He somehow managed to climb onto the sofa with her, grabbing a throw that had fallen on the floor on his way, and wrapped it around the pair of them.

  
Lucy still hadn’t opened her eyes and her panting hadn’t gotten any lesser. She raised his eyebrows in concern and cupped her chin in his hand. She flinched at the contact and pulled away from him with frown.

  
“Hey, you ok?” he whispered, he was suddenly concerned he’d gone too far “Did I hurt you?”

  
She shook her head and opened her eyes. There was no pain there, only love, he breathed a sign of relief and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

  
“Everything feels....ten times more that it should” She said with a frown, she new she didn’t make sense but was trying to make him understand “Even you touching my face feels as if I could explode. I...I don’t know what’s going on” She sat there, still shivering slightly and he smiled kindly.

  
“I broke you” he smirked “Your body’s just trying to work out what the fuck just happened. You’ll be OK in a minute or two”

  
“You’ve done this to someone before?” She glared

  
“Ha! Even now you can be jealous? No Baby, only you but shockingly I’ve watched porn and have got a pretty good idea what’s going on” He laughed at her shaking her head in amazement, leaning forward he grabbed her and pulled her into lie with her back on his chest. He settled into her, enjoying the smell of her hair and the remains of her perfume. “I really did miss you Lucy” he said closing his eyes.

  
“I missed you too” She mumbled. Shortly after they were both asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy begrudgingly opened her eyes to find herself in bed. She rolled over and put her arm around Bickslow’s waist and sighed deeply. He stirred next to her and his fingers wove between hers, yawned deeply and opened his eyes.

  
“Morning” She sighed into his chest

  
“Morning baby” he yawned and squeezed her hand. He rolled onto his side and kissed her “What time is it?”

  
She leant over and ran her finger along one of her silver keys on her bedside table. “Just gone eleven” She said and rolled back to him.

  
“Urgh. What is your obsession with early mornings?” he grumbled

  
She chuckled and stroked his face, feeling the stubble that had grown over night that marked his normally so smooth skin. “How did we get here?” She asked looking around the room.

  
He stretched “I carried you in here. Thought it would be better”

  
“Mmmm” She moaned as she snuggled into her pillow “Good choice”

  
He lay there and watched her as she settled back into a light doze. Long blonde hair fell in a cascade down her slender back, her arms were lightly stretched under her pillow and he could see the curves of her breasts underneath her. The streets pooled at the small of her back and then ghosted over her backside and legs.

 _Beautiful_ he through with a smile.

  
“You know it’s rude to stare” She grumbled flicking one eye open to peer at him.

  
Bickslow chuckled “Not at works of art it’s not” he leaned forward and she rolled onto her side ready to greet him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her gently pulled her around her waist. He kissed her gently, passionately, he slid his hand down her thigh to cup her ass and she rolled her hips against him to urge him on. His hands reached lower still and he found her wet entrance by following her moans. He pushed his digits inside her and she hissed in pain and flinched away from their kiss.

  
“Ow!” She cried “Oh wow, that really hurts!” She shuffled to force his fingers to exit her and gasped again as they did. She was so sore that she couldn’t take even the slightest touch inside her.  
“Sorry Bix, you did want to break me though, right?”

  
“I didn’t want to hurt you, you idiot!” he said moving his hand back onto her hips to rest there comfortably.

  
“It’s was worth it! For mind altering, Earth shattering, fireworks exploding sex, a little soreness I take take” She smiled “But for the next 24 hours at least I am no entry, ok?” She wiggled her finger at him like he was a naughty child and he pouted, he quickly moved and took the finger between his teeth and bit down playfully. She swatted him on the top of the head giggling “Bad boy!” She scolded

  
“God I wish I could be right now!” he growled and kissed her neck feeling her twitch.

  
“Stop it that’s not fair!” She moaned feeling heat low down and knowing she couldn’t do anything about it was infuriating, she searched her mind for anything to talk about that could take the sensation of his teeth and tongue off her skin. “Oh, Bix” She started

  
“Yea that’s right baby, I love it when you say my name” he growled and ground his hips against her in lust.

  
She laughed and he stopped to look at her confused “I was trying to get your attention you moron. I’v got something to talk to you about”

  
“Can’t you not tell from how hard I am right now how much I do not want to talk?” he groaned

  
“Common Bix, I haven’t seen you in a month and all you can think about it sex?” She pouted, she loved how easy it was to wind him up.

  
“Yes. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you until neither of us can move, I want that closeness, to hear your noises and know it’s me making you feel that way. Also, I’m a guy, this is all we ever think about!”

  
She giggled “Then you shouldn’t have broken me! Now down boy! I need to talk to you about Halloween, there’s a huge party and ...Bickslow....what are you doing?”

  
“What I’m told, you said down, right? I’m gonna kiss it all better” He said with a wink and his head disappeared beneath the covers.

  
“Bix! Get up here we actually do need to talk about this” She cried as she felt him got comfortable between her legs and hooked her thighs over his shoulders.

  
“So talk, I can hear you. I’m interested to see how long you can keep talking for actually”

She could hear that condescending grin in his voice and she promised herself she would hold back her moans for as long as she could.

  
“Fine. Mira’s putting a Halloween party together and she—“ his tongue flicked against her clit “wants...us all to dress up as each other”

  
“Mmhm” he hummed over her bud, she bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from giving in.

  
“So I” it was getting good harder to concentrate, Bickslow’s famous tongue licked, flicked and twirled maddingly across her, occasionally he flattened his tongue and linked her long and hard. “I—I got our tickets with our names...F—for our costumes.” Bickslow started to roll his tongue against her and she closed her eyes and gripped the sheets. Still no sound had made it from between her lips.

  
Between her legs Bickslow was putting into practice every trick he could. The problem was, with how sore she was he was forced to stay focused on her clit, and couldn’t give other areas the attention they needed. Her body told him everything he needed to know, she didn’t need to make a sound, but it would be amazing when she broke finally. Her legs shook and he hips twitched up to his waiting mouth. He could feel her panting and what’s more, he could taste her arousal. He almost had her.

  
“Mira charmed them.....made them un—untradeable...she set everyone up....” her head started thrashing from side to side as her pleasure grew, she bit down on the back of her hand as he landed a particularly well placed roll sending shivers up her spine. He moved himself down a fraction, unable to resist anymore and gently licked a slow and determined circle around the ring of muscle at her entrance. Her back arched and she cried out “ERZA!”

Bickslow came to an abrupt stop and pulled himself up to rest on the stomach, he looked at her with inquisitive eyes “Oh my God Lucy, If you want to get Erza in this room with us, I’m down for that....she might get a little left out though” he disappeared under the covers once more to resume his attentions on her entrance. Lucy was steps away from seeing stars when he grabbed her hand and forced her to play with herself whist he tasted her.

  
“N-No” She panted “I got....Erza....You got....Gray!” her eyes were rolling but she refused to let him win.

  
“You’re kidding right?” he said without pausing, he knew she was close, so close.

  
“Afraid not I...” he darted his tongue just past her entranced and it broke her “AHH!” She cried “You win! Oh God you win!”

  
Bickslow smiled smugly between her legs and started working towards her climax. All the while he couldn’t take his eyes off her delicate fingers playing with herself. He would have to make her do that more often, he was harder then he had ever been in his life and she wasn’t even touching him.

  
Seconds later Lucys climax gripped her, she let out a shuddering scream as she came hard straight onto his waiting tongue, she was in too much pleasure to be embarrassed, but she knew she would be.

Bickslow licked at her greedily until she started to relax and then turned into soothing gentle movements. He loved her taste, he was in no hurry to return to reality and her could hear her soft whimpers from down here just perfectly.

  
“HEY LUCY!” a voice shouted from the street below. Lucy’s eyes flew open as her euphoria was distributed by Natsu’s shill voice.

  
“Oh no!” She breathed knowing that within seconds the fire dragon slayer would be on her windowsill. She tried to move up but Bickslow was still caressing her with his tongue and she flopped back down “Bix stop! We’ve got company!” She moaned

  
“Let him watch” he growled into her “Let him see what it looks like to actually please a woman” he licked her more firmly and she groaned.

  
“Bix please!” She begged. Two hands appeared on her window a day Natsu hauled himself to crouch there.

  
“Morning!” he grinned happily, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what was going on around him.

  
Bickslow took the opportunity to swirl her clit with his tongue and relished in the tensing of her muscles, she was so sensitive after her climax get new he could drive her to another with ease.

  
Lucy clamped her eyes shut and looked away from Natsu who crouched on the window looking confused.

  
“What’s that smell?” he asked sniffing the air “You cooking fish or something? You should keep an eye on it Luce you’ll ruin it”

  
Bickslow roared with laughter and pulled his left up between her legs, his head and shoulders emerged from the sheet covering them and he kissed her playfully “Your lucky he’s an idiot” he chuckled quietly into her ear.

  
Lucy blushed a dark shade of red and turned to Natsu “You’ve got to stop just climbing into my room Natsu!” She was mortified that he’d caught her like this, the blank look on his face said it all however, he was trying to work out where Bickslow had just appeared from.

 _God bless his innocence_ she thought with relief.

  
“Whatever” Natsu said and shook his head like he was trying to get his thoughts in order “You coming to the guild Luce? There’s new jobs up!” his beaming smile was back.

  
“I...um” She started

  
“Nah not happening” Bickslow chuckled, his eyes shine mischievously “What do you think we were doing Natsu?” She glared at him in shock, he was playing with Natsu, refusing to let it go.

  
“Uhm...”

  
“Wow poor Lisanna” he giggled and Lucy smacked him round the back of the head “Ouch Cosplayer what was that for? I’m only playing” he complained

  
“I know you were going down on her Bickslow” Natsu said suddenly rolling his eyes. Lucy’s eyes shot to him in a moment of pure horror and embarrassment. “Lucy’s like my sister dude, I’m glad you guys are enjoying yourself and everything, but I don’t wanna think about it.”

  
“Holy shit I’m impressed” Bicklow nodded at him “Sorry man just having some fun”

  
“It’s cool” he shrugged “So Luce, guild?”

  
 _What the fuck is wrong with men?!_ She screamed internally

* * *

 

Lucy sat on one of the long benches in the guildhall laughing with Natsu and Wendy, Bickslow sat at her back holding her round her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She pecked him on the cheek and went to grab a round of drinks from the bar. “How’s your costume coming along?” Mira winked at her.

“Great thanks” Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned “I could go off you Mira-Jane”

  
“Mean Lucy!” She pouted and scurried off.

Lucy shook her head and turned straight into a troubled looking Natsu. “Hey, you ok?” She said with worry and took his arm.

  
“I need to talk to you” he muttered and nodded towards the back exit.

  
She stood there and watched him leave, totally confused. Literally five minutes before he had been laughing and joking with them all like he didn’t have a care in the world, like normal basically, and now...she followed him quickly, leaving the drinks on the bar and barely feeling Bickslow’s eyes follow her out of the room.

  
Natsu stood alone just outside the door, it was a cold October evening and wisps of steam curled from his exposed skin, disappearing into the darkness. Lucy pulled her arms closer to her and tried to keep her heat in “Natsu? What’s wrong?” She put her hand back onto his arm to comfort him, relishing the heat he produced.

  
“I miss it Luce” he said sadly “I miss it when it was you, me, Erza and Gray going on jobs or sitting around. Before we started dating. I know he’s your mate and I really am happy for you, both of you, it’s like me a Lisanna, but I still miss it. Just the four of us....” he ran his hand through his messy pink spikes and sighed “can’t we all be friends again”

  
He looked so sad and lost, just like a little boy. It was as if his whole world had crashed around him and he had no idea how to make it right. Natsu wasn’t complicated, he needed just a few simple things a warm place to sleep, a full belly and his friends. With one of those things missing he was a mess.

  
“Oh...Natsu” Lucy said sadly and pulled him into a hug, Natsu rested his head on her shoulder so she could stroke his hair. “You know how hard I’ve tried with them, their so stubborn about this Bickslow thing. The can’t accept him as my mate, their certain he’s using me and they don’t want to be there to clean up the mess when it fails. They just...don’t understand” she hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but losing Erza and Gray had broken her heart. Seeing them act towards her like she was irrelevant was worse then anything she could imagine.

  
Around two months ago she had had enough and confronted the pair in the guild. Gray had simply given her the cold shoulder and muttered about his disappointment in her under his breath. Erza was more talkative but nothing she said was reassuring. “We told you how we feel about this union you’ve forged Lucy. Our initial reaction was...aggressive, and as requested we have ceased and apologised for our actions” Erza said curtly, somewhere behind her Gray had made a tutting sound “But neither of us will sit and smile our way to watch you get your heart trampled on. Bickslow is a skilled and deadly mage, but he plays games, and one day he will bore of you and we are not prepared to pick up the pieces. We warned you out of our love for you, you chose a man over your friends. Unforgivable” Erza shook her head and refused to listen to anymore that Lucy had to say.

  
Lucy had started crying into Natsu’s hair as she held him. “I want to be all back together Natsu!” She sobbed “But what can I do!? I love him, we’re bonded and I won’t give up just to please them...but I can’t force them to be my friend again. You should go and take some jobs with them though! There’s no reason for you not to” She smiled sadly, she knew letting Natsu go was the right thing to do, but her heart was being ripped apart. She wanted to cling to him and never let him leave.

 _Please don’t go Natsu....I need you_ she thought desperately.

  
“No way Luce!” Natsu yelled into her shoulder, his arms gripped her waist tighter “You and me, that’s how it’s always been” he raised his tear with a tear streaked smile “I love you Lucy”

  
“I love you too Natsu” She held him back fiercely “Thankyou for this”

  
“There is one more thing....” Natsu pulled back to look at her in the eyes “You need to make up with Loke”

  
“Bickslow will kill him if he comes anywhere near me”

  
“So summon him while Bickslow’s there, that way he knows your safe!” Natsu wiped a tear from her cheek with uncharacteristic gentleness “He just wants you safe. Summon him and do what you do with your paper and stuff”

  
“You mean rewrite his contract? Rewrite the contact of the head of the zodiac?” She exclaimed

  
“Uhm....yea?” Natsu responded, obviously having no clue what she was talking about.

  
“I don’t know if that will work...”

  
“Look” Natsu interrupted “You guys were friends before you were spirit and master. What he did was super messed up, but I don’t think he had any control. He didn’t....smell right to me. Like, all magic no body sort of thing....I dunno, I’m no good at this kinda stuff, need someone punched and—“

  
“You’re the man!” She giggled finishing his sentence. A huge grin spread across his face and he winked at her “You know it” he said happily

  
“I promise I’ll try” She conceded “Is that enough? I don’t know what else I can do...”

  
“That’s enough.” He kissed her forehead “I’ve ruined the party! Let’s get back in anf see how drunk I can get Lisanna before she notices!” he grabbed her hand and tugged her back into the guildhall laughing like nothing was or ever could be wrong.

  
Bickslow watched from the shadows, he hadn’t intended on eavesdropping their conversation, but had gotten trapped not wanting to ruin their moment. His heart broke for Lucy, he didn’t realise what she had given up to be with him. Those four were inseparable before he had shoe horned his way into her life, he’d never wanted this to happen. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's halloween!

Halloween had finally arrived and the excitement from the guild wizards was electric. Mira had closed down the guildhall for the day to be able to decorate with Lisanna, Natsu had offered to help his mate and was lovingly, but firmly, thrown out and halfway across the street.

  
This meant the wizards of fairy tail had to find other ways to entertain themselves for the day. Luckily the weather was good and actually fairly warm for late October so most ended up either in the park or sitting outside any of Magnolias infamous cafés relaxing.

  
Lucy had said goodbye to Bickslow that morning and met with Levy and Cana to do a little shopping in preparation for the evening. They ended up in a salon getting their hair and hails done, it was wonderful to have some girly pamper time and not have to worry about jobs or drama for an entire day.

The girls had asked the beauty guru that was Evergreen where would be best for them to go, within a second her had whipped out a lacrima and was booking a spot for them at her favourite salon.

  
“Andre is amazing!” She had exclaimed proudly “Their full until March but i’v pulled a few favours he owes me and your all in. One o’clock tomorrow. Do. Not. Be. Late!” She edged her glasses down the bridge of her nose slightly and they all jumped with panic. “Take this as a belated thankyou for the accommodation Lucy” She smiled as she walked away.

  
Ever had been so right, she had never felt as looked after as she did right now. A young brunette lady carefully filed her nails and started applying the decorations they had discussed earlier in the day.

  
“Wish I could do pretty tonight....but that is like the total opposite of my costume” Cana sulked “Can’t we not tell yet? I mean it’s tonight, what harm could it do?” She eyed them hopefully, but both of the other girls shook their head.

  
“I’m not risking passing Mira off” Lucy giggled. “I know who Bickslow is going as, but I have no idea what he’s wearing and vice versa, I think it’s more fun this way!”

  
“Me too Lou....Though I might need a pep talk later to get me out of your apartment” Levy said with a heavy blush.

  
The girls sat and enjoyed themselves for another hour before they gathered their belongings to head back to Lucy’s place. Approaching the counter the girl behind the desk smiled at then “No charge ladies, the bill has been settled already.” The trio gasped at her slack jawed, they had a vague idea how much this had cost and it was ridiculous amounts of jewel “I have this letter for you though” the receptionist handed them an envelope and the girls hundred around it to read.

_Fairy bimbos!_   
_Hope you enjoyed relaxing and spending all my hard earned cash._   
_See you tonight and it better be good!_   
_Bickslow_

Levy and Cana turned to stare at Lucy with their mouths still hanging wide. Lucy was gazing lovingly at the page in her hand and then looked at her friends

  
“These are the things people don’t see...” She said quietly, trying to cry with joy “How Sweet and thoughtful and...” a single tear rolled down her cheek and bounced off her smile. “Urgh that man’s going to ruin my make up!” She giggled.

  
“Lucy” Cana grabbed her arm and gripped it firmly “Make sure you thank him for us! I mean we’ll say thankyou but you need to do it on your knees. Or back or whatever gets him off” She grinned with a lecherous smirk.   
The girls left arm in arm laughing their way back home.

* * *

* * *

  
The girls entered the guild arm in arm. Despite Cana’s earlier complaints that her costume couldn’t be pretty she made a pretty hot Elfman!

  
She had huge horns coming out of her quaffed and white sprayed hair which fell down her back in dramatic wide curls. She had painted green scales from her fingertips to her collarbone and reached down her shoulder blades and in patches on her flat muscular stomach, Levy had finished the job on her back when she could no longer reach. Coving her amble chest was a black bikini top and green leggings hugged the curves of her hips disappearing into knee high black studded boots with killer heals. Her nails were painted black and filed into devilish points with green crystals adorning the edges. To finish her look she had popped in a pair or slit pupil green contacts. Elf man’s famous beast souls had been altered into something ultra sexy and feminine, and she couldn’t help but enjoy the attention she was getting as she swaggered into the guildhall.

  
Levy looked like she was about to pass out from embarrassment. She had picked Gajeel. No shock there as Mira had all but admitted she had rigged the draw of names to best suit her.

  
Levy’s short blue hair had black and metallic grey feathers sown into it on one side, making it seem wild and very punk rock. She had adorned her ears with as many false earrings as she could and the stylist at the salon had placed pewter grey crystals down her nose and around her eyes. She wore a pewter grey corset that pushed her small but perky breasts into full view and exposed her midriff, which had yet more of the same crystals around her belly button leading a line downwards. Black trousers that accentuated her curves hung low on her hips were covered in buckles, and a pair of high heeled Doc Martin boots finished the look. She looked bad ass if she could just calm down. Her eyes constantly scanned the crowd for her muse until she found him sat in a corner looking dumbstruck. “Oh my God Lu!” She giggled “Look at Gajeel!”

  
The poor guy had picked Natsu. And he looked pissed about it, but he had at least put in the effort to dress up. He’d dyed his hair pink and wore Natsu’s exact clothing down to the scarf. Lucy had an idea that he had broken in and stolen his clothes seeing how they barely fit him, but the scarf was different, Gajeel wasn’t stupid or disrespectful enough to touch Igneel’s gift to his son. He knew better.

  
Then there was Lucy, who had picked Erza as her costume. She had seriously debated not dressing up but decided that would just make things worse, so she had gone all out.   
Her long normally blonde hair was now vibrant scarlet and pulled into a tight ponytail high on her head. Securing it in place was a shining metal fairy tail emblem. Her bust was covered in a strapless patchwork of swords which dipped onto her stomach at random, it clung tightly and pushed her chest up, tantalising to any male who cast her a glance. Her midriff was fully exposed and clinging to her hips she wore a line of hand sized shields each embossed with the guilds Mark, it hung to her curves like a belt and from the centre at the front and back a long drape of red material flowed down like a gladiators garb, it matched the red of her hair perfectly and made her look fierce. On her feet she wore high heeled silver gladiators sandals and the straps wove up her legs to tie just below the knee. On her wrists she had had placed guards of silver and red and her nails shone in a bright metallic silver which turned to red at the tips as if blood soaked.   
She had purposefully gone as erotic as possible without being offensive to the subject. She still looked like a warrior, but she knew that as soon as Bickslow saw her he would be smitten.

She searched the guild for him as they approached the bar through the ruckus but couldn’t see him anywhere. Natsu was standing at the foot of the stairs attached to the S class only area holding his stomach in roars of laughter. Lucy looked up and fell apart laughing nudging the girls on either side of her sharply with her elbows and pointed up.

  
Poor Laxus had drawn Mavis and looked ridiculous. But again Lucy had time give him a certain level of respect for embracing the theme. His little frilly dress matched with his long white wig stretched over that enormous frame was, simply put, hilarious. What made everyone laugh harder though was Freed desperately trying to maintain Laxus’ honor, running back and forth wagging his finger and shouting at his guild mates like some old fish wife, Mira obviously hadn’t had plans for Freed as he’d gotten off lucky dresses as Romeo. Laxus on the other hand must have done something to piss Mira off big time.

  
Wiping tears from her eyes Lucy turned to the bar and ordered drinks from Mira/Cana. A perfect outfit for the barmaid, pouring booze dressed as the guild drunk and earning herself extra catcallls from the men as her green bikini top struggled to keep her enormous chest in check.

  
They managed to barge their way through the crowds to a free bench, or rather Lucy and Cana barged and Levy followed just behind apologising.

  
The guild looked incredible, Mira and Lisanna had out done themselves with the decorations. Lanterns floated from the ceiling in the shape of pumpkins and paper enchanted bats fluttered around them casting shadows easily around the room at random. Every inch of the guild seemed to be draped in dust and cobwebs, and the walls dripped in what looked like blood. Smoke rose in clouds between the floor boards from the dry ice that Gray had placed earlier in the day. Mira had hired waiting staff to clear glasses and run the any food allowing her to enjoy herself, each one was dressed as a horror movie monster complete with masks, werewolves, vampires, ghosts and zombies roamed the guildhall looking for their next dirty victim to be whisked away and cleared.

  
Makarov sat happily on the bar tapping his foot in time to the music that a live band were playing on stage. He had drawn Wakaba as his costume and was throughly enjoying his cigar by the looks of it. Every time a woman walked past him he had another mini nosebleed, Lucy chuckled at him wondering how long it would take for him to run out of blood completely.

  
Lucy looked around the room again for Bickslow but still found him missing so she returned to her drink. The ladies were quickly joined by Jet and Droy (who were disappointingly dressed as each other), Gajeel, Wendy and Carla. Wendy had drawn Carla, Mira must have handled this one as well to prevent the young mage been given something scandalous to wear, and Carla had not drawn at all complaining that dressing up was for wizards and that being a talking cat should be “Halloweeny” enough.

  
Natsu bounded to the table looking happier then ever dressed as Guildarts, Happy floated just behind his and Lucy gasped. “Happy! You look amazing!” She squealed

  
Happy had drawn Bickslow

  
He had a visor on top of his head that attached to his ears somehow, but his wings were what was impressive. He had dyed them purple and attached to the tops of them, strung like lanterns, were perfect copies of Bickslow’s babies.

  
“Aye Sir!” the exceed cried happily “That means I can get cuddles here!” he flew straight for her chest and buried herself in them while the group of mages laughed.

  
“Hey Cat, that’s where I sit” a growl came from behind her.

  
Lucy span round with Happy still trying to get free of her cleavage straight into ridges of muscle. A bare chested Bickslow stood leaning slightly back with his hands in his pockets and staring down at her “Sorry I’m late baby, you look awesome!” he ran his eyes down her body and licked his lips at her.

  
He looked incredible. He had messily waxed his hair forward to hide his mohawks and instead had a mop of hair that fell slightly in front of his eyes, his chest was bare other than a silver cross charm on a chain and a guild mark. He had simple jeans that hung low and exposed the V shaped muscles down his groin and accentuated the bulge between his legs. He even seemed to have changed his posture to suit his new character of Grey Fullbuster, the only thing wrong was his eyes, but Lucy was glad to see he had left the contacts at home in favour of his natural red and green. It was a simple costume, but totally on point.

  
“I...thanks....uhm....wow” She stuttered

  
“Hey Lucy! You gotta bit of drool!” Cana cackled “Looking hot Bickslow!”

  
Even Levy had to look him up and down, 99% of the guild had never seen him I’m anything but his work gear, so his appearance caused a stir with the women of the guild, most of which just wanted to know who it was after never giving him a second look before.

  
Lucy stood up, loving the way his eyes moved up and down her body, she touched the guild mark on his chest “You moved it” She said sadly, it was one of his little quirks that she’d grown to love, seeing it somewhere so normal felt wrong somehow.

  
Bickslow dropped his tongue from his mouth iconicly and Lucy heard gasps of recognition from all corners of the room “Never baby, this is where it stays” he grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately as Cana let out a whoop of approval.

  
They untangled themselves from each other and Lucy caught the real Gray hovering behind them uncomfortably. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyes were cast to the floor.

“Gray?” She questioned

  
“Role play already?” Bickslow growled low in his throat

  
“What?! Ew NO! “ Lucy cried and took a step back

  
“Then wh—oh...” Bickslow looked over his shoulder and nodded at the ice mage, he stepped aside and joined the others at the table.

  
“Hey, it’s been a while” Gray said sheepishly

  
“Yea it has....how are you? I missed you...” Lucy tried to hold it together but couldn’t, tears poured down her face. Without even realising she had moved she had thrown herself into Grays arms and held him in a tight embrace. Gray had never been one for words, and he was proud to a fault, this simple hello she knew was him trying to put things right. She felt his arms tighten around her and his head dipped into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry Lucy” his voice wavered dangerously but he held his emotions in check for now.

  
Despite everything that had passed between them, the months of not speaking, the distance, he loved this girl. He saw her as a sister and was repulced by his behaviour. “I’m so sorry” he repeated.

  
“What changed?” She asked pulling away to look at him, it was only then she realised that he was dressed as her....or at least tried to, if not a bit more topless.

She let out a giggle “Oh Wow Gray, if I walked round like that Bickslow would have some competition”

  
He looked down at himself and frowned “Where the hell did that go?”

  
She giggled again “So..? What’s changed Gray? Not that I’m not happy! But you were so...adamant” her eyes had turned sad again remembering how cold he had been, and how lonely it had been without him in her life.

  
“Him” he nodded at Bickslow who was downing shots without a care in the world with Gajeel and Cana.

  
She smiled and shook her head at his back “I don’t understand” She turned back to Gray “What did he do?”

  
“He didn’t do anything really, he just explained everything. I know you tried Luce, but I thought you were just love struck, your so innocent and naive sometimes, I thought he had you fooled, that he was playing you or using you...I don’t think that now. You’re lucky to have someone who loves you the way he does” Gray finally made eyes contact with her and smiled “Can you ever forgive me?”

  
Lucy was stunned, she had no idea what her mate had said but it had managed to get through Gray’s think skull. He continued to surprise her....

  
“Of course I can, idiot!” She shouted happily forcing him into another huge embrace “Come and join us, Natsu missed you too” She winked

  
“That flame brain is not my problem” he snapped playfully

  
“What’s that popsicle dick?!” Lucy heard Natsu scream from across the table and went lunging at his friend. Within seconds they were brawling on the floor like nothing had ever happened.

  
Lucy watched them with pure happiness and then turned to Bickslow, she wrapped her arms around his back and held him tightly around his chest “Thankyou” She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek tenderly.

  
He turned his face and cupped her chin on his hand “Anything to make you smile Cosplayer” he sealed his promise with a gentle kiss as she placed her hands on his neck.

He pulled back with a sharp hiss and pulled her hand away. “Shit! Sorry Baby, caught my neck on something sharp...hurts like a son of a bitch!”

  
Lucy titled her head down to check and sure enough there was a long angry looking red slash running the length of his neck from shoulder to jaw. Her mouth gaped open, how could she not have seen this? She gently ran a finger next to it and saw that it wasn’t too deep, with a sign of relief she sat on the bench beside him, teasing him for being so clumsy.

  
Cana had found a barrel of booze from somewhere and was happily sharing it out with the table, with everyone drinking the evening soon started to pick up pace. The guild was electric with shouts and laughter, a small group of girls had started to dance at the foot of the stage. “Those girls don’t know how to shake it!” Cana cackled, the tell tale red flush on her checks already starting to form “Levy let’s get up there and show them how it’s done!” Levy immediately tried to protest but was given no choice, before she knew what was happening Cana had thrust a shot into one hand and roughly grabbed the other and had begun pulling her to the dance floor. She looked back desperately but instead of helping, the entire group gestured for her to drink up then waved her off in unison, they all fell apart laughing watching the tiny mage struggle against the unrelenting Cana.

  
Bickslow threw his arm over Lucy heavily while talking to Gajeel. She could tell get was getting drunk but hell so was she and was loving the freedom of it. Natsu and Gray had started daring each other to do more and more outrageous things, if they didn’t complete a task then the group was allowed to set the punishment. So obviously they didn’t want to lose, especially with a trickster like Bickslow and a sadist like Gajeel in the party.

Natsu suddenly piped up after being forced to steal Wakaba’s cigar stash and burn them, Natsu and sent the next ten minutes trying to escape the older mages wrath while his friends laughed “This isn’t fair!” he moaned “Everyone should be involved!”

  
“Fuck it why not!” Bickslow chuckled “You down, baby?” he smiled at her, and she was powerless.

  
“Sure, I mean, how bad could it get?” She realised as she said it how bad it could get and smacked her hand to her forehead.. wow she was dumb.

  
Levy suddenly appeared out of the crowd looking red and bothered “I escaped! That girls an animal!”

  
“Just in time Shrimp” Gajeel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, Levy let out a yip of surprise as she fell back and had to wrap her arms around his neck for support. “We’re playing truth or dare” he chuckled menacingly

  
“Oh...I think il go back and dance with Cana...” She tried to leave but it was hopeless, once your in the claws of a dragon slayer, that’s where you stay.

  
Gray placed a bottle in the centre of the table as if they were teenagers playing spin the bottle for kicks, and span it hard. The girls shot worried looks as each other and hastily downed as many shots as possible, if this was going to happen both of the wanted at least the possibility of not remembering it the next day. The bottle got slowly slower and pointed directly at Lucy. Her eyes went wide and she dripped her head

 _Oh Goddammit please NO!_ She pleaded to a silent God

  
“Hahahaha! No escape for you tonight Baby!” Bickslow cheered “So...I’m thinking—“

  
“Hell No!” Natsu shouted “You’re not picking for her, your her boyfriend! You’ll go easy on her!”

  
 _Thanks Natsu_ she thought bitterly

  
“Dude have you met me? Hi I’m Bickslow, and I’m in love with your friend here, think her names Lucy or something...” he winked at her “I’m the person in the guild you DO NOT want to have pick a dare for you!” he grinned mischievously and his tongue lolled “I live for this shit” he growled.

  
Lucy shot her eyes wide, he wasn’t joking, he wasn’t going to hold back! She had to stop this and now.

  
“Natsu’s right” She said quickly “You will place dares on me depending on whether or not they effect your chances of getting laid tonight.”

  
“Yea exactly!” Natsu said “So who wants to dare Luce?”

  
Bickslow leant to her ear “Coward” he grinned

  
“Survivalist” She grinned back and he laughed.

  
Gajeel leant forward with a devilish grin and still holding Levy in place “Go seduce and make out with Cana. If you can get the master to have a nosebleed your free of dares for the rest of the night. You good with that Bickslow?”

  
Bickslow’s eyes went wide and he turned his head to look at Lucy “Fuck. YES!” He pointed in the direction of the dance floor already having to shift on his seat to remove the pressure on his crotch.

  
“Rules.” Gajeel continued “You’re in charge not her. Pecks on the cheek or lips don’t count. We didn’t see it, it didn’t happen” The whole group turned to stare at her as he stood up and downed yet another shot, she was starting to feel a little dizzy but that was a great wave to be on right now.

  
She swaggered off through the crowds of people, every time she found someone in her way she gently brushed their shoulder, if they were male they all but leapt out of her path and bowed before her. She could hear Bickslow whooping every time she used this trick and it made her confidence soar. She’d never kissed a girl before, she couldn’t deny she was curious.

  
She saw Cana dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Rather then looking out of place she was stealing the show, totally lost in the music with her arms raised over her head and hips swaying . Lucy approached her and slipped her hand around her waist, Cana opened her eyes and a huge smile appeared on her face “Lou! Thank God your here this was getting dull”

  
“Well, it’s definitely about to get interesting....” Lucy leaned into her ear and told her everything.

Cana nodded and giggled “Let’s give them a show! Stage?” Lucy nodded and took her hand.

Back at the table the guys had lost sight of Lucy and Cana “Remember if we didn’t she it she’s gotta do it again” Gajeel chuckled

  
“There!” Gray shouted pointing at the stage as the two girls climbed up to join other dancers, Lucy pulled them both to the very front of the stage and turned to Cana obviously laughing and the music changed once from acoustic guitar to a dance track with a great beat. Bickslow got off the bench in favour of sitting on the table itself to get a better view of the two women.

  
“Ready?” Lucy asked

  
“Let’s see what you got Lou!” Cana growled

  
Lucy closed the gap between the two of the, moving her hips in time with the beat as she advanced, as they planned Cana widened her eyes in surprise and took a small step back only to have Lucy grab her bare waist and pull her close. Lucy slipped her thigh between Cana’s and held her there as they started to rock and grind in time to the music. Other girls in the guild were dancing the same way with their friends, casually feigning and attraction to gain male attention, but there was heat between Cana and Lucy. Cana looked flushed and kept trying to turn her face away from her partner but found there was nowhere to go.

Lucy dragged her free hand down Cana’s ribcage slowly and deliberately and she felt her shake under her fingertips, she kept going down until she was able to hook her thigh and raise it up around her hips. Lucy took Cana’s extra weight on her thigh to stop the pair over balancing as they continued to dance. Cana leaned back into the grind using Lucy’s shoulders for balance, Lucy swore she heard her friend moan as she rocked against her. Knowing her leg was secure around her Lucy released her hand and ran it up Cana’s flat stomach she stopped just shy of her breasts and instead pulled her partner back into her roughly and licked from her collarbone to her ear and bit the lobe.

“Oh God” She heard her friend moan in her ear as Lucy grabbed a rough handfull of her hair and pulled the card mage to her lips demandingly.

  
At the table everyone’s mouth hung wide. Gajeel hurriedly whispered something into Levy’s ear and she flushed hot red. Bickslow shifted uncomfortably trying to hide the erection that was already half way there. In his peripheral vision her saw Gray doing the same thing and gave him a warning glance

“What do you want man?!” Gray moaned embarrassed he’d been caught “This is fucking hot!”

  
Lucy was ravaging Cana’s mouth with her hand still wrapped possessively in her long hair, Cana’s hips were twitching against Lucy’s thigh and her nails dug into the skin on the usually blondes shoulders. Bickslow could just about make out tongues fighting for dominance in time with the beat and their ample chests forced together moving up and down with hastened breaths. Lucy bit Cana’s bottom lip and pulled back, breathless. Cana was a mess, panting for breath and leaning against her friend for support.

  
The grand front doors opened and the worst person imaginable joined the party. Gildarts looked around the room, happy to be home, until his eyes made contact with the two women on stage. The old letchs face contorted as he tried to distinguish what was arousing and horrifying about the situation. Lucy had been a secret part of many fantasies for a while....but with his daughter? No never. He looked angrily around the room and Mira hit the Gildarts protection system located under the bar into standby to all least ensure that he didn’t destroy Magnolia accidentally in his anger.

  
Before he could utter a single word Natsu was on his feet “Gildarts! Let’s fight!” he cried happily and ran towards the older mage.

“What the fuck is going on?” Gildarts asked the dragon slayer with a bemused expression, the air around him crackled with malice.

  
Cana snapped back into reality and looked at her father. She wasn’t embarrassed, it wasn’t like they had a strong father daughter bond yet, but she knew he was protective of her “Stand down old man!” She shouted “It’s all good” a huge cheer erupted from the men in the guild as she lent into Lucy’s ear “Bickslow is a LUCKY guy!” She purred, she looked over Lucy’s shoulders and burst into laughter “And that...” She spun her friend around and pointed at the master “is an unconscious guy!”

Makarov was seeing stars on the floor as his nose continued to drip, the pair hung onto each other laughing at the state of him.  
Lucy wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and felt her hand being tugged lightly by Cana, directing her off stage. She managed two steps before she was swept off the floor into bulging arms and was forced against a hard chest. “We gotta go...right now!” Bickslow growled with arousal into her ear as he leapt off the stage nimbly and ran out of the guild.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the last of what I had previously written so there may be a mini delay on the next chapter.   
> This chapter is pretty dark and has some sexual aggressive themes regarding rape. Just a heads up.  
> Hope you enjoy

Bickslow’s footsteps echoed as he ran down the alley with Lucy still cradled in his arms, he arms were tightly wrapped around his neck as she held on to him. His mind was lost in the images of Lucy and Cana on stage locked passionately, his stance was uncomfortable as he ran with his jeans straining against his erection. All he wanted was to get her into bed, any bed, the floor, anything her had to claim her.

  
“Bickslow slow down!” She cried as he skidded around a sharp corner, had it not been for his incredible reflexes they would have fallen, he saved them at the last minute and continued his furious pace.

  
“I cant” he panted “I need..”

  
“I know what you need” She purred “Did Cana and I wind you up this much?”

  
His erection swelled painfully and he gasped and gritted his teeth

 _this isnt normal_ he thought but didn’t stop.

For some reason he couldn’t calm down and he was more focused then he had every been. Everything in him needed to be inside her. He was vaguely aware that his eyes were glowing by the weird looks he was getting from the people he passed, but he didn’t care.   
They flew around another corner and his house came into view at the end of the street, he summoned all the stamina he had left on his legs to take that final few hundred metres as a sprint.

He kicked the door open and wood cracked and splintered as it lurched from its hinges and flew open with a bang. Throwing himself over the threshold he managed one last sentient act of closing the door before threw her against a wall roughly. The pictures nailed there shook and fell coating the ground in splitters of glass and wood, he didn’t hear them fall.

  
“Ouch Bix not so—“ she didn’t manage to finish before his lips crashed down on hers hungrily, she could feel his hands working to buttons in his jeans to release himself. He discarded them while using his torso to hold her in place and pushed against her forcefully. His now free hand ripped her underwear from beneath her skirt and she heard them tear as her growled like an animal.

  
“Hey! Hold on a sec” She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, his eyes were glowing so bright that she couldn’t see his pupils, normally the glow turned her on but this was different, like he wasn’t there, replaced by something primal and uncontrolled. His lips had pulled back and she could see his teeth grinding together as he fought to control himself and listen to her

“Baby your hurting me” She whispered.  
He didn’t make any sign that he had heard her, only tightened his grip on her hips. His fingers bit into her exposed skin and she hissed in pain. This wasn’t right, Bickslow wasn’t like this, he’d never hurt her. Sharp teeth connected with her shoulder as he lent in a bit her, she felt her skin break and blood started to drip down her back. She screamed in pain and tried to push him away from her but it was hopeless, he had her completely overpowered. She thought she heard him mumble something into her neck, it sounded like “Mine!”

  
Horror washed over her with memories of Loke doing the exact same thing. How his personality had flipped upside down and he had lost all control. The desire to mate, to claim and Mark her had been too much to contain. Bickslow was acting exactly the same, but this time there was no one to stop it. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. This wasn’t the man she loved, this was something else, and for the first time she was frightened.

  
“Bickslow....please...I don’t want this!” She begged, she tried again to pull him to look at her “Please baby, come back to me, this isn’t you, I know you don’t want to hurt me baby! I—AHHH!!”

  
Pain coursed through her as Bickslow forced himself inside her with a brutal thrust. She wasn’t prepared for him and her lack of arousal made it feel like he was tearing her apart and he pushed his entire length into her. She felt herself rip and burn as he pulled back and thrust into her again with a growl.

  
She slammed her eyes tight shut not wanting to see his face as he took her, she wasn’t able to recognise him anymore. The green light had taken over the top half of his face so that all she could see was his snarl. There was no love, no tenderness in this act. She could feel him breaking her, using her as his pace got more ferocious, his nails were leaving bruises on her hips as he gripped her. She whimpered as her tears started to flow freely, the pain was intense and it wasn’t getting easier to handle.

One of his hands leapt from her hip to her hair and pulled sharply, hair ripped out from the roots and she screamed again.

  
He was speeding up, banging her against the wall with each furious impact. Suddenly his head snapped back and he cried out as he shot his hot seed into her. She opened her eyes and watched him, the brand had spread down his face and onto his neck and it branched out like veins under his skin, the light was painful to look directly at. He pulled down his head forward sharply and grinned at her as he slammed her into the wall once more. Her head hit the wall hard and all she saw was black.

* * *

 

Bickslow shook his head and squinted into the light. His head was in agony and he felt exhausted, his chest hurt as if he’d been crushed by something heavy and he couldnt catch his breath. He realised he was leaning against his hallway wall, his arm holding him up and muscles straining against his weight, he managed to focus on his hand and found it wrapped in knots of red hair.

Confused he stood straight and held his hand up to his face, his fingers ran the hair between them. He shook his hand free and turned to look up the hallway, and he saw her.

  
Lucy was lying collapsed in the middle of the hallway like a broken rag doll covered in shards of glass, some of which had bitten into her skin and had drawn blood. A small pool of blood cushioned the back of her head and her shoulder had a huge bite mark, yet more blood oozed from the wound. She was white as snow but seemed to be breathing.

Bickslow was frozen in shock, unable to process the horrific sight before him. There were huge purple bruises marking her skin on each hip and a few more on her legs. More blood trickled on her creamy white thighs in delicate thin streaks.

  
Bickslow couldn’t breathe. He looked down at himself and found he was naked and covered in blood. Panic started to overcome him and he dropped to his knees at her side.

  
“Lucy?! Lucy! Baby wake up!” he shook her shoulders gently but got no response “Oh God, what did I...how did....Lucy please wake up!” he was crying desperately, wracking his memory for some idea of what had happened to her but found nothing, just darkness.

He rubbed his hand over his face and hair and stood up running to grab him jeans from the floor and throwing them on ignoring the buttons in his haste.

“I can’t have...it looks like I...oh God it looks like I raped her!” he cried in anguish and misery as he gently lifted her into his arms “I couldn’t.....I’d never....please wake up” still no sound from her, tears had already started to fall as he summoned his totems headed straight for Porlyusica’s tree house.

* * *

  
Lucy opened her eyes slowly into painfully bright light, she squinted and waited for her eyes to adjust. She was in alot of pain and more then that she felt damaged. She remembered everything, before she had even come to terms with where she was she had started to cry.

  
 _How could he..._ she wondered miserably.

  
She felt pressure on her left side and turned her head slowly, feeling the bandages that covered her shoulders stretch and pull painfully, Bickslow was asleep with his head curled into his hands on her side, he looked like hell. She shuddered with horror at the sight of him and twisted to shove him off her, she groaned in pain feeling a hundred small cuts reopen on her back.

  
Bickslow’s eyes flew open and he saw she was awake, a huge relieved smile appeared on his face but was quickly was replaced by a look of pure misery and shame “Thank God you’re awake” he whispered as he dropped his head, she saw the stains of tears appear on the sheet beneath him.

  
“Get away from me” She hissed with hate, glaring at him with glowing rage filled eyes. “Get away from me right fucking now Bickslow!” She shouted.

  
He flinched looked at her desperately “Lucy....I—“

  
“I don’t care! You....you...” She couldn’t find the words, it was unbelievable, impossible that this could even be happening to them “You raped me Bickslow.” She curled into the smallest ball her injuries would allow and let her tears flow.

  
“No...please don’t say that....I could never—“

  
“You did. I begged you to stop. I told you it hurt. I screamed that you were hurting me....you didn’t stop...you just...took what you wanted then discarded me like I was nothing...” She sobbed with hurt and rage, but mainly shame. She felt so weak.

  
“I...I don’t remember anyth—“

  
“Oh well that makes it ok!” She screamed with hate “I remember everything! I remember how you broke my skin and drew blood! How you forced yourself inside me and ripped me apart while I begged you to stop. How you pulled chunks out of my hair! How you came inside me and then knocked me out!” She broke down into a shivering state of shock “I loved you! I gave everything I had to you! You could have had me willingly! But you raped me instead....why Bickslow? Was I not enough for you?” her voice went soft as the shame fully took over any other emotion she had, she clutched herself tighter still.

  
“Lucy...Baby...I—“

  
“I’m not your baby” She snarled “The mate thing, I don’t think it can be undone, but you will never touch me again...” She raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes “Never!”

  
Bickslow’s shoulders shook as the tears came, he couldn’t look at her, and he couldn’t believe that he had done this. He couldn’t remember anything from the night before, not after they left the guild anyway. The first memory was seeing her lying in a pool of her own blood and feeling the panic. He had been a dog with women, he had admitted that, embraced it even, but he knew he wasn’t a rapist! He could never do something like that, to anyone, but especially not to her. He loved her, he would give his life for her, he couldn’t accept that he would never hold her, kiss her again and have no memory of what he had done to lose her. His hands reached into his hair and he pulled it in frustration and anger trying desperately to remember something, but still there was only darkness, and as selfish as it was part of him was glad for that.

  
“Lucy...I Love you...I cannot remember doing this to you. I couldn’t! Please. ..Don’t leave me...” he begged, knowing that he was asking the impossible.

  
“What do you want me to say Bix? I forgive you? I don’t....I never will...now please do as I asked and GET THE FUCK OUT!!!” She screamed at him.

  
The door to the room opened and Porlyusica walked in looking uncharacteristically concerned “I see your awake child” She said softly looking at Lucy “Bickslow, go and sit in the corner” She pointed to a chair on the other side of the room and he obediently got up and walked to it without a word. He sat with his head in his hands letting his world crash down around him.

  
“I want him out” Lucy snapped

  
“I know dear” Porlyusica said soothingly as she took Bickslow’s recently empty seat “but he needs to be here for this” She touched the young girls arm and squeezed it reassuringly. “There are things you need to know”

  
Lucy watched Bickslow get smaller in his chair and her heart pained for him for the briefest of moments, she had never seen anyone look so hurt and lost as he did right now, other than herself of course.

  
“What happened to you both is terrible” Porlyusica started

  
“To me” Lucy corrected “What happened to me is terrible”

  
“No dear. To you both.”

  
Lucy stared at her angry and confused, Bickslow hadn’t been raped, violated, abused, she didn’t understand what the healer was talking about.

  
Porlyusica let out a long sigh and sat up straight to collect her thoughts “Bickslow will never forgive himself for what he has done, however it may have been his body, but it was not his mind. Had he been in the right mind I am certain this would have never happened.” She looked at the broken man sat in the corner with pity “This horrific incident is a result of the mating process, I’m sorry I didn’t see it coming. I thought it was a trait only shares by the spirits and slayers...I was wrong, and I cannot apologise enough to either of you for that” Porlyusica closed her eyes and continued “I have inoculated Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus against this since they became sexually attached to others but didn’t not with Bickslow under my earlier assumption.  
“When a pair bond and become truly joined it starts a process. In spirits it is different, immediate, that is what you saw in Leo that night a few months ago, his loss of control and reason was a result of this need to breed with his chosen mate. When Bickslow became aroused to that state,  the magic inside him, the primal magic, awoke and took him over. It is similar to possession in the respect that the victim loses all control of their functions. Only the primal desire to breed remains. Bickslow was lost to it, and there was no escape for him.”

  
Lucy looked at Bickslow across the room, his head was still lowered and his shoulders still shook as he cried into his hands, in her chest she could feel his pain, his guilt and it saddened her. It took everything that she had not to reach out for him and give him some comfort. A flashback of his snarling face snapped her back sharply into reality.

  
“In that state the male in question cannot hear you, they have no awareness what so ever. This...rape...was not done by your mate in any conscious manner. He would have had no idea this could even happen until it was too late.” Porlyusica continued “The bite in your shoulder is a mark of a mated pair, more so then the mark he left on you, or your green eyes, this is the seal of mating that makes it complete. The entire act is ancient magic of a time long past where ownership was everything. Back then no one would have batted an eye lid as it was common practice...but now times have changed and it is brutal and terrifying for the unwilling party.”

  
Bickslow sobbed loudly and tried to contain himself, this history lesson was not reassuring, it was horrific. Knowing that this was always going to happen, that he was always going to lose control and hurt the woman he loved was destroying him.

  
“I know that this is hard Lucy. I cannot even imagine what you went through, but tell me, was there ever a point when the man who did this to you truely looked like the one you know and love? Still love?” Porlyusica asked her softly.

  
Tears had started falling again from Lucy’s already tired eyes, she looked again at Bickslow “No” she whispered “Green light covered his face and the brand spread down his neck...it...looked like it was alive...” She sobbed “I was so frightened Porlyusica!” She broke then, clutching on to the healers arm in pure misery and pain. Porlyusica placed her hand over hers and stroked her hair softly attempting to calm the girl.

  
“That was the sign of his magic controlling him dear....this was not Bickslow...”

  
Lucy was so confused, how could she distinguish between her kind and gentle lover and the horrific magic that had violated her so badly? Could she ever trust his control again? Ever stand his touch?

  
“Can this ever happen again?” She asked softly

  
“No” Porlyusica said firmly “Once the act is complete then the magic becomes dormant and obsolete. Control is returned to the host who is left to pick up the pieces. It is cruel on all parties, but can only occurs once in a lifetime.” Her tone softened once more and she looked into the green eyes of the girl curled up beside her “There is one more thing that I have to tell you child, and for this I am truly sorry....the process leaves the female pregnant. Every time, no exceptions. I know about your medical complications. But I have run thorough tests and they have all come back the same...you are with child Miss Hartfillia.”

  
“No!” Bickslow cried with pain from across the room “That can’t be! Please Porlyusica tell me that’s not true! I can’t...I can’t stand the idea that she’s pregnant with my child because I fucking raped her! This isn’t how it’s supposed to happen!” his howl of pain was haunting.

  
Lucy sat staring blankly _Pregnant? I’m. ..pregnant?_

  
“Porlyusica...can I have some time alone with Bickslow...we need to...we need to talk about this...” She said in shock.

  
The healer nodded and left the pair alone.

  
“I....I’m so sorry Lucy” Bickslow sobbed

  
“Bickslow...come here”

  
He rose from his seat without looking at her and moved to the chair beside her. He slumped down into it, making sure he didn’t touch her and kept his eyes cast to the ground.

“I can’t process this” he whispered “I just....Can’t. I’m so sorry”

  
“Stop Bix” Lucy summoned her strength. She had listened to Porlyusica and knew she would never mislead her, she didn’t care enough to lie to people. She wasn’t ready to allow Bickslow to touch her, but she believed what the healer had said. And she could feel his genuine pain and his confusion. Most of all she could feel how much he loved her. It was strange, she knew she should be screaming at him, attacking him even, but she couldn’t. Porlyusica was right, what Lucy had been through was horrific, but it was over, what Bickslow was going through he would never get over.

  
“I’m pregnant...” She said softly the words she never thought she would say, beneath all if the hurt, pain and confusion there was the tiniest spark of misplaced joy.

  
“Don’t say that Lucy...I can’t believe that this could be happening” he begged “I completely understand you wanting to get rid of it. I could never expect you to keep a child that resulted from me...from me...” he couldn’t finish, he had broken.

  
“I’m keeping the baby Bickslow” She whispered and his head shot up. His eyes were red with tears and he looked like he had aged ten years, his face was a mask of misery. “You’re what?” he spluttered

  
“I’m keeping the baby” She repeated “I believe what Porlyusica said. I don’t think that you could hurt me like that. That’s why it hurts so much that it happened.” She saw hope flash across his face and he inched forward a fraction “Stop. I’m not anywhere near ready for you to touch me Bickslow. If I ever am, it’s going to take time.”

  
“Il wait for you forever Lucy. If there’s even the remotest chance that we could start again I would do anything!” tears continued to roll down his unshaven cheeks “I know you don’t want to hear this Luce, but I love you, more then you can ever imagine. Il do what ever it takes to earn your trust back.”

  
“That’s going to take time...you still....it still happened Bix. Even if it wasn’t really you, it was and I’m going to have to find some way of coming to terms with that. But I....I do love you. Even now” her tears had started again. “So” she said wiping away the tears and trying to sound more upbeat “are you ready to be a father?”

  
He managed a small sad chuckle “Fuck no. But if this is happening I’m glad it’s with you. I just wish it had happened as an act of love...not something like this”

  
“That makes two of us” She sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one I'm afraid

Two months and Christmas had passed since that horrific night. They had spent their festivities separately, with her joining the Strauss family and Natsu, and him going on a job with Laxus.

Bickslow was still in her life but was respectfully keeping his distance unless she asked for him, she had started to show, but only they had noticed so far. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch the small bump she carried, just to make contact with the child that was coming. Every time her looked at her she seemed more beautiful, more untouchable. His heart broken every time she smiled at him, her smile never reached her eyes. He wanted so badly to make it right, he had so much respect for how she had tried to move on, her understanding on a truly impossible instance between them. But he still hadn’t forgiven himself, and she still had a scar on her shoulder that he had left and he hated himself for it.

  
Her guild mates had seen the mark and been concerned for her. She had brushed it off as the heat of passion and they had left it. But Erza’s eyes followed him untrusting around the guild.  
Lucy had reached out to her as soon as she had gotten home and found her halfway to her apartment .

Bickslow had spoken to her as he had with Gray. She hadn’t attended the Halloween party as she had been trying to find a way to approach Lucy after all that had passed between them. Erza explained that Bickslow had thrown himself at the mercy of her swords, hence the large slash she had seen on his neck at the party. She had tested his resolve as he had poured his heart out to the requip mage. Only when she had drawn blood and he had still protested his love and devotion for Lucy had she believed him. Lucy sat shocked that Bickslow had gone to such lengths to repair her friendships....but with everything that had happened she found her happiness short lived. She had not told anyone what had happened. To the guild they put on a brave face and went about their business. Lucy knew full well that if this was ever to get out, Bickslow wouldn’t live long enough to know it had, one if not all of her guild mates would kill him where he stood before they could explain the awful details.

  
Lucy wanted in her heart to forget. She had forgiven him, she knew that he had had no part to play in what had happened other than being a wielder of his brand of magic, she felt pity for him and found that many times she had tried to reach out and hold him. But she couldn’t forget, not yet, every time he had touched her in the last sixty days she had flinched and he had looked broken. She didn’t mean to, but her reflex was strong and she couldn’t stop it.

  
She had asked him to spend the night with her a week past and he had agreed, but only if he was on her sofa “I’m not going to push this Lucy” he had muttered sadly “I want to be with you more then anything, but I think your inviting me to your bed out of pity. It’s too soon for you”. He had been right of course, but it killed her to hear him admit it. But she loved him for his respect of her. That was the problem she had. She still loved him as if nothing had happened, as soon as she had forgiven him all of her feelings of love had poured back, but her memories kept her from his embrace in a terrible stalemate.

  
The night he stayed Lucy had suffered badly. She had rushed to the bathroom at around one o’clock to vomit noisily. Her morning sickness was getting worse as time went on, and she would often find herself for the majority of the night like this.

Gentle hands rubbed her back as another wave of nausea hit her and she stiffened at the touch. “It’s OK Lucy” Bickslow whispered soothingly rubbing slow circles “I’m right here”. It was the first time she had relaxed against his touch in weeks, she had turned to look at him gratefully and had to turn immediately back to the toilet bowl as she continued to purge. He had swept up her hair and held it loosely over his palm until she was finished. It took over an hour for her to stop and she had collapsed into his chest, he scooped her up gently and placed her back in bed, kissed her lightly on the forehead and returned to the sofa. She had watched his silhouette leave the room with heartache.

 

Lucy woke up from another fit of bad dreams, she kept having the same reoccurring nightmare over the last week. It always started happily, she was in labour, giving birth to their child as Bickslow held her hand and whispered words of sweet encouragement. It was perfect. In her dream there was no pain as she bought the baby in to the world but as she looked down she realised that he child was dead, covered in the marks of Seith magic that had deemed it unworthy whilst still in the womb. Every morning she woke to Bickslow’s howls of despair.

She sat bolt upright in bed with those echos fading, her cheeks were damp with tears. She wiped them away and headed to her lounge.  
Bickslow lay sprawled and snoring on her sofa, he was way to big for it but he hadn’t complained once, even when she saw the discomfort he was in every morning as he stretched his sore muscles out. She walked over to him and sat on her coffee table and watched him sleeping. She smiled down at him and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. He smiled in his sleep “I love you” he mumbled lost in a dream and her eyes welled with tears again. She couldn’t stand this distance any more, taking a gulp of fresh air to stop her heart from beating out of her chest she leant down and hesitantly kissed him for the first time in months.

  
His eyes shot awake and he pulled away from her with panic  
“Good morning” She muttered shyly

  
“G-Good Morning” he thought it was just part of his dream, but here she was leaning over him, she looked exhausted and her eyes were stained red with the remains of tears.

He couldn’t stop himself, he reached out and pulled her back to him to kissed her. She didn’t resist and there was no flinch at his touch, his heart soared as he tried to control his happiness and desire to pour all of his passion into that one kiss. As they broke apart he stroked her cheek and she leant into his palm “are you OK?“ He asked with a concerned frown.

  
“No” she whispered. She moved his arm and lay down with him on the sofa, gently she placed his arm around her feeling him tense with uncertainty against her back “I miss you”

She snuggled into the other arm that supported her head and he could feel the tears on his skin. He held her then, moving his hand for the first time to the swell in her stomach and resting it there “I miss you too Lucy” he spoke into her shoulder and kissed it lightly. He expected her to tense, but instead she held his hand and pushed back into him for comfort.

  
“I’m sorry” She sobbed squeezing his hand tighter “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long”

  
“I was willing to wait forever, I told you that” he smiled, he couldn’t believe that she was in his arms “It’s always been your pace...Cosplayer”

  
She giggled sadly  “I never thought I’d miss being called that” She closed her eyes “Thankyou” She felt herself drifting into sleep.

  
“Just rest baby. I’ve got you” he signed and fell back to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

 

Bickslow groaned and stretched feeling his back pop from shoulders all the way down to the small. He rubbed his eyes free of sleep and sat up realising he was alone.

  
 _Damn...that one felt so real_ he thought sadly as he swung his legs off the sofa to sit and collect himself.

He stood and went to check on her, he span his shoulders and twisted to loosen himself up again, he clicked and popped his way to her door and pushed it open to find her missing “Lucy?” he called out, he shook his head and moved on.

After discovering she was not anywhere in the apartment he started to get concerned. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that since she had started to show all he had wanted to do was track her every move, just to make sure she was safe. His paternal need to protect her was turning into nothing short of ridiculous, but he wasn’t an idiot and knew that at least half of those desires were fuelled out of his ever present guilt. He also knew that he was being ridiculous getting this agitated, if she wanted to leave her house she could. He had to remind himself that she was pregnant not sick or infirm, that made her perfectly capable of doing things without him and that saddened him.

  
Keys rattled in the door and Lucy entered holding bulging bags filled with food. Bickslow trotted over to her and whisked them out of her hands before she had even managed to close the door behind her. “Idiot, that’s too much” he said sweetly as he rushed the bags away and into the kitchen.

  
She smiled watching him walk away and followed him, he leant over the bags rummaging through them to start putting it away for her. She touched his shoulder, making him stand up straight and stare at her as she pushed herself against his chest affectionately.

  
“I’m not made of glass Bix, I can manage” She sighed into his chest.

  
Bickslow was rigid with surprise, he was only just daring to hope that their kiss had actually happened and wasn’t some beautifully cruel dream like he had had so many times before. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and felt her relax into him. His chest sent a pang of joy through his body and he bent his face to her hair, breathing her in with his eyes closed.

  
“I...I thought it was a dream” he mumbled happily

  
She pulled back and smiled at him then reached to his face and pulled him into a kiss. As she pulled back he dropped to his knees at her feet but kept her in his arms, he kissed her stomach lightly and rested his forehead against the hard bulge “I don’t deserve this....you...” he whispered “I will never hurt you again Lucy.”

  
She knew he meant it and started to stroke his hair lovingly listening to him groan with happiness. She was no where near ready to take this any further but this contact and love was wonderful. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her as she dropped to her knees to join him.

  
“I know you won’t. I know you never wanted to in the first place. This is the last time were going to talk about it ok?” She looked him dead in the eyes as he tried to avoid her gaze “You need to forgive yourself Bix, you know it wasn’t you. If I can forgive you then so can you”

  
“It’s not that simple Luce...”

  
“It’s exactly that simple you idiot” she giggled “I love you. And if you love me like you say you do then it’s time to let go of the guilt and move on with me. Together....all three of us”

She bought his hand to her stomach and watched the smile consume his face as his fingers splayed across her. His other hand nervously went to the back of her head and pulled her in to his waiting lips.

  
“I don’t deserve you” he repeated brushing her lips with his as they knelt on the floor wrapped in each others happiness.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Bickslow held her hand tightly as they walked down the street to the guild, he kept flicking glances at her as if he was afraid she would disappear and he’d be left alone again. She walked next to him with her loose top billowing behind her in the breeze, she was smiling to herself and staring off into the distance.

  
“What’s on your mind Cosplayer?” he asked casually as they walked.

  
“Nothing much...just thinking...Maybe it’s time we told the guild?” She said quietly

  
Bickslow stopped and turned to her trying to real in his shock “Lucy...don’t you think it’s a bit early days?” he floundered

  
“Maybe” She tilted her head with thought “But I’m starting to show, and I guarantee that if i spend time with Natsu now he’s back from his job he’s going to be able to smell it on me...it’s not like he’s great with discretion”

  
He winced at the thought of their pregnancy being blurted out to the entire guild by the pink haired idiot, it was still so early into their relationship, they hadn’t even been dating a year yet, he doubted it would go down well. They had only just managed to get her team to accept him as part of her life. This might be too much.

  
“Erza is going to kill me” he sighed.

  
“She won’t, Erza’s a sucker for babies!” She playfully pushed him and he grabbed her hand “Plus it would be nice to have the girls look after me!” She grinned.

  
“Hey! Am I not doing a good enough job?” he teased

  
“Shut up, it’s different! They can give me some advice, well Biska can at least. And it means we wouldn’t have to hide any visits to Porlyusica....your really not ok with this?” the worry was all over his face, he was trying so hard to support her but this he was struggling with.

  
“I had an idea myself” he started “There’s a place I own out of the city, it’s pretty, you’d love it. It’s quiet and cozy. I was thinking we could get away for a week or two? Then if you want we could invite the people we want to know out to us and we could tell them privately, not just announce it to the entire guild.” He looked at her hoping she wasn’t mad “What do you think?”

  
A huge smile spread across her face “That sounds amazing Bickslow! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

  
“I just bought the place last week” he shrugged, “I wanted to surprise you with it when you were further along, it looked like...a great place to raise kids” he said shyly and placed his hand on her bump.

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him, pure happiness flooded through her.  
“Your amazing you know that? How the hell did you afford it?” She couldn’t believe how thoughtful the gesture was, or that he was thinking of a home of their own after such a short time. It had been a whirlwind that had refused to let them catch their breath, the idea of somewhere peaceful to call their own seemed like a dream.

  
“I sold my place” he mumbled “after everything...I never wanted to go back there” he looked at the floor.

  
She stared at him and pulled him closer, she felt him adjust his stance to not put pressure on her stomach as they held each other.

 _He didn’t think twice, he really wants this_ she thought happily.

  
“My stuffs already out there” he sighed rubbing the back of his head as he pulled away from her “if your not happy then we’ll move somewhere else.”

  
“I can’t wait to see it!” She squealed excitedly “our first home! Bickslow you’re amazing! I can decorate!”

  
“Turn the place pink and me and the babies are living in the shed” he laughed at her as she danced happily in front of him. “Maybe I should be in charge of the decorating?” he teased

  
“No Way! Not happening!” She shot back at him.  
They started to walk again towards the guild chatting happily about their plans.

  
They arrived in the guild to find it was, once again, in the middle of a brawl. Lucy noticed how Bickslow immediately put himself between her and the crowds as they walked towards their friends, consciously protecting her.

  
They joined Levy, Gajeel, Cana and Gray at a table. Once Lucy was sat he kissed her “I’ve gotta go talk to the thunder legion ok? I havnt been on a job for a while and il bet Ever’s starting to get pissy” he laughed and bounded off to his party’s table. Lucy giggled as she watched Evergreen immediately start attacking him.

  
“Lou you look really well” Levy commented “Your skins like glowing! What are you using?”

  
Lucy blushed slightly “Uhm...Nothing new, I’m just lucky I guess”

  
“Damn right, I’d kill for skin like yours” Cana pouted

  
“Maybe put down the barrel and get some sleep every so often then” Gray teased lazily

  
“That sounds boring. But what would I expect coming from the guilds cold feet.” She laughed “When’s the last time you did anything exciting Fullbuster?”

  
“You think getting drunk is exciting? Wow that’s sad!” he shot back at her. Their argument continued and Lucy and Levy giggled at each other over the top of it. Gajeel hadn’t taken his eyes off Lucy since she sat down, she could feel his eyes burning into her skin.

  
Levy got up to go to the bar, skirting past the pair who were still fighting at the table. Gajeel watched her leave and then shuffled close to Lucy to whisper in her ear. “How far gone are you?”

  
Lucy tried to hide her shock, frightened that someone would notice or overhear them. This is exactly what she knew would happen, a dragon slayer would notice, she was just thankful it was one with enough smarts to whisper.

“Ten weeks” She whispered urgently back to him “Gajeel, I mean it, do not tell a soul. We're going to tell people soon ok?”

  
“Hey, nothing to do with me Bunny” he said leaning back “But if I can smell it you can be damn sure that Natsu, Wendy and Laxus can too” Levy returned and Gajeel changed the conversation quickly to planning a job.

  
Lucy sat in her chair trying to come to terms with how quickly she had been found out. She had covered herself in scented lotions and perfume before leaving the house, she stank, but the dragon slayer had immediately uncovered her secret without a moments hesitation. She looked over the guild at Bickslow who had finally gotten Evergreen to give up and was chatting to Laxus. Laxus flicked his eyes at Lucy and then back to Bickslow and nodded pointing to the job board behind them. She watched Bicklow sigh heavily, obviously this wasn’t going well.

  
Mira appeared at the table with a huge platter full of food that Levy had ordered for the table to share. She was in a generous mood seeing as she had just returned from her fourth successful job of the month and money wasn’t a problem for her. The platter bulged with garlic bread, ribs, BBQ chicken wings, onion rings, potato skins and mozzarella sticks. There were some items that Lucy didn’t recognise but Mira’s cooking was almost legendary so no one cared when she changed things up a little.

Lucy stared hungrily at the food and the smell hit her. Instantly she had to hold back a wave of vomit. She clasped her hand to her mouth and tried to act casual, her friends were digging into the food and every bite they took reinforced her need to be sick. She got up slowly from the table and excused herself, saying she was going to the bathroom. Gajeel have her a quick mistrusting glance and returned to his meal.

  
Lucy started to walk slowly but purposefully towards the guild bathroom, he world was starting to spin so she picked up her pace. In the corner of her eye she saw Bickslow notice her and try to excuse himself from his group but Evergreen grabbed his arm and started going for round two. Lucy skirted around the mass of wizards brawling in the centre of the room and disappeared into a back corridor. Rather then head into the bathroom, she opened an external door and stepped outside into the cold January air.

The cold slapped her around the face and stopped her dizziness but the wave of nausea was unrelenting, she doubled up and violently voided her stomach onto the floor in front of her. The dizziness returned and she stumbled back to hold onto the wall behind her, she slid down it and sat, defeated on the ground trying to catch her breath.

The door next to her swung open, banging off the wall loudly and Bickslow stepped through it, he took in the scene, the pool of steaming vomit and his mate sat on the ground looking pale and shaken. He knelt down and picked her up, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck and her head snuggled into his chest.

  
“You idiot...why didn’t you come and get me?” he said sweetly as he started to carry her away

  
“Evergreen looked ready to kill you...I thought you’d enjoy the challenge” She laughed weakly

  
He chuckled and shifted her weight in his arms “We better get out to the country quick, were not gonna be able to hide this for much longer”

  
“What did Laxus want?” She asked curiously “He looked pissed”

  
“He always looks pissed, it’s Laxus!” he laughed “He’s cool with me going away for a while, but he wants us all on one S class job before I go. I don’t have a choice I’m afraid. But they pay is fucking awesome so maybe it’s for the best?”

  
She nodded against his chest “Il stay home I think” She giggled.

  
“Nope, your going to the cottage. And your taking Erza, Natsu, Grey and Levy with you” he said sternly “Your gonna tell them everything, I need to know your looked after while I’m gone, and God help me their the only people who could possibly love you enough for me to trust you with.”

  
She looked up at him and saw that his jaw saw set in determination. This wasn’t a request, he wanted her safe and he wasn’t taking no for an answer “OK Bix, if that’s what you want” she conceded. 


	22. Chapter 23

Bickslow lounged on her bed wrapped in a towel and watched her pack, she refused to let him help complaining that he was one step away from chaining her to something when he left, he had pulled her into him growling this approval and quickly let her go forgetting himself for an instant. She wasn’t in that place yet.

  
Lucy held up her cute tops and pouted as she threw them into a pile of discarded clothing “Their all getting too small” She signed rubbing her bump absent mindedly.

  
He smiled at her lovingly “It’s only the start, you’re going to be a house soon” he teased and dodged a pillow aimed for his head.

  
“Don’t piss off a pregnant woman Bix, we’re more dangerous than any monster” She bared her teeth at him and growled while he laughed at her “What’s this oh so important job all about anyway?” She asked getting back to the job at hand.

  
“Fuck knows” he shrugged and rolled onto his back “Laxus just said they had asked for us specifically...especially me apparently. It’s weird, that’s never happened before...” he trailed off

  
“How come? Your just as strong as the others” She mused and climbed on to the bed to snuggle into his arms.

  
“You’re asking the wrong guy” he kissed the top of her head lightly “So you gonna miss me?” he poked her side and she squealed

  
“Stop it! You know that tickles” She pouted “and of course I am...I can’t not”

  
A mischievous smile speak across Bickslow’s face and his tongue fell from his mouth “Oh...I forgot how ticklish you are”

  
In a flash he had rolled on top of her, supporting himself to keep his weight from her stomach and pinning her hands above her head with one of his, his other hand ran over her body playfully tickling her and making her cry with laughter.

“Stop it!” She screamed playfully trying to get free but he had had trapped her legs under his and there was no escape.

  
“Come on Cosplayer! Fight your way out.” He teased.

  
She couldn’t stop laughing but she thrashed against his body as he laughed down at her, as she looked at him and a moment of just total joy passed between them. He stopped suddenly and bent down to kiss her passionately, his hands now giving gentle strokes to her skin. She moaned beneath him and grasped her hands around his. He adjusted and slid he leg between hers and ground himself against her, she gasped and he snapped back into reality and pulled away.

  
“Shit...I’m sorry” he drew back onto his knees with a look of shame all over his hansom face, he had lost control, tried to push her.

  
She pushed herself up and grabbed his neck pulling him back into the kiss he had abandoned, as she lay back down she bought him with her keeping his lips against hers. Her hands, now free, crept to the towel that covers him and pulled it away.

  
“Lucy...You d—“

  
“Shut up Bix” she breathed into his mouth, she pulled at the hem of her top and slid it over her head, his eyes watched her every move, conscious of how his breathing was getting faster.

  
She lay back on to the pillows, her hair spread around her head like a halo and reached out for him, guiding his lips back to hers sweetly. She let out a groan as her hands explored the muscles on his back and feeling them tense with her touch. She could feel his arousal pushing against her thigh and he let out a shuddering breath against her neck. He was lost, not knowing what the next step was, not wanting to let go and release his desires in case she rejected him. She captured his lips once more, her lips were hot and sweet and she kissed him hungrily, trying to convince him of what she wanted, but he was afraid...he had never been so afraid in his life.

  
She freed a leg from beneath him and managed somehow to turn him onto his back, their lips never parting. He went willingly with her, running his hands over the smooth skin on her back and releasing the clasps holing her cleavage in place. He broken the kiss and took a nipple into his desperate mouth, feeling it’s erect hardness as he rolled it gently between his teeth and over his tongue. Her chorus of moans was like music to him as he played with her slowly. Her breath was heavy and her eyes were closed as she relished the contact they had been without for so long. All of the memories of the past slipped away and she was just here, in the present, awash with pleasure and desire.

She felt his hands drift slowly down to her hips and reach round to release the bow that held her skirt in place, he threw it casually to the ground and pulled back to take her in.

  
It felt like an eternity since her had looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glowed a dim green as she gazed down at him. Her breasts rose and fell quickly with her breathlessness. His eyes moved further down and rested on the small bulge at her front, his hands moved to cradle it lovingly and her hands came to rest on his.

  
“Is it too weird?” She whispered “I mean...I am pregnant” in the moment she had decided that this had to be his choice as well as hers, she needed to feel him, rekindle their connection, but would completely understand his reluctance with her current condition.

  
“No” he breathed, never taking his eyes from her stomach “You have never looked as beautiful as you do right now” one of his hands reached up to cup her chin as he stated into her eyes with fear and longing “I just don’t want to hurt you” he whispered.

  
She bent down to him to plant a firm kiss on his waiting lips “Just leave it to me” She said quietly into his lips. He nodded and gave up his control as her fingers moved down both his and her body in unison, he watched as one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and he let out a hiss of pleasure at such a simple touch. The other hand slipped her underwear to the side and held them there as she guided his length into her.

  
He felt everything, it was like he was losing his virginity all over again. He felt the strong ring of muscle at her entrance strain, only to expand and then snap back around him like a vice. He felt her heat, her wetness slide over his skin and she lowered herself slowly, torturously onto him. He felt every ridge inside her, every time her walls tensed, he could feel her heartbeat. And it was driving him insane.

  
Over him Lucy was trying to keep her breath, the hand she used as a guild had now fallen back to rest on his thigh and her back arched as she controlled her decent. His girth stretched her maddeningly, every time she thought she could take no more something inside her relaxed and he filled her further.

Her nails bit into his skin as she reached his hilt and she let out a moan of pleasure and satisfaction. She sat there, still and waiting for her body to adjust, he throbbed inside her and twitched as if pleading with her to move, her walls squeezed tighter and she watched his head roll back and his hands gripped her hips.

  
“Oh my God....” he groaned as she started to roll her hips against him slowly, each motion forcing him deeper inside her. She reached back with her other hand now arching against him fully and using her hands to power herself forward against him as she picked up the pace. She snapped her hips violently hand his eyes shot open in ecstasy, he looked at her, her eyes were clamped shut in concentration and her lips were parted, trapped in a silent moan of pleasure, she tossed her head back and he watched the muscles in her throat work as she swallowed back a groan and began to pant heavily. He was sheathed so deeply in her that he could feel her wetness on his thighs as she began to ride him wildly.

Months of frustration poured out of her as she started to lose control of her senses, she threw herself forward to place her hands on his chest. The rolling stopped and instead she began to lift and slam herself back down onto him, he found the rhythm and thrust his hips up to meet her decent, she screamed and opened her eyes looking at him desperately.

  
“Oh Bickslow!” She cried as he thrust into her again, her hair fell forward covering her face and she got faster still.

  
Hearing her scream his name pushed Bickslow to the limits of his control, he tightened the grip on her hips and pulled her against him as he thrust into her forcefully, she gasped loudly as she realised her control had been taken from her and allowed him to use her. He pulled her flush to his chest and slammed his lips against hers, now trapped and unable to move Lucy was at his mercy as he started to plough into her at a furious pace, his hands gripping her ass and forcing her further onto him still.

  
Lucy felt her world coming apart a little more with every thrust, he was rough and every thrust smashed against her over stimulated G spot. She couldn’t breathe, all she could do was make strangled desperate moans into his mouth against his unrelenting pace. One of his hands left her ass leaving the other to move to the small of her back to keep her down. His free hand found space between her legs and started to play with her clit. She screamed, but her bought her back to his mouth before she could finish her noise, his fingers worked faster in time with his hips.  
“Oh...God!” She managed between breaths, she felt him smile beneath her kiss and he pushed up into her with all the force her could muster. She arched sharply back from him with an ear splitting scream, digging her nails into his chest and throwing her head back. He watched as her face fell apart into pure ecstasy as tremors raced through her, he kept his pace through her orgasm, watching her breasts bounce out of time with her breathing and feeling her thighs clamp tightly shut around his. Her walls had slammed down onto his length and we’re quivering as her orgasm slowly left her, the sensation took him over the edge and he cried out her name as he emptied himself as far inside her as he could reach.

  
She collapsed onto him panting hard, every nerve was on fire, as she ran his hand up her back softly, it set of explosions against her skin, she whimpered and shivered against his hand. He rolled her onto her side and slipped out from her, she gasped as she felt him leave and clutched to his shoulder. He leant up on his elbow and swept the hair from her face, he cupped her chin and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

“You alright?” he whispered

  
“God yes” She looked at his eyes and noticed the glow was receding, she wondered if hers were doing the same. She felt content and satisfied.

  
“If the kid comes out with a dent in its head you know I’m gonna blame you right?” he teased and booped her on the tip of her nose.

  
“You wish you were that big” She laughed, following his lead.

  
“Didn’t hear you complaining Cosplayer” he grinned with his tongue hanging from his mouth and she giggled and pulled it lightly.

  
“What are you talking about? Could you not hear me moaning?” She winked at him and grabbed her waist and pulled her into him.

  
“Morning, groaning, screaming, shouting my name...not a bad day so far” he kissed her “Sure you feel good, I mean, I’ve never had sex with a pregnant chick before...”

  
“A ‘pregnant chick’?” She stared at him and laughed “You are definitely not good with words Bix. I’m fine, I feel great actually”

  
“Good....now get your lazy pregnant ass out of bed and start packing woman” he rolled her over playfully and gave her a little push.

  
“I ride you into next week and I’m the lazy one?!” She said with false anger, climbing out of bed on wobbly legs “Fucking pillow Queens” She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank and threw them on returning to her packing.

  
He watched her happily as they chatted about the cottage, he made her promise no decorating until he was back and she pouted at him.

  
_I’m going to miss this girl more then she realises_ he thought happily as she animatedly tried to explain all of her plans. 


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy and Bickslow were both packed and ready to go their separate ways for a while and we’re enjoying a few moments together before they left to meet their respective parties.

Sat on the sofa leaned against his back with his hands cupping her swollen belly, Lucy sighed.

  
“What’s up?” he mumbled against her

  
“There’s one thing at need to do before I go...” She sat up and turned to Bickslow “I need to forgive Loke”

  
“What?!” he shouted in shock and repulsion

  
“Bix...I know you don’t like it but...well...he tried to do the same thing as you...” She put her head down, loathe to bring up the subject they had just gotten over “I can’t forgive you and not him”

  
Bickslow felt like he’d been slapped round the face. The realisation that Loke and him had done the same thing to her, only he and succeeded, disgusted him. He felt like dirt.   
“I didn’t have any control...” he started quietly “If I had it would never of happened...you know that”

  
She grabbed his hand and held it tightly “If know that baby. I know you wouldn’t ever do that to me...but Loke....I think it was the same. I don’t think he had control either”

  
“But he’s always been a letch” he argued “before it happened he was all over you!”

  
“Bickslow you were a letch too, with dozens of women before me. That doesn’t mean anything.” She said kindly

  
His jaw dropped, deep down he knew she was right but it was a hard pill to swallow “If you think it’s best” he conceded.

  
“I do...but I want you here. I don’t trust him yet. But I do trust you to make sure nothing happens if it goes wrong. I trust you with our lives Bickslow” She squeezed his hand again and he managed a smile.

  
 _Our lives_. He thought happily, not just hers.  
Trust was something he had always struggled to come by, after everything that had happened he had never expected her to trust him completely again. But here she was telling him exactly that. He grabbed her and pulled her close. “Always” he whispered.

  
“When did you go so mushy and sweet?” She giggled pulling back “Where’s bad boy Bickslow gone?”

  
He knew she was teasing him so he growled at her and pushed her backwards as she let out a sqeal “Would you rather I’d just fucked you and disappeared?” he purred in her ear.

  
She just kissed him in reply and that was enough. She pushed him off her gently “You ready?”

  
“Oh Man you’re actually serious” he moaned “Fine. Summon the fucking cub”

  
“Maybe not call him that” She laughed

  
“He’s a cub until i’ve watched him on his knees kissing your feet” he said defiantly.

  
She sighed slowly and grabbed the golden key from her hip, Bickslow took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze with a brilliant smile, she smiled back at him

 _he’s an idiot_ she thought _but I don’t think I could do this alone._

  
“Open gate of the Lion! Leo!” She shouted with a nervous wobble in her voice. Golden light filled the room and a beaten and broken looking Leo stood before them. His glasses were broken, his suit ripped and he sported a huge black eye and a split lip. He clutched his side tenderly as if supporting a set of broken ribs.

  
“Oh my God Loke!” She cried and went to go to him, Bickslow held her back and shook his head gently at her forcing her to stay beside him.

  
“Lucy” Loke said softly, he dropped his head and she could hear the harshness to his breathing. He took his glasses off and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes “Princess....I...I am so sorry” Loke dropped to his knees at her feet. “I am so sorry”

  
She watched his shoulders shaking underneath his destroyed suit, his hair was dishevelled and stuck out wildly in all directions.

  
“Why do you look like that? This happened months ago” Bickslow snapped, he couldn’t keep the hate from his voice. But rather that Loke it was Lucy that answered him.

  
“Time moves differently in the spirit world Bickslow” She never took her eyes off her spirit kneeling crumpled on the floor “to him, no time has passed at all.” She turned to face her mate “Bix, I need you here for support. But this is between me and Loke”

She was firm and Bickslow suddenly got why her spirits has so much respect for her. She was a powerful master when she needed to be. He simply nodded curtly relaxed by her side.

  
“Loke. What you did was—“ she started

  
“Deplorable, disgraceful, unimaginable” he finished her sentence “In truth there are not hateful enough words to explain it. But it’s done. I can’t undo it I can only hope that you know enough about...my condition...to consider forgiveness.”

  
Lucy felt Bickslow stiffen with rage at his blasé attitude, she could see the glow for green in her peripheral vision as he held his anger inside, it was her turn to squeeze his hand and shake her head.

  
“Loke. You attacked me. You would have...well...we both know what would have happened had Bickslow and Natsu not stopped you...”

  
“Yes.” He nodded “I would have done exactly what he did to you” he looked directly at Bickslow with a snarl of hate “And yet, there he is”

  
“Enough!’ she snapped at him and he lowered his eyes back to the floor “The only difference between the two of you is that you had someone to stop you. That does NOT make you better then him Leo! Just luckier!”

  
Loke winced, she never called him Leo, it’s felt cold coming from her.

  
“I’m sorry... I don’t know how to handle this. This only happens once in our lifetime, once the opportunity is missed it will never happen again” he looked up and saw the shock on Lucy’s face “it’s a good thing! Of course it is! But still it’s hard to come to terms with, in a way”

  
“What happened to you Leo?” She asked

  
“The—the rest of the zodiac weren’t particularly happy with what I had done...Capricorn especially. I had to be stopped”

  
“They attacked you?” She said truly shocked

  
“No Princess, this is what it took to restrain me! I hurt Aries pretty badly...” even more shame spread across his already tortured face.

  
“Oh Loke...” She could feel herself softening, she knew he adored Aries, he would never hurt her intentionally.

  
“It is simply this Princess” he forced himself to his feet shakily and stared into her eyes “I can’t take it back, I wish I could. And I’m sorry I seem to cold about this...but i still don’t get what set me off in the first place! I was, am and always will be loyal to you, as a friend and as a companion. I am the leader of the Zodiac and I do not kneel easily. But to you, sweet Lucy, I always will. I just hope you can forgive me and will call on me again someday.”

  
She nodded and allowed him to close his gate.  
She leant back and let go an enormous sigh. “Well, that’s done”

  
“Sorry it didn’t go so great baby.” Bickslow mumbled and kissed her hand.

  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow “What do you mean? We’re good” She smiled

  
“What? How the hell was that good?”

  
She laughed lightly “That’s not Loke, not the guy you knew who went round picking up women with you and Laxus. That’s Leo, head of the Zodiac, the Lion. He’s brave and proud. Apologies don’t come easy to a spirit like that.” She smiled again at his look of disbelief “Bix it’s not the same as what you went through. Leo knew all about the process and that it could happen, he just didn’t expect it to be like that, or with me. It’s part of being a celestial spirit to him. He’s sorry that he hurt me, and he doesn’t want that to ruin our friendship or our contract, but at the same time this is what was always going to happen to him at some point. He lost control of himself, you saw him, he’s paid for it.”

  
“Not enough” he growled with anger

  
“You think you could give him the same kind of beating that Capricorn did? The guy was a broken mess!” She squeezed his hand again “I forgive him Bix...you should be happy. No matter what happens Leo...Loke will always make sure I’m safe. After all, he’s the one that saved me from you during Fantasia, remember?”

  
“Vividly” he flinched

  
“It’s in the past” She kissed him gently “All of it is....Let’s just move on. Ok?”

  
“You’re too wise to be Blonde” he grumbled

  
“Im just the adult in this relationship” She giggled giving him a push “You mad at me?” She stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

  
He ruffled his hair with his free hand and sighed “No. But I don’t like the idea of him forcing his gate open when he feels like it to be with you”

  
“Something tells me he won’t be doing alot of that anymore. For the time being i’v sealed his key closed unless I call. He’s so powerful though Bix, I won’t be able to keep that up forever. Just until I’m ready to have him pop up unexpectedly” She shrugged

  
“OK, just let me know when you let go” he gazed into her eyes and she could read his worry “I would feel better knowing”   
She nodded and hugged him tight.

* * *

  
Bickslow and Lucy had managed an emotional farewell at the train Station earlier in the day. He had held her tightly on the platform, as steam from the train ready to leave curled around them, it was like something from a black and white movie, other that Laxus screaming at him to “get on the fucking train” slightly ruining the magic.

  
Bickslow had pulled away from her with a chuckle and kissed her gently “Be good Cosplayer, no house parties” he winked and his Babies chanted “Be Good! Be Good!” happily behind him.

  
She stuck out her bottom lip “But Daaaaad!” he winged like a miserable teenager and he barked laughter back at her and swept her into one final kiss. Across the platform Laxus was going insane, he was always testy before a journey, what with his newly acquired travel sickness a la dragon slayer, but watching Bickslow blatantly ignore him was passing him off.

Evergreen stepped beside him and smacked him across the knuckles with her fan “Calm down Laxus, breathe for God’s sake. Can’t you just enjoy the fact one of your best friends is that disgustingly happy” She smiled and looked at the pair over the top of her glasses “It’s cute you know?”

  
“You just described Bickslow as cute” Laxus grumbled “Can you hear yourself?”

  
“I called them cute, separately they are a ditzy Blonde and a raging douche bag. But together they make quite the sweet couple don’t you think?” She looked at him with a cooked eyebrow.

  
“Whatever” he shrugged his large cloak further up his shoulders, the wind changed and he found himself down wind of Lucy, the smell of strawberry washed over him and the smell of...” Laxus raised his eyebrows and cocked his head staring at the couple “No way” he mused under his breath

  
“What troubles you Laxus?” Freed asked moving to stand with the other members of his team.

  
Laxus shook his head, Bickslow had some explaining to do. He watched the younger mage scoop his bag from the ground and start trotting over to join them with a huge grin. “Sorry I’m late to the party guys, let’s do this!” Laxus silently climbed onto the train and the others followed suit.

  
Lucy left the station and walked to meet her friends as a nearby cafe in Magnolia. The cottage they were going to was not far outside of the city proper, so didn’t require a train. She same around a corner and saw them all sitting outside waiting for her and waving happily. Natsu and Gray elbowed each other in the ribs between waving and even from a distance she could tell that Erza was busy telling them off. Lucy cracked a huge small and approached the group.

Natsu’s nose twitched in the wind and a look of confusion swept across his face. He lost his smile and his eyes bored into her as she approached their table. Her eyes widened slowly and she shook her head slightly trying to communicate with Natsu to keep his mouth shut.

  
 _Please get it Natsu...please don’t blurt it out here!_ She begged mentally.

  
Unbelievably Natsu sat down and started to chat to Levy, occasionally flicking his eyes to Lucy’s stomach with intensity.

  
“Hi everyone!” Lucy smiled brilliantly skillfully ignoring Natsu’s stares.

  
“Lucy” Erza greater her warmly “I must say I’m looking forward to this little break of ours. Ready to leave?”  
She nodded and they all made their way to grab a ride.

They arrived at the cottage and unceremoniously rolled Natsu out of the taxi, he has vomited for pretty much the entire journey and complained in the free moments he had between retching. Once on solid ground again he sprung to his feet happily and ran off to investigate.

  
 _God this is good practice for having a kid_ Lucy thought fondly watching him race round the garden like a four year old.

  
Erza’s separate wagon holding her standardly ridiculous amount of luggage hauled up just behind them and she started to unload.

  
Levy climbed out and stood next to Lucy and took her hand “Oh Lou! This place is gorgeous!” She squealed happily, beaming at her friend.

  
Lucy was taking it all in. It was a small cottage made of rough but weathered stone with a shingle roof, the windows had white shutters open wide to let in the sun and look out at the front garden. The garden was full of winter flowers but she could see rose bushes covering the edges of the garden ready to bloom in the spring. A large honeysuckle grew around the door and the smell of the leaves wafted to her nose. The place was surrounded by a low white picket fence and an old fashioned mail box stood at its gate with a fairy tail emblem as it’s marker. She smiled broader when she realised the front door was a bright a vibrant green colour.

  
 _When did he have time to do this?_ She wondered happily starting to make her way up the path.

  
“Wow Lucy...” Grey mused next to her kicking a stone out of his path “How much does Bickslow earn?!” he ducked suddenly and swore as a fireball flew over his head “Natsu you fucking moron! I’m going to kick your ass!” he yelled and took off running after the dragon slayer.

  
Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead, she saw her home on fire or wrapped in ice within seconds. She was about to shout after them when Erza placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Leave it to me” She said reassuringly and strode off to gather the children. Lucy giggled as she heard them yelp.

Once they were settled inside Lucy made tea and got everyone together in the front room. Natsu was sprawled on the floor struggling against Grays feet as he used him as a footstool. They had promised no fighting inside and no fighting with magic under pain of Erza wrath. Levy and Erza sat comfortably on the sofa and moved apart do she could sit between them. Her heart pounding in her chest, so nervous about telling them all . Natsu went still as she sat and stared at her knowingly he smiled slightly and nodded her head. She smiled back at him a took a deep breath.

  
“Guys.. .I’ve got something to tell you all” She started nervously “Erm.....I...well....I’m pregnant”   
She felt like a wave of pressure left her, she felt her shoulders relax and he breathing her looser. But around her there was only stunned silence.

  
“Please say something” She looked around the room pleadingly at her friends. The people she loved most in the world were gathered around her and the silence was deafening.

  
“How long have you known about this!?” Grey shouted in outrage.

  
Lucy flinched and then saw he was talking to Natsu while he put pressure on his back with his heel, Natsu has resumed his squirming and was trying to break free.

  
“Since this morning you fucking pissy snowman!” he shouted back to him “It’s not my fault my nose is sensitive now get off me!”

  
Lucy couldn’t help but giggle, she felt both hands get lifted, one by Erza and the other by Levy, both of them were staring at her. Suddenly Levy let out a squeal and threw herself into Lucys arms.

  
“Oh Lou, Congratulations! I didn’t think you guys were at that stage! I’m so happy for you!”

  
“It does seem fast” Erza mused “but seeing as you planned and are both ready then you have my Congratulations also” She smiled

  
“Well....it wasn’t exactly planned” Lucy shrugged

  
“You mean he just forgot to wrap it up?” Gray asked “Wow, thought he’d know better considering”

  
“No it wasn’t like that! The moment just...got away from him I guess” it was the best way she could explain without explaining and setting Bickslow up for the mother of all beatings “I thought I couldn’t have kids...but apparently I can. With him” She smiled softly and rubbed her stomach.

  
“Oh my God you actually showing! How could I have missed it?” Levy cried happily “Can I touch?”

  
“Of course you can, it’s not all that exciting right now though” Lucy said as small hands wrapped around the swell

  
“Congratulations Lucy!” Natsu, who had finally broken free, came and hugged her fiercely “Never thought I’d see the girl who could tame that guy!” he laughed “he’s more wild then me!”

  
“That’s ‘cus your Lisanna’s pet” Gray snapped at him sarcastically, pushing him aside so he could lean down and hold his friend “The kids lucky to have you. Just hope Bickslow doesn’t let you down”

  
“He won’t...He’s so happy Gray you wouldn’t believe”

  
“It does seem that he’s taking this seriously” Erza looked around her and smiled to herself “this will be a wonderful place for a child. Does anyone else know?”

  
“Just you guys, and maybe the thunder legion by now, depending on how brave Bix is feeling around Laxus.” Everyone sniggered around her “I wanted to tell you guys before but...”

  
“Wait how far gone are you?!” Levy cried in horror feeling like she’d missed something.

  
“She’s about ten weeks by the smell of him” Natsu said nose in the air.

  
“Well that makes zero sense” Gray laughed.

  
Lucy’s eyes had snapped alert and she stared at Natsu. “You....can smell....?”

  
“That their boys? Yea of course!” he beamed.   
Gray’s jaw dropped and he watched tears well in Lucy’s eyes, he hit Natsu full force round the back of the head and the fire mage dropped like a stone to the ground “What the fuck was that for?!” he screamed

  
“Your an idiot....I’m sorry Lucy” Gray took hold of her hands “I’m guessing you didn’t want to know?”

  
“It’s ok....I did want it to be a surprise...” She murmured quietly.

  
The whole room glared at Natsu who looked genuinely horrified with what he had done, he barged Gray out of the way and knelt in front of her “Luce...I’m so sorry...I didn’t think”

  
“Oh Natsu” She laughed “When do you?” She hugged him and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. “No one breathes a word outside of this room ok? No one tells Bickslow!” they all nodded.

  
“Natsu said ‘they’” Levy said slowly “Twins?!” he was practically bouncing with joy as Natsu nodded ashamedly.

  
Lucy felt the ground try and swallow her   
_Please no_ she begged _please not twins_


	24. Chapter 24

Bickslow sat in the cubicle they had claimed watching Laxus try and maintain his dignity with a smirk.

  
“Wipe that grin off your face Bickslow or Il—“ Laxus vomited into the container Freed had carefully placed in front of him.

  
Bickslow grinned wider “You’ll what? Vomit on me?” he chuckled.

Their were few people who could get away with teasing Laxus but Bickslow had known him long enough to get away with most things now. The dragon slayer flicked his eyes up to him in annoyance but returned to his bucket.

  
Ever had her standard look of revulsion on her face while he purged himself. She rolled her eyes obviously “Gross”

  
“So I’ve got news for you guys.” Bickslow leant forward with a wide grin, he was nervous but didn’t really care what they thought, they couldn’t do anything more then over react. They were the closest friends he had, he wanted to share with them the same as Lucy did with her friends “but it’s gotta stay in the carriage ok? Ever...I’m looking at you!”

  
“I wish you wouldn’t” She drawled boredly “Your green clashes with mine”

  
He laughed and slouched back into his seat with his arms behind his head “Guess who’s gonna be a daddy?” he grinned and his tongue fell from his mouth.

  
They all went still and stared at him. Freed cleared his throat “You mean...Lucy is--?”

  
“Yea man. Ten weeks” he said proudly.

  
“Wow Bickslow...” Ever had removed her glasses and stared at him in open mouthed shock “She’s really pregnant? How do you feel about this?”

  
“Honestly?” he gave it some thought “Fucking terrified! But I’m happy. We both are”

  
“Your a fucking idiot” Laxus managed between lurching retches “You havnt even been together a year you you’ve knocked her up. Well played” he rolled his eyes at him with a snarl.

  
“When you find someone willing to be your mate Laxus you’ll get it” Bickslow snapped “It’s not the same as dating...I feel like I’ve been with her my whole life”

  
In the corner of his eye he watched Freed and Evergreen soften and start to smile “Congratulations Bickslow. Don’t mess it up!” Evergreen teased

  
“Indeed, she needs you now more then ever” Freed agreed “But you have my congratulations also my friend” he clapped him on the back happily “It’s wonderful news!”

  
“Have you both lost your fucking minds?!” Laxus growled “He’s a Seith mage dammit! Come on Freed you know what happens here!”

  
Bickslow felt like Laxus had punched him in the gut “Fuck you Laxus” he snarled

  
“Im not being harsh here man! She has twins. Then what?!” he shouted back

  
Bickslow had no words. He had no idea that Laxus knew as much as he did about his magic, but he was right. He hadn’t even thought of that possibility and he felt lost as the reality smacked him in the face “I...I...Il protect them” he stammered.

  
“How?” it was such a simple queation, but Bickslow had no answer to give him, he felt his happiness slipping away into despair. He had no idea how he could protect his children. He had no idea if it was twins or not.

  
“Laxus! Stop it right now!” Evergreen screamed in fury. She was he only woman Laxus was even remotely frightened of and it wasn’t her magic, it was her he feared “Can’t you let Bickslow be happy? Lucy doesn’t want you, accept it! This guy is one of your oldest friends and your destroying the birth of his first child!” She advanced on the dragon “Your a small man Laxus. I’ve never been ashamed to be in the thunder legion, but right now...I’m ashamed it’s lead by you!” She stormed out of the compartment muttering hateful things under her breath.

  
They boys followed her out with looks of shock, even Laxus was still and obviously reeling from what she had said. He closed his eyes as if he was about to vomit again, bit instead stood shakily. Freed slipped his hand discreetly to the hilt of his blade, ready to jump in and break the mages apart if it came to it. Laxus shuffled in front of Bickslow who was still stuck on his own world of horrors, and put out his hand.

  
“I’m sorry man” Laxus mumbled 

  
Bickslow raised his head to look at his teammate but couldn’t find any words, he dropped his head back down in defeat.   
“Jealousy is a bitch” Laxus continued slowly “But I’m sorry. Whatever happens, twins, whatever, we’ve got your back. I’ve got your back...”

  
Bickslow stood up and they faced each other nose to nose. Bickslow took his hand and shook it. The moment he did Laxus collapsed onto the seat behind him. It was a strange relationship the two men shared, but it was solid. Bickslow knew how much it took for Laxus to apologise, and for him that was enough.

  
“You gentlemen will never seice to amaze me” Freed said removing his hand from his sword with a flourish “Just when I think I may have to cut you down, you diffuse yourselves.”

  
Bickslow rolled his eyes at him and settled back into his seat.

 

They rode in silence for hours. Eventually Evergreen returned to the compartment and took her seat, Laxus had tried to speak to her but she had silenced him with a look and gazed out of the window. The only sounds were of Laxus groaning in misery from his ravel sickness and Bickslow’s soft snoring.   
He had fallen to sleep fairly quickly after Ever came back and sat with his head pushed against the wall of the cabin. Ever had reached over and removed his visor so he could be more comfortable, for the strange relationship Bickslow and Laxus had, the one between him and Evergreen was stranger still.

  
He respected her totally, even feared her a little after being turned to stone so often. It was almost a relationship between true siblings, they constantly bickered and argued, but when it came down to it they both loved each other like family. No one was able to mess with Ever but him and vice versa. There had never been anything between them at could be deemed as sexual even when they had just started getting to know each other, they had simply fallen into what they have now.

  
Bickslow was having bad dreams, his eyes were clenched shut and his hands balled into fists. His breathing was erratic as if he was running. Ever looked down at her friend kindly and turned to Laxus with a scowl.

  
“You’re responsible for this” She said curtly, Laxus simply nodded.

  
In his head Bickslow was doing unthinkable things...

  
It had started perfectly, waking up with Lucy beside him in their bed at the cottage, light was spilling through the curtains onto her making her look like something celestial. Outside he could hear laughing and the sounds of children playing. He rose from his bed and headed downstairs to his children, leaving her sleeping.

  
He reached the garden and watched as a boy and a girl ran after each other laughing. They both had his wide smile and their hair had the three mohawk stripes that always seemed to run in his family, but they were blonde. The girl stopped when she saw him “Daddy!” She yelled “Come play with us!”

  
Bickslow smiled and took a step onto the grass and the world went dark. His children stood still and silent in front of his eyes. He tried to move to get to them but his feet were locked in place.  
Both of the children’s heads shot backwards and they screamed as green light erupted from their eyes.

  
“NO!!” Bickslow screamed as he watched a ball of green rip out if the boys chest and attach itself to the girls face. Only the girl was screaming now, the boy was lying on the ground in a growing pool of blood, a small broken mess. The girls screams suddenly stopped abruptly, she turned slowly to look at her father through her glowing eyes and smiled slowly. The brand had formed on her face.

  
Bickslow, still trying to get free, watched the girl slowly walking towards him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and Lucy was behind him, silent tears fell down her cheeks. “Why did it have to be you?” She sobbed “why should I have to watch my children die because of you?”

  
He turned back around unable to watch her sob and the girl was at his feet. “Daddy. It burns” She whispered and touched her face where she had been marked. Her eyes still glowing green as she looked at him.   
Bickslow looked down at her in horror and felt his eyes start to glow as well. He closed his eyes tight but soon felt a ball of energy attach itself to his face and begin to bore inside his soul. A hand touched him and he lashed out wildly, screaming in pain, trying to get free. He looked down, the broken lifeless corpse of this daughter at his feet. He screamed again and turned for Lucy to find her broken and bleeding on the floor. She coughed and blood dripped from her mouth “Why?” She asked softly and closed her eyes.

  
“NO!” he screamed in anguish as his world fell apart around him.

 

He woke up with a start, sweat pouring from him and breathing hard. Ever stood over him, she had shaken him awake when it looked like it was getting too much.

  
“Hey, Bickslow? You ok?” she asked calmly

  
“Fuck...a dream? Oh thank God!” Bickslow leaned forward and placed his head on his hands, he was shaking and didn’t care what they thought of him.

  
The carriage was silent around him, his friends too confused and unsure how to help. Evergreen reached out and rubbed his back lightly and felt him flinch. “Hey...um....you need to talk about it?” She asked uncertainly, this was not her comfort zone and she was struggling.

  
“All dead...” he whispered shakily

  
The members of the thunder legion looked at each other with concern Even Laxus was managing to hold it together he let out a long sigh “Bickslow. You don’t have visions man, that’s not your deal. It’s just a fucked up dream. Won’t happen”

  
“Absolutely” Freed agreed readily “You would never allow harm to come to your family my friend. Neither would we”

  
Bickslow let out a long steadying breath and sat up straight, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking at Freed intensely he said “Man that was so fucking real! I watched them all die at my feet” he broke the eye contact “I’m out of my depth here”

  
“We’ll do the job and speak to Gramps when we’re back” Laxus shrugged “There’s nothing you can do here man. Don’t let a fucked up dream mess you up”

  
Bickslow nodded firmly and stared out the window past Evergreen

  
 _What have I done?_ he wondered woefully

 


	25. Chapter 25

  
The thunder legion arrived at their destination the following day. With half of the party not sleeping through the night they decided to grab the job as quickly as possible and then crash.

Bickslow and Laxus looked like hell, large dark rings circled their eyes and they were very pale. Bickslow was grateful that his visor covered how sore and tired his eyes must look, but Laxus was fully exposed, he looked ill. Natsu and Gajeel seemed to be able to bounce back from their travel sickness easily, but Laxus had always struggled. Freed’s runes had no effect anymore, but even when they had worked it had been a short lived relief for the dragon slayer, he stumbled from the train with Freed’s eyes boring into his back, ready incase he fell.

  
Bickslow wondered through the station like a zombie. Every time he had closed his eyes that dream had played on repeat, his logic and reasoning knew that his friends were right, he didn’t have visions, this was just a nightmare, but still. He guessed that every expectant parent had at least one nightmare about it all going horribly wrong, but not with that much violence. It was just flashbacks from his past, fears of the unknown. He knew all of this, but still he couldn’t sleep. At one point in the night he had gotten up and rummaged in his pack for his communication lacrima. He just wanted to see her, to talk it through and hear her soothing words, as he dug a small sharp shock went up his back, he swung round to see Laxus hanging off his bunk weakly.

  
“Don’t call her man. You’ll only freak her out” Laxus weazed at him.  
Bickslow had had to think hard before deciding to return to his bunk and attempt sleep once more.

They walked through the town together with Freed controlling the directions. Their job required them to receive further instructions from a client in the town and then proceed to their final destination. 

“God damn I cannot deal with another train journey today” Laxus grumbled to Bickslow

  
“I don't even get sick and I don’t think I could take another right now” Bickslow confided letting out a huge yawn and stretching his arms over his head “If we didn't have to be all professional and shit I’d be headed to the closest bar by now”

  
“Sounds good” Laxus nodded “But you know, represent the guild and all that”

  
“Yea I know” Bickslow sighed. He cracked a grin with his tongue lolling “I reckon I could take you right now Sparky, little delicate dragon” he teased and pushed his friend

  
“I’m running at half strength right now and I’d still kick you ass while you played with your dolls” Laxus laughed back at him and nodded at the totems floating above Bickslow’s head.   
They continued like this as they walked and Evergreen and Freed shared a smile between the pair of them at how easily the guys had moved on.

They arrived at the door of a run down and shabby looking property about half an hour later. They looked at each other with uncertainty, the job paid extraordinarily well and this place didn’t seem to fit. Laxus banged roughly on the door, much of his strength had now returned along with his colour, but got no response. Laxus striped the soundpod from his ears and pressed himself against the door listening for signs of life, finding nothing he shrugged at Bickslow with a raised eyebrow. In perfect unison they both took one step back and kicked the door off its hinges.

  
“You two are so destrustive” Ever winged rolling her eyes as they entered the shabby building.

  
They split up to search all he rooms and eventually they heard Freed yell. Massing in a dingy cellar they huddled around Freed as he read a rolled piece of parchment that had obviously been left for them to find.

  
 _“wizards of fairy tail”_ Freed read out loud _"many thanks for your acceptance of my request. Forgive my absence but the nature of this mission had caused me to be elsewhere for your arrival. In the forest north of your location you will find a small castle. This building belongs to my family and must be reclaimed! Powerful souls have taken this building, hence my need for a Seith mage and their particular brand of magic. Your reward awaits you in the castle. Again forgive the secrecy of this note. I fear it falling into the wrong hands. I will meet with you in person in the near future. Regards, your employer.”_

“I don’t like this” Ever mumbled

  
“It does seem unusual...” Freed rolled the parchment and pocketed it “Not to meet your employer before a job is highly unorthodox”

  
“Sounds like he’s on the run” Laxus moved to the stairs in order to leave the cellar “It’s odd il give you that. But it sounds easy enough. Clear a castle. Get a prize. We’ve done this a million times.” He sighed boredly “You up for taking the lead on this one Bickslow?”

  
Bickslow shrugged “Could do with getting some anger out. And me and my babies haven’t had a good fight in a while” he grinned manically and his totems started chanting “FIGHT! FIGHT!” mischievously.

  
“I suggest we get a good night sleep and proceed in the morning” Freed said casually “With caution” there was warning in his tone and Evergreen nodded curtly in agreement.

  
They left the cellar together and headed back onto the town proper to find a hotel for the evening. Bickslow could feel his fighting spirit rising up in him and relished it, the planning, the training for battle would help him sleep.

  
They all managed to settle into a small boutique hotel near the station and all had managed to claim individual rooms. Bickslow threw himself on the bed as soon as the door was shut and tossed his visor across the room. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and held back a yawn. He wasn’t ready to sleep. His body screamed for it but his mind was active. He always got restless before a fight and he had a feeling it was going to be a big one. There was also the feeling in his chest that had been bothering him since he had arrived in the town, a dull ache, not painful , if anything it felt numb and empty, as if something was missing.

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head to rub his chest. The area felt hotter than the rest under his hand, he knew the place well, he saw it everyday, it was where his soul rested. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to investigate the heat and, as if his hair had been pulled sharply, his head snapped backwards.

He let out a yelp of surprise as his mind filled with flashing images. Every one was of Lucy. He he saw her smile, tears, her pride at showing him what she had learned in training, her fear, the swell in her stomach. He watched them hold hands, kiss and make love in every way. He went back further watching her brandish her whip at him as she summoned Loke in Fantasia, the look of confusion and sadness, forward again to her and Cana in a bikini, fending them off in the S Class trials. Every memory he had of her combined and swirled in front of his eyes overwhelming his senses. He gasped as they stopped and left one final image. He looking dead in his eyes with a sad smile “Bix?” the image whispered and then disappeared.

  
He took a huge gulp of air and fell back onto the bed, all of his strength had gone and he was shaking like a leaf.

  
 _What just happened to me?_ His mind was desperately trying to find logic but coming up short. He struggled to stand and managed to get to his pack, dropping to his knees he desperately dug through to find his communication lacrima. He had to call her.

  
 _Somethings wrong...Somethings happened_ he started to panic, finally he found it and sat back on the bed already calling her. He held the screen in his outstretched hand, watching it intensely as he waited for her to answer.

  
The screen popped to life and Lucy’s beaming smile filled it “Bix!” She cried happily “I didn’t think you’d call me so soon. Everything OK? “

  
“I was going to ask you the same thing” He said urgently “Everything OK over there? Are you alright?”

  
“What? Bix I’m fine! We all are” She smiled at him but he could see the confusion and worry in her eyes “What’s going on?” She asked quickly and he could make out her movements as she left her company for a private place to talk.

  
“It’s nothing baby” he smiled “How’s the house? You like it?”

  
“The house is gorgeous and shockingly not on fire yet even with Natsu in the building” her tone changed “but your not getting away with not telling me what’s going on Bickslow, you look pale and shaken up. Job harder then you thought?”

  
“It hasn’t even started yet” he shrugged.

  
“Bickslow...tell me what’s going on or I swear to God I’m gonna call the kid Laxus!” She threatened playfully “Laxus Natsu Happy Hartfillia!”

  
He laughed at her, they had decided as they weren’t married to keep her last name with the baby. They could always change it down the line anyway “I don’t get a say in this?”

  
“Unless you tell me what’s going on then no.” He knew she was joking, but her eyes told a different story, he took a deep sigh.

  
“It’s nothing really I’m over reacting. I had a really fucked up dream on the way here which we will not be discussing, so I havnt slept in a while. But a few minutes ago I got this weird numb feeling over my soul...like middle of my chest.” He pulled the lacrima back to show her where

  
“Oh that’s what that shiney green thing is...I wondered” She mused

  
“I’m sorry....what?” Bickslow said with surprise

  
“I’m been able to see it since .... since I got pregnant” She admitted “I just thought it was part of the mating thing and kind of ignored it”

  
“You ignored a glowing green ball in the middle of my chest?!”

  
“You magic is green. My eyes turned green. I just thought it was a marker or something. I can’t see them on anyone else” She said with a huff “Anyway...your chest?”

  
“Right...um...it went hot and when I touched it I got loads of flash backs of us together, like from before Tenrou up until now. When it was done I felt like something was wrong so I called to check in....make sure you were safe" he blushed slightly when he saw her smile.

  
“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed! Sounds like when your back were off to annoy Porlyusica again!” She giggled “Everything’s great here baby, truly. Their all so happy for us! How did your team take it?”

  
“Uhm...two out of three ain’t bad” he shrugged nonchalantly

  
“Laxus again?” She growled

  
“He’s good now. Ever kicked his ass to the curb” he grinned.

  
“Laxus has a thing for women telling him off recently” She laughed “I miss you” he eyes had gone sad and he felt an overwhelming urge to hold her.

  
“I miss you too baby” he sighed and rubbed his crazy helmet hair making it nothing but worse “I gotta go though, I’m taking the lead on his job, could do with getting some training in. You promise your ok?”

  
“Honestly” She said softly “Go kick some ass baby!” She spread a huge grin and stuck her tongue out in a perfect imitation “Just don’t go showing off and getting yourself hurt, I want you back in one piece”

  
“When do I ever show off?!” he spluttered feigning horror

  
She giggled and shook her head at him “It’s a good thing I love you, you idiot”

  
“If you don’t who will?” he laughed back at her “I love you too baby. Il be home soon ok?”

  
“You better be” She blew him a kiss and winked at him the she was gone.

 

Bickslow placed the lacrima on the table beside him and flopped onto the bed and immediately felt his eyes starting to get heavy. With an almighty groan he forced them open and sat up. “Best get going” he mumbled to himself and dived lurched off the bed and clicked his neck. Summoning his Babies around him he headed out into the courtyard of the hotel to train.

* * *

 

“Again! X formation babies!” he yelled into the air as four of his Babies assembled themselves into an attack, he was interchanging one of them to attack him back personally, forcing him to dodge and weave to avoid it’s blasts of magic. Sweat dripped from his brow as a mixture of fatigue and magic drain started to take its toll on him. They had been training for hours, pushing themselves harder then they had in weeks. He stumbled slightly and took a blast to the chest. He fell hard on his ass, winding himself slightly but recovered quickly, just rolling out of the way skilfully of a second blast.

  
“Bickslow cool it man!” a loud rough voice shouted from behind him.

  
Bickslow turned to see who had shouted him and forgot to stop his totem, seeing an opportunity the soul took aim and fired another shot, the other four blocked it with lightning reflexes void of their masters control.

  
“Whoa shit close one!” Bickslow cries out “That’s enough for now babies take a break.” The Totems came together around his head spinning happily. “Laxus, what’s up? Too loud?” he asked the large blonde descending the stairs to the courtyard.

  
“Your pushing it man, ease up already” he said calmly “You wanted a work out you should have got me”

  
“I’ve had enough of your lightning for a while Laxus, I’ve still got the scars to prove it.” Bickslow laughed back at him.

  
“Still standing though” he smirked “But not for long if you carry on like this, you slept yet?”

  
“After this Il-“

  
“No Bickslow. That’s enough. Go get some rest. Were up with the sun.” Laxus left no room for argument on the subject, he was proud of his group and how strong they were together, he wouldn’t have it jeopardised by simple exhaustion. He strode off and quickly checked back to make sure he’d been understood. Bickslow nodded at him and followed him inside. It was only now that he had stopped that he felt the tiredness in his muscles fully take hold. By the time he got to his room his feet were dragging, his visor never made it off his face before he was snoring. 


	26. Chapter 26

The thunder legion checked out of their hotel at first light with a very disgruntled receptionist that did not appreciate the early wake up call. As always they tipped big knowing that their training probably earned the place a few unwanted comments from the other guests. It also meant they could leave any non essentials with the hotel until they returned.

  
They took off into the forest to the North. Though they knew the sun must have risen it stayed dark underneath the tree line, the canopy of firs around them was dense and still, cloaking them as the walked.

  
“This is nice and creepy” Bickslow muttered breaking the silence “Walk through the creepy woods to the creepy castle, we should do this more often” he rolled his eyes.

  
“Freed where are we headed?” Laxus asked him sharply

  
“North is all we know I’m afraid.” He sighed, Laxus turned his head to stare at him and he let out a sigh “Fine Il go look. Dark Écriture, Wings!” his sword flashed through the air leaving behind a glimmering line of purple runes, massive wings sprouted from his back and he took off into the darkness above them disappearing in a bright flash of light as he broke through the tree line.

  
“Keep walking, he’ll find us” Laxus ordered and started to follow the northern path once more. As he trudged he realised how over run the path was, no one had been through here in a long time. If this was the only connecting north bound path from that town, then surely it should have some wear. He frowned deeply but never stopped his pace.

  
Freed landed gracefully in front of them approximately ten minutes later looking confused.

  
“What did you find Freed” Laxus asked

  
“Nothing.” Freed replied with utter confusion in his voice “There is a pile of ruins around twelve miles north of here, maybe it was a castle once but now it is merely it’s skeleton. In the area around us that is the only man made structure that I found. Excluding the town of course. I don’t know what to suggest...” he trailed off, waiting for Laxus to take command of the situation.

  
“We go and look. There’s no choice here. You said twelve miles or so right?” Freed nodded “Everyone can manage that without it draining too much power. Wait for my signal before you follow” Laxus started to charge up, the air around his started to spark and Freed took a nimble step back out of the danger zone. Laxus was gone in a flash of white gold lightning which shot upwards from the ground.

  
Evergreen rolled her eyes at Bickslow, who stuck out his tongue back at her “I wonder when he will realise were not impressed by it any more” She giggled sarcastically.

  
“His power is nothing to mock Evergreen” Freed snapped “If it came down to it he could destroy any and all of us.”

  
“Hence why I’m on his side!” She laughed, poking Freed into an argument was one of her favourite things to do to pass the time. Bickslow quickly sat cross legged on the ground and rested his head on his hands like a child to watch them fight.

  
“How can you be so blasé, this could be serious!” Freed snapped at her

  
“Freed darling, you need to relax, go behind that bush over there and rub one out while you fantasise about Laxus calling you a good boy” She smirked. Behind her she heard Bickslow whistle in shock.

  
“I—I don’t know what your talking about Ever, but I—“ Freed started

  
“Man stop playing games.” Bickslow cut in. “Christ if I’m the adult here something has gone very wrong somewhere, we know your into Laxus, Freed. Fair fucking play, If I was that way inclined I’d probably want a piece of that too, you all know my fondness for blondes!” he winked at Freed “We don’t care man, Ever teases you cus it’s easy to do! Just admit it and she has no fucking ammunition”

  
He stood up and rested his hand on his friends shoulder. Freed’s face was a picture of shock, in all this time he hadn’t seen it right in front of him. His friends all knew he was gay, he wondered if they had know before him, after all he had only admitted his sexually to himself to far.

  
“I—I’m” Freed stuttered quietly.

  
A huge bolt of lightning hit the floor at their feet making them all jump out of their skin, Bickslow could feel the static still on his skin   
_Christ that was close!_ He thought in shock

  
“Jesus Christ Laxus you could have fucking killed us!” Evergreen screamed into the trees. Not a second late another strike his to mark his location. The could t see it for the trees, but they could feel it in their feet, they would follow the smoke once they were airborne.

  
“Time to suit up! We’ll put a pin in our chat ok Freed?” he smiled and jumped onto the line of totems that had formed at his feet, they shot him into the air with a whoop escaping his lips.

  
Freed and Ever faced each other and she smiled sweetly at him “I only wind you up because it’s so easy. When your ready to tell, we’re happy for you!”

  
The wings on her back glowed gold and she rose into the air leaving a trail of light in her wake.

Freed sighed and smoothed his long green hair _I’m lucky to have them...even if they are infuriating_ he thought contently. With a flash of steel his wings were back and he raced after his friends.

 

The ruins were exactly that, totally ruined. Stacks of burnt stone hung dangerously to each other at strange angles, the ground around it was barren and scorched also. It was a sorrowful place, you could still make out the vague shape of what had once been something grand. Laxus knelt down and found a piece of beautiful stained glass half hidden in the dirt beside him, a relic with no explanation to how it had survived. He shook his head sadly looking at the destruction. “Whenever this happened it was along time ago, I doubt many people made it out of here...”

  
“So what’s the call here?” Bickslow asked, he took off his visor to rub his eyes free of dust that had kicked up and slipped through the slits in the metal “There’s nothing else in this forest!”

  
“There’s something here.” Laxus murmured “Can’t you guys feel the magic power in the air? I can smell it”

  
The all paused for a moment, closing their eyes and focusing on their surroundings. One by one they opened their eyes and nodded, it was faint to them but it was there.

  
“We camp out here tonight” Laxus said quietly, he never took his eyes of the ruins, he was uneasy about this place “We wait and see what happens at night...somethings not right about this place. They wouldn’t have asked for us specifically if it wasn’t a tough job...” He snapped his eyes away from the piles of stone with difficulty.

  
They nodded and split without speaking to set up camp. They had played their roles for so long it was muscle memory. Laxus remained at camp, scoping the job and planning their attack, Bickslow went hunting with his Babies, Freed collected wood and water, Ever set up the area for them to sleep. Their group worked perfectly as a quartet, Ever had been the last to be recruited and her presence evened them out, kept the boys on task with a mutually shared fear of her. They no longer needed to speak to get things done, the thunder legion was perfect synergy.

 

Darkness descended upon them, Freed set his runes around the campsite to hide the glow of their fire, another layer of runes muffled any noise from the camp to that could give them away. Laxus knelt at the edge of camp, every muscle was tense, his eyes were still trained on the destroyed castle. He hadn’t moved in hours and the group were starting to get concerned. Bickslow squeezed Ever on the shoulder and nodded to Freed as he made his way over to his old friend.

  
“What do you smell Laxus?” he murmured. He knew how low he could send his voice with Laxus still being able to hear him, it was a barely audible growl.

  
“I cant work it out” Laxus said back matching the volume “I can smell something....doesn’t smell like people...you see anything?”

  
Bickslow focused his magic and stared into the darkness. When he focused like this he was able to see all souls rather than just being able to see the lost as normal. When he was a child he could see it all constantly, Makarov was the one who taught him how to focus and channel his magic, it had saved him from the brink of insanity.

  
His eyes grew wide as slowly glowing orbs appeared in front of him “Jesus fucking Christ” he breathed .

  
“How bad we talking?” Laxus had tensed further, he looked like a cat about to pounce.

  
“I’m counting twenty at least. Laxus...these aren’t people but their showing up as being” His tone was urgent and stressed

  
“I know....their smell isn’t human. What are we looking at?”

  
“I have no fucking clue...their red.” He saw how blankly Laxus was looking at him a sighed “Your soul, mine, everybody’s soul is green in some shade or another. You have to be a special type of evil to change the colour of it to be black. Lost souls are yellow. I’ve never seen red....I can’t tell you what those things are. Not something I wanna play with, how’s that for an answer?”

  
Bickslow gulped and stood up to take back to Ever and Freed, he was concentrating on his breathing so by the time he reached them the glow in his eyes was minimal. They could both read the uncertainty on his face, and when Laxus joined them moments late they thought the job was a bust.

  
“Freed....Can’t believe I’m having to ask this...you ever hear of a red soul? Something pop up in a book?” Bickslow asked slowly

  
“I take it that’s what are awaiting us.” The two other men nodded “Unfortunately I cannot remember every detail, but I’m sure I have read something about them. If memory serves they are souls with the ability to possess other souls. There was something else...I believe they are created. They do not occur in nature...forgive me gentlemen that’d all I can remember.” Freed bowed his head, disappointed with himself while the other three stared at him.

  
“Where did you read that?” Ever asked

  
“In a book I picked up directly prior to meeting Bickslow here. I wanted an idea of his power before I met him.” Freed said with a shrug.

  
“You remembered that for a book you read, what....like ten years ago? Fuck me Freed!” Bickslow was genuinely impressed

  
“Preferably not” Freed chuckled “We have a problem here Laxus, all of us are useless here other than Bickslow. Your lightning and Ever’s fairy magic will have no effect at all here. My runes will only serve as protection for Bickslow and I’m not sure how effective they will be. He’s alone with this.”

  
Bickslow took a look over his shoulder, his eyes focused in on the souls lazily floating in and out of the ruins. “Twenty might be pushing it. If they possess me...if I lose control. Let’s just say it won’t be good”

  
“We’ll keep them off you. Distract them” Ever put in

  
“Won’t work.” Bickslow said with a sigh “They’ll just come after you and you have no way of stopping them Ever.”

  
“Don’t ever underestimate me!” She spat back at him

  
“Never would” he shrugged “Your fucking terrifying” thin tongue dropped from his mouth and wagged at her and she rolled her eyes.

  
“Laxus, are the risks worth the reward?” Freed asked the blonde, concerned for is friend

  
“The guilds reputation is more important. We can’t ditch a job because we think it’s going to be difficult. Bickslow, get ready” he said sternly looking at Bickslow intensely

  
“It’s party time babies!” Bickslow yelled excitedly

* * *

 

Bickslow stood on the edge of the rune circle looking out at the destruction with an unnerving calmness. His visor lay discarded on the floor next to him, in the darkness only his eyes and his Babies glowed, the fire extinguished. Freed stood just behind him with his sword drawn ready to set his runes.  
“Be aware Bickslow” he whispered “I cannot see you’re attackers. You need to communicate with me” he edged closer to the runes.

  
“Shit...” Bickslow cursed “This isn’t going to fun is it?”

  
“Not even remotely” he green haired mage agreed “Are you ready?”

  
“Not even remotely” he grinned and winked at his friend who simply rolled his eyes with a smile “IT’S GO TIME BABIES!”

  
Bickslow sent his minions charging into the thick of the souls. A flash of purple engulfed him as Freed quickly cast protective runes around him and the party, another flash of runes leapt in front of him, wrapping each of the red orbs neatly in an attempt to hold them in place. Freed was having to make it up as he went along, relying on Bickslow’s instructions as to weather his casts had any effect on his invisible targets.

  
“What’s the play Bickslow?!” Laxus screamed at him.

  
“Shouldn’t you have asked me that fucking earlier?!” Bickslow yelled back, his Babies coordinated into an X formation firing blasts of green energy at the souls “Weaken them, absorbed them into me, destroy them. Hopefully...” the last word he said under his breath hoping it was quiet enough for the dragon slayer to miss.

  
The man made souls started to glow brighter. They passed through Freed’s runes like they were nothing and began to advance.

  
“Fuck! Freed, not working! Come up with something else!” Bickslow shouted concentrating on his Babies. He was quickly becoming aware that these souls could not attack directly, their attack was possession, his skin crawled with fear. “Fucking stop them!”

  
“Dark Écriture, freeze!” Freed growled with determination.

  
Bickslow went cold, he saw ice wrap around the red glow, and drop to the floor with a shatter. His babies upped their assault, they were all that was pushing them back and there were too many.

  
“Freed! Get back with the others, NOW!’ Bickslow yelled. Freed shot him a desperate glance and retreated quickly back to the pair behind them “Time for the big guns” Bickslow growled “FIGURE EYES!”

  
His eyes glowed like green fire and focused onto the closest target. The orb froze in midair and began to shake violently.  
“You won’t have them” Bickslow’s teeth were bared into a snarl “I won’t allow it!” his final words echoed in the darkness, he watched as the soul shot forward at him and attached itself to his face. He let out a howl of agony as his magic forced it to enter him. He could feel his consciousness tearing in two as he forced the entity that consumed this soul out of him.

  
Laxus went to rush forward but Evergreen grabbed his arm roughly holding him on place. “Don’t be stupid Laxus!” She screamed “There’s nothing you can do!”

  
The rest of the thunder legion watched in horror as Bickslow’s eyes changed from green to red, flashing in alternate colour as he fought back. His Totems continued their attack as he screamed in pain and defiance. His back arched at a strange angle as his scream turned into a growl of dominance. He dropped to one knee, breathing hard as his eyes returned to green.

  
“Bickslow!” Laxus cried with panic “You still with us?!”

  
“Y—Yea.” He panted, dragging himself back to his feet “I don’t know if I’ve got twenty of those in me” they could here the exhaustion in his voice as he focused on another, immediately he screams filled the night air.

  
“Dark Écriture, STRENGTH!” Freed screamed with a flash of his sword. Runes printed onto Bickslow’s chest and he roared as he destroyed another.  
He stumbled but immediately caught himself and went again, he breathing was now just desperate gasps.

  
“He’s going to kill himself Laxus, we have to stop this!” Evergreen screamed.

  
“Trust him Ever! He’ll tell us when he can’t take anymore.” Laxus said, he hoped that it was true.

  
“Not if he doesn’t get a chance!” She cried, he could hear the tears that were threatening to spill she sprinted forward to grab her friend as he started to fall.

  
“Ever NO!” Laxus and Freed screamed as one   
Bickslow felt hands grab him from behind, holding him up. His head whipped round in panic as he stared into her tear filled brown eyes.

  
“Ever...” he gasped “Ever get away from here!” he forced himself back up “I’m ok! I can’t protect you too!”

  
The red souls suddenly lurched forced with extreme speed. They dodged the babies and charged at Evergreen as if they had sensed a prime target. The first one hit Evergreen in the chest hard and sent her flying backwards into Laxus. Bickslow cried out and focused his strength on her orb that was burrowing into her chest. It’s started to come away, only to be replaced by another and another.

  
“NO! EVERGREEN!” Bickslow screamed in horror, she was covered in red light and he could see her thrashing against an enemy she couldn’t see or fight. She was screaming in agony and terror as they bored into her skin.

  
Laxus and Freed started forward to try to help her, they couldn’t see what was happening, they could only see her face. The tears of pain streaming down her face, the violent spasms of her muscles as she was pinned to the ground, her screams were deafening.

  
“STAY THE FUCK WHERE YOU ARE!!” Bickslow screamed in anger “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!!”

  
Evergreen was suddenly still. Her silence was more terrifying then their screams. All of the orbs had vanished into their new host.

  
“Bickslow...w-whats happening?” Laxus said slowly never taking his eyes off her.

  
“They’ve taken her...you guys need to get back. Why? Why didn’t you stop her?” tears had started to roll down his cheeks.

  
Evergreen’s eyes flew open glowing scarlet. Laxus and Freed recoiled back watching her as she started to rise from the ground to hang floating and lifeless on the air before them. Bickslow didn’t move, his Babies floated above his head unsure how to proceed.  
Her head snapped up from her chest and she turned slowly to stare at Freed and Laxus.

  
“Guys...get out of there...move...now” Bickslow said as calmly as he could. The pair started to take tentative steps backwards, fixated on their broken teammate.  
Evergreen snapped her head to turn to Bickslow an a cruel smile slowly spread across her lips, a terrible laugh rung out into the night.

  
_“Bickslow...Seith mage...”_

  
It wasn’t her voice, it’s was low and harsh and it sounded old. Bickslow shuddered and saw the other two turned to him with looks of terror.

  
 _“You are strong...I will enjoy this...”_ the voice continued _“You shouldn’t have left her to us....now she is ours...”_

  
“Let her go” Bickslow growled focusing his magic power behind his eyes.

  
The laughter that filled the camp was terrible, haunting in its glee _“she is OURS!”_ it hissed _“You will see”_

  
Evergreen twisted into an impossible bend and screamed in pain, he eyes went back to brown and locked into Laxus’ “Please...help...me” She managed as she was pulled back into a standing position and the red returned.

  
_“Useless girl is nothing...simply a voice...you will see”_

  
Evergreen dropped to the floor unconscious in a heap. Bickslow watched as every orb that had entered her fled and disappeared into nothing. As the last one left, he sprinted to her, sweeping her up in his arms “Evergreen! Wake up honey!” he begged

  
Laxus and Freed sensed the danger had passed and joined him. Freed pressed his ear to her chest “She’s alive, breathing, but her heart beat is faint. She needs medical attention now!”

  
Laxus grabbed her out of Bickslow’s arms and held her like a rag-doll as the air around him started to charge. “Bickslow. This wasn’t your fault. It was mine.” He said unable to take his eyes off his broken teammate “Meet me in town” lightning engulfed him and he was gone.  
Freed and Bickslow stood together in shock unable to move.

 


	27. Chapter  27

  
The boys sat around her bed. Evergreen was unconscious, there wasn’t a mark on her but she wouldn’t wake up, the medic in the town could do nothing but wait.

  
They were all exhausted, none of them had slept that night. Laxus sat by her head cradling her glasses in his hands. He hadn’t said a word in hours, he couldn’t even look at her.

  
The door to the room flew open with a bang shattering the silence “What happened here?” Makarov stood in the doorway flanked by Gildarts. There was no anger, only concern in his voice. One of his children was hurt and he needed answers.

  
“Hey Gramps” Laxus said. It was detached from emotion, numb.

  
The master crossed the room to his grandson and placed his small hand on the large man’s shoulder. “Laxus my boy, what happened?” he said softly

  
“Think you might want to ask someone else master” Guildarts said softly, he leant against the door frame surveying the scene “Kid isn’t there right now.”

  
Makarov looked up at the blonde who sat unmoving, head bent over his hands, eyes glazed. “He’s in shock. Boys, someone needs to talk. Now.” He was stern but his voice was kind.

  
“She was possessed. I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop it” Bickslow said softly

  
“There were abnormal creations in the forest. Red souls. We couldn’t see them but Bickslow. He fought bravely, but they were too many. Evergreen was taken by them.” Freed was managing to hold it together better than the rest, his logical mind was processing the nights events without assigning blame. He cared deeply for the woman on the hospital bed, panic wouldn’t help her. “For some reason they released her eventually, but they left her like this. We are sorry master”

  
“Apologies are not necessary Freed.” The master said calmly “This was no ones fault. Bickslow, what can you tell me about these creatures?”

  
“Not creatures. Souls. Man made souls. I could destroy them once I took them in...but everything else was useless master. I managed to get one off her...but...I...” he couldn’t finish. He was ashamed by his weakness.

  
“My boy you did more then most could. From what I know of such things that fact that you were able to stop any is an incredible feat. The fact that you are not all like poor Evergreen is a miracle.” He took his hand off Laxus and addressed Guildarts “Any ideas on who could be responsible for this?”

  
“If you had asked me that a few years back I’d have said Jose maybe.” Gildarts said running a hand through his hair “But now, I have no idea. Did they say anything?” he addressed the group.

  
Bickslow looked up at the mage in the doorway “They knew me by name...they said I shouldn’t have left her, and that she was theirs. Then they called her useless and released her.” He dropped his eyes back to the floor “So you see, this is my fault. Ever tried to help me fight, this is what happened.”

  
Makarov and Guildarts were staring at each other, waves of understanding passed between the two and they shared the same expression of fear “Bickslow.” Guildarts said slowly “Where is --?”

  
Evergreen suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide and gasping for air loudly. Laxus almost fell of his chair in surprise and Freed jumped out of his skin. Her skin was pale and she was shaking, she darted her eyes wildly around the room as she tried to work out where she was, they came to a rest on Bickslow and she burst into tears.

  
“Bickslow!” She cried. Laxus grabbed her into a hug and held her tight as she calmed down, but rather then relax she fought her friend off her “Laxus, it’s good to see you too now get off me! Bickslow you need to go, get out of here!”

  
Bickslow felt like he’d slapped him, she blamed his for everything. He could see in her eyes that just sitting was causing her pain, but rather then succumb and lie down she wanted to make sure he was gone. He stood and everything felt heavy with guilt.  
“She’s in danger Bickslow! You need to go! Right fucking now!” Evergreen cried desperately

  
Bickslow froze as fear crept up his spine in waves. “What did you say?” he whispered

  
“They showed me things, it wasn’t me they wanted, someone is after Lucy, Bickslow! They set this up to get you away from her! You need to go! Right now!” She didn’t know how to explain it any better.

  
Bickslow was running before anyone had seen him move. Gildarts shot out an arm and caught his around the chest forcing him back into the room roughly.

  
“Get your fucking hands off me!” Bickslow growled through gritted teeth, his eyes started to glow with menace

  
“Whoa, think it through Bickslow. You want to go toe to toe with me?” Gildarts said calmly, there was so much confidence in his voice that Bickslow had no choice but to take a step back “There’s a good boy”

  
“Fuck you old man” Bickslow spat “Get out of my way right now”

  
“You need to think about this. What are you going to do in the state your in now? How the hell could you help her?” Gildarts moved to totally block the door with his body “You need a plan.”

  
“Guildarts...if they touch her while you are holding me here, I am going to kill you” Bickslow growled “If this was Cana know one would be able to hold you back.”

  
“That’s my daughter man, slightly different” he shrugged

  
“She pregnant. So no...not different. Not at all” Bickslow was holding back tears, he refused to let the S class wizard in front of him see him break “So I’m telling you. GET OUT OF MY WAY!” he screamed as his eyes flashed brighter still. He summoned all of his strength “FIGURE EY—“

  
A flash of gold ignited the room stopping the mages attack, Loke stood in the corner, his wounds healed and suit impeccable once more. His face glowed with anger and fear as he stared to Bickslow.

  
“Bickslow...I’m sorry. Lucy...she’s...” Loke started, he couldn’t make eye contact with him.

  
The whole room went eerily still as Bickslow dropped to his knees with a howl of pain “She’s...what happened?” he managed

  
“She’s alive Bickslow, my contact still holds which means she had to be...but past that I have no idea” he walked over to the broken mage and knelt beside him resting a hand on his shoulder. “She’s alive. That means we can get her back. Don’t break Bickslow, don’t lose control, we need to think about our next move.” His voice was calm and soothing but Bickslow didn’t move, he was focused on the floor and hi breathing was hard as he tried to stay calm.  
“I’m going to kill them all” he growled low in his throat

* * *

  
_Three hours earlier_

Lucy sat I her lounge watching the sum breaking over the hills surrounding the cottage from her favourite window seat. She had woken up early feeling something strange on her chest, like pain but at the same time not. It was like pain from a dream, present but not really there. He thoughts were on Bickslow, she had tried to call him, worried that what she was feeling he was too, but he hadn’t picked up. She chewed her lip absently in a nervous habit.

  
“You’re awake.” A female voice interrupted her thoughts.

  
Lucy jumped and looked to where the voice had come from to find Erza walking into the room to sit beside her with a yawn. “What’s woken you?”

  
Lucy gave a simple shrug “I just couldn’t sleep” She saw concern on her friends brow “I’m fine, just a little restless today” he smiled.

  
A huge bang made them both jump. Loud footsteps ran down the stairs and Natsu ran through the room cackling “Morning!” he giggle as he dashed past them into the garden and hopped a fence.

  
“Fucking retard flame brained ass hole!” they heard Gray scream from upstairs, his footsteps hastily followed Natsu’s downstairs and he ran past the girls without giving them a glance “Get back here you fucking idiot! I’m going to murder you!” he yelled after the pink haired dot on the horizon. They girls covered their giggles with their hands, Grey was covered in soot head to toe and his hair was smoking.

  
“See” Lucy laughed “Everything’s fine”

  
“Speak for yourself, those idiots woke me up” Levy sulked into the room and flopped on the floor at Lucy’s feet, the blonde stroked her wild bed hair gently as she let out a huge yawn “This is good practice for you Lu. Two kids running around the place causing chaos.” She giggled.

  
Lucy smiled down at her friend and looked back out the window. She could see fire and ice leaping madly across the field behind the house as the two mages fought it out. “At least they’ve taken it outside” She laughed.  
Abruptly the magic ceased, and she looked out in confusion.

  
 _That was over quickly_ she thought

  
Erza was obviously thinking the same thing, she pulled herself up to kneel on the window seat with her hands against the glass. “Have you ever known them to give in so quickly?” she said softly

  
“Maybe Grey knocked him out, I mean the guy was kind of singed” Levy threw in

  
“Hmm...doubtful...but maybe.” Erza sat back down with a light sigh “Who will ever understand those two?”

  
“Definitely not me” Lucy smiled warmly “I’m gonna go make coffee...anybody want some?”

  
“Lucy you shouldn’t drink that stuff when your pregnant” Levy warned in a motherly way “Have tea”

  
The blonde rolled her eyes sarcastically “Fine, Mom!” and stomped out of the kitchen like a moody teen leaving the other girls chuckling.

  
“She’s really happy isn’t she?” Levy smiled warmly at Erza “She’s going to be a great mom”

  
“I never thought I’d say this, but I believe that Bickslow will be a good farther also. He would lay down his life for Lucy in a heartbeat, imagine what he would do for his child. I’ve never had my mind so thoroughly changed before.” Erza finished and Levy nodded happily.

  
Another loud bang went off, even the ground shook under their feet. Neither of the girls turned to look “Looks like their back at it” Levy sighed.

  
Lucy walked back in carrying a tray “Have they killed each other yet?” She smiled

  
“Not from the sound of it, close though” Erza smiled back and taking her tea.

  
Another loud bang and the pictures on the wall shook dangerously “Those boys” Levy shook her head with a giggle.

  
Erza and Lucy went still and stared at each other. In unison the pushed themselves to the window staring out to look for the boys.

  
“Guys? You ok? Levy said slowly, standing up

  
“That didn’t sound like Natsu” Lucy murmured

  
“Nor Gray...” Erza finished   
They both looked at each other again and shared a flash of uncertainty Both of them stood and went to walk to the back door.

  
“Erm...where are you going?” Levy asked nervously, playing with the hem of her shirt.

  
“To check on the children” Erza said as she silently requipped from her pyjamas to her standard amour. Her hand rested on the door handle.

  
With a crash the door exploded open, Gray flew through the doorway and slammed it shut behind him. His breathing was reduced to gasps and blood dripped into his eye from a deep gash across his eyebrow. There was a burn wrapping around his neck like a collar. “Erza!” he gasped.

  
“You two have taken this too far!” Erza shouted taking in the state of him “You have actually injured each other this time. Have you seen yourself?”

  
“W—what?” he panted “Erza this wasn’t Natsu!”

  
Levy and Lucy shot each other worried glances and Levy walked to her friend to take her hand in hers. Lucy stared at Gray “Where is he Gray?”

  
“Some guy, he came out of no where. He clipped some sort of...collar around both of us.” He brushed his neck feeling the memory “I managed to get mine off, froze it and it fell...but not before it burnt. Natsu couldn’t get his off. It...jesus Erza....it was like it dragged the magic our of us. Natsu’s still there, he collapsed.” He took Erza’s shoulders and stared into her eyes “I’ve never seen magic like this Erza. It’s like total control.”

  
Lucy went cold, in all the missions and jobs she had been on with Gray she had never seen him scared. But that’s what he was, he was terrified. His hands were shaking and she could see beads of sweat on his forehead. His eyes kept flicking to the door and then back to Erza.

  
“Levy, get ready, we may have to fight” Erza said, taking control “Gray, I need you to take a breath and calm down.” Gray nodded sharply and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. “Lucy, you need to get out of the way”

  
Lucy reeled with anger, her friends were preparing for what was to come and she was being told to get out of the way? “I’m not going anywhere” She said softly “Hell No. This is my home. Natsu is my friend. I’m fighting.” She bought herself up to stand tall.

  
“Lou, sweetie, you’re—“ Levy tried to pacify her

  
“I am aware that I’m pregnant!” Lucy screamed in fear and frustration “I’m not moving”

  
Gray and Erza managed a glance at each other a moment before every window exploded.

  
Glass ripped through the room, slicing into the fairy tail mages taken unawares. Lucy felt as the shards slashed through the skin on her arms and chest, she managed to protect her face at the last moment but heard Levy scream in pain and drop to the floor with her hands wrapped around her face.

  
Lucy ran to her and wrapped her in her arms “Levy! Are you OK?” She screamed, she pulled Levy’s hands away and gasped in shock. Blood ran freely down her face, a large shard of glass stuck out of her cheek, it had cut deep, Levy whimpered in pain as she reached to pull it out.  
“I’m ok Lou...get out of here!” She cried eyes wide with fear.

  
Erza stepped through the glass with her sword drawn, Gray followed closely behind her, the glass had cut his back to ribbons but he focused on the window in front of him with his teeth gritted into a snarl of hate.

“Gray...ready?” Erza snapped

  
“Oh yea. Now I’m pissed” he growled “Ice Make, Blade!” An enormous sword appeared in his hand and he gripped the hilt tightly and blood ran down his hand to tinge it dark red.

  
A blast of red light erupted through the broken window frame with a deafening bang hitting Erza square in the chest. She was launched backwards into the fireplace. Her head connected heavily with its corner and she let out a cry of pain as she crumpled to the ground. She tried to push herself back up but her arms gave way and she fell back. Blood trickled from her head mixing with her hair.

  
“Erza!” Gray screamed and ran towards her. Glass crunched behind him and he span round on his heel.

  
A large figure was stepping through the destroyed window frame. Large heavy black boots crushed the gales to dust with each step. He drew himself to full height and clicked his neck. “So pitiful” his deep voice drawled.

  
His face was battle scarred and covered in lines of filth. It clung to every line of his face making him look older then he actually was. His lips curled into a sneer as he looked down at them condescendingly. His hair was dark blue but shaved close, a three long fresh cuts ran from his right eyebrow and ran over his head to the back of his neck. Lucy stared up at him in horror and feeling her body tremble, his eyes glowed dark and bloody red.   
He reached out a hand lazily and a red light collected in his palm, he flicked his wrist casually at Gray who had drawn his sword and started to charge towards him with a battle cry. “Stop” he muttered and the light flew from his hand to wrap tightly around Gray’s neck. Gray screamed as the coil got tighter, digging into his already burnt skin. Ice flashed across it as Gray tried to break free and the older mage laughed boredly.

  
“That’s enough of that boy” he turned his extended hand into a fist and Gray screamed louder. He dropped to his knees as the colour started to drain from his skin and the coil glowed brighter. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell forward onto the floor unconscious and twitching.

  
Levy and Lucy clutched to each other and Levy pushed her friend behind her. She was trembling with fear as she stood up.

  
“Really now?” he mage said with amused puzzlement “And what are you going to do?” he folded his arms over his chest like he was about to watch something endlessly entertaining.

  
Levy held her head high and breathed slowly, the left side of her face was covered in blood and the eye was closing with a bruise. The normally timid blunette stared back with fire in her eyes and fueled by hatred. “Solid Script Magic. Rip.” She snarled.

  
The word appeared and raced towards the mage faster then he could react, a huge red tear appeared across his chest as the skin ripped open, he howled in pain and anger “Rip” She said again and another appeared across his bicep “RIP!” She snarled with more intensity and another appeared across his stomach.

  
He screamed again and his eyes glowed brighter with rage. And flicked his hand at her, like Gray a coil of red light shot around her neck. “Enough” he growled and gestures with his finger for her to approach.

  
Levy’s eyes went wide and she dug her heels into the ground as the coil began to drag her towards him. Her feet slipped on the glass as she struggled causing her to fall closer to him still. She tried to cry out but the coil was too tight, she could only manage a desperate gasp. She ended up nose to nose, lifted off the floor by the neck.

  
“Well...how unexpected. But not enough I’m afraid” he flicked his fingers lazily and the light went out behind Levy’s eyes.

  
“LEVY!” Lucy screamed with tears rolling down her face, she crawled to her friends side and pulled her into her arms “Levy! Please wake up! Levy!”

  
“She’s alive” he said lazily “But now...you’re coming with me.” He stepped forward and grabbed her wrists roughly and dragged her from the ground. He dangled her in front of him and laughed “I have plans for you”

  
 _Loke if you can hear me...please...please help me. Get Bickslow!_ She prayed totally defeated as she was collared. The red consumed her.


	28. Chapter 28

Bickslow had checked out. He was aware of voices around him and of Loke’s hand on his shoulder. He was focused on nothing but his need to find her, but he couldn’t move.

  
“We need to get someone to that cottage now”

  
“I’v sent word to he guild. Mira is going with Elfman and Gajeel. Their grabbing Porlyusica on the way”

  
“Once we get them out, then we go after Lucy. Bickslow....Bickslow...?”

  
He felt a hand shaking him and he came round slowly. The world came back into focus and he found himself looking into the masters eyes.  
“Bickslow. Nice of you to join us. Time to go” a hand pulled him to his feet and started guiding him to the door. “I take it you want to get her back” he master said firmly as they walked

  
“Of course” he said, he still felt numb, but the rage was creeping back

  
“Then you will listen” he said directly “If you run in without thinking. You will die. More then likely, so will she. If you take a moment, get a team, and a plan, you have a chance.”

  
Bickslow nodded curtly as he realised that Gildarts was flanking his left and Laxus was bringing up the rear. “You think I’m gonna freak out again” he said quietly “Master...We’ve got to get her”

  
“We will boy” he stopped suddenly “But I am going to warn you Bickslow. Ever attempt to use that spell like that on a member of your own guild again, and I will exile you from fairy tail. Do I make myself clear?” Makarov’s eyes were fierce and Bickslow bowed his head.

  
“Gildarts...man I’m—“ Bickslow started suddenly ashamed

  
“It’s fine Bickslow.” Gildarts clapped him hard on the back “Nice to see your willing to do anything for her I guess....just so we’re clear...I’d have kicked your ass.”

  
“So what’s the plan old man?” Laxus asked. He’d come out of his shocked state finally but was only just managing to keep him rage in check “That guy needs to be stopped”

  
“For now we head back to Magnolia” Makarov said decidedly

  
“I cant do that!” Bickslow yelled, the control over his anger was breaking “She could be dead and I’m meant to go back to the fucking guild!?” he didn’t sense Loke approaching from behind him

  
“As I said Bickslow she’s not dead” the Lion corrected “I’d know instantly. I’m going back to the spirit world to organise the zodiac. While you are planning, we will search for our Princess.” He locked eyes with the Seith mage “We WILL find her Bickslow” he faded into a glow of gold.

  
The men stood together staring at he spot where the spirit had vanished, gold light was being slowly replaced by green. Bickslow’s outside was poised but his eyes gave him away, as did the strain in the muscles in his neck. The man was ready to snap and take everyone around him down with him.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to push the rage back down once more. “Fine” he growled “Il go back with you master. Laxus. But the moment Loke finds her I’m gone. Plan or not.” He swept past them and left the building without looking 

* * *

 

They arrived at Porlyusica’s tree house. A firm combination of Makarov’s influence and the powerful reputation Gildarts held – and the threats he used – ensured their passage via the fastest express train the railroad had. Laxus and Freed had combined their power to speed the journey along faster, Freed using his runes to stabilise and streamline the tracks, and Laxus forcing it faster still with deafening roars. Laxus had barely suffered at all on the return journey, adrenaline and anger had kept his sickness at bay for the most part. The trip should have taken them over day, but with some of the most powerful mages of fairy tail combined with something this important they made it back in little over four hours. Bickslow had sat alone on the roof of the train for the entire journey, not trusting himself around the others. His thoughts were dark and murderous, as they train had sped it had left behind a train of green.

  
Bickslow burst through the doors of the hospital that Porlyusica ran, making the door splinter beneath his boot. Gray, Natsu and Erza were sat together outside of the ward and leapt to their feet with a flash of panic as he exploded into the room. Bickslow stood staring at them, feeling his heart in his throat. The trio looked worse then he had ever seen.

  
Natsu had a huge red brand around his neck, it had removed all of the skin and was wrapped in a stained and bloody looking bandage that was falling away as it became weighed down. He was white as snow and huge black circles were around his eyes. The fire dragons shoulders were slouched forwards as if he couldn’t find the strength to stand fully. His right arm was strapped and in a sling holding it close to his chest but he had managed to keep hold of his scarf that hung limply from his right hand. The scarf was twitching slightly as it became obvious that Natsu was shaking violently.

  
Erza stood to his left with her eyes wide in shock and concern. Other than a few scratches on her hands she looked unharmed, until you saw her head. It was totally wrapped in bandages from her forehead to the nape of her neck. Strands of blood matted hair stuck out haphazardly from the base of the white material. He eyes looked unfocused and occasionally it seemed as if she was having trouble keeping them open, she swayed slightly on her feet and was forced to sit back down almost immediately with a sigh of frustration.

  
Gray was managing to stay on his feet, he looked the worse out of all of them. Like Natsu he had a brand upon his neck, but unlike the dragon slayer Gray carried two of them. His entire neck was raw and to the muscle. It was covered in patches of gauze as the bandages kept falling from him as his body attempted to freeze the wound over and over again. His chest, face and back were covered in millions of tiny, but deep cuts, some of which still sparkled under the lights with the glass that was yet to be removed. He was still covered in the remains of the soot that Natsu had woken him with before everything had happened, it managed to hide how ashy his usually pale skin had become. Gray’s eyes looked dead.

  
“You...” Bickslow growled in fury “How could you let him take her!” he roared and launched himself at Natsu. Suddenly his arm was grabbed and pulled back sharply behind his back, he cried out in pain and rage and saw Laxus holding him back.

  
“Fucking calm down Bickslow!” Laxus shouted “Don’t make me break your arm!”

  
Bickslow dropped his head and sobbed in defeat, tears fell freely down his face without shame as his dropped to his knees in front of the trio.   
“Y—you were meant to be there to protect her!” he sobbed “Why didn’t you protect her?!” Bickslow was broken.

  
Gray was the first to respond, he walked over to the heap on the floor that was Bickslow and put a bloody hand on his shoulder “We tried Bickslow. Look at us! This guy man...it wasn’t anything any of us have ever seen. He destroyed us all like we were nothing. We didn’t even make a scratch” as Gray spoke his voice started to quiver but didn’t break, he held it together out of nothing more than desperation to save the small amount of pride he had left. “Lucy wanted to fight, she wouldn’t run, you should be proud of her”   
Bickslow looked up at the ice mage and bared his teeth, Laxus applied more pressure to his already stretched arm and he grimaced in pain.

  
“This isn’t their fault Bickslow.” Laxus said calmly “I know you need someone to blame right now, but actually take a second to look at these guys. Their totally messed up man!”

  
For the first time Bickslow actually focused on the people in front of him. They were beaten, broken, and obviously disgraced. This was their friend, one of their companions, their family. They loved her just like he did, and they were just as angry and frightened.  
Bickslow took a long sigh and nodded his head, without any words between them Laxus let him go. Bickslow leant back onto his knees and rubbed out the over extended muscle in his shoulders. Finally standing he looked at Gray “Im sorry...I know you did what you could”

  
Natsu managed to stand taller and glared at Bickslow “They took me by surprise behind my back. I’m ready to go! I’m all fired up! This guys got to pay for touching Lucy!” he raged, small scales were forming around his eyes.

  
“You will do no such thing Natsu Dragneel!” the voice of the master rang through the room as he entered “No one is running off half cocked into this”

  
“Master” Erza breathed trying to stand again, Natsu quickly put her arm over his shoulder to hold her up “This magic...I believe I know what it was”

  
“As do I child” the master said sadly. A door connecting the the ward flew open with enough force to make everyone in the room flinch.

Gajeel stood in the gap breathing hard, his sharp canines were exposed and he advanced on Bickslow with pure fury “You fucking moron!” he screamed and swung for Bickslow, he managed to dodge the steel covered fist as the last second and jumped back into Laxus.   
Gajeel stood their panting hard “Have you seen her?” he yelled “Have you stepped out of your little world for a second to look at the girl who is lying on a hospital bed because of you?” he pointed roughly at the door. “Get in there, go and see what your decisions have left in their wake you piece of shit!”

  
“Gajeel calm down, Bickslow couldn’t have known this was going to happen” Erza said soothingly

  
“Bullshit! He sent Bunny Girl away to be safe, but couldn’t protect her himself and now look what happens!” He advanced on Bickslow again and grabbed his collar, he pulled his head down flush to his ear “If she dies...if the girl I was going to take as my mate dies...then you will never see yours again...I will rip your heart out” he whispered viciously into his ear and then pushed him back in disgust, he turned on his heel and walked back into the ward.   
Bickslow was breathing heavily, half of him wanted to follow the other half was terrified to. Freed appeared at his side and nodded at him reassuringly, they both made their way into the room leaving the others behind them.

  
Levy lay on the hospital bed unmoving. Gajeel was leant against the wall, unable to take his eyes off the small blue haired mage in front of him. Levy had always been petite, but she looked so small and frail now.   
Her left eye was totally closed, swollen shut and shaded deep black. Her hair had been shaved on one side as it had been so badly matted with blood that Porlyusica had had no choice. A long, angry looking slash made its way from her jaw to her cheekbone, it had been sown up and made her look like some kind of horrific doll. The rest of her exposed skin was covered in the same small but vicious glass cuts that Gray had. Her neck had another of those branded collar marks, the skin around the brand was torn and stitched shut where she had tried to fight back. Any unmarked patches of skin were waxy and grey and her breathing was nothing more then a whisper.

  
“Oh my God...Levy...” Bickslow whispered as he walked towards her

  
“Don’t touch her” Gajeel growled from the shadows “You don’t have the right”

  
Bickslow retracted his hand and turned to face the dragon slayer “I didn’t do this”

  
“Maybe not, but they were after Lucy. The rest were in the way. You are the one that sent them to that cottage together. That makes you responsible.” Gajeel was unceasingly calm while his eyes raged with fire. “So what are you going to do about it?” he asked dryly.

  
“Gajeel, enough” the master stood in the doorway looking suddenly tired “Both of you get out and let the girl rest”

  
Both of the mages sized each other up but thought better of it and followed the master. Gajeel closed the door with uncharacteristic gentleness and leant against the wall. Bickslow stood in in the centre of the room looking lost.

  
The master cleared his throat and began to address the group of young wizards before him “Listen up! What’s happened here is unacceptable, unthinkable. They have taken one of our own, and in doing so they have turned you against each other. Fairy tail will not be broken that easily!” every mage in the rooms eyes were fixed on the master “Fairy tail is not a guild, it is a family and when one of its own is taken, and others hurt, then we retaliate! No one here fights alone. You have the full power and rage of Fairy tail behind you all. Now, the injured seek Porlyusica and recover quickly. Fairy tail is going to war!”

  
Bickslow nodded and the corners of his mouth twitched in a small smile of appreciation. He looked around the room at his guild mates and found them all smiling at him, even Gajeel’s eyes had softened slightly and he nodded at him.

Laxus and Freed stood by his sides “Once more into the breach my friend” Freed said, with a smile on his lips.

  
“No one fucks with the thunder legion and lives to walk away” Laxus growled “If you go to war, we all do” Erza, Gray and Natsu nodded in agreement.

  
Golden light emanated in the centre of the room. Loke stood before Bickslow breathing heavily, eyes wide “I found her!” he panted “Oh my Mavis, Bickslow. We have got to get her out of there!”

  
Fear clutched Bickslow’s heart once more as Loke started to explain what he had seen


	29. Chapter 29

Lucy’s eyes fluttered open slowly and she blinked the world into focus. She was in a dark, damp room made of cold stone. Beads of moisture glistened on the walls and shuddered in a draft that chilled her to the bones.

  
She pushed herself up by her hands and winced with a hiss, her neck was burning fiercely and she felt the cold sting of a manacle against her already raw skin. She strained he eyes in the darkness trying to get a sense if where she was. There were no windows, no sounds crept under the door to break the consuming silence. She started to shiver with a mixture of cold and fear as she realised she was totally alone. She reached to her side out of habit to try and find her keys but quickly remembered that they were still on her bed side table at the cottage. She scolded herself silently for leaving them behind and tried to stand. She managed to get half way before the chain around her neck went taught and pulled her back to her knees, a jolt of energy shot through the metal and assaulted her. She gritted her teeth, refusing to scream. Her senses told her that her solitude was false, she could feel herself being watched.

  
Lucy closed her eyes tightly and reached out with her mind, if she could contact her spirits then maybe...

  
Heavy footsteps started moving towards her, she closed her eyes tighter, blocking out the noise and concentrating harder, she saw a distant flash of gold behind her eyes

  
 _Please find me_ she begged as the door crashed open.

  
She kept her eyes tightly shut, ignoring her fear and trying desperately to connect to the golden light in the distance, a rough hand grabbed her checks and pulled her head up.   
“None of that” the voice spat at her as she was thrown to the ground. Lucy’s eyes opened and she lost the grip she had on her spirits as she yelped in surprise and pain. Het hair dripped with moisture as she raised her head defiantly at the man that stood before her.

She took in the wounds on his head and chest, the sneer that played across his lips illuminated by the dark red glow emanating from his eyes as he looked down at her with malice. His chest was donned in bandages from the fresh tears on his skin that Levy had caused and they weeped steadily as the material struggled to hold the liquid back.

  
Lucy laughed “Levy sure did do a number on you!” hate burned in her core

  
He grunted lightly in annoyance “She got in a couple of lucky shots. And she pissed me off...now, I’m going to take that out on you” he grinned wildly and exposed his teeth.  
Lucy felt herself quake under his glare but refused to pull her eyes away. She raised herself back up to her knees with defiance and spat at him.

“Your pathetic” She sneered

  
He twitched his head to the side in sarcastic acknowledgment “Maybe, but I still managed to destroy your little group of protectors.” He grabbed her hair and pulled her ear to his mouth “The dragon slayer went down twitching...begging” he licked the shell of her ear and she held back a shudder of revulsion

  
“You’re a liar” She snarled “Natsu doesn’t know how to beg”

  
He laughed “I love your fire. No wonder he chose you” he took in her confusion with relish “Oh...did you think this was about you? Your mate is who I want. Your a means to an end...you and that little bundle of joy” he touched her stomach and she lashed out wildly. Her nails clawed his face and he cried out in pain, blood trickled down his cheek and dripped onto his exposed teeth. He gripped her hair tighter and punched her hard in the face. Lucy felt her nose break under his fist and felt the hotness of her own blood dribble onto her lips. She gritted her teeth and refused to give him the satisfaction of her screams.

  
“So feisty!” he teased and tossed her to the ground “I can break that”

  
“It’ll take more then you!” She growled into the floor and spat blood “Im a wizard of fairy tail and you have no idea what that means!” She raised her head and locked on his red eyes with hers glowing with green fire.

  
“It means you made poor life choices” he sneered at her “at it means nothing when your alone” He raised his foot and placed it against the back of her neck, forcing her back down to the ground. He held her down with her face pressed into her own blood “And you are alone Blondie. Very alone”

  
“My name is LUCY!” She roared “Not Blondie! Not to you! Never to you!”

  
“I will break you Blondie” he said low in his throat “By the time your Seith mage finds you, you won’t be anything worth saving”

  
“Bickslow will kill you” She smiled “After Natsu burns you alive”

  
He roared with laughter and placed more pressure on her neck, she struggled beneath him, clawing at the ground “Let them come” he kicked her away using her shoulder to spin her onto her back. He was on her like a flash pinning her legs beneath his and trapping her hands in his grasp. She lay limp denying him the fight, but her eyes gave away her pure and unrelenting anger.

He laughed in her face and climbed off her walking to the door. “I’m going to enjoy every second of making you submit Blondie. Every single second.” He exited leaving her alone in the dark.

  
Lucy lay still trying to slow her heart, eventually she managed to pull herself up to sit with her knees tucked into her chest. She hugged them to her, taking a small comfort in making herself as small as possible in the gloom. She rested her head against her folded arms and started to weep silently into them. She wiped her eyes in disgust at her own weakness and managed to focus on the emblem branded across her hand. Fairy tail.

  
 _I am a Fairy tail wizard._ She thought to herself _This isn’t going to stop me!_

  
Lucy closed her eyes again and, like before, started to reach out to her spirits. She knew she could find them, connect with them, if only she had time. Her body felt weak as if all of her magic power was somehow being drawn out of her. She shuddered as she remembered the effect the red collars had had on Natsu, Gray and Levy. They were drained totally. She reached a hand back to the manacle that was around her neck, as her fingers touched it shocked her painfully, Lucy gasped and reached back once more, without touching it she got as close to the metal as she could while still being able to see her palm. It was glowing faintly red, the collar was enchanted by the same magic that had stopped her friends in their tracks, and it was keeping her magical energy down to pretty much zero.

  
She began to focus, her mind blocked out everything around her including the pain in her rose. After some time the tiny fleck if good light reappeared. Lucy had been searching for what seemed like hours, she was totally exhausted mentally and magically thanks to the contraption around her neck, unable to push forward, she called out.

  
_I’m here! Loke! Aquarius! Virgo! Capricorn! Any of my friends, please! I need your help!_

  
She heard nothing and saw no sign she had been heard. The gold light flickered weakly in front of her eyes and she gave it everything she had in one last desperate push.

  
_LOKE! LEO THE LION! I’M HERE! AND I NEED YOU, please._

Even mentally the last word sounded so weak and feeble, she sounded like a pathetic damsel in distress.  
She opened her eyes and gasped against the overwhelming tiredness that was taking over her body, all she wanted was to lie down and sleep but she refused. That was the first submission that animal would want from her. Sleeping in her own filth. She rested her head against the wall and caught her breath slowly and despite herself she closed her eyes. She could feel herself drifting into sleep but couldn’t find the strength to open her eyes.

  
 _I’m...so....tired_ she thought, feeling herself drift

  
 _LUCY?! LUCY HARTFILLIA?_ A voice shouted in her mind. Her eyes opened with a start, suddenly wide awake. She knew that voice.

  
 _Loke?! I’m here, find me._ Joy washed over her, she knew her faithful zodiac would never let her be abducted like this. They would hunt her to the ends of the earth to make sure she was safe, she could swear she could feel Loke’s rage all the way from the spirit world.   
The space next to her glowed gold and Loke appeared on his knees before her

“Oh my God...Lucy!” cried and grabbed her face, she flinched back from him in pain and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

  
“Im ok Loke.” She said in a hurried whisper

  
“Im going to rip this guy apart!” he growled back at her, flicking gold tinted eyes to the door and flexing his muscles beneath his suit.

  
“Loke, this guy is seriously bad news” She grabbed his arm to make sure she had his attention “He ripped through Natsu, Erza, Gray and Levy like they were nothing. Fighting him one on one isn’t going to work. You need to go and get the guild. Let them know where I am, ok?”

  
“No first I’m going to go you out of here!” he grabbed at the manacles around her neck and let go sharply with a yip of pain “What the hell is this thing?! It just sucked my magic out of me!”

  
“It’s how he controls us, he knows without our magic were exposed. Don’t touch it Loke, go and get the guild!” her eyes flashed green “Go and get Bickslow”

  
“I cant leave you here!” he cried in misery “Don’t ask me to!”

  
“You don’t have a choice. I’m ok, really.” She ran a weak hand down his cheek and brushed away the tear that was threatening to fall. Footsteps started to echo down the hallway “You need to go now Loke! If he catches you then I have no chance!”   
The spirit looked at her and the chain on her neck desperately, it was against everything he knew to leave her but her logic was unshakeable.

He grabbed her and held her close “Now I know where you are I can hear you when you call. Don’t be proud.” He warned softly

  
“Go!” She breathed and held him back, her heart was screaming at her to make him stay

  
“Do what he says stubborn Princess. Keep yourself safe” he vanished in a most of gold, leaving stain of tears on her shirt.

  
Her eyes adjusted back to the darkness as the door flew open once more

  
“Have a nice meeting?” the man smirked at the shock that she was trying to hide “What...did you thin I didn’t know? Oh Blondie...how else was he meant to find you?” he started laughing and left once more, his laughter carried long after he was gone.   
Lucy was in panic, she closed her eyes and reached out for Loke to warn him and a huge shock of magic ripped through her body. The room lit up red with the force of it. Lucy lost the battle and screamed.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Bickslow was pale. Loke stared at the group of fairy tail wizards before him with sheer misery. It was like his words had sucked he heart out of fairy tail, even the master was silent and stunned as he imagined the young mage shackled and beaten. Bickslow was pale as snow.

  
“Master” he choked “I have to go...now”

  
“Bickslow my boy if you go now it’s doomed to fail” the master said sadly “The magic he is using is ancient, and vile”

  
“I know what it is...people have...Someone used it on me before” Bickslow said getting quieter with every word.

  
The group all turned to stare at him with mouths hanging open, Gildarts reached out a hand and placed it on the mages shoulder only to have it shrugged off roughly.  
“It’s fine...it was a long time ago. Before I met Laxus. Before I came to the guild. Someone went after me when I was a kid. They....they said they knew what it meant to be a Seith mage. What I had done for my power. They collared me. But I got out.”

  
“Holy shit Bickslow” Laxus rumbled “So you know how to fight it?”

  
“Not a fucking clue” he shook his head “I just...fought back”

  
‘It’s a variation on your magic” the Master said “Collect a team Bickslow, you are not going alone. Once you have a team you have my permission, but to all of you I warn you, you can be a distraction but this magic you will struggle to fight”

  
“Whatever” Laxus shrugged “Im with you Bickslow.”

  
“As am I” Freed nodded “The thunder legion have a score to settle. For Evergreen” the trio nodded in unison.

  
“We’re beaten up, but we’re all with you” Gray added. “Give us the hour with Porlyusica and we’ll be in shape.”

  
“Yea I’m all fired up! No one touches Lucy!” Natsu snarled and Erza smiled with a nod.

  
“I owe this guy an introduction as well. Finish what the shrimp started” Gajeel stepped forward wearing a sadistic smile.

  
“Bickslow” Loke stepped up to stare directly at the mage “Our contact is with Lucy, we will not see harm done to her and do nothing. For the time being, I have been given permission by the spirit king for you to hold our contracts. The power of the zodiac is yours until she is back. Do you know what that means?”

  
Bickslow shook his head dumbfounded. _I control the zodiac!?_

  
Loke nodded with compassion “We are as strong as our master. As long as you have fight, so do we” he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a bundle of golden keys and carefully placed it in the Seith mages hand “Il teach you how to call us on our way. Dont worry about mine, I’m here under my own steam” Loke’s eyes were intense, ready for battle.   
Bickslow could simply nod. His babies danced around his head screaming “Kitty! Kitty!”   
“Make them reel that in or else as soon as I’m done with this guy, il kick the shit out of you!” Loke said with a smile that exposed his canines. Bickslow managed a small laugh and grabbed his hand firmly to shake it.

  
“You had better get started” Gildarts said “We’ll make sure everything’s ready for when you return.”

  
An hour later the party of fairy tails finest were ready to set out. Porlyusica had called Wendy in to help speed heal the wizards injured in the attack. Natsu, Gray and Erza weren’t 100%, but they had been in worse shape for a fight before. Laxus and Freed had stayed out of the way and talked to the master about any tactics they could come up with.

  
Bickslow stood alone in the clearing outside he tree house. Loke had returned to the spirit world promising his swift return when they arrived, leaving him to his thoughts.   
They were dark. It was taking every shred of self control to stand still and wait. His babies twitched impatiently around his head, feeling his agitation and sharing the fantasies of what he was going to do to the man who had hurt his mate.

  
 _I’m going to rip his soul put of his through his mouth_ he envisioned _I’m going to make him watch as I rip into a million prices in front of his eyes. No rest. No peace. He deserves nothing. Il kill him. I don’t care of that means no more guild. I will kill him_. The thoughts went in circles, driving him mae. He had no awareness in his surroundings and flinched violently when a hand connected with his shoulder lightly.

  
He span around into the wide eyes of Natsu. He still held his arm slightly, but otherwise he looked fit and ready.

“I know what your thinking.” He said quietly, looking over his shoulder to make sure no other dragon slayers were within range. “I can smell how much you hate him, it’s in your sweat. If you kill him...will Lucy forgive you?” He looked at the Seith mage sadly “I want the guy dead for what he’s done, she’s my best friend. But Lucy wouldn’t want you to become a murderer for her, would she?”

  
Bickslow looked through him into the trees that wrapped the clearing “Sometimes she’s too gentle” he said quietly

  
“That’s why you love her though right?” Natsu smiled “Why we all do”

  
Bickslow sighed and didn’t answer, he couldn’t see past his hatred. All he could see was her alone and scared, beaten and broken.

  
“Listen man? That guy can beat her until she’s a pulp. But he'll  never break her” Natsu said lovingly “She’s the heart of the guild remember?”

  
 _Christ it’s like he can read minds_ Bickslow thought with annoyance. He was about to respond but Natsu put up a hand

  
“Their coming” he said and looked behind him. The party Bickslow had assembled were starting to make their way over to the pair. No one smiled, every face was a mask of battle ready concentration. Laxus nodded at Bickslow and he returned it curtly. It was time.

* * *

  
Loke’s description of where she was held had bought then to a small castle around ten miles outside of Magnolia, on the opposite side to the cottage where Lucy had been abducted. It was weather worn and old. Chunks of brick looked as if they could fall any moment if not supported by a cage of ivy that had engulfed the building. They could only just make out a door set back into the foliage. The path leading there was well worn, as if the castle wouldn’t let go of the life that it once had in years gone by. Every widow was broken, most with no remains but a couple of the upper floors held onto sharp and painful looking shards of worn glass that sparkled like teeth in the fading sunlight.   
The air around them was cold and heavy, as if the weather was affected by the mood of the mages that massed outside the decaying walls.

They crouched in the dense brush around the building and talked in hushed tones. No one was under any illusion that they were not being watched, it was as obvious to them as the thorns nipping at their skin. The forest was alive with eyes.

  
“Smug bustard, keeping her somewhere so damn close” Gray growled

  
“Confidence can be a downfall” Freed mused “However we don’t know what awaits us”

  
“Guys we’ve fought dragons!” Natsu said, he was pumped up and ready for a fight

  
“And we lost.” Laxus corrected him sternly “From what I remember the only thing that stopped is from getting beaten was Blondie”

  
Natsu shut his mouth sharply, looking confused “Then we owe her big time! How are we doing this?”

  
“You are going to remain calm” Erza said slowly “We need to devide our forces, some to stay outside to cover a potential retreat. We have established that offensive magics are going to be of little use, so I suggest myself and Natsu remain here. Bickslow, Laxus and Freed work together and know each others strengths, Gray your ice can amplify Laxus’ lightning. As can your iron Gajeel”

  
“Im not staying behind!” Natsu growled with flame licking his bunched fists

  
“If you care about Lucy you will stay” The red head snapped “Out magic is the least useful here, it must be ranged and able to slow an opponent down. We are more useful as the reserves”

  
Natsu went to shout but was silenced by Erza’s stern eyes, this was not up for debate. “Fine” he growled “But Loke gets us as soon as it’s done”

  
As if he had heard his name the Lion appeared behind them, straightening his tie and walking confidently to join the group.   
“I’ve scoped the place out Bickslow” he sighed “She’s being held I the cellar from what I can tell, you got a plan?”

  
“Go in and rip the bastards head off’ Gajeel growled

  
“Good plan” Loke rolled his eyes in irritation and stared at Bickslow.

  
Bickslow went to start but caught Natsu’s eyes and stopped himself “Quick and quiet” he said darkly. Natsu nodded with a slight curve at the corners of his mouth “In and out. Avoid a fight if we can”

  
They all nodded, none of them were happy about how this was being handled. Every one wanted to blow the place up with the guy trapped inside. Storm the castle and rescue the Princess, then let fairy tail show people who mess with it what they can expect. But this magic was too foreign, none of them really knew what they were about to walk into, and all of them were experienced in battle enough to know how dangerous that could be. Even if they managed to come out alive, Lucy might not, and through revenge was high on their lists, Lucy was at the top, they had to get her our safely.

  
Bickslow stood and took a step to the edge of the bushes “Loke. You go first, make sure that we can get in there ok? You see anything bail and come get us.”

  
“You got it” Loke started to run forward with a bend in his knees keeping him low, he reached he door, looked back, and slipped inside.

  
“Here we go” Laxus growled, small sparks were starting to jump off his skin. Freed had unsheathed his sword and was busy writing protective runes on each party member as they collected together, highly focused and ready.

  
 _Clear!_ A voice shouted inside Bickslow’s head and he jumped in shock “What the fuck?!” he cried out “Anyone else hear that?” They all shook their heads with confusion at him, more then one of them looked a little concerned.

  
 _Shit. Probably should have given you warning. You hold my contract remember? I can talk to you this for now._ Loke’s voice said loudly on his mind

  
“Hey Bickslow, you good?” Gray asked sternly

  
“Fucking Lion cubs in my head. Didn’t know he could do that. Man that’s freaky! He says it’s clear, let’s go!” Bickslow ordered them forward and started advancing upon the building with his party.

  
Natsu and Erza watched them disappear inside with trepidation. “Why did you make me stay Erza?” Natsu asked the red head with frustration

  
“Because the honesty of this situation is that we are weak. You think I don’t know that your arm is still broken?” She raised an eyebrow and looked at his cradled arm, Natsu tried to straighten it and Erza caused a flash of pain in his eyes “It’s better then it was, but it’s broken. My injury is still making me see double sometimes. We would slow them down on an offensive, but as defence we can be of some use. Be patient Natsu.” She said kindly

  
Natsu kept his eyes firmly set in the door in front of him, he was totally still. _You better get her out safe_

 


	31. Chapter 31

Lucy lay still in the darkness. She was soaked with water and shivering in the draft. The man holding her had been in twice more, once to throw a bucket of freezing water at her and once to try to break her. His attack had been vicious. The back of her head was bloody where he had slammed her into a wall, her neck was raw, two black eyes made it difficult for her to focus in the darkness and she could taste the coppery remains of blood from the tooth she had lost. He had not managed to get another scream from her and had left furious at the stubbornness.   
Her magic was running dangerously low and she was starting to feel the weakness sweeping over her in waves of nausea. It was like she could feel the magic being sucked from her, as if the collar was a leech attached to her skin, as if it was feeding off her.

  
Light illuminated her face as the door opened, she tensed but did all she could to hide her fear as she watched large black boots stomp towards her face.

  
“It’s time pretty lady” he sneered “their here for you” She could hear the smile on his lips and felt her hatred rose in her gut.

  
“You’re screwed” She whispered definitely

  
The laugh that filled the room made her stomach turn, the intent behind it was so clear. He planned on killing them all. Abruptly the laughter stopped and he reached down and grabbed a rough handfull of her hair. Her already tender scalp screamed with pain as her hoisted her to her knees in front of him. He crouched and pinched her cheeks with one hand, forcing her to look at him

“So spunky!” he laughed in her face “But so nieve. Do you not remember the cottage? How fast they all fell?” he pulled her to him and kissed her. Her eyes flew open with horror and she felt like she was going to vomit, instead she bared her teeth and bit down hard on his bottom lip, she smiled to herself with the satisfying taste of iron in her mouth as he bled.

  
He pulled away with a roar of anger and pain and immediately slapped her back to the floor. She landed with a slight whimper “Fucking bitch” he hissed. He grabbed the chain and detached it from the wall, he pulled on it, forcing her to slide along the floor towards him. She tried to get to her feet and he swept them out from beneath her with one swift move of his foot. “You can crawl” he snarled “Act like a fucking animal and il treat you like one” he pulled the chain again and she stood fast, refusing to move and degrade herself more.  
“You will crawl you bitch. Or my next hit will be to that little stomach of yours”

  
Lucy’s eyes shot open once more. Her rage was consuming but her maternal instinct was stronger. She steeled herself to the humiliation and crawled slowly towards him. He patted her head like a dog “There’s a good girl, that’s progress” he yanked the chain and forced her out of the room.

* * *

  
“This is too easy” Gajeel muttered under his breath and Laxus turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Gajeel shrugged “From what you guys said about what happened in the forest and cottage I expected some kind of fight. There’s nothing. No smells, sounds. Nothing. Feels like we’re being aloud in here”

  
“I agree” Freed interjected “It’s as if we’re being herded”

  
The men stood together in a dimly lit corridor, a slight breeze ruffled their hair, but past that there was no movement around them. Bickslow had sent his Babies ahead for reconisance, but each time they returned with no information they could use. The place was a maze forcing them downwards. Even Loke was turned around. His earlier sweep of the building seemed to be altered and each turn and fork on the road made him feel less sure of their direction.

  
Loke straightened his glasses and sighed deeply “Something not right, that’s for sure”

  
“We keep going” Bickslow said in a low voice “That’s all we can do”

  
“It’s forcing us down” Gray added “It’s getting colder the further we go.”

  
A loud bang echoed down the hall, making all of the men stand to attention and focus their senses.

  
“Just me or did that seem deliberate?” Gray asked slowly

  
“Definitely” Gajeel agreed “It’s like ringing the damn dinner bell. Someone’s trying to get our attention”

  
“They’ve got it” Laxus said, determination was etched all over his face “That’s where we go. Be on your guard, no room for mistakes” he began to walk down the hallway leaving the group in his wake. He bought himself up to his imposing full height and turned back to stare at the others “Time to test what we’re made of”. The others nodded and started to follow him.

* * *

  
Lucy was panting heavily by the time she was allowed to stop. Her knees and hands were bleeding after crawling along stone for such a distance. He had sent an unrelenting pace through the maze of underground corridors leading her to this room.

  
It was a huge open space, the ceiling towered high over her head, easily twice as tall as the roof of the guildhall. All of it looked as if it had been hand carved by a master builder, long since dead. Lacimas dotted the walls at random giving the place an uneven glow and casting strange, imposing shadows around the place. In the middle of the room there was a raised plinth, a lost like an alter. It was dark red in colour and she couldn’t help but shiver with the idea that it could be blood. A small stream of water flowed down the rear wall and collected around it, reflecting the red and making it seem larger then it truly was. She raised her head to see a staircase carved into he rock , winding around the outer walls. There seemed to be only that way in, near the top of the cavern, they had passed no doors on their route here. Her cell was a final destination.

  
He dropped her chain and walked to the centre of the room, looking back over his shoulder he smirked at her “Come here” he growled. Lucy was fixed in place unable to move. Her body was trembling slightly and see could feel the sweat beading on her forehead. The man sighed loudly “Do we have to go through this again? Come the fuck here!”

  
Lucy gulped and started to crawl once more. Shards of crushed stone pushed into her bleeding palms, making her wince. He watched her, leaning against the red alter, enjoying the entertainment with a cold smile. Red magic danced across his fingers lazily and his eyes had started to glow once more. “Your going to lie right here Blondie” he patted the stone with his hand “Your going to lie back and do everything I say”

  
Lucy dropped her eyes to the floor, hiding the tears and shame as well as she could. Suddenly a Lacrima above her head exploded with a deafening bang. The was showered in glass as the remains fell down onto her. She looked up to find the man laughing to himself, his shoulders bouncing with he rhythm of his mirth “That should get their attention, don’t you think? I mean screams would work better but this will do” he strode towards her, unhappy with her pace and used her hair to pull her to her feet. Lucy bit her lip to keep in the cry of pain threatening to erupt as she was thrown forward on the alter. In a flash he was behind her, pressing her torso down onto the cold stone and pressing himself up against her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to block the world out, but that voice crept through.   
“I can see why he chose you” he drawled, a had crept slowly up the back of her thigh and rested on her hip, he pulled on it, forcing her to back up into him “So young, so beautiful. And that fire! I bet he enjoys you very much.” He leant down and licked the soft skin between her neck and shoulder where her brand was, it burnt as he touched it, as if rejecting him. “Yes...I would have marked you too had I met you before my wife...” he slid his knee between her legs, forcing her thighs apart and pushed into her more roughly the before. His hand on the back of her head kept her down, and the other reached to grab both of her hands and held them behind her back. She was helpless. Tears started to fall silently down her cheeks.  
“What would be worse for him I wonder? Seeing you beaten and bloody. Or watching me take you? What do you think Blondie? There’s more than one way I can make you scream.”

  
“You’ve only managed that once, I won't do it again” She spat

  
He laughed again “See there’s that fire! Do you want me to go all movie evil? Start a nice long monologue about why I’m doing this? Give them time to get to you? Hmm..? It could give you a chance to tell me ‘I’m not going to get away with this!’ don’t you think?” he pulled her hair forcing her up so he could speak in her ear “I don’t think so” he hissed and licked her ear “I’m here for one thing...and that’s to make your little boyfriend pay. If hurting you is the best way. Then so be it. Not my fault you made poor decisions”

  
He moved a hand and swiftly removed her shorts from her. She struggled against him, using everything she had left to fight back, magic power surged through the collar that she was still wearing and she cried out in pain. Another hand wrapped around her exposed neck above the collar and started to squeeze. She couldn’t breathe, he eyes rolled in panic and she felt him adjusting his trousers at her back, she could feel his arousal pushing against her. She wanted to vomit, fight, attack in anyway she could but it was starting to go foggy on front of her eyes. She reached a hand back to claw at him, he grabbed her hand and immediately broke her wrist. Her scream of pain echoed in the cavern.

* * *

  
The men all stopped dead in their tracks as the sound of a woman screaming floated down the hallway. It was close. The two dragon slayers looked around the party quickly to make sure either hadn’t just been them to hear the noise. Both of them rested on Bickslow’s face, and wished it had been.

  
His visor lay on the floor, physically blow away by the raw power that had surged through him when he had heard her scream. His eyes shone like green fire, illuminating the walls. His skin had gone ghostly pale, almost as white as his teeth which were bared in all consuming rage.

  
“That was Lucy” he growled. He was off and running before any of the others had noticed him starting to move. He had gained a hundred meter head start before the others started sprinting after him, calling to him, trying to make him think through his rage. But the screams were getting louder, all of them were starting to lose themsleves to the anger in their guts.

  
 _Hold on baby, I’m almost there!_ Bickslow thought desperately as he rounded a sharp turn at top speed, he could see the an archway lit by red light at the end of the hall and he doubled his already frightening pace. He could here the footsteps of at least two of his companions just behind him and another two further back.

  
“Bickslow! Slow down man!” Gray called to him

  
Bickslow span his head to stare at the younger man behind him, never slowing “She fucking screaming you prick! Move your ass!” he was pulling away from the group again leaving a trail of green in his wake.

  
“Goddammit!” Laxus snarled speeding up and reaching out to grab his friend, his fingertips brushed the mages shoulder as they burst through the archway and were met with the sight below. They all stopped at the edge, unable to take in what they were seeing. 


	32. Chapter 32

  
Bickslow could feel his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t catch his breath. Couldn’t take in his surroundings or hear the friends around him. He could only look down in horror at the sight that met him in the red lit room.

  
He could see her. A blonde unmoving creature cast carelessly across a stone plinth, stripped bare. Deep red lines ran up her bare back up to her collared neck, her hair was stained red with blood in matted clumps. He could see her soul through her skin, and though it still shined brightly green, it was starting to dim. From where he stood he couldn’t see if she was breathing.

  
“Oh my God” Loke whispered in horror “Lucy...”

  
“Where is he?” Freed observed quietly “She was...screaming not a moment ago. Where Is he?”

  
Bickslow heard nothing “Babies. Get me down there” he said, his voice rumbled with rage. His Totems quickly made themselves into a line at his feet and he jumped onto them easily. In seconds he was airborne and descending into the pit.

  
“Bickslow! Wait!” Laxus screamed after him, with a fleeting look at Gajeel and Freed they had taken off running down the winding staircase.

Gray stood still in shock at the top “Ice Make, Ramp!” he shouted, breaking himself out of his stupor. A glimmering silver sheet of ice reached out from his feet in a gentle curve down to the ground. He jumped on it quickly and began sliding down, Loke was quick for follow close behind, throwing of his jacket and rolling his sleeves up to its elbows with perfect balance.

  
Bickslow leapt off the totems before they reached the floor and landed with a gymnasts roll. Immediately he was back in his feet running to her, Gray and Loke arrived shortly behind him and wordlessly divided to start scoping the room with the ice disappearing behind them.

  
Bickslow leapt over the pool of water around the plinth and pulled himself up onto it, landing on his knees and leaning over her. “Lucy!” he cried grabbing her hands. He felt her body flinch in pain and he released. One of her wrists was black and swollen, he ran a delicate finger over it and felt a refreshed sense of anger. She was so pale and her skin was like ice. He grabbed the shawl he wore over his shoulders and ripped it off, hearing the material tear, and covered her with it gently. “Lucy? Baby? You need to wake up” he begged. He could hear the other members of his party slowly making their way over to him. He ignored them, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked so fragile.

  
He shook his head in disbelief and went to pull her into his arms. He flicked his eyes up at he last moment as a ball of red energy smashed into the stone. He flipped off the plinth with incredible speed, using his reflexes to his advantage, and landed in the cold water. He looked at the spot where he had just been and watched what looked like a collar made of red light disappearing slowly.

  
“Whoa! What the fuck!?” Laxus yelled, grabbing Bickslow’s shoulder and pulling him out of the water “You alright?”

  
“Yea...” Bickslow said, his eyes were focused on Lucy.

  
“Where the hell is he?” Gajeel growled

  
“Why I'm right here” a disembodied voice said from behind them. The mages span round to see a man walking towards them from, what had before been a solid wall. A hidden doorway was closing slowly behind him as he walked with pure confidence towards them. If anything, he looked bored. “You called?”

  
“BARYON FORMATION BABIES!” Bickslow screamed with rage, he totems collected into a pentagram above his head and began to spin. They reached heir climax and a huge beam of energy shot towards the man approaching. The room shook with the power of the strike, forcing all the of the other fairy tail to leap backwards out of the blast. Bickslow stood firm, his hair rippling in the blast and staring at the spot where the man who injured his mate had been. The smoke cleared revelling a sizable crater, but nothing else.

  
“Testy aren’t we?” he was leaning against the wall lazily. He flicked his eyes up to the Seith mage and they flashed red. “Not even close”

  
“Who the hell are you?” Grey shouted, as his large ice blade appeared slowly in his hand. All of them were gearing up quietly.

  
“You again?” he rolled his red eyes “Be quiet” he flicked his wrist in Grays direction and red energy flew across the room. Grays eyes went wide with fear as he prepared to attempt to block the collar he knew was coming. Green light flashed, hitting the red and turning it to nothing. Bickslow’s babies hung in the gap.

  
Gray exhaled had and looked at Bickslow with gratitude “Ice Make, Shield” he yelled, as he protected the line of mages at his side with an enormous wall of ice.

  
“Cute” the man yawned

  
“What happened to your face man?” Laxus sneered “looks like our Blondie gave you hell”

  
“AHH, the guilds pet master. Not even good enough to lead a successful coup... how pathetic” he sneered back with a more viscous flash of red. Both hands raised and multiple attacks wildly. Bickslow’s babies were in the air immediately shooting them down, but they kept coming and began smashing into the wall of ice. Unlike the souls in the forest they couldn’t pass through, but they hit hard, chipping away at he ice.

Gray strained, sweat dripping, as he tried to keep his shield standing as it started to shatter.   
Laxus lined himself up to the weakest point. A shatter mark branched out like a spider web in front of his eyes. Sparks of electricity rose around him and he placed a broad hand on the ice, using it to conduct his power. The ice electrified slowing the assault down. But not stopping it.

  
“Goddammit what are these things?!” he roared with effort.

  
Gajeel was at his side and copied his action, placing his own hands in the ice. Iron wrapped the ice, and he heard Gray let out a gasp of relief as he was able to release a fraction of his magic. The red flares were not making contact with him, but their impact on his ice was making it feel like he was walking though mud. It was draining him faster then he liked.

  
Freed stepped up drawing his sword behind the wall of magic “Dark Écriture! Total Shadow” he announced. Darkness wrapped his form, making his body morph and coat him in darkness. He glowed black and taking a determined step back, launched himself over the wall, sword primed.

  
“Freed! No!” Laxus shouted after his friend as he watched him land gracefully on the other side of the barrier. His sword flashed through the air in front of him, faster then the others could keep track of. He swiped through the dark magic aimed at him, each slice forcing the red to dissolve beneath his blade. His flurry was incredible to watch. Combined with Bickslow’s continued attacks with his totems, they started to turn the tide.

  
Loke darted out from behind the wall, the large ring on his hand glowing brilliant gold. He stood apart from the grounp and aimed his fist at their attacker “Regulus Impact!” he screamed.

Bickslow’s eyes widened, hearing the attack being summoned, he new it’s power, it’s destructive force, it had defeated him in the past. A huge golden lion erupted from Loke’s fist with a roar and hurtled towards the red mage just as the ice wall began to shatter in earnest.

  
“Lightning dragon...” Laxus started

  
“Iron dragon...” Gajeel followed suit

  
“ROAR!” they yelled together as the wall protecting them exploded. Three enormous bursts of magic ripped through the air towards the red mage, combining and circling each other as they neared their target. The earth exploded as they connected. The shock wave ripped through the cavern, destroying the staircase around them. The water beneath the plinth jumped up and boiled, steam began to fill the space.

Bickslow turned in horror desperately trying to see his mate. She lay as she had before, still unmoving. The plinth stayed standing. Turning back towards the destruction he focused on the plume of dust.   
The others gathered at his sides, panting slightly, and waiting. Sounds of crumbling stone echoed as the dust began to settle. Four eruptions of red flew out of the dust and connected with Loke, Grey, Laxus and Freed wrapping themselves around their necks tightly.

  
The mages let out a unified howl of pain and one by one they dropped to their knees, clawing at their necks and eyes rolling. Laxus was the last to go down, Bickslow could only watch on horror as the colour began to drain from his face and his knees started to buckle. They locked eyes briefly and Bickslow could swear he could see the lightning going dim behind them as his magic was drained. Laxus let of the roar of effort as he focused his remaining magic on the collar, it illuminated in a brilliant flash of lightning, but held firm. Finally Laxus submitted and went down on one knee panting.

  
Loke knelt on all fours gasping for breath, he was in agony. His celestial spirit body being made of pure magic meant that this collar was taking not only his power, it was taking his essence.

  
“Bickslow! Close my gate! Please!” the Lion begged desperately as he began to feel himself come undone. His head threw back and he roared in pain and anger. Bickslow grabbed the keys in his pocket clumsily and found Loke’s, brandishing it awkwardly he forced the gate shut. The magic effort it took was unreal, he had all new respect for Lucy. Loke disappeared slowly, as if the collar was trying to hold him back, his translucent form stared intently at Bickslow as the collar burned brighter “Im sorry” he whispered. And he was gone, leaving the collar behind which started to dissolve into nothing.

  
Footsteps moved from across the room and Bickslow’s head snapped up. Through the haze, the red mage was approaching, a smile set on his face. Other than being slightly dirty, he seemed to have walked away from the combined attack unscathed. Despite himself Bickslow felt his heart sink a little.

  
 _Who the hell is this guy?_ His mind asked

  
“Finally alone” the red mages drawled continuing his advance.

  
“Bickslow...Run!” Freed wheezed breathlessly

  
“Hush now, so rude” the made clenched his fist and Freed screamed as the collar grew tighter, a line of blood escaped the collar and trickled down his neck slowly. Finally his body gave out and he collapsed forward, shaking maddeningly.

  
“Freed!” Bickslow yelled, starting forward

  
“Stay where you are” he mage snarled “The reat are all on a fairly low output rate at the moment, but if you interfere with them then they all will end up like the green haired one. Am I clear?”

  
Bickslow’s shoulders tensed, he was using his friends against him, and there was nothing he could do about it. His babies hovered around his head twitching to be sent into battle again.   
The mage cut a path around the room and headed for the centre where Lucy lay unconscious.

  
“Don’t touch her!” Bickslow’s growled and sent his Babies flying at him “Line formation!” the totems sent a powerful blast at the red mage and he jumped quickly out of the way, letting it explode at his feet.

  
 _He dodged it. That’s the first attack I’ve seen where he’s tried to get out the way_ he reasoned

  
“You’re powerful” he mused, brushing dust from his jeans “Can’t deny I’m a little impressed” he started walking back towards Lucy.

  
“I told you no to go near her!” Bickslow yelled, eyes blazing green, his Babies began to spin above his raised hand and fired a terrifying blast of magic towards the mage. He dodged easily and jumped up onto he plinth with a smirk as he ran a hand over the blondes hair. Bickslow bared his teeth but couldn’t fire with her so close. “Seith magic. Possession” he snarled.

  
Their eyes connected across the room and the red mages eyes glowed back at him. Red and green collided as they fought for dominance. Bickslow felt the push against him and focused in harder

  
 _Fucking submit!_ His mind demanded

  
There was a flash and their magic separated. The Red mage stood and panted as did Bickslow. Their magic was evenly matched.

  
“Unexpected” the mage said breathily “Who would have thought you would become so strong?”

  
Bickslow lost it, he charged at him, closing the gap between them with terrifying speed. He saw the surprise on the red mages face just before his fist connected with his jaw, spending his hurtling off the stone. He landed hard on his back, but had no time to react before Bickslow was on top of him, pinning his arms with his knees and driving his fist into is face.

  
“If I can’t beat you with magic, I swear to God I will beat you to death with my bare hands!” Bickslow screamed wildly. Blood sprayed onto his bared teeth as he broke the red mages nose with a satisfying crunch. He felt his knuckle break open as a tooth exploded beneath his fist. He couldn’t stop. All of his rage bubbled to the surface and his control began to snap. He didn’t feel the strong legs wrap around his neck before his was thrown backwards off his prey. He landed of his back with a gasp of surprise and found himself looking up it no a pair of red eyes.

  
“You’re mine!” the mage growled as magic wrapped Bickslow’s neck.

  
“NO!” Bickslow shouted with fear.. He was pulled to his feet by his neck by an unseen force causing him to choke and gasp for breath as he was bought eye level with his captor. The mage smiled and launched him across the room. He slammed into a wall and all of the air in his lungs was forced out of him, he rolled forward onto his hands and knees winded and panting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a foot swing and felt it connected with his ribs. Bones shattered and he cried out in pain.

  
“Bickslow...” a semi-conscious Laxus panted heavily, his hands clawing at the ground beneath him trying to get closer to his friend.

  
“How sweet” the mage snarled sarcastically, he raised his hand and tightened his fist, Laxus howled in pain and collapsed back down wheezing.

  
Bickslow raised his head and glared at the mage towering over him. Another flick of the wrist and the noose tightened again, Bickslow felt the heat of his magic coarse through his veins like fire, he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. His scream echoed around the cavern as he collapsed onto his stomach.

  
A strong hand wrapped into his hair and pulled his chin off the ground, again the boot swung heavily and his vision flashed white as he felt his jaw break and teeth detach. He had was pulled back sharply and a fist connected with his eye. Bickslow spat blood and coughed trying to catch his breath. He could take a beating, but the collar sapping his magic power was making him feel weaker by the second, even breathing was becoming difficult.

  
More pain ripped through his already shattered rib cage as he was kicked back against the wall. He rolled and landed on his back with a gasp, staring at the ceiling. The mage stood over him, one foot on either side of his waist smiling in his victory. He dropped to his knees and hovered his face above Bickslow’s, he reached out a finger and ran it down the brand between the younger mages eyes.

  
It was as it his mind was exploding. Pain and heat tore through, and he felt he brand twitch against the touch. Through his eyelids he could see a red glow, a wave of nausea hit him as he realised that it was coming from him. His brand was turning red as the mage forced it to submit.

  
“You never deserved this mark” the mage growled “Unworthy, weak, pathetic Bickslow. You can’t even defend your mate”

  
Bickslow felt the pressure level his chest and heard his footsteps walking away. He turned his head, squinting through the pain and saw him approaching the plinth. Approaching Lucy. He struggled to stand but fell back onto his hands. Too weak to move.

  
“She is beautiful” the mage said slowly, he knew this was torture, and he was going to enjoy it. He ran a finger from the small of her back up to the nape of her neck and then round to the brand Bickslow had left.

  
“Don’t. Touch. Her!” Bickslow managed to pant, he tried again to stand but his knees buckled and he fell again, only managing a couple of inches.

  
The mage smiled and grabbed a clump of Lucy’s hair forcing her limp body to kneel and rest against his chest. An arm snaked around her midriff and held her to him and he licked the brand on her neck.   
Bickslow felt a burning sensation where his neck met his shoulder, the exact spot where Lucy’s brand sat. His eyes flashed and he pulled everything g he had left into one last attack “X formation babies!” he shouted.

Nothing happened. He moved his head to look around and found his totems lying on the ground. Their magic extinguished, they were lifeless chunks of wood. Useless. Bickslow roared in anguish and rolled onto his front. His hands dug into the ground under him and he began to pull himself towards her.

  
“What is it about you and beautiful young girls Bickslow?” the mage sneered watching him crawl “Why do they always end up...screaming?” he grabbed Lucys already broken wrist and twisted it. Her huge green eyes flew open and she screamed in earnest, tears ran down her cheeks and her body arched and trembled with pain. Her head flopped back down into her chest as he let go of her, slowly she raised her chin, still defiant, still desperate to deny him his satisfaction in any way she could. Her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes for the first time properly since she had passed out, Bickslow saw her shock as they focused on him. She tried to surge forward but he held her back with a laugh that cut through her.

  
“B—Bix...?” He voice was soft and frightened. She was ashamed and terrified for what she had bought him in to. She dropped her head back down and started to cry.

  
“I told you I’d break you Blondie” the mage growled into her ear “I just didn’t realise I needed to break him first” he flicked his eyes back to Bickslow and grinned. “Do you want to know why I’m doing this?”

  
Bickslow said nothing, his eyes were on Lucy _I’m coming baby, don’t give up_

  
“Do you remember Alexis? She was your sister, remember? She was beautiful too” The mage growled “And Bryanne? Your mother? She was beautiful. All dead. All because of you”

  
Bickslow stared at him as if he had been punch again. How did he know his mother’s name? His sisters? Confusion, pain and misery washed over him in a tidal wave, the physical pain was nothing.

  
“I remember them. Both of them. I remember how happy they were. How strong! Don’t you remember me Bickslow? I sure as shit remember you!” he shouted. There was true pain behind his words and rage. “I remember the day you were born”

  
Bickslow’s eyes went wide, as did Lucy’s. He reeled, taking the man in, the blue hair, the magic, the hate “Not a fucking chance ” he wheezed

  
“There’s no way to say this without sounding cliché, but hell, it’ll be worth to watch you break. Your my son Bickslow. Daddy’s back. And I’m fucking mad!” 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys. I thought I'd posted all of the big fight in 1 go so it doesn't drag out. Hope you enjoy! Thanks, as always! ^^

Bickslow blinked with confusion, his jaw hung open at a strange angle with shock not helped by the broken bones there. His mind was struggling to process what he had just been told

  
My...Dad? His mind rolled the thought in circles maddeningly.

  
“Wipe that look off your face boy.” His father sneered “it’s unbecoming” he still held Lucy tightly in his grasp, Bickslow could she her chest rising and falling quickly, her eyes wide an staring at him with shock. “I spent the last twelve years planning this, revenge and resolution.”

  
“You left when we were four!” Bickslow screamed at him

  
“To find a way to stop the inevitable!” he screamed back “Your mother was my mate. When she had twins, I knew what was coming. She did not. I went searching for answers. I would have preferred both of you to die then be left with just you” he spat his word at Bickslow like blades of hate “You were sickly and weak from the moment yiu took your first breath. She was so strong! How the hell did it chose you over her?!”

  
Bickslow had no words, his head sank in shame at the memory of his mother and sister, their smiles in his minds eye being replaced with dead stares. “I tried to stop it” he said in a small voice.

  
“You murdered them for power. Just as I did my brother. But he was weak, the magic chose well. But you, you are an abomination! A disgrace to the magic you wield.” He tightened his grip on Lucy “You were always weak, more interested in prancing about doing cartwheels then trying to get stronger. There is only one way to make this right. I’m going to kill you Bickslow. And this...girl will give me my line back. Il raise them strong and ensure that only the best carries the magic forward. Once the brats are born, I'll be done with her. You will find no peace in her survival, and your children will never feel the sting of your weakness”

  
Lucy stared at her mate with sadness and rage. She threw her head back hard and connected with the mages nose. He released his grip with a cry of pain and she fell forward off the plinth. Summoning all the energy she had left she got to her feat and ran to Bickslow, taking his face in her hands.

  
“You don’t listen!” She screamed at him, her eyes locked on his “You know the truth here Bix! This guy is not stronger then you, you would never leave me like he left your mother. Never leave your children, and blame them for things they can’t stop! I Love you! He’s never loved anyone in his life, not like you love me. Not like you’ll love our children!”

  
“It’s twins?” he asked quietly, his voice full of fear “But how—?”

  
“It doesn’t matter how I know! Your so strong Bix! He will never touch our kids, no matter what happens.” She kissed him hard and he could taste her tears on his lips “I Love you” She whispered into his mouth “Fight!”

  
Lucy ignited in red and screamed with he back arching dangerously, Bickslow watched her soul flicker in her chest and tried to hold onto her. The collar around her neck drew blood and it flowed down over her shoulders, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into him.

  
“Fucking bitch!” his father roared with fresh blood staining his face, he began to stride towards her.

  
Bickslow started to pull himself to his feet, he was fuelled with a fire to protect her. He took a shaky step over her still body and focused his remaining magic on his collar. He felt it surge from his chest, forcing it’s way up to his neck, and wrap around the collar, pulling at it. Slowly, painfully, he absorbed the red magic into him and cannibalised it, leaving only the burnt flesh behind. He swayed on his feet, feeling as if he was about to collapse and felt a small hand wrap around his ankle. He looked down and saw his mate smiling up at his weakly.

“Kick his ass baby” she mumbled and passed out.

  
“Open, gate of the Lion. LEO!” Bickslow shouted.

His father stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide  
“Celestial magic?” he growled

  
Loke appeared in a flash of golden light, he still appeared slightly breathless and the mark around his neck was still angry and red. He stared at his replacement master, and then at the original.

  
“Get her somewhere safe!’ Bickslow yelled at the spirit taking another step towards the towering mage. He could feel his magic starting to return to him. Loke scrambled, picking up the delicate blonde in his arms and racing across the room. He placed her gently down and hurried to the fallen fairy tail wizards, all of them were now unconscious and their breathing was harsh.

“Do what you can feel them Loke, but keep her safe. If I go down, take her to the spirit world you understand?!” he screamed at the Lion who simply nodded with respect back at him. Bickslow nodded back and turned to face his father. He clicked his neck and rolled his shoulders, feeling his ribs scream against the movement. He ignored it. He had found his fight again.

  
“Babies. No more lying down on the job” he muttered and his totems began to rise one by one. His father followed their movement with a stunned expression.

  
“How is your magic back?!” he screamed in annoyance.

  
“Because I’ve taken some of yours” Bickslow grinned behind his snarl “What kind of Seith mage would I be if my possessions only reached to the bodies of my attackers? Your Seith to right? Easy take” he shrugged and tried do hide his wince of pain.

  
“You may have some of your power back boy, but your still a broken mess.” His hands and eyes began to glow “I will rip your soul out!” it was a battle cry, immediately balls of red rushed towards Bickslow, aimed at his head. Bickslow ducked quickly dropping to one knee, in a blink he was back up, hair rippling from the explosion behind him.

  
“One more time BARYON FORMATION!” He raised his hand up and his Babies assembled spinning faster. The mage started to run sideways, cutting an arc around him, Bickslow followed his movement and released the blast a fraction in front of is path. He ran straight into it, running too fast to adjust, and was blown into the wall on the other side of the room. The stone crunched behind him with the impact and he dropped down, cushioning his fall with his hands. He sprang back to his feet and began to engulf himself in a red glow.

  
“Seith magic.” He growled “Split” his eyes rolled back into his skull and his head snapped back, he let out of howl of self induced pain as red orbs began to crawl out of his chest.

Bickslow stared in horror as he realised what was happening. They were the same as at the castle, but now he knew what they were. Not man made, they were his soul, torn and ripped from his body for use in combat. He father’s body was shaking as if in shock and there was nothing left in his eyes but red.

  
“I will go to any length” he said, his voice echoing around the room “Tear my soul apart to kill you. To avenge thrm. It makes no difference to me. Once you lose your mate, your soul is worthless to you. Maybe I should prove it...?” he stepped forward and the souls started to drift lazily across the room. Towards Lucy.

  
Bickslow took a determined step into their path and do his minions floated down in front of his, starting to glow and shake as magic power surged through them. Bickslow’s eyes glowed so fiercely that the green was beginning to spread across his bruised and bloody face, his teeth were bared like a rabid animal, set in a snarl. “Take them out” he growled at his Babies.

  
Faster then ever, his totems flew forward into the fray, the cavern echoed with ringing explosions at the lost souls attacked their quarry. One red orb slipped through the gap, beginning to accelerate towards the blonde. Bickslow eyes fell upon it and he roared as he snared it in his power. It stopped dead and started to shake as his tried to force it’s way past the unseen barrier Bickslow had placed. It started to move backwards towards the young mage, illuminated in flashes of green as the battle between the souls raged.

Bickslow’s father let out a gasping cry of effort, attempting to push it past his son and failing. Their were too many to control and his earlier efforts had started to take its toll on him finally.

  
The soul reached Bickslow, shuddering as if afraid and he reached out his hand. He took it firmly and felt it’s heat against his palm as it blistered his skin. He felt no pain, but started instead to feel it break and come apart beneath him as he pulled it into himself. In a flash of red that lit up the room at vanished. Bickslow gasped as he felt it’s power mingle with his own, rejuvenating his strength wirh its destruction. Across the room his father screamed.

  
His hands clutched at his head, between his long fingers Bickslow could see fresh blood pouring from a deep, vicious slice. He pulled his hands away to reveal the damage. A fourth cut had appeared atop his head as if someone had run glass across his skin, blood ran into his eye and he tried to blink it away as it closed his vision. The babies saw the advantage and combined their power into an almighty blast. Once more the mage was thrown backwards into the wall behind him. This time getting up seemed to be more difficult.

  
“Four if these things I’ve destroyed” Bickslow snarled “How many until you go down?!”

  
“More then you can handle” he spat with blood dripping from his lips.

  
“BICKSLOW! BEHIND YOU!” Loke screamed with panic.

  
Bickslow span around on his heel and came face to face with a red orbs, it hovered before his eyes, as if savouring the moment.

Laughter filled the carvery from behind him  
“Your confidence has made you sloppy boy!” the mage called mockingly across the room. The orb surged forward and attached itself to Bickslow brand.

  
“NO! BICKSLOW!” Loke screamed as the mage stumbled and dropped to his knees, his hands clawing at his face and screaming with agony. Three more orbs shot forward through his totems as they lost their speed as Bickslow’s attention shifted, they swarmed him, each knew pushing the other to gain purchase on his already smothered face.

  
Under the brand Bickslow was screaming. He was conscious, trying to surge his magic and fight back, but as each one connected he could feel his consciousness tearing apart. He could hear his own screams echoing in his ears, and he could see Loke standing and beginning to run. With the last of his control he managed to reel in his screams and call out to the spirit.

  
“Stay where you are!” he yelled, his voice full of pain and terror “Get her OUT OF HERE!” his hands detached from his face and he reached in to his pocket grabbing the bundle of keys hidden there. Clumsily he slid them across the floor to Loke, and his world went red.

  
His screams stopped abruptly and he fell forward with a thump. Silence filled the room and Loke sat back on his knees opened mouthed, clutching his key like his life depended on it.

The silence was broken by a growing bellowing laugh of victory. The mage began striding across the room with a quick pace, he broke into a trot and used his momentum to plant yet another bone shattering kick the Bickslow’s already broken body. He rolled silently across the room and came to a stop with Loke.

  
Loke stared down at his friend. His eyes were still open, clouded with red, he could see the magic swirling in them, his face was a picture of pain, but no sounds left his lips. Loke placed a hand on his chest and could feel a heartbeat and his slow, shallow breathing. He shook him lightly like a child trying to wake their mother. “B—Bickslow? Come on man, wake up....please” he whispered

  
“He can hear you you know” the mage said, his voice dripping in satisfaction “He can feel everything, see everything, but can do nothing.” He smiled horribly, exposing blood drenched teeth. He flicked his eyes off his son and onto the Lion spirit crouched on the floor “Now I just need to get rid of you and I can finish what I started”

  
Loke flinched back onto reality and moved his hand onto Lucy’s shoulder protectively “Capricorn. Virgo. Scorpio. Aries. Gemini. Taurus. Sagittarius. Cancer. I need you. Aquarius...forgive me, but without water....” he dropped his head sadly and then snapped it back up to stare at his assailant with hateful scorn “Open your fucking gates and defend our Princess!” he screamed.

He air around him began to shake and glow. One by one the celestial spirits of the zodiac emerged into being and stood in a circle around their fallen master. All of their eyes burned gold with hate as they stared down the mage in the centre of the room.

  
“Im sorry” Aries whispered into Loke’s ear “But without the Princess or her mate were not strong. I’m sorry. We will do our best.”

  
Loke nodded and squeezed her hand “Do what you can “I just need enough time to get my magic back, I need to get her back to the spirit world.” The zodiac all nodded and began to arm themselves.

  
“Oh how cute” the mage mocked “Coming to the rescue of your pathetic masters. How endearing! But it won’t be me your fighting” his eyes flashed dangerously as he smiled again. He flicked the fingers on his right hand and the zodiac turned to watch in horror what was unfolding.

  
Bickslow’s body twitched, spasmed and then started to claw itself to standing. Slowly he started to shuffle towards the mage. His feet dragged, some part of his was still fighting the control, but he was losing. He reached his master and stood at his side, his eyes were opened wide and his mouth hung slightly open like he was trying to scream. In his mind, that was all he was doing.

  
“Bickslow...are you ready to be useful?” the mage placed a rough hand on his sons shoulder “Maybe you’ll be a better puppet than you ever were a man”

  
A tear ran down Loke’s cheek without warning “Please. Don’t do this” he whispered at the mage .

  
“Kill him and you save your master....if not...well...” the mage shrugged with a smile and flicked his wrist.

  
Bickslow sprang forward, his face illuminated in red and muscles straining in his neck. Loke’s sensitive ears were sure he heard a groan of resistance as the Seith mage was thrown at them.

  
“X formation” Bickslow said with a detached and hollow voice. His Totems flew forward, they too were glowing red, they arranged themselves into an untidy shape and immediately released their attack directly at Loke. He just had time to sweep Lucy into his arms and roll out of range.

  
 _Fuck!_ He cried mentally _He’s not with it, but his power is unbelievable!_

  
Bickslow drew back his totems and prepared to attack again, Loke’s eyes went wide but his warrior nature took over at the last second “Sagittarius, shoot them down NOW!” he screamed at his companion.

  
“It’s done!” he archer announced and fired five shots with ease at the dolls, each hit their mark and the totems fell to the floor with a clatter, but didn't break.

  
“All of you, get around the Princess...I...I will deal with him. Protect her at all costs!" Loke hated himself, knowing that Bickslow was trapped inside, hearing every word he said riddled him with guilt. But he new it had to be him that purpose a stop to this. “Bickslow...I’m sorry”

  
 _DO IT LOKE!_ A voice screamed inside his head and the spirit flinched. He had forgotten about their connection, he smiled sadly and nodded, waking forward and raising his fist “Regulus—“

  
“Seith magic, POSSESSION!” Bickslow screamed, his eyes glowed brighter and Loke felt the force of his magic collide with his mind. He didn’t understand, his glasses should have stopped it, he was so sure...

  
“My magic isn’t the same as his you vain spirit” the mage scowled “A bit of glasd cant protect you!”

  
“Crush” Bickslow hissed

  
Loke let out an almighty scream as he felt his bones begin to shatter under the force of the spell, his leg twisted at an unnatural angle and he fell to the floor with a crunch. He panted through gritted teeth as he watched his fellow zodiac begin to fade away, without his magic to support them they couldn’t hold their gates open, every pair of eyes flicked between him and Lucy with horror as they faded. Capricorn made on last ditch effort to grab for Lucy, but his hand passed through her and he disappeared. Loke’s head dropped in defeat and his ears twitched as her head the some of approaching footsteps, he was unable to move, he was wrapped tightly in this possession and could only watch as the red mage forced Bickslow forward, arms raised like a puppet master, towards Lucy.

  
Lucy stirred finally and pushed her head off the floor groggily, her eyes focused on a pair of boots in front of her and she ran her eyes up to reach the face of her mate. Every muscle tensed as their eyes connected. His eyes burnt red, but behind hen they were dead. She reached out a hand and grasped at his trousers leg, collecting the material in her small fist “Bix?” She asked raspily.  
His boot kicked her hand away and he leant down quickly wrapping his large hand around her neck, he hoisted her from the floor, raising her up to eye level. She could see the strain in his neck as his essence fought against the possession, he was powerless. His father laughed deviously from behind him.

  
“He’s not going to kill you girl. But I’m going to make him hurt you. I want to see the moment that he breaks.” He raised his hand and simultaneously Bickslow raised his, together they bought it down and connected with her face in a jaw wrenching slap. She looked at him, tears were rolling down his face.

  
“It’s ok” She whispered as his arm rose again, she could see it shaking as he fought back “I know it’s not you” he connected with her face again and she saw stars. Inside Bickslow was screaming and Loke could hear it.

Lucy reconnected with the mates eyes, one of hers now swollen and turning a vibrant purple “I Love you” She wheezed through her split and swollen lips and she saw his shoulders shudder. His hand around her neck lifted her higher and she choked, her hands clawing at his as his grip tightened. “I Love you” She managed

  
Without warning his hand released her and she fell hard onto the stone floor gasping for breath. Bickslow stood in front of her, his entire body trembling. His mouth opened and shut and his teeth ground together, wordlessly his mouthed “I Love you too” his eyes blazed fiercely red illuminating the entire room and then flashed fleetingly green.

  
“He’s fighting Lucy!” Loke screamed as the control over him snapped “Keep talking to him!”

  
Bickslow’s face was contorted in grimaces of pain, still the tears flowed down his face and Lucy felt herself weeping too. She crawled to him and clawed her way up his body, pulling herself up using his clothing, to lean against his chest, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, hearing his heart leaping against her cheek.

  
“Get away from him you stupid little girl” he mage roared and doubled his efforts, more for his detached souls moved forward to add to his control. Lucy watched them approaching and grabbed a handful of her mates hair, forcing his head down to whisper feverishly into his ear.

  
“No one thought his would work Bickslow. We proved them wrong, all of them! I never thought I could love someone like I love you. Never thought I could have a family. You have given me everything I ever wanted. Don’t leave me now Bix. I need you. We need you!” She pulled his trembling hand to her stomach and watched his eyes flash green again. The orbs were getting closer to his back and her tears poured from her like a dam had broken “Don’t make me have to tell our children stories about you. Memories aren’t enough! We haven’t had enough time. Don’t let him take you from me baby! Fight! Please FIGHT!”

  
The orbs found their target. Through his body Lucy could feel them boring into his back, he started to scream again and she closed her eyes and locked onto him in a death grip. Bickslow’s eyes were strobing green to red, but the red was taking over.

  
“Lucy!” Loke screamed dragging himself towards her with his fingertips “Get away from him!”

  
She looked at him and shook her head slowly, tightening her grip on her mate “I cant” She wept quietly pressing her face into her mates broad chest. She felt his hands moved to her back and glanced up.   
Through gritted teeth he looked down at her, she could feel his determination, his suffering, head head snapped back and he let out a deafening roars, magic exploded out of him and Lucy was thrown backwards across the room. Loke placed his weight on his remaining good leg and launched himself into her path, grabbing her protectively and shielding her from her fall. He hissed I pain as their weight shifted onto his broken leg as they rolled across the room. Immediately Lucy was clawing to get away from him and back to her mate, Loke held on to her tightly keeping her out of himself way.

“Loke let me go!” She wailed at his desperately

  
“Fuck no!” he shouted at her “You can’t do anything Lucy!” She collapsed forward in shear anguish. Loke held her tight to his chest so she didn’t have to watch.

  
Bickslow was engulfed in a mixture of green and red magic, it poured out of his eyes and mouth as he screamed. The brand in his face started to shift and streak down his neck disappearing onto his chest, strands of black tinged every exposed piece of skin. The red mage took a step back, shielding his eyes from the glare with a mixture of confusion and fear. Bickslow drew body arched and twisted horribly under the strain as the power of his own magic began to consume the invading power forced upon him. His screamed reached a crescendo and began to turn into a growl, his eyes bunt hot green and there was a blinding flash of light. Loke shielded his eyes from the blast, feeling his glasses shatter against his face and holding Lucy even tighter to him. The red mage as well as the fallen fairy tail wizards were thrown backwards with the force of the blast and rolled out of range.

  
Lucy pushed her clenched fists against Loke’s chest and forced herself up to look. Bickslow stood still and panting in the middle of the room. His shoulders rose and fell steadily with his breath making him appear huge in the space. His eyes were solid green, and totally blank. His face was totally covered in a mixture of green light and the brand that had almost totally covered his face. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand in shock. He looked exactly like he had when he had lost control with her, if not worse. She barely recognised the man standing in front of her

  
“B—Bix?” She muttered. His head twitched to the side at the sound of her voice, but said nothing.

  
Laughter rose up from the opposite side of the room. The red mage was pulling himself to his feet with effort “He’s broken girl! There’s nothing left!” he jeered at her.

  
Bickslow’s head snapped round in the direction of his voice, and his father went silent Bickslow began to slowly advance across the room, he showed no signs of pain or injury as he walked, unblinking towards the man.

  
“W—what?” His father stammered, he took an uncertain step backwards and found himself pressed against the wall “Stop!” he screamed and raised his hands in an attempt to control the souls inside Bickslow’s body.

  
“Their mine” Bickslow said, his voice echoed as if the words were being said by many, it was unrecognisable “All the pieces of your soul belong to me” Bickslow reached a hand smoothly up to his chest and placed two fingers on the spot where his soul lay hidden. He pulled them away slowly, dragging a string of red light behind them and holding it out in front of his father’s eyes. “Crush” he growled. The soul collapsed in on itself, any noise made by its destruction was masked beneath the screams coming from he mage standing pressed against the wall. Lucy watched as a slice appeared on his skin above his eye and then begin to slowly cut its way back along his forehead, blood poured front the deep cuts as the craved it’s path up and over his head down to his neck.

  
“You tore your soul to pieces. Now it’s going to do the same to you” Bickslow snarled in a far off voice as he pulled another thread of red from his chest. The mage went pale as he realised what was happening, he was watching his soul get destroyed in front of his eyes. Bickslow, or what ever he was, was killing him. And it would be torture. He began to shake violently despite himself and tired to escape, Bickslow totems cut him off with a blast of power that forced him back, they split up and caged him where he stood.

  
“BICKSLOW STOP!” Lucy screamed in horror, fighting against Loke’s strong arms “Don’t do this!” her words rang out in the cavern, but he didn’t move, didn’t react, he was lost to the magic that coursed inside him.

His father’s face was totally covered in blood, only the whites of his eyes and his grimace of pain showed through. He grabbed at Bickslow’s chest weakly ad yet another part of his soul was disposed of. Bickslow’s free hand cast him away easily and he drew his lips back over his teeth in an animalistic snarl. “Two left” he growled

  
The mage dropped to his knees, unable to support himself any further and looked up at his son with pleading eyes. They weakly flashed red as he tried to defend himself, but Bickslow grabbed his face roughly, covering his mouth, silencing his screams, and slamming his head back into the stone wall, Lucy felt a release as her collar vanished from her neck. Bickslow knelt in front of him, his face millimetres from his and his tongue left his mouth, he ran it up his cheek and tasted the blood there with a groan of approval “You taste of fear” he snarled. Another red orb exploded in his free hand and the light went dim behind the mages eyes. He was clinging to life by a single shred of his soul, watching himself die.

  
“FIRE DRAGON. ROAR!” a voice screamed from the roof of the cavern. Bickslow took a huge impact of flames to the chest and was sent hurtling backwards, skidding across the floor on one knee using his hand to steady himself. He stood and looked up at the ceiling. Natsu stood on a section of destroyed staircase, wrapped in flames and glaring down. “Hey Bickslow, how ‘bout you stop now?” he called down.

  
Bickslow’s head tilted slightly in confusion and then reconnected with the mage in the floor. He was trying to crawl, falling over himself in his panic to escape with his life. Bickslow began to walk forward slowly and Natsu landed in his path nimbly.

“Fire dragons iron fist” he yelled and punched his friend hard in the face. Bickslow went down hard, the earth shattering beneath him and Natsu took a step back. “Sorry Lucy, gotta stop him before he does something stupid.”

Bickslow was already stringing to get back up, his clothes scorched “Stay down man” Natsu growled as his fists wrapped in yet more flames. Bickslow looked through him as if he wasn’t there and again went after the mage. Natsu placed his hands against his chest and kicked him hard in the gut. Bickslow leaped back out of range at the last moment and finally focused his attention on Natsu.

  
“Natsu! That’s not Bickslow!” Loke screamed “He’s lost control!”

  
Natsu made an audible gulp and adjusted back into his battle stance. Across the room he saw movement, the passed out men from the guild were starting to try and get up, their collars gone with the mages magic. “Come on Bickslow, chill out” the pink haired mage called out.

  
The air around Bickslow began to shake as if being heated, it glistened and waved as it slowly turned a brilliant green. He began to raise his hands up and his dolls collected above his head and began to spin “No escape” his many voices hissed. The light was getting brighter, filling the space. Natsu took another step back with his eyes wild “He’s going to blow the place up! Loke get Lucy out of here!"

  
Loke looked at his master desperately and she shook her head, trying to fight him away, he grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look at him “I’ve got an idea” he whispered hurriedly “How’s your magic level?”

  
“Low, but getting there” She answered with confusion

  
“Think you can close my gate and then summon me again?’

  
“What? Why?”

  
“Trust me ok? Bring me back right on top of him” he kissed her forehead lightly and she nodded.

  
“Leo. I close your gate!” She cried mournfully, feeling the small amount of magic she had dwindling. He vanished and she collapsed onto the floor, the green light had spread to cover the majority of the room and the dolls were now spinning so quickly she couldn’t follow their movement. Natsu stared at her with horror, thinking Loke had abandoned her and started to the sprint across the room towards her. “Open” She panted, exhausted “Gate of the Lion! LEO!” She screamed.

   
As brilliant gold flash mixed with the green and Loke appeared at Bickslow’s side, as he materialised he grabbed hold of the mages waist and began to summon his power, his shirt rippling as it surged. He turned to look at his master and nodded his head. Bickslow’s power reached its apex and the dolls froze, magic building in the centre of the blindingly.

  
“Loke NOW!” Lucy screamed desperatley through her tears.

Loke vanished, dragging her mate with him into the spirit world. His dolls, stripped from their master fell to the ground, lifeless


	34. Chapter 34

Lucy sat at her teams table in the guildhall staring into space. It was getting to be a habit of hers, but despite keeping herself to herself she preferred it to being at home alone. At least here she was surrounded by friends, even if she didn’t have anything to say. It had been six months since everything had happened, her external wounds had healed but mentally she was still a mess. She was almost at her due date, and Bickslow still hadn’t come back.

  
She hadn’t been able to work since the attack, but she had moved back into the cottage Bickslow had bought them. Her friends had worked seemingly without sleep to repair the damage that had been done. No one thought she would go back after everything that had happened, but the moment she had been told it was safe she had given notice on her apartment and moved in. It had been the last thing Bickslow had given her and she refused to give up on it. Or on him.

  
Her bills had all been paid by the members of the thunder legion. Lucy had fought this indignantly from the start, refusing the charity.

  
“It’s not charity Blondie” Laxus had snapped behind kind eyes “It’s his share, your holding it until he gets back ok?”   
Lucy could remember the uncertainty in the dragon slayers voice. As time had gone on she had heard the same tone more and more often. The guild were starting to accept that he wasn’t coming back. And though Lucy hated herself for it, part of her was losing hope too. Everything had happened so fast.

* * *

_6 months earlier_

  
Natsu had reached her and skidded across the final few steps on his knees to throw himself into her arms. He grabbed her fiercely feel her hot tears on his skin, her nails clawed at his back desperately as she howled in despair, still staring at the spot where the pair had disappeared, choking on her sobs. Natsu stroked her hair gently, trying to comfort her but not being able to find he words, eventually he gave up and grabbed her around the waist as he stood, cradling her in his arms like a child. He hugged into him, snuggled her face into his scarf and finally let it all go.

  
Laxus and the others were slowly starting to get to their feet, if not shakily. Gray rubbed his neck anxiously looking around to keep tabs on the mage across the room. “Is she ok?” he asked Natsu quietly

  
“No.” Natsu replied pulling her a little tighter still “But she will be”

  
“What do we do about...” Gray nodded his head in the mages direction.

  
“We let the master handle him. And the council.” Laxus said roughly “Give her to me Natsu, your arms still fucked up” he extended his arms to take the trembling girl “It’s ok man, I’ve got her” Natsu nodded and carefully placed the blonde in his arms, as soon as her weight shifted his arm returned to a cradled position against his chest. “Freed you reckon you’ve got enough magic power to bind that son of a bitch before he can recover?” Laxus asked

  
“I don’t think he’s going to recover Laxus, take another look” Freed said solemnly. Every pair of eyes moved across the room. The red mage sat crumpled against the far wall, his magic extinguished, but still alive. His chest rose and fell slowly and harshly and his mouth hung open. His eyes were wide and unblinking, they were totally red, but their was no magical glow. His entire face was covered in blood and the top of his head looked as if it had been shredded by the claws of a wild animal.

Gajeel walked over to him, he held his breath the entire way with fear that he was trying to keep inside, he knelt in front of the mage and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. There was no response at all.  
“Lights are on but no one’s home” he said gruffly “What the hell happened here?”

  
Lucy took a shuddering breath and Laxus felt her entire body tremble in his arms. She pulled her head away from his chest and Laxus saw her face for the first time, it took everything he had not to cry out. She was so badly beaten she was almost unrecognisable, he eyes swollen almost shut, lips split in multiple places, blood stained in patches haphazardly on her normally pale skin. There didn’t seem to be an inch on her face or neck that wasn’t bruised or bloody, that she was conscious at all was miraculous. She locked her eyes on Laxus “Bickslow did that” She whispered raspily “He lost control after he made him...made him hurt me.” More tears began to fall “He would have killed us all...and I don’t mean that piece of shit in the corner. I mean Bickslow, Laxus” Laxus’ eyes went wide, he and Freed knew exactly what could happen if their friend lost control, the thunder legion had failsafes in place, but had never had to use them, Bickslow was always in control.

  
“Is he...?” Laxus couldn’t bring himself to ask if his friend was dead

  
“I don’t know!” She wailed, all of the men shuffled uncomfortably hearing her height of her heartbreak “Loke took him to the spirit world to save us...but...I don’t....”

  
Laxus placed his hand on the back of her head and bought it to his chest making soft calming noises “It’s ok Lucy...”   
She just cried, there was nothing left to say.

  
Eventually council enforcement officers made their way into the pit, lead by Erza. As Natsu and run in, she had called for reinforcements. They collected the mage roughly and bound his hands in magic cancelling handcuffs, the bound his eyes and gagged him just to be sure, before taking him out of the room.

  
The fairy tail wizards were transported to a Porlyusica’s medical facility, all of them sat stunned as they recalled how close they had been to home. It had felt like a different world this entire time. Grey, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow simply required rest and to recharge their magic. Lucy was the centre for everyone’s attention. Porlyusica was forced to remove them all from the building so she could work, stitching, bandaging and setting all of her wounds and broken bones. The blonde said nothing the entire time, nor did she wince with pain, or gasp when her badly broken wrist was strapped. She had retreated into herself and was totally numb.

  
Porlyusica left the girls room to speak with the master, shoeing away all of her companions who clustered around the healer, asking for information about their friend. When she eventually reached the guild masters quarters she was flustered and on the verge of anger “Gain control of your guild members Makarov!” She said indignation

  
“They want to know how Lucy is.” He sighed “As do I”

  
“Physically she’s beaten, but will recover easily. A couple of broken bones, that awful brand and a lot of bruising. Mentally she will take a long time to recover. The amazing part of this is that she had not miscarried her child. Or children as the dragon slayers inform me. How that is possible I have no idea.”

  
The master nodded “That’s good news. Any news on Bickslow?”

  
“I was going to ask the same if you I’m afraid” the healer said slowly “Dragged into the spirit world against your will. It doesn’t sound like it would end well.”

  
“We have to trust that Loke knew what he was doing.” The master sighed, rubbing his hair. The healer nodded and returned to her work

A few days later Lucy’s magic was back at full power. She had found her keys lying on a table beside her bed, apparently scooped up by Gray as they and left the cavern. Gingerly she had taken them and snuck outside.   
She stood alone in the clearing outside the tree house, feeling the cool breeze on her skin. Dawn was breaking and it was peaceful outside of the ward. She gazed down at her keys, thumbing through them until she rested on the key of the Lion. Leo. She stroked it gently with her thumb, hoping to feel something, but nothing. She took it key firmly and summoned her spirit to her. The sound of a doorbell chimed in her mind, but there was no golden flash, Loke did not appear.

  
“Open, gate of the Lion. LEO!” She said again, with more force. Again nothing.

  
Starting to panic she took a different key “Open, gate of the maiden , Virgo!” Nothing “Aries!” Nothing “Capricorn” Nothing, she began to weep “A—Aquarius....please....?”

Nothing. She dropped to her knees holding her keys close to her chest and began to cry. She couldn’t contact the spirit world, she could find out what was happening to her mate. If he was even alive. She couldn’t feel him anymore, but his brand was still on her shoulder, she don’t know why but she took that as a small comfort. _He’s got to be OK....he wouldn’t leave me._

  
Natsu stood a pace behind her looking down at her sadly. He crouched down and threw his arms around her, holding her tight “If he’s alive Luce, we’re gonna get him back ok?” he whispered into her ear. She nodded and rested her head against his .

* * *

  
She dragged herself our first her memories, hearing her name “Hm? Sorry I wasn’t listening” She said embarrassed

  
“We were just wondering if you have everything you need Lu. Babies due anytime now!” Levy squealed excitedly from her seat on Gajeel’s lap. They had become official as soon as she had been discharged from Porlyusica’s care, they were mated about two weeks after that. After all their back and forth, and will they won’t they, finally Gajeel had just gotten on with it. It had only taken nearly losing her forever to make him see what he could have lost. Now he was overly protective of her, not letting her out of his sight if he could avoid it. Jet and Droy hated him even more than before, but that was to be expected, Levy was pregnant already, and over the moon about it. If it was possible, Gajeel had softened slightly at the news he was going to be a father, the pride dripped off him every time he looked at her. Levy had made a good recovery, all but her face which still had a large scar across it. She joked about it now telling people “It makes me look bad ass enough for a dragon slayer” it didn’t even bother her anymore. Gajeel didn’t care about it, so why should she? If anything it was a mark of what had finally bought them together.

  
“I’ve got everything I could ever need.” Lucy smiled “Evergreen brings something new round every day. I can’t move for baby stuff” Evergreen and her had become close after Bickslow disappeared, it was like they were both using each other to deal with the loss of him. Lucy had had no idea how close the pair were before all of this. But it was as if she had lost a brother. Between jobs Evergreen would spend the occasional night at the cottage, always making sure that their was no other company. Natsu came round as much as he could to spend time with his friend, but nights were out of the question, Lisanna was understanding, but no woman wanted her partner spending the night with another girl, even if it was innocent. Most nights Lucy was alone, falling asleep clutching the dolls Bickslow had left behind.

  
“Hey Bunny. You good?” Gajeel grunted across the table “You spaced out again. OW! Goddammit Shrimp don’t elbow me!” he said with annoyance. Levy shook her head at his lack of tact and looked over at Lucy kindly “You’re fine Lu. Space away”

  
Lucy shook her head and smiled back “Im just going to go home I think, I’m getting kind of uncomfortable being super pregnant and all” She struggled to her feet and flashed another brilliant smile at the group. “See you tomorrow!” She waved and turned to leave, her smile dropping away as she turned her back.

  
Outside it was still light and warm, though the sun was starting to set. She always chose to walk, no matter how much her feet ached, she enjoyed the activity. She heard footsteps running behind her and arm looped through hers. Gray smiled down at her “Thought I’d be a gentleman and walk you home”

  
“Juvia will have a fit!” She giggled

  
“I think she knows your off limits” he grinned and poked her lightly on the belly “Your as big as a house Luce!”

  
“Just what every girl wants to hear!” She gushed, fluttering her eyelashes and cuddling into his arm. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand “Yea ok, that was dumb of me”

  
She giggled at him, and stayed pressed into his shoulder as they walked. “You’ve never been good with words Gary” She sighed “If I want ice in my drink however...”

  
“Wow so sassy today! Pregnant Lucy is a bit of a bitch” he teased “How long before your back to normal?”

  
“About eighteen years” She mused and caught his expression in the corner of her eye “Im twelve days off my due date. So any time now” She rubbed her stomach happily

  
“Can’t wait to meet them” Gray smiled

  
“You and me both, but I—Ouch!” She flinched and Gray let go of her arm to stand in front of her with a look of panic. She caught her breath and laughed at him “Calm down! Their kicking the hell out of me that all.”

  
“Well their Bickslow’s kids. Acrobatics are in their blood” he teased, calming down. He looked up at her from her stomach and saw her eyes full of tears “Oh, shit. Lucy I’m sorry”

  
She blinked back her tears and pulled him back to her “I miss him so much Gray. I don’t know if I can do this alone. I don't even have a damn photo of him” her voice wavered as she tried to hold back her tears

  
“Your not alone. We’re family Luce.” He said softly “We’ll all be there to help you”

  
She nodded sadly, knowing he was trying to reassure her. She loved him for it, but he could never understand. She was frightened.

  
They walked the rest of the way to the cottage in silence. By the time they were at her front door Lucy was exhausted. She hugged him tight and he kissed her forehead “Just call me if you need anything Luce. Day or night, I’ll come running”

  
“Thankyou” She sighed gratefully. “I just want to sleep”

  
“Get as much as you can, you won’t remember what sleep is soon” he teased her again, loving her tired smile. He brushed hair out of her eyes, noting how red they were. He knew in his heart that the moment he was gone she’d be crying, but said nothing. He respected her enough to keep her boundaries. “Goodnight Lucy” he said and walked down her path and disappeared out of sight.

  
She watched him leave sadly. She wanted to call out. Ask him to stay. But her pride stopped her from reaching out to him. She fumbled in her pocket for her keys, but instead her fingers wrapped around the keys to the zodiac. They felt cold against her fingers, lifeless, before everything had happened she knew which key was in her hand without even looking, she could feel their essence, their personalities. Her hands gripped them tighter trying to feel something, but they were just lumps of metal. Hesitantly she pushed them aside and grabbed her house keys, trying to forget her loneliness without her spirits. She missed them too. It was like that mage had taken everything from her.

  
She walked into her quiet dark house and stripped down to her underwear, kicking it off thoughtlessly as she walked to her kitchen to make tea. Her stomach bulged out as she was kicked again and she let out a small hiss of discomfort “Calm down boys” she muttered rubbing the stretched skin gently, the kicking settled at her touch “Can you hear me in there?” She asked lovingly.

She pottered around her kitchen and without thinking started talking to her unborn children “You don’t have any idea what happened to get you here boys. How brave your dad was” She walked into her lounge holding her tea other in front of her and sat in her window seat, gazing out at the twilight. “He was so brave, so strong, he did everything to protect us. You would have loved him, and he would have loved you more than you can imagine.” Her stomach was still as she spoke, like they were listening, she knew it was fluke but it made her smile anyway. “How can I describe him...he was....an idiot!” She giggled “He was brash and impulsive, spent most of his life not thinking before his spoke, and even if he did usually it was ridiculous. He...he used to call me Cosplayer ‘cus apparently I liked dress up. Man I hated that and then....I loved it. I miss it.” Tears began to fall again, if she was honest this was the first time she had opened up and expressed her feelings “You should have seen him move babies! He was so quick, so agile and it was so damn easy to him! I tried to train and take him on once, I didn’t even come close to beating him. But I did beat him in a fight, twice actually. I still have no idea how.” Her eyes had glazed over with bitter sweet memories “He wasn’t always a nice guy, but he was a good one. His attitude got him on trouble alot. And his magic made people think badly of him, but he never stopped trying, never stopped pushing. Even at the end...” She couldn’t keep going, she broke down in a crescendo of sobs. She pulled her knees up as high as they could go and grabbed them with her arms to rest her head. “Oh God I miss him so much”

  
“Lucy?” a voice said from the door to the room. She didn’t look up, she couldn’t stand anyone seeing her like this. Soft footsteps padded access the room and she felt the air shift around her as they knelt down.

  
 _Oh Gray, you came back_ she thought with a mixture of sadness and relief

  
“Hey. Cosplayer. You alright?”

  
She threw her head up in disbelief and her eyes fell onto the green and red rings of his. She saw the curls in the corners of his eyes, traced the man shaped brand, captured the confused furrow on his brow, his out of control hair. Her eyes went wide and she threw herself into his arms sending them both falling back. He grunted in shock and her lips found his, her tears stinging his lips. She pulled back at took him in, ran her hands over his face desperately, trying to make sure he was real.

  
“Hey” he said slowly

  
“Hey yourself” she replied “Where have you been all this time?!”

  
Confusion swept over his face and he looked at her properly for the first time, his eyes flew wide as he saw the size of her stomach and he pushed her back gently by her shoulders to be able to reach out and touch the swell “All...this time?” he asked, he couldn’t take his eyes off her bump “Lucy...how long have I been gone?”

  
She placed her hands on his and savoured the touch with closed eyes “Just over six months” She whispered with shuddering breath “I thought....I thought you were...” She burst into a fit of more tears as the happiness and relief washed over her “Bix I thought you were...” She couldn’t finish, and he didn’t let her. He sat up quickly and pulled her face to kiss to kiss her fiercely, running his hands everywhere they could reach, he pulled back a fraction and whispered onto her lips “It’s ok baby”

  
“You almost missed it” She said, pushing his hands down on her stomach

  
“Im so sorry” he breathed and kissed her again

  
“What happened?” She asked, he hated the fact that he could she hurt in her eyes, but he had no answer for her.

  
“I can fill in the gaps” a voice said. Loke stood leaning against the door frame, smiling happily down at them.

  
“Loke!” She spluttered and struggled to her feet. She ran to him and pulled him into a bear hug. “Why didn’t you answer? Any of you?!”

  
“Im sorry princess” he sighed into her shoulder “It took all of us”

  
She pulled back and looked to him questioningly “To do what?”

  
“To stop him” 


	35. Chapter 35

Lucy sat on the sofa holding Bickslow’s hand tightly. She hadn’t let him go since Loke had admitted what he had. She gripped on to him like a life saver, worried that if she released even for a second she would losing him again. Bickslow held back just as tightly but couldn’t tear his eyes away from her stomach

_How could I have missed all this?_ His mind reeled, disgusted with himself. He reached out and places his large hand on her bump and sighed, closing his eyes to hide his disappointment. He felt her forehead rest against his sweetly and he managed a small smile.

  
“How bad did it get?” Bickslow asked quietly and looked across to Loke who was still leaning against the door frame.

  
“How much do you remember?” he asked calmly, it was the only way he could find to begin.

  
Bickslow leaned back heavily and stared at the ceiling, his face wrapped in concentration “I remember one of the pieces of his soul attaching itself to my face...but past that...” he shrugged and shook his head with irritation “There nothing just...a red mist. Did I...did I kill him?”

  
“No Bickslow. But only because you were stopped” Loke said matter of factly, cleaning his glasses on his lapel.

  
“Do you have to sound so cold?” Lucy muttered gazing at her spirit

  
“How would you rather I tell him about this?” he snapped “Want me to get angry? Tell him that I want to rip his throat of with my teeth because he beat you?! Or get my own back for possessing me and breaking half the bones in my fucking body?! Or would you prefer the facts without emotion?” Loke’s eyes blazed with anger

  
“I did what?” Bickslow said in horror

  
“You beat her. You held her up by the neck and hit her again, and again while she told you that she loved you and that it was all going to be OK. There Lucy, you happy? I’m not being cold anymore, I’m getting all the emotion out” he sighed and slid down the door frame to sit at its base. “You weren’t in control Bickslow. You were possessed. But still, it’s a hard image to shake.”

  
Bickslow mouth hung open in disgust, he turned to Lucy and avoided her eyes “How can you stand to be near me? I promised I would never hurt you again...”

  
“You didn’t” She interrupted “He made it very clear that he was in control of you. You managed to fight back, to stop.” She gripped his hand to stop him from pulling away “You managed to tell me that you loved me, even then”

  
“That’s true” Loke conceded “being forced to hurt her the was the only thing that broke you out of his control. But then you lost control of yourself. Your rage took over. You came within seconds of killing us all.”

  
“Holy shit” Bickslow murmured “I lost it?”

  
“Totally” Loke nodded “First you got rid of me, then you went for her. Then you went for Daddy. Honestly Bickslow, I’ve seen alot in my time, but what you did to that guy was nothing short of terrifying. I didn’t know you had that sort of power!”

  
“I don’t even know what I did!” he cried

  
“I don’t know exactly, I’m not exactly a Seith expert, but it looked like you stole his power, then ripped his soul apart piece by piece and made him watch. You took pleasure in it. Christ man you smiled the whole fucking time” Loke couldn’t look at him, it was all too fresh in his mind.

  
“Why didn’t anyone stop me?” Bickslow groaned miserably

  
“Natsu did, he came out of nowhere and beat the shit out of you, but you just kept coming.” Sweat beaded on Loke’s brow as he relived it “Something in you snapped and you started charging up. I’m not exaggerating Bickslow, you were ready to kill everyone in the room to kill your dad. I had no choice. I forced you into the spirit world and held you there.” He shuddered “You did some damage” He rubbed his thigh absently, Lucy remembered how badly it had been broken and wondered if he was still in pain.

  
Bickslow broke their contact and stood up, waking to the window and staring out “Loke. What did I do?”

  
Loke sighed and rubbed his hair, making it stand up wildly “Let just say the spirit world has been...relandscaped” he noticed Bickslow shoulders go taught under his clothes “It took all twelve of the zodiac to stop you. Some of the zodiac....well, they will recover in time.”

  
Bickslow dropped his head and placed his forehead against the cool glass in front of him and watched the rain that was beginning  to pour “Tell me.” He growled

  
“Does it matter?” Loke asked “What’s done is done”

  
“It matters...I—I need to know...”

  
Loke let out another long sigh and forced himself to his feet, he held one foot slightly off the ground, holding his weight on the other. His whole stance was off balance

He _got hurt bad_ Lucy thought sadly

  
“OK then...” he started “the moment we landed in the spirit world everything went crazy. The zodiac were standing ready, as was the spirit king, for your arrival. We tried to talk you down, but it failed and you aimed the entire blast at the king himself. He was forced to deflect the blast at close range, directly down onto the spiritual plain. Lucy, you may have noticed our stars were dim for a while” She nodded sadly “The blast blew us to all corners of the cosmos, their were injuries, Plu ...” he heard her gasp and flinched “Princess...Im sorry. Had we known he was there we would have shielded him. He snuck onto the battlefield, he wanted to help, but wasn’t strong enough to handle the blast.  There was nothing we could do to save him. Aquarius managed to grab hold of Bickslow as it happened, she was at the epicentre, when Scorpio found her, she was a mess. Her tail was totally mutilated”

  
Bickslow banged his head against the glass hard and gritted his teeth but Loke kept going. “The spiritual plain itself was demolished, it was just ruins by the time we made it back. Bickslow was forced into confinement by the king, but to get him in there it took unimaginable effort on all of our parts. We extinguished all for our magics just to contain you, that why we couldn’t answer, Princess. For a time we couldn’t hear you. We had to break almost every bone he had to make him submit. Capricorn dealt the finishing blow, he was the last one standing by the end. For the next few months, your months, you were basically comatose. Every time you came too you tried to rip the place apart and we had had to put you back down. You almost drowned in Scorpio’s sand twice, had it not been for the king, you would be dead. The spirit king sped your healing along and he hasn’t received much favour from the spirits for that. Most of them wanted you dead, Bickslow. He healed your body, but he couldn’t do anything for your mind, we had to leave that to you. You came too for the first time as yourself today. That’s why your back. It was like you had burnt out the magic you had absorbed, I don’t know how else to explain.”

  
Lucy was weeping freely, she got up and walked to Loke, pulling herself into his arms. She wept on his shoulder

_Plu..._ she thought mournfully.

All Loke could do was stroke her long hair and try and be of some comfort, but standing was torture and he could feel his knees about to give. Bickslow watched them in the reflection in the glass. He had watched the moment his mates heart had broken dog her spirit. He had killed a celestial spirit and mutilated another, he didn’t think that that was even possible before now. He shook his head free of the thoughts and made a path towards the back door, he refused to look at them.

  
“Bix?” Lucy’s voice followed him out and he felt his heart jump in his chest

Don’t _leave her_ His heart screamed at him, but his mind said otherwise

_All you have done is bring her pain. Hurt her now and eventually it will be better._ He steeled himself to his heartbreak and walked head down into the night.

  
Tight cords looped around his chest and he was pulled off his feet, he landed hard on the soaked path and stared up at the grey sky, feeling cool water on his face. He reached up and found Lucy’s whip, the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement, and then the was above him.

  
Lucy stared down at him and her eyes showed only pain, she dropped to her knees, straddling his waist. He could feel her trembling in the cold as the rain soaked her, but her eyes were burning as she slapped him with all her strength.

  
“WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!” She raged and he cowered beneath her, unable to meet her eyes, the rain on his face felt warm suddenly and he cast his eyes up. She was crying hard, her tears fell and splashed on his face, he stared at her, open mouthed and sorrowful, he went to speak but her hand covered his mouth and she leaned over him.

  
“You were going to leave me? Again?” She sobbed, never taking her eyes off his “You don’t get to do that Bickslow! You don’t get to run when it gets hard! I can’t run so neither can you!” the rage in her voice was obvious even to him, she grabbed his hand and forced it to her stomach “Deal with it Bickslow. It happened and it wasn’t your fault, come on, you understand possession better than anyone, it's your damn magic! If you walk away now.....your not the man I thought you were...” She climbed off him and looked down at him sadly “If you walk away were done. Il raise the boys on my own and you can go back to your playboy, bullshit lifestyle with Laxus. Because if you loved me like you say you do, there is no way you would leave right now.” She flicked her wrist and the coils around him released, she started walking back to the cottage like she carried the widget of everyone’s problems on her shoulders.

  
He was on his feet before she had taken two steps and swept her into his arms tightly “Im sorry” He whispered and kissed her gently. “Im so sorry”

  
She pushed a finger to his lips to silence him and pulled herself put of his arms to stand. His face washed with pain and misery _It’s too late, i’v ruined everything_

  
“You can’t pick me up like that anymore Bix” his head dropped and she looked at him in confusion. The penny dropped and she reached out and touched his cheek “Bickslow...you can’t pick me up like that because I’m fucking enormous!” His head shot back up and stared into her kind green eyes “It hurts to be all smushed like that. Have you made a choice?”

  
“I—Yes. If you’ll have me.” He said desperately

  
“I’v waited for you for six months. I love you, you idiot! But don't ever do that to me again” She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled back sharply hissing with pain and his eyes flew wide

  
“Lucy? What’s wrong? Are you alright?!” he asked in a hurried tumble. But she was laughing.

  
“Oh my God men are so pathetic! Here!” She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach again, through the soaking wet clothing he felt something kick is palm. He stared at his own hand looking totally lost and Lucy giggled “Your boys want to say Hi”

Reality came crashing down and he dropped to his knees in front of her and pressed his face against her stomach. He closed his eyes and listened for what ever he could, he could hear her heartbeat, but there was something else beneath it, both of his hands stretched across her stomach and her hands gently played with his hair, a loving and satisfied smile on her lips as she watched the wonderment take over the man beneath her. “You know if you talk they talk back....well...kinda” She shrugged

  
He flicked his eyes up at her and shook his head against the bulge “This is perfect, il talk to them later” he closed his eyes and settled into to listening to them move, chuckling when he felt their kicks against him “I cant believe I almost missed this” he sighed. The bump moved out of his hands as she knelt down with him. Streams of water ran down her face, the rain was pouring harder then ever, it hung on her eyelashes and lips, trembling and ready to fall. Her eyes had a soft glow if green about them and her cheeks were a little flushed. She looked beautiful and he could help himself, he pounced on her lips and pulled her as close as he could, his hands wrapped into her wet hair and he poured everything he had into the moment. He felt the tension leave her, and she made a small noise of approval, her hands reaching up to his shoulders and running along his neck and back. He bit her bottom lip gently and she panted into his mouth “I missed you” She managed before he crashed back down onto her.

  
Loke watched awkwardly from the doorway and shook his head “Love is such a strange thing” he mumbled to himself with a knowing smile and the air around him began to glow “Good luck my Princess” he disappeared in a flash of gold leaving the pair alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for all of the comments! It's great to know that people are enjoying what I'm writing ^^
> 
> I really struggled with this chapter. Making it bad, but not turning Bix into a monster. Hope I got the balance right. And as always, hope you enjoyed it!


	36. Chapter 36

Lucy fluttered her eyes open into a beam of sunlight steaming through her open window. She pushed up on the palms of her hands and pulled herself up to sit against the headboard. Bickslow lay sprawled face down on the bed beside her snoring softly, his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids as he dreamt. A leg and an arm hung off the bed and the sheet he was wrapped in only just hugged his hips. Lucy looked down at him in awe, she could see the stains of old bruises on his skin and he had two large fresh scars that wrapped his rib cage and finished on his broad muscular back, she ran a finger over them gently as he slept and he flinched slightly at her touch, making her frown. She moved her hand to his face and brushed the mess of hair out of his eyes and he groaned softly and snuggled into his pillow like a little kid, she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggle and started to climb out of bed.

  
“Where do you think your going?” a gruff voice growled at her back. She turned around to find him propped up on his elbow staring at her with a coy smile.

  
“You were awake this whole time?” She asked, embarrassed.

  
“You tickle” he shrugged and reached out for her, pulling her back into his arms. She didn’t resist and flopped back heavily into him making him grunt “Your heavy girl!” he teased sleepily.

  
“You sound like that stupid cat” She scolded playfully and flicked him on the forehead, laughing when he went cross eyed “I feel enormous” She sighed

  
“Still sexy as fuck though” he growled and bit down on her neck playfully, his hand ran up her spine making her shudder “Goddam Cosplayer if you weren’t the size of a house...” he growled into her shoulder with a playful nip.

  
“Tease” She pouted seductively and ran a hand down his chest to his hips and stopped just shy of all of his sweet spots, he hissed when she stopped and she felt his muscles tense “I’v got twelve days where I can work you into a frenzy Bix....and you can’t do anything about it” She dropped her hand lower and ran a single finger slowly up the erection that was already starting to grow, he groaned into her shoulder with a tremor.

  
“Everything you can do....” he flipped he onto her back making her squeal and caged her in his arms, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled it lightly making her hiss and bite her lip with eyes lidded with lust. His erection twitched against his stomach “God it’s been so long” he growled and began trailing kisses accords her collarbone.

  
“You weren’t conscious for most of it” She panted, holding back her moans of longing.

  
“My body remembers” he ground his hips against her thigh “Can’t you tell?” his hand started to work its way up her thigh and she jumped and trembled with anticipation. “Do you want me?” He said huskily in her ear.

  
“I cant—“

  
“That’s not what I asked” he interrupted, his fingers inching higher at a torturously slow pace “Do you want me?” his palm cupped her core and her breathing turned into desperate pants as he held it there, unmoving.

  
“Oh God...Yes!” She moaned and pulled him into a steamy kiss, biting his lip and clawing her nails down his back.

  
“Tell me” he panted into her open mouth  
“God I want you! Please” She begged and rolled her hips against his hand

  
He pulled back and his tongue dropped from his mouth “Cool” he stripped his hand away and leapt off the bed “Breakfast?” he grinned.

  
She lay there wide eyed and staring with he chest still rising and falling quickly, she looked so confused and innocent he could help himself, he tossed his head back and started laughing “I—I’m sorry.” He chuckled happily “You look like a baby bunny—Hey WHOA!”

  
Lucy had crept silently access the bed as he’d laughed at her.

 _You think you can win that easily Bix? Not a chance_ she thought playfully.

She moved and all fours to spread out her weight and then sat the edge of the bed listening to him chuckle with a smile on her face. Bickslow was still completely naked and the erection he had had was still slowly shrinking, she smirked and ran her tongue along it slowly and it jumped back to life with his cry of shock.

  
She took him into her mouth and stared up through the eyelashes at him as she bobbed down his length, swirling her tongue across the sensitive head while one of her hands cupped and played with his sack.

  
“Oh my God Lucy” he groaned and his hands wrapped in the hair “I should tease you more often” her pace quickened and he felt himself coming undone. His body hadn’t released in six months and there was no way he was going to be able to hold out for long, silently he prayed for it to slow down, so he could feel the heat of her mouth for as long as he could.

  
Lucy smiled around his throbbing cock and started to hum, she felt him tense and forced him down he back of her throat, he cried out desperately and rocked his hips pushing himself deeper, she gagged and heard him moan at the sound of her struggling to keep him down. She felt the tell tale throbbing that meant he was about to blow. She went to lean back and drop him and hands tightened him her hair.

  
“Not a. Fucking. Chance” he panted and looked down at her with blazing green eyes, she looked back at him and pulled her best puppy dog eyes back at him, trying to guilt him into letting her go, she even threw in a whimper for good measure. She felt him get harder in her mouth and he bit his lip “Take it” he growled and she felt a surge of heat in her core that she couldn’t resist, she startee to move again, setting a hellish pace, making sure to drive him crazy with her tongue, she kept feeling his hips twitch in the mouth and new he was holding back. She reached back and grabbed his perfect ass with her hands and pulled him closer, she stared up and him and winked when he finally opened his eyes

“Your. Sure?” he panted.

  
All she managed was a strangled “Mmhm” if she was caught in her own trap, he may as well enjoy the hell out of it. His hand tightened in her hair again and the other moved around the back of her head, fixing her in place. He started thrusting roughly into her mouth, she relaxed her throat and he pushed past the barrier and into the tightness beyond. Quick sharp thrusts assaulted her throat and her eyes started to water, she gagged but he didn’t stop, if anything it spurred him on. She felt his whole body tense and he let out a roar as he came undone. He held himself in the back of her throat as he came, giving her no option but to swallow everything, she could feel it coursing down her throat in waves of heat. He pulled back and she gasped and choked for breath and he flopped onto the bed, totally spent.

  
“Oh my God” he panted and forced himself to sit up to bring her onto the bed beside him and take her in his arms, he kissed her and tasted himself on her tongue “As soon as your good to go i’v got alot to make up for” he growled.

  
She smiled “That kind of backfired”

  
“For you maybe” he grinned massively and stuck out his tongue.

  
“Your such a dick” She giggled and poked him in the chest, he just nodded and kissed her “We need to go to the guild” She sighed, if she had her way she would never leave the bed “Laxus and the thunder legion have been worried sick about you”

  
His expression went dark and he sat up and ran a hand through his bed head “Yea I guess they have. Ok, shower first?” he winked back at her.

  
“I already share my shower with two other people” She laughed stroking her stomach “And I don’t think I can handle another face fucking right now”

  
He leaned back and kissed her stomach “Your moms a freak kids” he whispered to the bulge.

  
“Just like their Dad”

An hour or so later Lucy came out of the shower to find Bickslow tearing the place apart, every draw was open and clothes were strewn across the entire room “What in the fresh hell?” She cried

  
“Im looking for my babies” he said sheepishly “I only just realised that they weren’t with me, that’s never happened before” he was blushing but she could see that there was a small trace of panic behind his eyes. She smiled at him understandingly and crossed the room that he he’d destroyed, dropped to her knees and pulled out a small wooden chest from under the bed. She struggled black to her feet and placed it in Bickslow’s arms “You need to thank Gray. He found them” She said softly.

  
He ripped open the chest and immediately a bright green glow filled the room, the totems sprang out of the box joyfully chanting his name and spinning around his head “Hey Babies, you miss me?” he called out happily, they all glowed brighter and two rubbed themselves against his cheeks affectionately.

Lucy watched feeling his happiness flow into her and relishing his enormous smile, he dropped onto the floor cross legged like a little boy and one by one the dolls flew into his hands to be inspected for damage.

Lucy took the opportunity to get dressed, leaving him to reconnect with his souls while she fumbled around the room trying to find a piece of clothing that would fit her. She settled on a baby blue maxi dress, threw it on, and started to fix her hair into a ponytail. Bickslow appeared behind her and swatted her hand away from the brush, picking it up himself and starting to work her hair for her, she smiled at him questioningly as he started to pull it back into style “Thankyou for keeping them safe” he said lovingly, his nimble fingers spinning the elastic around her hair “They were telling me how you were sleeping next to them” finished with her hair he kissed her neck gently “Thank you”.

  
She stroked his cheek and snuggled into him happily “You’re welcome. Are you ready to go?”

  
“Sure, hope on and we’ll f—“

  
“Bix I am not flying to the guild on the babies! Look at the size of me!” She squealed and grabbed at her stomach

  
He let out a barking laugh and span her round to face him “Will you at least sit on them? Be carried like a princess?”

  
She knew he was teasing her, but she agreed to it, she felt tired and uncomfortable today and the twins felt very active. She knew the last few days were going to be hard, Biska had told her what to look out for, but still, other than the morning sickness, this was the first time she’d felt like she was struggling.

She took her seat on his totems and they walked together to the guild, his hand didn’t leave her back for the entire journey and he rubbed slow circles into her muscles.

  
Bickslow was many things but he wasn’t an idiot, he didn’t need her to say anything for him to know she was having a hard time. He caught every flash of discomfort that crossed her eyes, every hidden wince and tension. He could she her adjusting as she had walked around the house trying to make it look like she was fine, he knew how proud she was and didn’t mention it out loud.

 _She did six months of this without you just fine. Just be there for the end_ He thought to himself every time he went to overcomplicated or mollycoddle his mate.

They took their time to the guild, enjoying each others company while Lucy filled him in on everything that had happened in the last few months.

  
...and now Levy’s pregnant, so the boys will have a playmate!” She finished beaming as they came within sight of the guild hall.

  
“Jesus Christ it’s like catching up on an soap opera!” he said shaking his head “Laxus loved up yet?” he asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

  
“No. But that hasn’t stopped Freed from trying” She giggled “I think he’s into Mira though"

  
“Wow...You’re powers of deduction are impeccable!” Even more sarcasm was in his voice and he bowed low at her “How did you ever work that one out?” he stood back up with his tongue lolling and winked at her as she smacked him on the arm playfully.

  
“OK! Fine that was an easy one” She conceded as they arrived at the double doors “Ready?” She smiled.

  
“The last time you asked me that here I got the shit beaten out of me Cosplayer” he laughed and kissed her on the top of the head “If it happens again I hold you fully responsible”

  
She laughed and jumped down off the babies, noticing how his hand twitched at his side as he fought the urge to help her

 _Bless him, he has no idea what to do_ she thought lovingly “Bix, I’m not made of glass, but I could do with your help ok? I love it when your all soppy and caring.”

  
Weirdly he didn’t take the bait, instead her snuck his hand around her waist and pulled her to his side, letting her relax her back onto his arm as he took the weight. He felt her muscles relax slightly and smiled down at her “Always nice to be needed” he smirked and then flicked his eyes shot to the doors with a huge grin.

  
“Bickslow....Don’t you--!”

  
He gave the doors and almighty kick and the swung open with a loud bang “GUESS WHO’S BACK BITCHES!!” he screamed into the throngs of mages as Lucy burnt dark red with embarrassment and covered her face with her hands.

  
The entire room went silent as all eyes turned to the door with mouths wide, someone dropped a glass and broke the tension and the guildhall exploded into cheers. Even Bickslow took a step back with shock as the crowd surged forwards towards him, Lucy pushed his forward into the mess of hands and he managed a quick look back before he was engulfed.

  
“Oh my God you’re back!”  
“You’re alive!”  
“Oh thanks Mavis!”  
“Jesus Bickslow we knew you liked a joke but six months is a bit much don’t you think?”

  
Lucy stood back chuckling and listening into the joy of her fellow guild mates and enjoying the stunned expression on her mates face as he was passed around into hugs and handshakes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Gray smiling down at her “Hey, congratulations Luce. I’m glad he’s back”

  
She took his hand and nodded feeling her eyes well up with happiness. “Looks like this guilds ready to party” Gray nodded at the bar where Mira was jumping up and down with excitement and beginning to pour glass after glass of beer. Anyone who wasn’t attacking Bickslow was staring obviously at her cleavage as it bounced freely up and down, there was more then one nosebleed in progress.

  
“Hey Bickslow, good to see you man! How you doing?!” an excited voice rang out above the noise. Natsu was cutting a path through the crowds, escorted by Happy, with a huge smile plastered on his face. Bickslow pulled himself free of the well wishers and strode to meet the pink haired mage and grabbed his hand firmly into a shake, Natsu pulled him in and embraced the older mage giving Bickslow an opportunity to speak to him without being overheard “Thankyou for putting me down” the Seith mage mumbled into the dragon slayers ear.

  
“You’d do the same” Natsu said back as they separated “Anything for Luce, right?”

  
Bickslow nodded and looked back at the blonde in the doorway with a warm smile “Anything”

  
“BICKSLOW!”   
Evergreen had thrown herself at the balcony of the S class only area and was staring down at him with open mouthed abandon, Freed and Laxus appeared beside her with the same expression of disbelief. Bickslow waved up at them and the trio in unison jumped the balcony and landed in the hall.

  
“Get the fuck out of the way” Laxus growled at the crowd as they began to walk quickly towards their team mate, the masses parted to give them a clear path. Even Natsu made a hasty step backwards and then went to join Gray and Lucy.

The thunder legion surrounded Bickslow and Evergreen ran the last three steps into his waiting arms. He picked her off the floor into a huge hug “You miss me Ever?” he teased, tongue hanging from his mouth

  
“Shut up you idiot!” he cried, her voice wavering with tears of relief “Ever to that again and I will murder you!” he put her down and was bought into a crushing hug by Freed.

  
“It’s good to see you my friend” he said happily “We feared the worst” Freed was struggling to make eye contact, ashamed by his assumption that Bickslow was dead.

  
“Good to see you too Freed” Bickslow said warmly and gave the green haired mage a gentle punch on the shoulder “But you should know it takes more than that to get rid of me!”

  
“And we’re glad for it!” Freed laughed and took a step out of the way, allowing Laxus his own reunion.

  
The giant blonde stepped forward and shook Bickslow’s hand. The pair stared at each other for a moment “We made sure she was looked after man.”

  
“I know. Thank you” Bickslow said back and squeezed his friends hand “Really. You guys are the best”

  
“The thunder legions not the same without our pet idiot” Laxus laughed “Glad you’re back”

  
“When did you get back?” Ever asked

  
“Yesterday evening” Bickslow shrugged “Loke s—“

  
“YESTERDAY EVENING?!” Evergreen screamed at him “You’ve been back nearly a day and you didn’t think to tell us?! We’ve been worried sick, you ass!” She slapped him and the room went silent once more.

  
Bickslow stood there stunned with a hand rubbing his cheek “Huh?”

  
“You selfish bastard!” Ever yelled, tears dotted the corners of her eyes but she held them back through sheer rage and determination “I’ve spent every day since you vanished making sure that Lucy was safe! And you couldn’t even be bothered to let any of us know you were alive!” She ripped her glasses off her face and stared at him intensely.

  
“Ever don’t be stupid” Laxus warned

  
“Fuck you Laxus, I’m teaching him a lesson STONE EYES!” She yelled

  
Bickslow only had time to blink with confusion before he was encased in stone wearing a dumb founded expression. Around the guildhall people started to laugh nervously but Freed and Laxus didn’t join in, they stared at Evergreen angrily as she replaced her glasses and composed herself.

  
“Turn him back right now Evergreen” Laxus growled

  
“Yes, this is a little much” Freed nodded.

  
“No. He’s fine and you know it. He can stay here for a while and think about what he’s done until I’ve calmed down” She turned in her heel and went to exit stopping in front of Lucy with a sigh “Don’t worry Blondie, I’ll turn him back later tonight. I just want him to understand that not everything revolves around him” She smiled and walked off leaving the guild stunned.

  
“You ok?” Gray asked looking at Lucy.

  
“Yea” Lucy replied “I get it. She’s hurt. Those two are like brother and sister, she’ll cool off in a little while. And have you seen his face?” She said trying to mask her giggle behind her hand.

  
Gray turned and elbowed Natsu in the ribs, pointing at the statue and laughing wildly. Some of the girls of he guild had begun to decorate Bickslow’s stunned face with make up and glitter. “Oh god” Gray spluttered wiping tears of laughter from his eyes “When he gets out of that he’s going to be pissed!”

  
Natsu grabbed Lucy’s hand and started to drag her through the guildhall to their favourite table and sat her down. He plonked himself on the stool opposite her and stared at her with his chin resting on his hands, his nose twitched and a smile started to spread across his face. Gray shoved himself next to him, somewhere on his way across the room he had stripped, and hadn’t noticed.

  
“Your due any time Luce!” Natsu exclaimed “I can smell it”

  
“Do you know how creepy that is?” Gray said, rolling his eyes

  
“Says the streaker” Natsu spat. Gray looked himself up and down and swore loudly, slamming his fists on the table and shuffling off to find his clothing. “How you feeling?”

  
“Im fine. A little tired and uncomfortable. But I’m good.” She glanced at the now fully gender altered state and smiled “Im better than ok”

  
“Yea I bet” he grinned and his eyes went wide as he looked over her shoulder, he reached out and grabbed the back of her head and almost slammed it off the table.

“Hey what the hell?!” She screamed as a mug flew over her head and smashed against a wall “Phew! Thanks Natsu”

  
As usual a brawl had broken out and stuff was flying everywhere. Gray and Gajeel were squaring off in the centre of the chaos, Lucy looked at Natsu, who was listening in, for answers “Gray got too close to Levy while naked” he shrugged.

  
Lucy sighed happily and leant back. Her eyes went wide and so did Natsu’s across the table, his eyes flicked from her face to the floor and he went pale “Erm...Luce....?”

  
“Yea...my waters just broke.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Shit!” Natsu cried with panic “Shit shit shit! Oh God Luce! Was that me? Did I move you too much or—“

  
“Natsu calm down!” Lucy said soothingly, grabbing the dragon slayers clammy hands and giving them a squeeze “It wasn’t you. It’s just time.”

  
Natsu’s eyes were flicking around the room with panic, totally out of his comfort zone and looking for help. His breathing had turned into pants and sweat was staring to form on his brow. Lucy chuckled “Natsu, it looks like your having the baby not me. Calm down. Take a breath”

  
He breathed in slowly and released, he looked dead at her and nodded “What do I do?”

  
“Go get Gray, Levy and Laxus please” She said calmly.

  
“Laxus?” Natsu said raising an eyebrow

  
“Unless you want to do this with me alone?” She tilted her head questioningly and he leapt away from the table and sprinted off to find everyone. Happy floated slowly onto the table in front of her and his big blue eyes stared up and her in concern “You ok Lucy?” he asked quietly

  
“Im fine Happy” she ruffled his ears and felt a twinge of pain sweep through her stomach, she gritted her teeth and hissed and Happy walked forward to give her belly a small hug. “Wait a little bit longer babies!” he said softly to her stomach and she smiled down at him.

  
Natsu arrived back at the table looking flushed, he had Gray in one hand and Levy in the other. Both of them looked confused and a little annoyed with the pink haired mage, obviously he had just grabbed them without any explanation.

  
“Whats the big idea flame brain?” Gray scolded

  
“Yea Natsu, I was kinda busy” Levy said pulling her hand out of his cautiously.

  
“Speak...to...her!” Natsu panted and ran off again, this time after Laxus. The pair stared down at Lucy questioningly and Gray folded his arms against his bare chest like he had a million things he’d rather be doing.

  
“Lou, what’s going on?” Levy smiled

  
“Uhm...my waters just broke” Lucy said quietly. Her subtlety fell short when Levy let out an ear splitting scream, Gray went even paler and put his hand on her shoulder, suddenly she had his full attention. “We need to get you to Porlyusica” Gray mumbled and tried to bring her to her feet. Levy ran around them and put her arm around the other side of her to support both sides, she was beaming from ear to ear .

  
“Hold on a minute!” Lucy said, resisting their pull and trying to sit back down. Gray was on auto pilot, he’d been planning what to do if he got caught in this situation since Bickslow had vanished, with the Seith mage back he didn’t think he was going to have to use his plan, but here he was. Part of him was proud that he was so prepared, but mainly he was absolutely terrified and clueless. Levy had baby fever and was just happy to be involved.

  
“Luce it’s time to go” Gray said with authority

  
“I need to talk to Laxus first” She snapped as another twinge of pain rolled across her “He needs to get Evergreen”

  
“Lou, it’s ok! I’m here, you don’t need Evergreen” Levy pouted, hurt that her friend wanted another girl over her.

  
“I need Evergreen to release Bickslow you idiot!” She cried pointing across the room at her statue “I need him with me!” the pair dropped their jaws as they realised how desperate Lucy was, her breathing was starting to get short and her brow was furrowed “I cant do this without him, not after...”

  
“It ok” Gray said squeezing her shoulders gently as Laxus stomped over looking pissed off at pink haired mage that was ruthlessly dragging him across the floor.

  
“What now Blondie? Unlike some people im not at your beck and...Whoa!” his nose twitched and he knew immediately what was happening, without hesitation he knelt at her side and grabbed her face in his hands “Go to Porlyusica. Il find Ever.” She nodded gratefully and he stood up and ran out of the guild without another word, he pushed Natsu roughly out of his way and he went sprawling across the floor cursing loudly.

  
Lucy closed her eyes in relief and sighed in a moment of composure. She heard shrill yelling coming from across the hall and her eyes opened on a ridiculous scene. Natsu and Gray were man handling the Bickslow statue between them, much to the displeasure of the young girls who obviously weren’t done dressing up their S class figurine. They had him strewn across their shoulders and began struggling towards the table. Lucy and Levy glanced at each other and began laughing “What the hell are you two doing?” Lucy laughed

  
“You said you needed him” Gray managed to pant “So we’re bringing him with us” he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world but the tendons in his arms and neck were strained dangerously against the weight.   
Natsu wasn’t doing much better, but his scarf was cushioning some of the weight where as Gray had stone on bare skin. “Please tell me your ready to go Luce” he smiled desperately while he knees buckled.

  
Lucy took Levy’s hand and pulled herself to her feet with a nod. Out of no where Bickslow’s babies descended around her, two of them flew forward and rubbed them selves against her cheeks, just like they had done with Bickslow earlier in the day, her eyes flicked to the statue but there was no sign that he was controlling them, but something in her was telling her that that was the case. The totems changed formation to become a chair for her and started chanting “Sit! Sit!”

  
“Why don’t they carry their master?” Natsu exclaimed in a winey voice “Il carry Lucy”

  
“You sure? She probably even heavier!” Happy said with a giggle.

  
Lucy wasn’t listening, she climbed onto the totems and they floated gently off the floor, her fingers ran smooth circles over the tops of two of the little tiki dolls nervously and she kept looking back at Bickslow. Natsu and Gray smiled understandingly “Lucy go! We’ll be right behind you” Gray said softly, adjusting the weight to the other shoulder.

  
Lucy nodded, starting to feel nervous and Levy appeared at her side placing a small hand onto her back and pushing her slightly to get her moving “Laxus will find her Lu” Levy said “Bickslow will be with you all the way” She beamed down at her friend as they walked out of the guild.

* * *

 

Laxus was sprinting around Magnolia like a mad man

  
 _Fucking Blondie had to go into labour now didn’t she? Couldn’t wait for Ever to be done with her stupid joke. Oh no. Of course not!_ He though angrily as he skidded around a corner, bellowing at people to get out of his way as he followed his nose. Her scent was fresh, but it was also everywhere! The shopping district was Evergreen’s most frequented place to go on the down time between missions and hid head span slightly as her scent kept pulling him on different directions, he growled in frustration and came to a stop at a cross roads spinning around and trying to get his bearings.

  
“Oh for fucks sake” he growled “EVERGREEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?” his roar made the few shoppers brave enough to be around him scurry for cover in the surrounding shops. Pairs of eyes stared out at him through the glass fronts, waiting cautiously for him to leave. The locals of Magnolia knew of Laxus, they new that eventually he would take over the guild from Makarov. But rumours had spread about Fantasia, someone had leaked information about the thunder legions involvement years ago and now the residents held a slight wariness of this huge man. Watching him twitch and snarl in his frustration wasn’t filling them with confidence in the young guild master to be.

Laxus could smell their fear and closed his eyes in a grimace _Goddammit Blondie, like my reputation isn’t bad enough!_

A fresh smell met his nose and his eyes flashed open. He spun on his heel and started to run down a narrow alleyway, his feet echoed against the cobbled street and his cape bellowed dramatically behind him. A huge figure emerged from a side door and Laxus had no time to stop before they collided. Blonde and white hair merged together as they fell to the ground roughly shouting obscenities and trying to force each other way. Laxus rolled clear and crouched on the ground like an animal ready to pounce, he shook his head to clear it and relaxed as he realised he had found his target. Elfman sat on the ground dazed rubbing the back of his head slowly through gritted teeth, he stared at the dragon slayer blankly and started to stand “What the hell Laxus? A real man let’s people know when their coming!” he yelled.

  
“Cut the shit Elfman” Laxus snapped, brushing the dust and debris from his outfit with a look of disgust “Where’s Evergreen?”

  
“How the hell should I know?” the transformation mage said almost sheepishly “It not like were—“

  
“Everyone knows your dating moron, you’re as subtle as a brick” Laxus rolled his eyes and advanced on the man, grabbing his collar and pulling him in roughly “So, I say again. Where the fuck is Evergreen!?”

  
Elfman blinked at him with confusion and wrapped a large hand around Laxus’, pulling himself loose. He took a step back tentatively and looked him up and down “There trouble?”

  
“You could say that. I hate to repeat myself Elfman...” he growled.

  
The mages eyes went wide and he put his hands out in front of him defensively “I seriously don’t know man. She said something about getting her hair done today. I don’t know where. A real man doesn’t spend his time in girly hair salons!” he puffed out his chest with pride, but deflated quickly when he saw the sparks that were rolling over Laxus’ skin. “What’s happening?” he gulped.

  
Laxus rummaged in a pocket and pulled out a communication lacrima, he threw it to Elfman who caught it easily and held it up to his face. “Take this. You’re helping me find her.” There was no room for argument, Laxus made that very clear “When you find her, you call me. Tell her to get to Porlyusica. Lucy is in labour. She’ll understand”

  
“Lucy’s in labour? That’s amazing!” Elfman yelled happily, a giant he was cut off by Laxus’ furious glare “You got it” he nodded and took off running down the alley, he banked left and was gone. Laxus rubbed his temples with his fingers and tried to remember anything about where the thunder legion member could be, he drew a blank, generally when she started talking about hair and make up he turned out. Only Freed was police enough to listen.

Freed!

  
Laxus propped the lacrima in his ear with his eyes rolling to the heavens in annoyance.

 _How could I have not thought to ask fucking Freed?!_ He scolded himself as the lacrima connected and Freed trouble voice exploded in his ear

  
“Laxus! Where are you?” he said shrilly

  
“Doesn’t matter. Where does Evergreen go to get her hair done?” Laxus asked gruffly

  
Stunned silence followed “....erm....Laxus? If you need a hair cut I’d be only to happy to obli—“

  
“What?! NO! I need to find her. Really Freed?!” Laxus smacked his palm off his forehead in disbelief _These people will be the death of me!_

  
“I see....” Freed still sounded like he didn’t really believe his friend, but he went with it anyway “From what I recall, it’s a small boutique place on the South side of the city, by the river....it’s called Pompadour”

  
Laxus took the lacrima from his ear and shoved it back on his pocket. He was certain that Freed was still talking, but he didn’t care. He had already set his pace and was headed south.

* * *

 

“Porlyusica! We’ve got an emergency here!” Natsu screamed as he kicked the doors to the medical centre open and rushed forward, dragging an out of breath and pissed off Gray in his wake

  
“Will you slow the fuck down!” he growled in annoyance, his shoulders were rubbed raw from carrying stone, a fact that hadn’t been helped by Natsu’s ridiculous trotting all the way here. He put the statue down with a sigh of gratitude and nodded respectfully at the healer approaching.

  
“What the hell is going on here?” She shouted shrilly “What happened to him?” She pointed at the statue and gave the pair an accusatory scowl.

  
Natsu stared dumbly between her and the figure, Gray shook his head wondering if he could hear he cogs in Natsu’s skull working it out. “Porlyusica, Bickslow isn’t the patient. Lucy is in labour” Gray said, Natsu nodded eagerly beside him, smiling broadly.

  
“And where exactly is she?” the healed drawled through squinted eyes

  
“Well she’s...” Gray looked over his shoulder expecting to she the blonde standing behind him but instead found empty space. He slammed his hand to his face and turned to Natsu with a snarl “You idiot! I told you to slow down! We left her behind!”

  
Natsu fired himself up, ready for a fight “Yea well, you were at the back! You should of had your eyes on her, ice bitch! You should be used to being second to me by now!”

  
“Oh that’s it!” Gray roared and went to lunge at him.

  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Porlyusica yelled over them and they both fell still. Gray shuffled apart from Natsu sheepishly, knowing that hey had been acting poorly, and hug his head “One of you go and find the girl now. And the other sit down and shut up! Do I make myself clear?”

  
“Yes Porlyusica” they said in union

  
“It’s ok, I’m right here” a small tired voice said from behind them and Lucy floated into the room atop the seat of tiki dolls. She was flushed and sweating, flashes of pain crossed her brow and she had both hands placed firmly on her stomach. Levy was at her side looking down at her with concern, she looked up and anger flashed across her blue eyes when she saw the boys. The both gulped and sat down quietly, keeping their eyes in the ground.

  
Porlyusica crossed the room and placed her cool hand onto Lucy’s brow and tutted loudly. She knelt and pressed her ear to the young woman’s stomach and closed her eyes as she listened “How long have you been having contractions?” She asked in a businesslike manner.

  
“Erm...about half an hour” Lucy mumbled.

  
“And I’m guessing that not a single one of you has been timing them?” She looked around the room and they all fidgeted uncomfortably “I thought not. It’s amazing that you children can tie your own shoe laces! Is there a reason we have a life size ode to the father in the room?” She addressed Lucy.

  
“That’s him I’m afraid. Evergreen turned him to stone. Laxus is out looking for her.” She replied

  
“Fabulous, so soon it will be a zoo in here!” the healer said shaking her head. Her eyes then softened and she looked down at team frightened woman in front of her “How are you feeling dear?” he said quietly

  
“It hurts” Lucy whimpered. She knew it sounded ridiculous, of course it hurt, she just didn’t expect so much pain so quickly.

  
Porlyusica nodded calmly and addressed the boys “You two, pull the figure into the room and then leave. And you girl” Levy almost jumped out of her skin “You will help me take this woman in your the delivery ward and then you will leave also, you don’t want to panic yourself with the details of childbirth, you're pregnant yourself and you seem...skittish” Levy nodded quickly and began to guild her friend through the set of doors in front of them. The boys hoisted Bickslow into the air and struggled after her, grumbling under their breaths.

  
Porlyusica turned and looked at the door worriedly “Laxus, you had best hurry boy. These babies are going to come fast”

* * *

 

Laxus stood outside a very exotic looking hair salon wishing he was anywhere but there. He seemed to have stumbled into a flamboyantly gay area of Magnolia and was getting a lot of attention from the passers by. He couldn’t care less if they were gay, one of his best friends was after all, but he swore that if one more person, male of female, slapped his ass today he would fry them until they were crispy!

  
He took a breath and stepped inside hearing a small bell tinkle in the corner. A tall thin man with hot pink hair and matching lipstick emerged from behind a curtain theatrically and bowed deeply at him. He stood up and winked “Hey honey! What can we do for you?”

  
Laxus rolled his eyes and shook his head “Im looking for a girl”

  
“Your definitely in the wrong part for town sweetie...I’m sure there’s a couple of dress ups in the back though” the host said with a sparkling grin and a flutter of the eyelashes.

  
“Her name is Evergreen.” Laxus continued unperturbed “She a client”

  
The host shook his head firmly “Sorry hun but client info is confidential! No one who comes in wants people to see what we do behind the curtain”

  
“I just need to know if she’s here” Laxus growled, desperately trying you contain his rage and not just trash the place “It’s a emergency”

  
“Nope! You’ll have to wait handsome!” he reached out and booped Laxus on the nose, not noticing the large man’s eye twitching “Il keep you company though”

  
“Mavis forgive me” Laxus rumbled under his breath, faster then anyone could see he had snatched the host around the neck and thrown him against a wall, pinning him. He stood in front of the captured man breathing heavily as sparks fluttered around his shoulders, the host gasped and went still “Listen man, I have no interest in breaking this place or you, but I will if you don’t cut the shit. I’d sure appreciate it if you’d tell me if she’s in there.” The host stared at him wide eyed and nodded shakily pointing towards the curtain. Laxus dropped him “Thanks” he said awkwardly and disappeared into a back room.

  
After a quick scan for the facilities Laxus found his team mate reclining in a chair with a head full of rollers. Her face was coated in some sticky substance and a young lady was skilfully manicuring her fingernails while she relaxed. It was Evergreens version of heaven and despite himself Laxus gulped slightly at the idea of disrupting her peace. In an all out fight Laxus would win, no question, but Evergreen could hold grudges for years!

“Evergreen” Laxus announced loudly and began to stride towards the woman.

  
She jumped and peeled her eyes apart to look at the person interrupting her session with a look of seething hatred, the young woman doing her nails scurried away and went to join the host.

  
 _That probably won’t make you feel any safer girly_ Laxus thought to himself as she ran through the curtain. Moments later he heard a small cry of shock.

  
“Laxus? What are you doing here?” Evergreen snapped at her team mate.

  
“Beauty time is over Ever. Get up. Time to go.” He kept it short and professional, hoping that if he acted like they were on a job she would just listen to him out of habit. He was wrong.

  
Ever let out a cold chuckle “Oh I don’t think so Laxus. What’s this all about?” She turned back to the mirror and out of no where the nail artist had reappeared and returned to work, flicking disapproving looks at the blonde man in front of her when she thought he wasn’t looking.

  
“Ever, I need you to release Bickslow. Lucy is—“

  
“Oh for God’s sake! Is she crying?” Evergreen teased

  
“No ever she’s—“

  
“Begging him not to leave her again?” another dig

  
“She’s—“

  
“Inconsolable!” Ever screamed dramatically “Honestly I like the girl but sometimes I think maybe she’s too weak for Bickslow. I mean all she does is—“

  
“Evergreen shut the fuck up before I hit you with so much static your hair will never go flat again!” he winced at his own threat, knowing that it was totally pathetic, however the look of absolute horror on her face was a sign that it had hit home “Lucy is in labour. Early. You need to release Bickslow” he sighed, received to have passed on the message finally.

  
Evergreen was already on her feet and collecting her belongings, a team of beauticians swarmed her, removing rollers and wiping off her face pack. “How long ago did her waters break?”

  
“Erm...like....forty-five minutes ago...?” Laxus mumbled

  
“You don’t know?!” She yelled at him

  
“Hey its not like I started a fucking stop watch, ok?” Laxus folded his arms over his chest defensively

  
“Your such a typical man Laxus” Evergreen said with a huge roll of her eyes, she approached him and took his arm “Charge up Sparky! Get me back to the guild so I can turn our pet idiot back into a real boy”

  
Laxus couldn’t help but chuckle at her and led her outside, within seconds they were engulfed in lightning and speeding towards the guildhall.

 


	38. Chapter 38

  
A huge bolt of white hot lightning ripped through the roof of the guild, scattering the screaming mages below and causing a crater in the middle of the floor. Laxus emerged from the centre of the blast panting slightly, in one huge arm he shielded a windswept Evergreen tightly. The sparks receded back into his skin and she wriggled free of the grip on her waist, running her hands through her hair trying to smooth it back into order. She pulled herself out for the hole and straightened her dress, and Laxus heaved himself up just behind her, scoping the room with his eyes.

  
Mira stormed over from behind the bar with her hair whipping behind her, the look in her eyes was fit to kill and Ever took a defensive step backwards. Laxus stood firm and stared her down with a smirk which she wiped off his face with a quick and brutal slap.

  
“You jerk!” She yelled “I have just fixed that floor from last time you showed off! You’re fixing it this time!” She pouted and went to storm off, flicking her long white hair in his face as she turned on her heel. He blinked hair out if his eyes and grabbed her wrist, spinning her round to face him, she stumbled with a gasp as he pulled her and ended up pressed against his broad chest. They both separated blushing furiously, causing Evergreen to drop her glasses and give them a long stare of knowing judgement, Laxus still had his hand on her wrist and quickly removed it and shoved it into his hair awkwardly.

  
“Sorry about the floor Mira” he rumbled and he heard a guild wide gasp of shock. Laxus never apologised. Small sparks jumped on his skin in a warning and the crowd dispersed quickly casting their eyes to the ground. “Where’s the Bickslow statue? We need to change him back”

  
“You mean you haven’t done that already!?” She hit him on the bicep “Laxus! Why are you here?”

  
“To...to change him back, I just said th—“ He said with confusion and irritation mixing into one

  
“He’s not here! They took it with them to Porlyusica” She said shaking her head but looking at him with big understanding eyes that made his heart jump uncomfortably in his chest.

  
“Mother Fuckers!” he yelled with rage “And they couldn’t have let me know?!”

  
Evergreen took a sauntering step forward and tapped his shoulder with her closed fan “We don’t have time for your temper tantrum right now Laxus” She drawled “Spark up and let’s get going”

  
“Have you got any idea how much power it takes to move us both like that?” he growled and she retreated slightly “No way were getting there like that” he ran his hand over his hair and down his face in frustration and glared at his friend. “Just go Ever. Il follow”   
Evergreen went to argue, but one flash of electricity behind his eyes silenced her. She nodded and golden wings appeared at her back. She took off and disappeared through the hole in the roof. Laxus followed her ascent with his eyes long after she had gone.

He was broken from his thoughts back by small fingers intertwining with his, he looked down and saw Mira smiling up and him brilliantly “You did good Laxus” She said sweetly and tugged his hand to make him follow her to the doors of the guild.

  
He didn’t move, instead he looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Mira. Where are you going?” he asked coyly

  
“Oh come on! I love babies!” She squealed and hopped up and down excitedly. Laxus gulped and forced himself to focus on her face “Please let me come!” She saw his eyes go the tiniest bit wider and knew there was no way he’d leave her behind now, she smiled and pulled his hand again and this time he moved, following her like a puppy with his eyes fixed on the purposeful sway of her hips. She dragged him outside and round the back of the guild. Only then did she drop his hand and flashed him a mischievous look as she disappeared into an outhouse.

  
Seconds later and engine roared and the doors of the shed flew open, Laxus had to throw himself out of the way and roll at the last second as an enormous Harley Davidson cruiser exploded from the building. Laxus looked up stunned from the ground and Mira grinned at him from the top of her hog devilishly “What?” She said innocently.

  
Laxus was trying to work out when she had time to change her outfit. The red and pink country style dress had vanished and instead Mira looked nothing short of bad ass. She had scraped her hair back into a messy pony and strands of white cascaded over her face wildly. A black leather halter squeezed her chest tightly making her breasts heave. Her midriff was bare and tight leather studded black trousers hugged her hips, disappearing into a pair of heavy leather biker boots. Even her hands were wrapped in black leather. Laxus clawed himself up and walked over to her with his heart in his throat and felt her eyes burning into his. He stood over her and looked down as she sat defiantly straddling the bike. There was no way round it, she looked hot.

  
“Get up” he growled and she obliged, swinging a long leg up and over the bike and using his arm to pull herself up.

  
 _Jesus this is not the time for this!_ Laxus thought desperately. He knew she was playing games with him, other then Lucy this was the only woman he had ever been interested in more than a one night stand with, and right now she was driving him insane! But if she wanted to play games...  
He brushed past her and took a seat on the bike, ignoring her pout. “It’s a nice bike” he said casually acting as if she was having no effect.

  
She rolled her eyes “Fuck it” She giggled throwing her head back.

  
“Wow! That mouth!” Laxus chuckled feigning shock. His laughter was cut off as Mira pulled her leg over his lap and straddled him, wrapping her hands around his neck and keeping her eyes on him with a small smile playing on her lips “W—We should go” he spluttered, trying to break eye contact with the dazzling white blonde.

  
“Mmhm” She hummed, putting her hand on his face and forcing him to look at her. She watched him gulp.

  
“Mira. This isn’t the ti—“ Her lips clashed on to his cutting him off, and his eyes rolled in his head as he gave in to her. His hands left the handlebars of the bike and grabbed her waist and back of her head, she rolled her hips against his lap and panted into his mouth. He surged forward and felt one of his sharp incisors nip her bottom lip, drawing blood. He flinched and went to pull away to apologise but she pulled him back with a groan and ground against him again with more force. He felt his groin twitch up to meet her and her nails dug into his skin in response, making him growl deep. She pulled her feet up and wrapped them around his back and he adjusted his weight to be able to hold her and the bike in place as he leant forward, sprawling her across the handlebars with nothing but lust. She arched back and he attached his teeth to her neck, nipping it lightly and feeling himself get harder with every gasping moan she made. He could smell the arousal in her sweat and it was intoxicating, gentle waves of scent drifted up his nose as he tasted her skin. He was close to losing his mind and found his hands had drifted down to the studs on her trousers and were beginning to skilfully undo them.

  
Abruptly he stopped and opened his eyes. It took everything shred of self control he had to pull away from her, as soon as he did he wished he hadn’t. Her eyes were lidded with lust, she was biting down on the lip he had nicked and panting, making her breasts heave dramatically. Each heavy breath vibrated down onto his lap and made him bite his own lip to force control.   
“We have to stop” he growled against everything he wanted. He wanted to strip her, bury himself inside her tightness and feel her ride him until she broke.

  
“Why?” She sighed, sitting up and hooking her thumbs to his belt loops.

  
“Because there’s somewhere we need to be” he struggled grabbing her hands and pulling them away from his lap.  
She pouted and pulled his hand up and took a finger in to her mouth. He growled as she worked it and his mind filled with images of her on her knees. “Mira...” he growled “Stop”

  
She dropped his hand and looked in his eyes questioningly “Don’t you want...?”

  
“God I want! Trust me, it’s all I want right now” He moaned with frustration “But I want to be there for Bickslow... I hate the fact I’m thinking of him with you on my lap” he smiled as she started laughing and he cupped her face gently “I think you might have a bit of baby fever. But if you want to grab a drink after everything...I’d be up for that”

  
“Sounds good.” She said sweetly and span herself around him like a pole dancer to take her seat behind him with her hands around his waist “Let’s go!” She cried into his back.

  
“Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself” he teased “I’d like to not crash”

  
“You crash my bike and I’ll beat your ass!” She growled and he laughed loudly. He kicked off and the bike leapt forward.

* * *

  
Natsu paced the waiting room with more and more agitation. He hadn’t sat still since they had all been ejected from Lucy’s room. He was totally torn. Part for him wanted to be with her holding her hand and the other part wanted to run like the wind. What he couldn’t stand was being trapped in limbo with the others. His sensitive ears and nose could hear and smell every ounce of pain Lucy was in and it was killing him.

  
Gray watched him pace with growing irritation. He was sat quietly in the corner resting his head in his hands, his eyes followed his team mates path across the room on repeat. He was having the same inner conflict as Natsu. He hated the fact that Lucy was in there alone and afraid, but he didn’t know how to help her other than just being there.

  
Levy was crying softly on her own. She couldn’t believe how quickly she had allowed herself to be kicked out of the birthing room. She was so frightened of being pregnant herself, that the idea of watching her friend in pain had freaked her out and she had run at the first opportunity. Lucy had totally understood and waved her off with love in her eyes, but she felt like she had let her down. Lucy had made it very clear that she would rather do it alone if her mate couldn’t be with her. It felt wrong to her that someone else should be able to share that moment with her. Levy wiped her eyes and pulled herself together, cursing her hormones and wishing Gajeel was there to tell her to get her shit together.

  
“Stop fucking pacing!” Gray shouted, finally losing his short temper with the dragon slayer.

  
“Fuck off man! I’m nervous!” Natsu shouted back at him

  
“You’re making everyone nervous! Just sit down!” Gray spat back, standing up

  
“You want to make me?” Natsu growled, flashing with flames as the pair squared up

  
“BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!” Levy screamed over them, making them both jump “Just stop it” She repeated quietly and the boys looked at each other with a shamed expression, they both sat down and stared at the petit mage opposite them. She sighed heavily “Do you think they’ll make it in time?” They didn’t answer her and the pair shuffled uncomfortably in their chairs.

 

Inside the room Lucy was struggling. Porlyusica was working tirelessly to alleviate her pain and keep her calm but she could do nothing to prevent the young woman’s fear. Lucy had started panicking as soon as the contractions had started coming together closer. Her eyes kept darting to the unmoving figure of her mate in the corner of the room. She had agreed to everyone leaving because even with everyone here, she felt so alone. Half of her tears were for him, not her pain. She couldn’t believe that after everything, he might miss this anyway. She felt so lonely.

  
“You need to breathe girl” Porlyusica reminded her again and Lucy snapped back into the moment. “Your almost ready to push”

  
“No!” Lucy cried, her eyes wild “Can’t we slow it down? Their coming!”

  
“Child, if we slow it down we put you and the babies at risk” the healer said with regret.  
Lucy sobbed loudly and cast her eyes again between Bickslow and the door with large tears rolling down her face.

 

In the waiting room Natsu flinched as a new scream of pain reached his ears. He dropped his head with a growl and covered his ears defensively. Gray reached out to his friend in a uncharacteristic moment of gentleness towards him “Hey. How you holding up?”

  
Natsu shuddered lightly under his hand, it was getting too much for him “Gray. She’s in so much pain...and she’s so scared.” He stood up suddenly “I’ve got to go in there” he was decided and he pulled himself free of the ice mage with a determined glare.

  
The doors to the waiting room opened and Evergreen sauntered into the room. Her golden wings were folding behind her as she walked, giving her a golden aura as the magic settled back into place. She ran her hands over her hair to smooth it back into the long waves she normally wore. She had no urgency about her and made no attempt at eye contact with the mages sat in front of her. Gray looked past her trying to find Laxus.  
 _He’s not here. That explains get attitude. No way she’d act like this is Laxus was here._ He thought

  
Natsu could feel his rage bubbling in his stomach. This woman was the reason his friend was so sad. She had made Lucy cry! He growled and Gray had to reach out yet again to try and calm him down. Natsu looked down at him and Gray shook his head slowly, feeling all the muscles in Natsu’s arm tense as he tried to fight his desire to confront the thunder legion member. Gray’s eyes went suddenly wild and Natsu span round to see what he was seeing.

  
Levy stormed towards the new comer with rage. Her eyes were focused so intently that even Natsu wanted to call out and warn Evergreen, who wasn’t paying any attention to the situation and was cleaning her glasses, she returned them to her face with a flourish and opened her eyes into Levy’s closed fist. Her glasses flew off her face, and he head snapped back with the force of the punch.

  
Levy stood in front of her breathing hard and seething, her teeth were gritted and her hand still hung in the air between the two women. Natsu and Gray sat mouths hanging wide and speechless. Levy dropped her arm and composed herself as Evergreen turned to face her slowly. Her hand gently touched her jaw and she wore an expression of unbridled shock as her eyes met the small girls. “What in the hell?!” Evergreen yelled angrily

  
“Shut up!” Levy snapped, cutting the older woman’s rant down before the had began “You come in here like there’s all the time in the world! Like we should be grateful of your presence! Get your selfish ass in that room and fix what you did NOW!” Levy was going red as the adrenaline coursed through her, she couldn’t remember ever being this angry before and she didn’t like the feeling, but she embraced it for Lucy.

  
Evergreens mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words, her eyes flashed dangerously but she controlled it when she noticed the pair of men sat in the corner slowly rising to their feet. She was humiliated and out numbered and what was worst was that deep down she knew that Levy was right. But she had thought there was more time. Obviously she had been wrong. “This was only a joke. How was it supposed to know that Blondie would go into labour?” he said defiantly, flicking her long hair.

  
“How about the fact she was twelve days away from due and had only just got him back!” Levy snarled “She hadn’t even been with him for twenty four hours you conceited bitch!”

  
“What’s conceited?” Natsu whispered at Gray, trying to keep up  
“Shut up Natsu” Gray whispered back unashamed to say he was enjoying the show.

  
Levy sighed, suddenly drawn and tired “Just...go in a fix it Evergreen.” She shook her head in disappointment and turned her back on the other woman. Evergreen just stood their stunned for a moment, a mixture of embarrassment and anger flowed in her veins, but she couldn’t work out which was the stronger emotion. Her jaw ached like a bitch and there was the bloom of a dark purple bruise beginning to blossom there. She opened her mouth to fight back and Levy swung back to look at her. Her expression reading only a challenge ‘Try Me’.

Evergreen shut her mouth again, raised her chin and began to strut into the room where Lucy was. At the last moment she turned to speak to the blue haired girl “I care, you know. About both of them” it was softly spoken and almost out of character. Levy nodded with a small smile and Evergreen left the room.

  
“Wow...Levy” Natsu said with his jaw almost on the floor “You were awesome!”

  
“Im not gonna lie Levy, you’re kind of intimidating when your mad” Gray agreed with a lazy grin “Gajeel got you in training?”

  
Levy laughed lightly and sat down again, her hand hurt, she had never punched anyone before “Im feel kind of bad” She muttered

  
“What? Now way! It was epic! Go Levy!” Natsu whooped with a huge grin that made her laugh more. But through the laughter all eyes were on the door.

* * *

  
Evergreen walked into the brightly lit room squinting and almost walked straight into the stage she had made. It was still covered in make up and glitter from where the younger girls had decorated him after she had stormed off. She looked him up and down sadly and for the first time felt bad for what she had done. She looked round and found a curtain was drawn around the bed. A silhouette of what must have been Porlyusica moved around the gurney and she could make out Lucy’s shape as well. Evergreen marvelled at the soundproofing in the room. Out in the waiting room you couldn’t hear anything. But in here the haunting sounds of Lucy’s tears and cries of pain were consuming.

  
“Who’s in here?” Porlyusica snapped sharply making Evergreen jump and back up.

  
“It’s Evergreen. I’m not coming in, but there’s someone here who will want to” She called back. She noticed how the sounds Lucy was making seemed to settle slightly to sound less panicked. They seemed to relax a little and suddenly Evergreen felt disgusted with herself. Her actions, as innocent as they had been intended, almost destroyed this for the new parents to be. She turned back to the statue and focused her magic to her eyes. “Stone eyes” She whispered and felt her magic wrap around her entombed friend.

  
The stone began to crack and Bickslow fell forward out of it and into Evergreen’s arms panting and dazed. He found his feet and cracked his neck to loosen himself up, finally he opened his eyes and reeled in shock as he realised where he was. He looked down at his team mate with nothing short of anger. “Ever?” he growled with his eyes flashing green.

  
“You haven’t missed anything” She said coldly before he had a chance to let rip “But you really should get in there”

  
Lucy let out an loud cry of pain and Bickslow’s head snapped up to attention, the glow in his eyes cut out and fear washed over him. He’d missed the warm up, he wasn’t prepared for any of this, but her gasps behind he curtain forced him to ignore his fear. He cast one last look at Evergreen “Get out” he snapped and pushed past her.

  
Bickslow pulled back the curtain, not hearing his team mate leave the room, and his eyes fell immediately on to Lucy’s exhausted face. Her hair was slicked back and she was hot, red and sweating with effort, her huge green eyes glistened with tears of effort and pain, but as they moved to settle on him it was replaced with joy. A huge smile appeared on her face and she reached out to him as he rushed forward to take her hand and kneel at her side.

  
“You pick your moments Cosplayer” he chuckled running his free hand through her hair. She giggled quietly and then hissed with pain as yet again a contraction hit her hard.

  
“These babies won’t wait young lady. In all my years I’ve never seen a labour move so quickly!” Porlyusica said calmly

  
“Just in time” Lucy breathed and kissed the back of his hand.

  
“You don’t mind if I stay at the head end do you?” he teased, loving the way she smiled as he joked with her. He kissed her gently “You’ve got this baby!” he grinned and squeezed her hand.

* * *

 

Natsu lay across the chairs in the waiting room uncomfortably. He looked around at the small crowd of people that had begun to mass in the small room. Laxus and Mira stood on the far side, casting fleeting glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. Natsu could smell the pheromones floating between the two of them and it made him grin longingly, wishing Lisanna wasn’t on a job and was with him now. Gray had slumped into a chair next to him and seemed to be dozing lightly, Juvia had arrived shortly after Laxus, and was gently stroking the ice mages hair with a look of total happiness, Gray opened his eyes shook her off moving one seat down awkwardly. Levy was curled up on Gajeel’s lap. He sat with his arms stretched across the row of seats with a grin on his face, every so often he shook his head a chuckled again and Levy gave him a little punch in the leg as she flushed with even more embarrassment . She had told him about her outbursts, expecting him to scold her, but instead he was proud of her and found it all very amusing. The whole thing made Natsu smile to himself, the fairy tail family had come out in force for his friend.

  
The door handle twisted slowly and everyone jumped to their feet. Laxus grabbed Mira’s arm and pulled her back to him as she went to charge forward excitedly. She smiled up at him, baby fever taking hold of her senses and he shook his head with a grin making her pout. Natsu and Gray exchanged a quick glance and beamed at each other happily.

  
Bickslow walked through the door with a beaming smile, he looked tired but his eyes sparkled with pride. “You ready to meet them?” 


	39. Chapter 39

“Natsu. Laxus.” Bickslow grinned and tilted his head towards the door. The two dragon slayers briefly glanced at each other and then followed him inside. The other mages waiting waved them inside and took a seat patiently.

  
Porlyusica brushed past the men entering the room and shot them a warning glance “Keep it quick” She snapped as she left them alone.   
Bickslow stood in front of the curtain and gestured them inside proudly.

  
Lucy lay on the bed quietly. Her hair had splayed out behind her and wrapped her in a golden halo. Her eyes were soft but focused with no trace of the exhaustion or discomfort that she must have been feeling. Bickslow crossed over to her silently and paced a soft kiss on her forehead and she smiled up at him. She glowed with perfect happiness. In her arms were two tiny bundles of cloth pushed close to her chest. She raised her head and beamed at Natsu and he grinned back massively as he gently pushed past the obviously uncomfortable Laxus.

  
Lucy adjusted her arms and Bickslow swept in and picked up one of the bundles timidly. His smile faulted slightly as he tried to get comfortable holding the delicate thing in his arms. Laxus smirked watching his friend look so out of character and took a step forward “Don’t drop him Bickslow” he teased

  
“Fuck you Laxus” he returned in a sing song voice and Lucy swatted him on the arm with a roll of her eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her “It’s not like they understand baby”

  
Natsu reached Lucy’s other side and stroked her hair as he looked down into the ball of cloth she was holding “You did good Luce” he grinned lovingly and she snuggled against his hand, just happy he was there with her.

  
The boys in their arms lay quiet, taking in their first impressions of the world. Both of them had been born with a full head of shocking blue hair broken by a flash of gold from temple to crown. They looked identical, other then their eyes. The child in Lucy’s arms had eyes of the brightest emerald green, the one with Bickslow had luminous golden ones. Both of them had Bickslow’s curls coming from the corners of their eyes and Lucy’s long eyelashes.

  
“You guys think of any names yet?” Laxus asked, placing his large hand on Bickslow’s shoulder as he stared down at the baby in his arms.

  
“Lucy has. I’ve kind of been out of the loop for a while” Bickslow sighed sadly. He was disgustingly happy, but he couldn’t help but think about how much he had missed out on along the way “She gets the final say. I don’t even know what the ideas are” he laughed

  
All eyes turned to the blonde woman on the bed. She looked totally in love with the child in her arms and stunningly beautiful to Bickslow, he never thought he could be so proud of someone. She smiled up at him “If you don’t like them then we’ll change them.” He shook his head, willing her to continue. “OK. The little one in your arms with the golden eyes, his name is Regulus. For Loke. Regulus Aksa Hartfillia. Aksa means Soul.”

  
Laxus nodded in approval as did Natsu and Bickslow stared down at his son “Perfect”

  
“Still keeping your last name?” Natsu asked with confusion

  
“It don’t want them having mine” Bickslow growled “Not after everything” he felt Lucy’s hand on his arm and he smiled at her “What about your one?”

  
“Alexander. For your sister” She breathed, knowing she was taking a risk. She had no idea how he would react “Alexander Kotori. Kotori means Spirit. Each one of our kids has part of our magic with them”

  
Bickslow had gone dumb. He blinked at her _For my sister?_ He never thought she could have made this moment any more perfect, but the fact that she had thought of how to include him so perfectly made his heart want to break with happiness. He looked down at his mate and he could see the uncertainty all over her face. He leant down and kissed her “Thankyou” he breathed onto her lips and she kissed him back.

He stood up, still holding the baby in his arms and calmed himself down with a steadying breath. He’d be dammed if Laxus saw him cry. He swaggered with a characteristic grin over to him and placed the baby into Laxus’ arms.

  
The giant mage looked terrified “Hey whoa!” he exclaimed as Bickslow gave him no choice in the matter. In Laxus’ giant frame the baby looked tiny. Laxus had gone stiff as a board and his eyes were wild with fear, he shot a pleading look at his friend who simply grinned back and cackled “Don’t drop him Laxus”. Laxus gulped and nodded.

  
At the same time Lucy had gently slid her son into Natsu’s arms. He stood up confidently showing off his canines as he grinned “Chill out Laxus, it’s only a baby!”

  
“How the hell are you so calm with this?” Laxus snapped in surprise

  
“I raised Happy from an egg! It’s not all that different” Natsu grinned

  
“Compare my son to that cat again and I’ll beat the shit out of you” Bickslow snarled, but his eyes were still soft and playful. Lucy gave him another whack on the arm for his language and he chuckled. “Guess I’ve got to get used to you telling me off”

  
As if on cue the baby in Laxus’ arms started to fuss and cry. Laxus’ face swam with panic and he looked desperately at his friend who simply roared with laughter at the giant blonde.

The door burst open and Mira appeared behind the curtain with a brilliant smile “Im sorry!” She gushed “But I couldn’t wait anymore!” She swept the crying child out of the dragon slayers arms and began cooing over it lovingly “Oh Lucy! He’s beautiful!”

  
“I had something to do with it too you know” Bickslow chuckled as he watched the white blonde fussing over the baby like she’d done it her whole life. In the corner of his eye he saw his mate yawn widely. He turned to her and she looked at him through her eyelashes, obviously fighting sleep. “Mira. Give me my kid” he smiled. The barmaid pouted but handed over the now calm baby back to him and he took a seat next to Lucy. “Guys we’ll see you all at the guild ok? This one needs to sleep”.

  
Lucy gazed at him gratefully and Natsu passed the twin back to its mother. They all left them giving another round of congratulations, leaving the four of them alone for the first time.

  
Lucy yawned again contently as Bickslow took the other baby into his arms. She giggled as she watching him trying to get comfortable with them and try to make it look like he was confident “You’re doing fine” She smiled reassuringly.

  
“It’s so weird” he sighed “I feel like I could break them. How are you so good at this?” he turned to her but she was already asleep. One of her hands rested on his arm as if she needed to know he was there, her eyelashes fluttered as she settled into her dreams.

Bickslow looked down at the two boys in his arms and sighed deeply “OK boys. Moms had a hard time with you....and me.” He jiggled them slightly to make them feel more secure “Us three have got to step it up!”

* * *

  
Two days later and the guild was buzzing with news of the new members of the guild. Mira had come rushing in and had been telling everyone how perfect the twins were ever since they had come back, but to her credit had kept details to herself, no one knew the names other than the people who had actually been introduced. Gray and Levy, despite being there at the birth had still to meet the babies and were starting to get a little restless about it, especially with Mira rubbing it in constantly. No one had seen Evergreen since she had left Porlyusica’s tree house and people assumed she was on a job, weirdly though the thunder legion didn’t know where she was and neither did Elfman. She had disappeared.

  
The guild was electric, knowing that today was the day that the new parents were bringing the twins to meet everyone. Even Gildarts had taken a break from his travels to meet the boys. He sat at the bar beaming like a proud grandpa and started continually pestering Cana about having kids of her own. Due to the unrelenting questions from her father, Cana was getting drunk with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus. Lucy had made so many friends in her time that the guildhall heaved with members of other guilds as well as her own.

Sting and Rogue from Sabretooth were chatting with Gajeel and Natsu. Ichiya along with Hikibi, Ren and Eve were busy pestering and woman they could find. It stopped quickly when Hikibi approached Mira and found himself in the shadow of a very pissed off Laxus Dryer. Leon from Lamia Scale was squaring off against Gray as usual as Juvia watched from ehind a pillar uneasily. Erza was standing towards the rear of the guild with a very uneasy looking stranger in a blue cape. The guild masters chatted amongst themselves at the bar, keeping an eye on their respective members and making sure not too much got destroyed.

  
The guildhall itself had been decorated in green and gold. Bunting in the shaped of tiki dolls and stars draped the now repaired ceiling. There was a giant banner that kept changing its text was you looked at it, Freed and Levy had worked on its enchantment together. It alternated between ‘Congratulations!’, ‘Welcome Newbies!’, and ‘It’s a Boy!’ at random. Mira had been baking and the entire room smelt of cake, you could see Erza fighting with herself not to ditch her “friend” and launch herself at the cake table. A huge pile of gifts took over a central table and slowly even more were being added to the pile. Asuka kept running up to the table with sparkling eyes begging her parents to let her play with the gifts, she was excited to show the new babies who was boss, preaching that because she was older, she was in charge. The adults chuckled at her spirit and let her run around the guild telling off the visitors for not behaving themselves.

  
The doors opened and every head turned. Bickslow stood looking stunned, one arm wrapped protectively around Lucy’s waist and the other cradling a sleeping Regulus. Lucy squeezed his arm with a huge grin, this was not the sort of attention he was used to and it was obvious to her the he was starting to freak out. Alexander slept peacefully against her chest and she held him there as if she had been born for it. Bickslow shot her a shaky grin and she giggled “Wow you draw a crown Cosplayer” he whispered

  
“Their here for you too moron!” nodding at a smug looking Laxus and Freed, who was doing everything in his power to maintain the appearance of calm and demure. He was positively twitching with excitement. Bickslow suddenly spread a natural grin, with his tongue hanging out. Lucy gave him a little push and he started forward with no further hesitation for his friends. She watched him leave with pride and the found herself swamped with people.

  
Alexander was awake and fussing as the noise around her started to build. She bounced him lightly without being fazed by his noises

 _Your Dad doesn’t like being woken up either_ she thought happily.

  
Erza parted the crowds, giving up on standing back and staying with her hooded companion. Lucy peered over her shoulder and saw him standing there, she smiled at Erza and whispered “Who do you think you’re fooling Erza?”

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” the red head replied quickly as she scooped the baby out of her friends arms greedily.

  
“That’s Jellal” Lucy said in her ear and she felt her friend tense.

  
“Is that that obvious?”

  
“It would be less obvious if you had but a neon sign on his head” Lucy chuckled enjoying how flustered she was becoming “I mean, really? Did you think we wouldn’t know?!”

  
Erza avoided her gaze and glanced over her shoulder to check on her date, she smiled softly “I wanted to share this with him. A happy moment”

  
“So go share!” She grinned, spinning her friend around and gripping her shoulders “This is Alexander. He would love to escort you to your date” She gave her a light push and watched her walk away in introduce her son to a terrified Jellal. Obviously babies were not his thing but when Erza placed the baby in his arms Lucy watched him visibly soften and share a moment with the woman before him.

  
“Hey Cosplayer! Little help?!” Bickslow shouted from across the guild.

  
A small crowd had formed around him and were laughing. Regulus had burst into uncontrollable screams and he had no idea what to do. She sighed happily, secretly enjoying watching him try to cope with this new situation “You got this baby!” She called back to him, making the crowd laugh harder. Poor Laxus was trying to help, but was making it worse. He kept telling Bickslow what he was doing wrong, but offering no actual help. Lucy could see her mate getting more and more frustrated with the blonde and it made her laugh along with everyone else. And then the baby was gone.

  
Bickslow’s jaw dropped and Lucy started forward in a panic. From her perspective it looked like he had dropped him and her heart was beating out of her chest. Bickslow looked up and flashed her a brilliant grin as the crowd around him parted. Makarov walked forward holding the baby fondly. Lucy stopped dead and clutched at her chest, catching her breath as her mate walked forward chuckling “Not nice when someone let’s you panic is it Cosplayer?” he teased and she wacked him on the arm.

  
“You are going to be the death of me!” She panted “Lesson learnt”

  
He laughed and kissed her, making the crowd around them make cooing noises.   
Makarov walked forward with a proud smile both at the child in his arms and the couple in front of him. Erza came up from behind him and carefully handed over the other twin. He looked between to two infants silently, taking in everything with the passion that only a father of guild could have. With eyes full of tears of joy he turned and addressed the wizards standing in the guildhall.

  
“Fairy tail, and all of its friends!” he exclaimed loudly and everyone’s attention fell to the small but imposing man “Today we welcome two new members of our new generation!” A loud cheer erupted throughout the guild and Bickslow took Lucy’s hand, his chest swollen with pride. “Fairy tail is a family! When we cry we cry together, and when we celebrate, all others pale in our joy!” Lucy beamed at her mate, holding back her own tears “Our family is larger now then it has ever been. Stronger then it has ever been! These two powerful mages have found each other and bring each other the happiness we should all be gratefully to find in our lives, and in doing so have bought us two gifts that we will forever cherish!” he looked down at the pair of transfixed children in his arms and the tears finally fell freely “Welcome to Fairy Tail. Alexander Kotori, our spirit! Regulus Aksa, our soul! May you live and breathe the spirit of our guild!”

  
The hall erupted in celebration, and in the corner of her eye Lucy saw her zodiac. Assembled and bowing to her, tears of joy streaming down their faces.


	40. Chapter 40

A month had gone by and the new family had begun to settle into their lives. The boys were growing at an almost alarming rate, and the Lucy each time she picked up them up they felt heavier. They had kept their hair and it seemed to be getting brighter and brighter blue with each passing day. Despite being so young they had obviously different personalities already with Alexander being much more expressive when compared to his more demure sibling. It was always him who started the tantrums and tears, with Regulus following suit quickly. But for now all was quiet.

  
The evening was beginning to settle and Lucy was taking the rare opportunity to be able to climb into her bed without a chorus of chaos from the room opposite her. Bickslow was settling the twins to give her a much needed break. He had been amazing so far and even Lucy had to admit she was a little surprised when how well he had taken to fatherhood. Sure he was a goof, and sometimes he forgot that they weren’t quiet old enough to play, but he was so dedicated to them it was slightly scary at times. She had watched on more than one occasion when his eyes had flashed green as someone else held his sons in a way he wasn’t happy with, or spoke about them in a manner he thought wasn’t appropriate. She loved how strong his paternal instinct was, and how protective he was of her, but every so often she had to give his hand a little squeeze to make him calm down. He always did of course, and found it funny that he was more mummy bear then she was. Lucy knew the reason for his protectiveness, it was simple really, he didn’t trust people the same way she did. He was having to learn as he went along.

  
Lucy leant back against the pillows and let out a long and satisfied sigh as she reached back and released her hair from her ponytail. He hair spilled over her shoulders like spun gold and she raked her hands through it, releasing the tension. She opened an eye as she heard the door opening slowly and held back a giggle as she watched Bickslow tip toeing into the room.

  
“You ok there?” She chuckled and he flinched

  
“Damn, did I wake you?” he said sheepishly, turning round and reaching a hand into his hair. She shook her head a smiled at him and he grinned back “I must be losing my skills. I should have been able to sneak up on you easy”

  
“I’ve been around you way to long for you to surprise me like that Bix” she teased, sticking out her tongue at him playfully.

  
“Oh really?” he drawled sarcastically and launched himself across the room onto the bed. The speed made her squeal happily as he landed straddling her waist and pinning her hands under one of his. The other shot to her mouth and cut of her shriek, he leant forward and put his mouth against her ear “Cosplayer...if you wake those kids with your nonsense I swear to God I will give you something you scream about!” he growled.

  
She giggled under his hand and tried to roll him off her but it was useless. He leant back and grinned at her victoriously, raising an arched eyebrow “You going to be good?” he asked and laughed as she shook her head defiantly. He moved his hand from her mouth and before she could utter a word covered her lips with his.

  
She gave in totally, pulling against the hand that held hers in place as he slid his body down to lie between her legs. His spare hand stroked her slide and she shuddered against his finger tips. Finally he realised his grip on her and she buried her hands in his hair, drawing him closer with a small moan as he ground against her core. It had been so long since she had felt him like this, she needed to feel every second of contact, she craved it.

  
Without warning his pulled back with a groan of frustration “Gotta stop Cosplayer, I’m guessing you’re not quite ready for this yet” God he wanted her, he could feel the heat between her legs brushing against him. Her fingers felt like electricity against his skin and he could feel the need and desire on her kiss. He wanted her more then ever, but the decent human being in him was warning him to be patient. He propped himself up on his elbow and ran a finger slowly from her collarbone, through the valley of her breasts and down to her navel, all the time relishing the way her muscles twitched and her breath got shorter the lower he went. His eyes connected with hers and he almost lost control in that instant. She looked perfect, desperate and wanting with lips parted and eyes hooded with passion. He growled and looked at the ceiling in a desperate prayer to whatever God there was, he needed this. He took a slow breath and his hand slid down past the silky barrier of the underwear. Her eyes went wide and her back arched just a fraction, urging him on “You tell me if it’s enough ok?” he whispered against her lips and slid his hand lower still.

  
Lucy moaned loudly as cold fingers connected with hot flesh. He pulled back from her lips to 'sssh' her and then bought his lips crashing back down on to hers hungrily. She whimpered into his mouth as he ran a longer finger along her split torturously pausing before whispering across her clit in slow circles. He groaned against her and began to massage her with more aggression, her eyes rolled in her head as she tried to stay quiet. His thumb and ring finger spread her wide and he stared to tease her maddeningly, the lightest touches and swirls driving her crazy and making her pant as he moved to kiss and bite her neck.

  
“Fuck you’re so wet Lucy” he growled into her ear and she flushed red with embarrassment, but she didn’t care, she loved it when he made her feel like this, totally under his spell. Slowly he reached a finger down and circled her entrance, his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing slowly and purposefully.

  
Lucy flinched and she felt him pull away to gaze at her eyes with concern “Don’t stop” She said breathlessly, running her hand down his arm to place it on top of his. She wrapped her fingers around his and pushed them inside of her with a moan of ecstasy.

  
Bickslow felt himself twitch with arousal as he felt her using his hand to pleasure herself. He let her use him, studying her face like a work of art as she bought herself closer to the edge. He could feel her walls fluttering against his fingers as they were squeezed tightly in her heat, with a pompous grin her curled his fingers inside her and she cried out, grinding her hips against the new sensation. Her breathing was becoming desperate now and she managed to open her eyes to look gaze at him through her eyelashes.

His control vanished and he ripped his fingers out of her core, making her groan in frustration, before she had finished the noise her underwear was gone, her legs were on his shoulders and he was pushing her to her climax with his famously agile tongue.

  
Lucy screamed as his tongue darted nimbly over her already over stimulated bud. His long fingers were back and were swirling and probing around her G spot unrelentingly. Every move was perfect and when she started to hum lightly Lucy felt as if she would lose all control, but her release didn’t come. She peered down and was shocked to see his glowing green eyes staring back at her with a look of pure confidence. He was holding her there, just shy of her orgasm, letting it build as disappear over and over to drive her insane. When she finally climaxed it would be earth shattering and he knew it.

  
“B—Bix” she breathed and the corners of his eyes twitched up as he grinned against her “Please let me...” he flattened his tongue and pushed it roughly against her. She cried out, her body had begun to tremble “Please...” She begged, knowing full well that’s what he wanted “Please can I. ..?”

  
Bickslow nodded but didn’t change his pace, his free hand disappeared and she heard him disrobing beneath the sheets, her heart began to pound faster in her chest and she quivered with anticipation as he pulled himself up to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and in an instant he was inside her to the hilt.

  
Lucy came undone, her world collapsed around her as the could that had been tightening for so long finally snapped. She arched against him and he drove himself deeper still as her hips twitched uncontrollably.

Her scream was cut short by his hand covering her mouth roughly while the other pushed her leg on to his shoulder. He gave her no chance to finish before he was pushing her towards the next. He pumped into her feverishly, snapping his hips and driving as deep as he could. The time for teasing was over, it had been months for both of them. Lucy clawed herself up onto her elbows to push him into a new angle and grabbed onto his hips, pulling him into her harder. Their eyes connected briefly and he wrapped his fingers into her hair and pulled her to him forcefully. She gasped as he leant back, still buried deep, and pulled her into his lap. Her leg slid from his shoulder but he caught it in the crook of his elbow, keeping her spread wide for him. His teeth moved to her nipple and a second orgasm ripped through the blonde.

She threw her head back, unable to control her movements and his strong arm wrapped around her back to keep her in place. He growled as she came, tightening around his throbbing dick and making him almost lose control himself. She stayed ached and broken in his arms as her climax retreated and instantly began to build again. Her mouth opened and closed silently as she gasped for breath, her eyes were open and Bickslow could see the trace of a green glow in the bed behind her.

He dropped her leg finally and placed both hands on her hips, she fell backwards and looked up at him as he flipped her onto her stomach. “Get on your knees” he growled, out of breath himself.  
Shakily Lucy pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, she looked over her shoulder and watched him bite his lip as he took her in. He caressed his hand slowly over the creamy skin of her ass and then slapped it. She gasped, everything was so sensitive that the barrier between pain and pleasure was gone, she fell forward onto her arms and wimpered, swaying her hips.

  
“I don’t want to hear a sound” he snarled at her “Bite the pillow if you need to. You understand Cosplayer?” he was so forceful and dominant with her. Lucy nodded excitedly and swayed her hips once more to entice him.

  
He needed to further invitation and in a fluid movement slammed back inside her with his fingers digging into her hips. Her head flew back and she went to scream but again his hand wrapped around her mouth silencing her. “Bite the fucking pillow!” he growled and threw her back down. His pace got faster and she began to feel her walls shiver again against his length as the coil began to tighten for a third time. He dug her nails into the pillow and bit down hard as she felt him collide with her inner barrier fiercely.

Bickslow’s breath was getting short and she could feel him throbbing as his body prepared to release. He ran his hand up her spine and fireworks exploded behind her eyes as her legs gave way. The only thing holding her up was him now and he put everything he had left into one final and almighty thrust that pushed them both over the edge. She felt him pouring into her, filling her totally as his groaned behind gritted teeth. Her breath caught as she rode her final wave and collapsed forwards onto the bed when he let her go, strength finally leaving him as he climaxed.

  
He fell beside her and the pair lay catching their breath beside each other enjoying the months of frustration ebbing away. Eventually he rolled on to his hide and brushed her hair out of her face. He eyes were still shut and her muscles were twitching in her back and legs. He grinned cockily “How many times?”

  
She opened one eye with a small content smile “Three” she sighed happily.

  
“Just three? I’m losing my touch” he bent to her and they shared a tender moment as he wrapped her in his arms “Il try harder next time” he smirked, knowing full well he had broken her.  
From the next room they heard the beginning snuffles of their babies cries and Bickslow looked around at the door laughing “Perfect timing boys” he shook his head, kissed her and stood up shakily “I’ve got them baby. Stay here”

  
She smiled sleepily and managed to gaze at him “Uhm...Bix?” He span round at her with confusion “Clothes?” She giggled.

  
He looked down at himself and laughed “Probably a good idea” he agreed and threw on a pair of boxers, leaving her alone. She snuggled into her pillows totally spent and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 

  
Lucy woke up to the sound of banging in the front door. She groaned and tried to ignore it, but the pounding got louder and more intense. She pushed herself back against Bickslow’s hard chest and felt his arm wrap around her, he yawned massively “Ignore it” he mumbled into her hair. From downstairs there was huge bang and both of them sat bolt upright sharing a look of fear. Heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs and Bickslow reached his arm across Lucy protectively as his totems rose onto the air around him. At that moment the babies am started to cry.

  
“Bickslow! The boys!” Lucy cried and pulled herself free of him and launched herself out of bed.

  
The door exploded open and Lucy screamed, Bickslow was on his feet hurtling towards the door before his eyes had had a chance to take it what was actually happening.

  
Laxus stood in the doorway looking pissed. He cast his eyes across the pair and went luminous red, Lucy was still naked. “Oh Shit!” he screamed and turned his head as Lucy dived under the covers.

  
“What the actual fuck Laxus?!” Bickslow screamed at his friend, glancing at the ball of sheets on the bed that was Lucy made him even more angry. He had seen her naked. It infuriated him “Who the fuck to you think you are?!” his eyes flashed menacingly and Laxus looked down at the floor.

  
“Man I’m sorry. Lucy...shit” Laxus mumbled. He couldn’t get the image of her perfect body out of his head. You wouldn’t think she had had kids only a month before. Her skin was still milky white and taught and her curves were dangerous. He gulped and realised Bickslow had noticed his attention.

  
“Mira not enough for you? You need to perv on my girl too?” The Seith mage growled.

  
“What? No. I didnt—“ the blonde stuttered. He knew he’d crossed a line here, if roles were reversed he’d have beaten the hell out of him, he was shocked by his friends restraint so far. Lucy started pulling herself out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her like a toga. Both men turned to her, she looked like a goddess. She picked her head up and strutted past Laxus without a word, obviously embarrassed and furious, and went to comfort her children in the next room.

  
“So.” Bickslow started, holding back his rage “You better have a damn good reason to—“

  
“Evergreen is leaving the guild” Laxus said quickly cutting him off

  
Bickslow’s jaw dropped and he reeled slightly “W-what?”

  
“She’s just walked up to the old man and announced it.” Laxus said, there was genuine hurt and confusion in his normally so steady voice “I cant talk her out of it. So I thought maybe you..?”

  
“What am I supposed to do?” Bickslow snapped

  
“I don’t know!” Laxus snapped back “But we’ve got to try something” he sighed heavily and leant against the door frame “We can’t just let her go”

  
“Bix...go” Lucy’s small voice came from behind Laxus. The tall blonde turned his head to look at her and quickly cast his eyes down as he felt the blush rise up on his cheeks. She stood with one hip out , cradling the two tiny boys in there arms as they settled back to sleep. “You can’t just let her go”

  
Bickslow ran both hands through his hair with a groan and began to collect pieces of discarded clothing from the floor. He cursed under his breath, their perfect to night ruined by the leader of his group. It took no time for him to be ready and he nodded at his friend “Let’s go”

  
Laxus nodded and span on his heel, taking off down the stairs two are a time. Bickslow paused to place two gentle kisses on the top of his boys heads and to kiss Lucy. He lingered, not wanting to leave but she pulled back with a sigh “Go” She breathed onto his lips.

  
He bounded downtown he stairs and discovered his ruined front door. Just two pieces of splintered wood on the floor where Laxus had kicked it in. He closed his eyes to try and hold back the anger in his gut and called after the man walking down the path.

  
Laxus turned to find Bickslow sprinting full pelt towards him, at the last second he leapt into the air, twisting mid-flight to land a perfect kick to the blondes jaw. Laxus went down hard with a grunt and looked up dazed. Bickslow panted over him “If you ever break into my house and scare my family like that again I’ll break your jaw. Understand?” he snarled down at him and Laxus nodded. “Good, let’s go”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry this took so long to post. Somehow everything I had written got lost and I had to start again. Hope you enjoy and as always thanks for reading :)

Bickslow and Laxus burst through the door to the guild into utter silence. The air hung heavy inside the room as all eyes turned to greet the newcomers. News had obviously spread around the guild about Evergreen’s planned departure from the guild and it had rocked then all. Even newer members sat in uncomfortable groups casting uneasy looks at each other in an attempt to work out what was happening around them.   
Mira stood still behind the bar with no one to serve, she glanced up at the two men standing in the entrance with red ringed eyes and then moved them away to the back of the room where Elfman sat hunched in a corner.

  
The two men glanced at each other and began to stride forward, neither of them wore their standard bravado and confidence. Bickslow was dishevelled from his wake up call, in his haste he had forgotten his visor and though he knew that the majority of the stares they were receiving were out of people wondering what they were going to do, he could also feel the discomfort of his guild mates being faced with his usually hidden eyes.   
Laxus walked close by his side. His jaw was now swollen and black, gaining stares of its own. He did not keep his head down, or make any attempt to hide it. He knew he deserved what he got. In fact he had deserved more.   
As they reached the foot of the stairs Laxus veered off with a small nod to his comrade, he crossed the final stretch of floor to sit beside a too still Elfman and place a broad hand on the mountains shoulder.

  
Bickslow closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he began to ascend towards the S class platform. His head was spinning and churning thoughts that he couldn’t seem to get it to any real order. Basically, he had no idea what he was doing, or what he could do or say to his team mate to make her stay. This was so far out of his comfort zone and it showed with every lingering but heavy step. Glancing up he saw Freed descending to meet him in the middle. A small sad smile played on the lips of the green haired mage as they met. Freed’s hand was playing absently with the hilt of his sword in a nervous tick that Bickslow hardly ever saw.

The mage brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face and stared into Bickslow’s eyes “I cant seem to get through to her. She seems set in her decision” he sighed.

  
“Freed...what the hell am I meant to do here?” Bickslow replied, trying to mask his desperation.

  
A gentle but firm hand squeezed Bickslow’s arm “Just your best my friend. That’s all any of us can do. If she is truly decided then there will be nothing we can do to stop her” with that Freed brushed past him to finish his descent. Bickslow watched him leave and join the leader of their team with pain in his chest. He was the last resort.

  
He shook his head and blinked away the anxiety as best he could and began to ascend the stairs once more. He reached the top and saw the master sitting in an enormous leather armchair, it dwarfed the small man’s frame, and yet he looked powerful and totally comfortable in this situation. Across from the old man Evergreen was curled up on another chair, she eyes met Bickslow’s and cast them back to the floor. Bickslow saw the wetness in her eyes, and the frustration before she could hide them from him. Makarov jumped nimbly out of his seat and walked towards Bickslow. He passed him without words, but instead patted his bicep reassuringly as he began to leave. Taking his cue, Bickslow took the masters empty seat and sighed heavily.

“So. You want to tell me what going on?” he asked the woman in front of him solemnly

  
“Im leaving” She replied quickly

  
“Yea I got that. Why?” he could feel his patience being tested already and started to play with a torn piece of leather on the arm of the chair to distract him. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me why Ever”

  
“You don’t get to make that call” She snapped “If the master allows it and Laxus—“

  
“Fuck the pair of them!” Bickslow shouted suddenly and he felt the air around him tense “Not until you tell me why!”

  
“It’s my choice!” She shouted back, pulling herself to her feet “You may not like it, but you do not get a say in it!”

  
Bickslow was on his feet immediately and he watched her take the tiniest of steps back to regain her composure, he lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders firmly “Evergreen. Cut the shit. What’s going on? Is this about...Elfman?” he was clutching at straws and he knew it. He knew how bad he was at things like this, this was usually Freed’s job, with his elegance and intelligence he could talk for days, except for the odd wise crack Bickslow want much of a talker with his team.

  
Evergreen looked up at him through her glasses as if he had gone insane “You’re kidding me right?”

  
“Hey I don’t know ok! Come on Ever! You’re gone for months and the moment your back its to tell us you’re leaving. That’s not cool” he sat down heavily and ran a hand through his hair “Look I’m not good at this shit. But I know this much, your not getting past me until you tell me what’s going on. If I have to wreck the guildhall and possess everyone in it I swear you won’t get past me.” He finished with a growl and his eyes flashed. Without his visor Evergreen took another small step backwards. Not out of fear, but respect. She sat down to mask her retreat.

  
“Bickslow...it’s just too much for me” She seemed to get smaller in front of his eyes, her bravado and vigour seeping out of her “I cant stand the way the guild looks at me anymore”

  
“Preaching to the choir Ever. Give me a minute to find my violin...it’s really fucking small” he snapped.

  
She flinched, hurt by his tone “I know you deal with people staring at you Bickslow. It sucks. But it’s not out of hate, they don’t get your magic. Fantasia branded us all with mistrust and we have all had to deal with what we did and move on with the guild. You know as well as I do that they will never completely forget or forgive us for the pain we caused.” She glanced up at him and removed her glasses.

  
Bickslow snapped his eyes shut on instinct. He had had enough of being turned to stone by the mage to last him a life time. Cautiously he opened an eye and found herself filled with fresh tears.

  
“That...what you just did...That’s what I can’t stand. Fantasia be dammed, it’s in the past. But this is fresh. What I did to you when Lucy was in labour. Or what I almost did anyway. I don’t think that anyone will ever get over that. Not because of you, but because of Lucy. I hurt the heart of the guild. Can you really sit there and tell me that you forgive me? That it’s all ok? You have never flinched when I look at you before now”

  
Bickslow reeled in his seat and sat bolt upright “This is about you turning me to stone? Ever, you used to do that because it was funny!”

  
“It wasn’t this time though was it?” She yelled at him, holding back her tears with her own personal rage “If Laxus hadn’t found me, hell if I hadn’t gotten to you in time! People know I did what I did out of spite, the fact that the worst didn’t end up happening doesn’t change that. I can see it all over their faces when they look at me.”

  
“Impressive seeing as you weren’t here” he growled, feeling his anger bubbling under the surface

  
“News travels. And gets twisted.” She sighed “I didn’t need to be here to know what people thought”

  
“When did you ever give a damn about what people think?” he snapped almost losing his temper

  
“Always! But like you I hide it. It’s too much now” He head dropped, totally defeated.

  
Bickslow paused for a moment to collect his thoughts “You’re an idiot” he said simply, shaking his head and ignoring how her shoulders slumped forward “Seeing things that aren’t there. Just a fucking idiot”

  
“Fuck you Bickslow” She snarled

  
“No FUCK YOU!” He roared and lurched out of his seat. This time she rose to meet him with her eyes burning with rage “How dare you assume how people feel? How I feel? You don’t know anything! So wrapped up in yourself like always that you’ve made something out of nothing. Well done Ever! Spectacular!”

  
Her skin trembled with fury “This isn’t about me!”

  
“Could have fucking fooled me!” he yelled back at her retort “I cant—I mean—Goddammit!” he words left him and he gaped at her for a moment before he did the only thing could, he lunged at her and scooped her into his embrace.   
Evergreen was caught off guard and struggled inside his cage of arms pathetically. In a straight fight of magic the two would have been fairly evenly matched, but here, locked in his muscular arms, she was defenceless. She went still with a shaking breath and felt him relax his grip slightly as he placed his chin on the top of her head “Don’t go Ever” he whispered.

  
“Bickslow...I...”

  
“Give me a couple of hours ok? Then if you still want to go I won’t stop you” he tensed as finished speaking, wondering if he could keep that promise.

  
She sighed into his chest “OK...you win”

  
“That’s what I like to hear” he grinned and patted her on the top of the head condescendingly, making her pull back away from him. He let her go and shot her a tongue lolling grin as he took her by the crook of the elbow. “Let’s go” he gave her arm a slight tug and they began to walk towards the stairs.

  
Below Laxus’ head rose to watch them coming down the stairs together. Bickslow had no doubt that the dragon slayer had heard every word they had said, especially now he had his sound pod off. Bickslow met his eyes and subtly took his head, keeping the blonde still in his seat. The blonde watched the pair leaving the guild interlude.

  
“What do you suppose...” Freed mused

  
“Leave them to it” Laxus shrugged “Bickslow knows what he’s doing”

  
“I hope that’s true” Freed sighed and turned to look at Elfman who still sat under the hand of Laxus Dryer. “And how are you coping with this news?”

  
Elfman visibly tensed and Laxus removed his hand from his shoulder. Concern and compassion didn’t come naturally to the dragon, but the was Mira’s brother and he was doing the best he knew.

  
“I’m doing ok” he said quietly, never looking at either of the mages “I’m a real man. Real men cope with shit” his usual enthusiasm was missing, as if he was trying to convince himself.

  
“On the contrary my friend.” Freed said soothingly “A real man I’d nothing if not for love. And you do love her”

  
Elfman nodded slowly and took a shuddering breath, slowly he raised his head and looked around him with blood shot eyes “Do you think she’ll stay?” he asked wearily

  
“Bickslow knows what he’s doing” Laxus repeated, still staring at the door.

* * *

  
“Where are you dragging me?!” Evergreen exclaimed loudly as she was pulled through the crowded streets of Magnolia.

  
“Ever stop complaining for once and hurry the fuck up.” Bickslow returned and yanked her arm “Speed up or I’ll carry you, your choice”

  
“You wouldn’t dare!” Bickslow had dropped to his knees and spun around before she had the chance to react, her own momentum forced her over his shoulder and in an instant she was airborne. “PUT ME DOWN!” She screamed and thrashed against him, but again a strong arm wrapped her legs and forced her to be still.

  
“Remember you did this to yourself” he grinned and started to run. The crowds parted for him and for once he was grateful for the wide birth people gave him without his visor. Evergreen screamed indignantly atop his shoulders but it was drowned out by his laughter.

  
Within ten minutes Bickslow was rounding the final corner to his destination, he skidded to a stop and gently slid her onto her unsteady feet, still grinning like a mad man.

Evergreen pushed him away and made an attempt to straighten her hair while looking around “Where the hell are we?”

  
“Don’t you remember?” he replied quietly, glancing around. Evergreen furrowed her brow and looked closer at her surrounding. The alley he had bought them down was narrow and dark. A world away from the bright lights a bustle that was Magnolias old town only half a mile away. This place was dishevelled and unloved. Broken roof tiles and glass littered the floor underfoot. Only the occasional house held on to its door, and those that remained looked rotting and stripped of paint. The few windows that were left were filthy to the point that you couldn’t see inside the buildings. No one lived here, this place every was dead, a tumour attached to a bustling city, desperate to be removed. Evergreen shook her head slightly and Bickslow let out a long awkward sigh “This is where we first met. My old place”

  
Evergreen’s eyes went wide and she covered her gaping mouth with her hand. She remembered it now. Back then there had been a bright green door and fresh glass amidst the ruin, a sole occupant keeping the place alive against its will.

  
***** She had met Laxus at her village. It was to the north of Magnolia. Always cold and blustery no matter the season. Even as a child Evergreen had dreamed of magic and what it could bring. Fame. Fortune , and what’s more and escape from the boredom of her mountain home. Laxus had arrived to celebration and fanfare. He was only sixteen but his reputation, even then, proceeded him as he swaggered into her life. She was enthralled by the handsome young mage and decided then and there to follow him into the wilderness.

  
Laxus had bitten off more then he could chew by the end of the first day. The forest was crawling with monsters be could easily handle normally, but the sheer number overwhelmed him. Evergreen had sprung from her hiding place and leapt into the fray without a single thought and he had accepted her help. Together they had been invincible, her rough skill with magic supporting his training as they pushed the monsters back. Battered and breathless he had recruited her. Both to the guild and to the thunder legion. She hadn’t even looked back when they left.

  
Arriving at Magnolia was like a dream for the young Evergreen. Makarov had initiated her and placed her guild mark on her skin the same day, welcoming her to the family with open arms. Immediately after Laxus had whisked her away to meet Freed.

  
She hadn’t seen him at first, hidden behind huge pile of ancient looking tombs in the dusky library of  the guild. He had popped his head up and rushed forward to eagerly great her and Laxus’ call. His hair was cut short, with his lightning shaped cowlicks brushed back to keep them out of his face as he studied. He had gushed over her hair, absently playing with the hilt of the rapier at his side. He had promised himself that day to let go of his inhibitions and let his hair grow. A first step to confidence.

  
A week past and Evergreen had been introduced to mages of all walks of life, but still not the final member of their team. Laxus had begrudgingly taken her to meet him after what became their first argument as teammates.

She stood in front of the luminous green door with trepidation, cautious of the mage inside before even meeting him. On entry she was surprised with what she had found. Rather than the intimidating figure in her minds eye she found a startled and shy boy around her own age. Bickslow was skinny and almost rodent like in his movements, keeping his eyes cast to the ground. A shock of blue black hair fell to his waist in a long mane. The space was empty other than a mattress and a few scattered photographs that he had quickly collected and hidden. He was silent as Laxus introduced her, mearly nodding in understanding and shifting his weight from foot to foot, as if desperate to be left alone once more. Evergreen had summoned her courage and reached out for his hand to shake it. Finally the young mage made eye contact, wide green red eyes full of fear locked with her brown ones and she smiled “Your eyes are so cool!” these were the first words she ever spoke to Bickslow. They were burned into their memories.

  
From that moment on the pair were always together. Bickslow finding acceptance in her and she finding a project to pour herself into. She had been there when he had captured his first lost soul in Magnolia, even helped him find a name for it. He had taught her acrobatics and she would sit for hours watching him train. Slowly the timid boy turned into a power house of a mage, strong and lean, head song and brash, with a sense of humour that could cut like the sharpest blade. It was like a brother. A connection and a live she had never experienced or expected

*****

Evergreen smiled at the memories “You’ve come such a long way” She murmured quietly

  
“So have you” he grinned, taking a step through one of the broken doorways frames and reaching out his hand to usher her inside. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled to an upstairs room with a large hole in the ceiling. Bickslow pointed into a shady corner and Evergreen squinted to make out what was there. Their initials were carved into the woodwork their. Their childhoods immortalised. Three sets of initials and a solitary ‘B’ beneath them.

  
“You never used your last name” She mused, stroking the wall with the tip of her index finger lovingly “Even then”

  
“Because I left my family behind when my magic took me. Back then I didn’t think I deserved to be part of it” he said slowly, gazing at the etchings “Still true now I guess”   
She turned to him and was shocked to find him smiling “You ready to move on?” he asked

  
“Have I got a choice?” She responded

  
“Not even one” he teased with his tongue lolling. He summoned his totems, and her her wings and together the ascended through the roof.

* * *

  
Evergreen landed gently on the roof of the tall building just behind Bickslow. His babies scattered around him and hung in the air around his shoulders spinning lazily. She looked around but again she couldn’t place where they were. Central Magnolia was all she could tell. She could see the roof of the guildhall and the river that ran through the town from her position, but it wasn’t enough to give away their landing place. She looked at him with city fusion and he sighed “Toy factory”

  
She raised an eyebrow and he sighed again, walking away and leaning his back against a wall. His dolls appeared agitated in the air around him and he rubbed his eyes with his fingers roughly “This is where I attacked Lucy during Fantasia”

  
Evergreen was stunned. She had of course known that they had fought during the festival, but the details he had never spoken about, she watched him cautiously as he tried to find a place to start.

  
“I’d never even met her before. I’d heard about her. That she was hot and liked to play dress up” he smiled sadly as he looked around “I attacked her with everything I had, but I still played with her like a cat with a mouse. I wanted to prove a point. I hurt her...badly” he pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly to the opposite side. He rested in palms on the wall there and patted the brickwork “And then she launched me half way across Magnolia. Straight through this wall. Or rather Loke did. Or Leo. Or whatever you want to call him. I never thought I would be grateful for that”

  
“We all deserved what we got that day” She said, trying to be reassuring

  
He shook his head slowly and faced her “I used Figure Eyes on her Ever. Not like with Elfman when he agreed to it, I tried to force my control on her soul. I don’t even now what I would have done to her of I’d succeeded. Made her hurt herself? Her friends?”

  
“You’re not like that” She said softly

  
“Yea I am” he snapped “I was so caught up in what we were doing, I would have done that easily and not thought twice. We’ve changed since then, but still...”

  
Evergreen was lost for words, there were no words. She knew he was right.

  
“Anyway...” he continued “the point I’m trying and failing to make it this, I did something unforgivable here. But I’m forgiven. Do not ask me how because I’ve got no fucking clue, but I am. This girl I tried to hurt so badly, she loves me Ever. How the hell did that happen? I sure as hell don’t deserve it! But she does. So when you say people in the guild don’t forgive, just take a look” he spread his arms wide and grinned broadly “If you were right I wouldn’t be what I am. And it’s not just me, look at Gajeel and Levy! The guy literally tortured her! And now their mated and having kids. Fairy tail will always forgive.”

  
Her eyes filled with tears but she could find no words, instead she just nodded and he smiled sadly at her as he advanced “One last stop I promise, then il leave you alone” She nodded again as his dolls assembled at their feet and took them both into the air once more.

* * *

  
Bicklow leapt from the dolls before they got to the ground and landed cat like on the pavement below. Evergreen hopped off once she reached the ground and looked down to her path in horror. They were at his house.

  
“Why are we here?” She mumbled

  
“Because I want you to see Lucy” he shrugged and placed a hand on the small of her back to get her walking. He felt her push back against him and then give up, dropping her head. “Ever...it’s Lucy. Chill out ok?”

  
Evergreen said nothing and dragged her feet along the path stopping only when Bickslow wrapped loudly on the front door. He didn’t dare rummage for his keys in case his captive got away from him. Lucy opened the door widely with a finger pressed to hear lips “Shah! I just got them down” she smiled broadly and waved Evergreen inside.   
Evergreen nodded and stepped over the threshold, she knew where she was going and soon had disappeared down the hall into the lounge. Lucy stared after her with a crease between her eyebrows and chewing her lip “Is she ok?” she asked turning to look at Bickslow.

  
He wasn’t listening, his eyes roamed over her as he leant against the door frame. They seemed tinted with more green, not quite glowing but getting there. Lucy was wearing a ripped black cropped tee that clung to her cleavage maddeningly and left her flat stomach exposed, he could see the ridges of muscle there moving as she breathed. Low slung on her hips were a pair of denim bootie shorts, they only just covered her ass and Bickslow found himself gulping back the desire the rip them away. She hadn’t been expecting company, that much was obvious, but she’d put on the casually sexy outfit to drive him insane. And it was working. “Are you ok?” he asked him, trying to hide her chuckle

  
“Cosplayer...if Evergreen wasn’t in the room right now id—“

  
“But she is” She grinned and booped him on the nose “So keep it in your pants” her finger ran from his nose to his crotch as she spoke making him twitch. She reached up and pecked him on the cheek before turning to saunter down the hall, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure he was watching her ass as she walked away with a smile.

  
Bickslow closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, regaining his composure and breathing deeply. Calm again he followed the women into the lounge. Evergreen had sat herself at the furthest point away from Lucy, who had sat in the window seat with her legs crossed. Both of them looked up and him expectantly as he took a seat in the centre of the room. “So” he started, addressing Lucy “Evergreen wants to leave cus apparently we don’t trust her anymore”

  
Evergreen’s jaw fell open in shock. She didn’t know what she had expected but it was more than the brash and blunt explanation for her arrival that he had given. She glared at him and he returned it with a cocky grin.  
Lucy was stunned “Is that true Ever?” She asked quietly. The other woman didn’t respond, instead dropping her head and refusing to look at the blonde “Why would you think that?”

  
“It’s because she turned me to stone and then you selfishly went into labour” he chuckled “Can you tell her she’s an idiot for me please?”

  
Lucy shot a scowl that wiped the grin off his face and stood up slowly walking over to his teammate. She sat beside her and swept her into a bone breaking hug, tears stinging her big green eyes “Thats not true at all! Evergreen, please don’t think that”

  
Evergreen shuddered in her arms, refusing to cry at the affection she was being shown, she had never been touchy feely and this display was making her feel awkward and uncomfortable rather than comforted. She pulled away gently and looked into the younger woman’s eyes “What I did was u forgivable Lucy” She sighed

  
“I’ve never blamed you.” Lucy smiled at her “You were angry and hurt, I totally understand that. And you had no way of knowing I would go into labour early.”

  
“It’s not just that...”

  
“You’re talking about Fantasia right? Ever that was so long ago, no one holds that against you anymore”

  
Evergreen shook her head slowly “It will always be there, the mistrust, after a while it’s just too much”

  
“But your part of our family!” She gestured at Bickslow and he nodded approvingly “We can’t lose you now” She stood up firmly and started to walk to the doorway “Give me a minute” She said and Evergreen nodded.

  
“You won’t convince her that you’re doing the right thing Ever” Bickslow said softly, realising that his wise cracks were going down badly he had changed his tone.

  
“It’s not up to her” Evergreen returned stubbornly

  
He chuckled softly “Oh Ever...you’re so doomed” he flicked his eyes at the door and she span her head round to look.

  
Lucy stood in the doorway holding the boys gently in her arms. They slept peacefully there, curdled against her chest and breathing softly. Evergreen’s eyes widened as she realised this was the first time she had ever seen them. Without thinking she was on her feet and moving towards the trio with Bickslow smiling and resting his head on his palm casually. Evergreen reached out and Lucy slid one of the sleeping infants into her arms, he stirred slightly but remained asleep and Evergreen gazed down at him, instantly in love.

  
“Their beautiful” She whispered, running a free hand over the mop of blue black hair on the baby’s head. She noticed the curls on the corners of his eyes and smiled “He looks so much like you Bickslow”

  
“I know right, poor little bastard” Bickslow chuckled as both women rolled their eyes.

  
“How to do tell them apart?” Evergreen asked lovingly

  
“It’s kind of hard right now, but wait until they wake up” Lucy cooed over her child, in the corner of her eye she saw he mate swelling with pride. “Ever...you can’t go. We were talking and we decided that we wanted you to be one of the God mothers.”

  
Evergreen’s head shot up and she quickly looked between the pair with pure surprise “But..”

  
“Ever” Bickslow interrupted “For me it could only be you. You were there when I wasn’t. That means everything to me”

  
“To us” Lucy corrected with a smile  
As if on cue the boy in Evergreen’s arms stirred, fluttering his eyes open to stare I to hers with a sleepy grumble. She gasped, reeling at the intense green of his eyes and the smiled.   
“That’s Alex. And the one with me is Regulus..Reggie” Lucy said warmly

  
“Alex...” Evergreen mused “After your sister?” Bickslow nodded both saddened and happy that she had remembered. She smiled again, more widely this time “OK. I’ll stay”

  
“Say what I want to hear Ever” Bickslow teased, his tongue slipping through his teeth

  
With a exasperated sigh she replied “OK Bickslow...you win”

* * *

  
The trio of mages, escorted by the twins, made their way towards the guild hall. Lucy and Evergreen both held a baby in their arms and Bickslow walked to Lucy’s side with his hand gently placed on her back.

Evergreen still couldn’t take her eyes off Alexander and the smile that had arrived at the cottage had yet to leave her face.

Bickslow kept glancing at his teammate with pride, both in her and in himself, part of him was excited to be able to rub his success in the faces of the rest of his team.

  
They entered the doors and bought with them a wave of awkward silence and stares. No one knew where to look and focused on anything other than Evergreen. Across the guild Elfman got to his feet but seemed unable to take a step towards them, his eyes darted from her to Lucy and Bickslow again and again as he waited for a sign it was safe to approach.

  
Evergreen gently gave the baby over to its father with a small sigh of regret and happiness and started to walk through the masses towards the giant. Her head was held high aloft as she passed by the resident gawpers and she paid them no attention.

Elfman took the hint and began to move forward to meet her in the middle, his feet dragged slightly as he walked, burdened by his readiness for a final farewell.

  
From the platform upstairs Laxus and Freed gazed down at the scene playing out. Laxus raised his head to look at Bickslow who nodded back with a grin. Laxus gave in and a smile played on his lips briefly as he elbowed Freed in the ribs to whisper in his ear. The rune mages smile stretched from ear to ear as he beamed at his comrade.

  
Elfman and Evergreen stood facing each other surrounded by their friends and family, but neither of them could see anyone but each other. Elfman shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot and ran a huge hand through his already messy hair as he tried to find something to say. Evergreen, stubborn as always, didn’t help him. She just stood staring into his eyes waiting for him to begin with a blank expression and arms folded.

  
“Uhm...So...” Elfman stuttered, fidgeting with his hair even more now “I don’t want you to go” he managed gruffly causing Mira to roll her eyes from behind the bar. Elfman cleared his throat and drew himself up to full height “A real man knows what he wants” he boomed “And I...I want you” he bent down with uncharacteristic speed and grabbed the fairies waist, pulling her into an embrace that shocked the guild. It was no secret that the pair were together, but public displays like this had never been seen before. Elfman cupped her chin and raised it to meet his kiss. Evergreen didn’t pull back, but instead reached for him, holding his face in her hands and sharing the sweet moment fully. As they parted tears filled Elfman eyes and he seemed to be trembling slightly. Without warning he dropped to one knee and the crowd went wild, cheers and gasps flooded the silence and Laxus and Freed leant over the balcony with jaws hanging wide. “I cant risk losing you Ever” Elfman started “You make me more of a man. And I...I Love you. So I guess I’m asking you not to leave. Stay. And be my wife”

  
Evergreen was frozen with her hand pressed against her lips and eyes wide with shock. Mira looked frozen too, the beer she had been pouring flowed over the top of the glass onto the floor in a constant stream, soaking her feet and causing Cana to look distraught.

  
Evergreen moved her hand away and took his hand, pulling him back to his feet. Pain and misery slashed his face and he stood ready to be refused. Evergreen leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him wildly. She pulled back breathless with a smile “Ok” She whispered.

  
The guild hall exploded into applause and cheers with everyone on their feet and rushing towards the happy couple. They slapped Elfman on the shoulder and hugged Evergreen tightly as they congratulated them, Laxus and Fred ignored the stairs, choosing instead to leap over the balcony and run to their teammate as soon as their feet hit the floor.

  
Bickslow stood slack jawed with his arm still around his mate. Lucy was beaming at the couple with tears of joy in her eyes, she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, ignoring the annoyed cries of the baby in her arms. “Isn’t it wonderful?” She cried, gazing at her man with love in her eyes.

  
Bickslow gulped loudly and kept glancing between her and the couple nervously. Lucy pulled out of his grasp with concern and turned to look at him “Hey, you alright?” She asked quietly

  
“Yea” he breathed and finally rested his eyes on her “Is that...Is that something that you want?”

  
“Elfman?!”

  
“No moron! I mean marriage”

  
Lucy paused and tilted her head as she mulled the idea over, Bickslow watched the cogs turning in her head looking more and more concerned with each passing second.  
“I take it its not something you want?” Lucy said softly, stroking his arm

  
“I want whatever makes you happy” he said, avoiding the question as best as he could

  
She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced “Don’t dodge this Bix” she smiled

  
He sighed and rolled his shoulders to relieve some tension “It scares the hell out of me. Which is stupid, I know, we’re mated so we’re basically married already I guess. Marriage sounds so formal, not fun.”

  
She smiled again and stroked his cheek, feeling him lean into her touch and close his eyes gently “I’m not going to pretend I didn’t dream of the big white dress when I was a kid, every little girl dreamt of finding their prince and getting married”

  
“I’m about as far away from prince charming as you could have found Cosplayer” he sighed

  
“Thank God for that!” She giggled “I met my fair share of guys who thought that’s what they were, and I’m telling you they are about as far away from charming as you can get! I get you instead” he winced and she placed her hand on his cheek more firmly “And you’re prefect” She leant in an kissed him sweetly.

  
“But if that’s something you want then maybe I—“

  
“I want you” She interrupted “Just you. I don’t need a dress and ring. Just you” She kissed him again and he responded finally, he rested his forehead on hers and she could feel his brow was furrowed with worry “Bix...”

  
“I love you” he whispered “I don’t deserve you”

  
“I told you before, I’ll decide what I deserve. Let’s go join the party” She pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the celebrations with pure happiness.   



	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. We're taking a jump in time by 14 years in this chapter. This the warm up. Hope you enjoy!

  
Bickslow closed his eyes and listened to the crowds around him roar with excitement as the commentator announced the next contestant in this year’s Grand Magic Games. He opened his eyes with a grin a stood in his seat to get a better look at the arena. Through fan fare and deafening cheers Lucy strode into the middle of the sand filled floor, waving and smiling at the crowds whilst looking around for him. Bickslow nodded at his totems and they flew into the air, spinning and glowing to get her attention. She sensed them and span on her heel, locking eyes with him briefly and blowing him a kiss before assuming her fighting stance and cracking her whip.

  
“Gross Dad” a voice piped up on Bickslow’s left.

  
“Yea you’re so embarrassing!” his right side agreed.

  
Bickslow laughed and turned to look at his boys. They were fourteen now, leaving Bickslow on the wrong side of thirty and way too close to forty for his comfort. They had grown like weeds and at full height both of them came to just under their fathers chin, towering over their mother. Both of them were stocky with muscle held in an athletic build, if he had to chose he would say that Reggie was the more muscular of the two, but their was nothing in it. Regulus spent most of his time training with Natsu and Gray, focusing more on hand to hand combat, whereas Alex spent more time with Evergreen, working on ranged. When it came down to fiends however they shared equal interests, Levy’s daughter Isa completed their trio and was definitely the brains of the outfit. Bickslow grinned and stuck he tongue out at his two grumpy teenagers, throwing his arms around their necks and pulling them close, they squirmed to get free but gave up pretty quickly “You ready to see what your Mom can do?” he growled with his eyes flashing green behind his visor.

  
The twins looked at each other, then up at their Dad sharing a mischievous grin that could only come from Bickslow’s genetics “How come Mom’s competing but you’re not?” Alex asked teasingly

  
“Is she stronger than you old man?” Reggie contributed, winking at his brother.

  
Bickslow flexed the muscles in his biceps and the pair started to squirm as strong arms got tighter around their necks holding them in place as if they were nothing “You tell me” He grinned

  
“OK OK! You win!” Reggie yielded and was released with a chuckle.

  
“Did you and Mom ever spar?” Alex asked over a fresh roar from the crowd as his mother’s opponent entered the arena. Hikibi of Blue pegasus faced the blonde with an award winning smile and a stadium full of women squealing.

  
Bickslow turned to his son trying to mask his shock “No” he said firmly

  
“You must of fought at some point! Everyone does in Fairy tail!” Reggie piped up, not willing to drop the subject

  
“We didn’t spar” he technically wasn’t lying to his kids, but he didn’t need them to know he had once attacked their mother. They were fiercely protective of her, and he didn’t want their relationship altered by the past.

  
“Il ask Mom” Reggie said to Alex and Bickslow clipped him round the back of the head. “What? I want to know who won!”

  
“Tell you what kiddo” Bickslow grinned, knowing full well the nickname pissed the kid off “Once this is over we’ll see if she wants to go toe to toe with me. Then you can get your answer” the boys stared up at him excitedly, they had never really seen their fathers magic before “But it’s her choice not yours. Ok?”

They nodded happily as the announcer screamed their mother into battle and the crowd went wild. Bickslow stood tall at the same time as the rest of the crowd, quickly noticing that his boys couldn’t see over the masses. He rolled his eyes and summoned his totems quickly, elbowing them both in the ribs to get their attention and nodding at the dolls at their feet. They grinned wildly at him and without thought leapt onto the dolls with ease, within seconds they were soaring above the stadium without a care in the world.

  
“Their definitely your kids” a voice came from behind him and Bickslow begrudgingly tore his eyes off his mate to greet the newcomer. Gray stood behind him, looking up at the boys held in mid air “How are they so comfortable up there?” he mused.

  
Bickslow chuckled and shrugged his shoulders “Guess they really are my kids, fucking lunatics” he clapped Gray round the back and smiled at him and then up at the girl on his shoulders “And how are you Kai?”

  
The small girl retreated slightly and Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed her off his shoulders “Honestly she just like her Mother, if it’s not me it’s not good enough. Don’t be rude Kai, say hello to Bickslow” the girl stood on the floor pulling at her fathers trousers desperate to be back in his arms. Realising she was being ignored she quickly ran to Bickslow, hugged his leg and ran back. Gray slapped his forehead and sighed “For fucks sake” under his breath, making Bickslow roar with laughter as she was picked back up.

  
Suddenly without warning the crowd around them exploded into applause and cheers, Bickslow stared at Gray and they both ran to the edge of the balcony to look down. Lucy stood in the centre of the area panting, arms raised and one foot placed squarely on the back of Hikibi. Her smile was electric as she took in the applause and took a bow along side her spirits Virgo and Aries.

  
“Oh...Fuck!” Bickslow yelled

  
“Dude! My kids right here!” Gray snapped

  
“I missed the whole thing?” Bickslow started to laugh, he couldn’t think of anything else to do “I best go watch the highlights otherwise she’s going to murder me!” he span round and took off running without saying goodbye.

  
Grey looked up “I think she’ll hurt you more when she realised you just abandoned your boys” he sighed and formed a flag made of ice in his hand, he started waving it back and forth to get the boys attention and waved them down. “Your dad’s a dead man” he grinned.

Bickslow sprinted down the narrow corridor towards where the competitors left the arena. His head swam with ways to get away with missing his mates match and came up with nothing. He was dead.

  
Ahead of him he saw a mass of people celebrating and slowed down, trying to look casual through his panic. Lucy saw him coming a beamed at him through the dirt and sand that had collected on her face. She looked amazing. Mid thirties and still beautiful, barely a line on her face or grey in her long blonde hair. He gulped and then broke into a huge grin ad the crowds parted for them “You were awesome baby!” he yelled as she ran into his arms and was lifted off the floor as she kissed him happily.

  
“I cant believe I won!” She exclaimed “It was so close”

 

“No way baby, you had it in the bag” he guessed and felt her tense slightly

 _Shit_ he thought _Was it close?_

She pulled back and stared at him questioningly “What was your favourite part?” She asked with a raised eyebrow

  
 _SHIT!!_   
“You know I love it when you use your whip Cosplayer” he growled, hoping desperately that he was being vague enough to get away with it.

  
“Uh huh...” She muttered unconvinced, she knew him too well “I didn’t use my whip”

  
Bickslow went still and dropped his head “Fuck...”

  
“You missed it?!” She exclaimed sadly “How?!”

  
“I don’t even know!” he admitted as she struggled free of his arms to stand in front of him “I was with the boys, wanted to make sure they could see, then Gray was there with his kid and then—“

  
“Where are the boys Bix?” She asked looking around and behind him

  
He whipped round and found they weren’t there. He went cold “Uhm...”

  
“You LOST THEM?!” She yelled and the crowd of well wishers slowly started to move away awkwardly. “How the hell did you lose them?!”

  
“Lucy, chill out their right here” Gray’s voice echoed down the hall. Bickslow closed his eyes behind his visor with relief and turned around mouthing a silent thankyou to the Ice Maker. The twins sulkingly walked beside him and Lucy ran forward to pull them both into her arms.

  
“Mom we’re fine get off!” Alex exclaimed with embarrassment as he tried to wriggle free of her.

She kissed them both and swung round to her mate with hurt in her eyes. “Let’s go boys” she said quietly and turned them round without any resistance. Reggie glanced back over his shoulder at his father as he was lead away.

  
Gray whistled in shock “Wow Man, you’re in trouble”

  
Bickslow groaned loudly and punched a wall, shocked when his hand disappeared through the plaster “Shit. I didn’t mean to miss it! Thanks for grabbing the kids"

  
“Grovelling is in order I think. Lucy doesn’t hold onto stuff like this for long.” He patted his friend on the shoulder “You’ll be OK man”   
Bickslow nodded without listening and watched his family leave him.

* * *

 

Bickslow stood outside his front door with his keys clutched in his hand, strangely playing with the idea of knocking. He sighed and rolled his shoulders in preparation. Night had fallen and he could feel the cold lick of the dark on his skin, he knew he’d really pissed her off, not the first time admittedly, but still. He also knew that him missing the fight wasn’t why she was mad, it was because he’d lost track of the kids. And he couldn’t agree with her more. He closed his eyes tightly and in his head he told himself to man up and get on with it, to summon his inner Elfman and be a man.

  
The door flew open and caught him unawares, making him stumble off the small step he stood on. His mate stood in the doorway silently looking him up and down. He knew she was wondering if he’d been drinking, not something he did often anymore and even more rarely without her, but her expression had the thought written all over her face.

  
“Welcome home” She said softly and walked away leaving the door wide open. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him, taking more time then it needed. He desperately didn’t want to argue with her, about the same as he wished he hadn't upset her in the first place. He took off his visor and hung it on a hook next to the door and made his way into their cosy lounge.

  
She sat on her window seat watching him walk over to her and kneel on the floor in front of her with his head down “Lucy...I’m sorry” he sighed

  
“I know” She groaned, running her hands through her hair absently, she leant forward and pulled him to her chest and he clutched her waist “I cant believe you lost them Bix”

  
“Neither can I” he muttered into her neck, inhaling her sweet smell and savouring it “It won’t happen again”

  
“Damn straight” She pulled back and smiled at him finally, though it didn’t reach her eyes “You’re such an idiot”

  
“I know” he conceded with a small grin and a shrug “But that’s nothing knew”

  
“Bix...their fourteen...”

  
He shook his head firmly not wanting the reminder. Recently it’s all he had thought and dreamt about. Fourteen. If the Seith magic was going to chose a host, it would be soon. He had scoured libraries and consulted everyone he could find to try and find a solution for what they knew could be right around the corner, but found nothing. He looked up and found his mates eyes brimming with tears, he held her closer, trying to fend off her fear but was lost in his own. “Maybe it won’t happen”

  
“We can’t take that chance...Maybe we should separate them?” She said quietly while leaning into his arms

  
He shook his head sadly “It won’t help baby” he could feel tears on his sleeve and pulled back to wipe them away from her face “Their older then I was when it happened...so maybe?”

  
She nodded and leant into his hand, seeking comfort. “I hope so”

  
He stood up and took her hand “Come to bed” he pulled her to her feet and she rested against him, without words we swept her into his arms and began to carry her up the stairs. “I saw the highlights by the way” he said, changing the tone to a happier one “You really were amazing baby”

  
“Oh yea...why do the boys want us to spar?” She asked curiously enjoying his laughter as they entered their bedroom.

  
“They want to know who’d win put of the two of us” he smiled and placed her down gently “Shall we show them what we’ve got?” his smile exposed his teeth in a challenge and she grinned back.

  
“Up for some punishment?” She winked

  
“That’s Virgo’s gig, but I’ll take you on Cosplayer. It’s been a while” he said crawling in beside her and taking her into his arms.

  
“Tomorrow then” She sighed softly, snuggling into his warmth and yawning widely. Within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

 

  
Bickslow woke up smiling, his dreams had been sweet images of his mate caressing him, kissing him. Even after all this time he wanted her like it was fresh. He didn’t want to open his eyes, wanting to cling on to the pictures and feelings in his mind. He came to slowly and groggily, rubbing his eyes and grumbling under his breath. He realised the things he was feeling weren’t floating away with his dream and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down onto his pillows firmly.

  
“Good Morning” her voice purred in his ear as her hand pulled his face to hers and planted kisses on his lips.

  
All he could do was moan a greeting as he felt her other hand tighten around his shaft, stroking in long and slow movements and twisting before a decent. His eyes rolled in his head as he kissed her and she picked up her tempo, feeling him twitch “I guess you’re not mad at me anymore” he panted

  
She shook her head and looked into his eyes deeply, hers glowed, illuminating his face in the shade of the drawn curtains “Just horney” She whispered onto his lips.

  
He rolled onto his side and dove a hand under the covers, sliding easily past her underwear to touch her. She never let go of him, never broke pace as she pushed him further towards the edge. Long fingers raked her bud gently and she rolled her head back with a moan. He covered her mouth with his free hand, now working her sensitive bundle in earnest, to stifle her moans. She sucked his fingers in response and he ground his teeth together to keep his groans inside. He flicked his wrist, placing his thumb on her clit as two fingers disappeared inside her and began to massage her. She bit down on his hand and he could feel her ragged breath on his skin in time with his thrusts. Her rhythm faltered on his cock but she found it again quickly, faster now, telling him how she wanted it by using him as an example. He took the hint happily and pushed deeper.

  
“So wet” he growled into her ear softly, as she twitched and spasmed beneath him “What we’re you dreaming about I wonder?” he loved teasing her, working her up into a frenzy. If the hand on his dick didn’t feel so good he would be between her legs already, tasting her pleasure on his tongue. All Lucy could manage was a shuddering groan, she threw a leg over his hips and thrust against his hand, pumping his shaft harder and more desperately now. He could feel the heat of her core on his thigh and his cock twitched in her hand, wanting to be inside her.

  
“I need you” She whispered against his hand and his cock jumped again. He ripped his fingers free of her and leapt off the bed, leaving her breathless and confused. He pulled her up and grinned as her legs shook under her weight, she had been so close. He took her hand and dragged her into their ensuite bathroom, kicking the door shut and locking it behind them. Her lips crashed onto his as they fumbled with the last remaining pieces of clothing that they had managed so far to keep on. Clumsily he reached out and somehow managed to turn the shower on. Without breaking contact he lifted her around his waist and carried her under the flow of hot water.

  
The steam engulfed them in a shroud. Lucy’s kisses had become desperate, she didn’t feel the cold as she was pushed against the tiles, supported only by his body. Her fingers wove into his hair as she fought to keep him close, he growled at the pleasure the pain bought him and bit her lip like an animal, her panting heated his lips. One hand reached down and he guided himself into her. Her tightness around him still caught his breath, and she purposefully tensed the muscles there to make his moan loudly. Now it was her turn to cover his mouth, smiling seductively through the feeling of being impaled by his length

“Shh” She whispered and ground her hips, pulling him in deeper with her legs. He groaned through gritted teeth as she managed to ride his hips, his arms supporting her back and thigh as she worked. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt her chest crushing against his. He slammed her back into the wall and thrust up into her fiercely, stripping her of her control over him. She screamed and from no where he stuffed a wash cloth into her open mouth. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him with lust, he managed to flick his eyes off her body long enough to wink at her and slam himself deeper still.

  
Without warning her dropped her and span her round, forcing her against the wall and raising her leg to hook it over his arm. He pushed himself back into her with a cry of pleasure and set a furious pace. He could here her gasping in ecstasy every time he was at his hilt, this was not love making, there was no tenderness here, just animal desire and passion. She tried to push off the wall as her climax took her back into a spasm but he pushed her flush to it and fucked her harder “Where to you thin you’re going?” he growled and she whimpered. He felt her orgasm in his chest, felt every muscle in her back, legs, arms tense and release, he felt the wave of heat envelope her as she climaxed powerfully against him. Even through the gag her scream was loud and her legs gave way as it retreated.

Panting he slowed down, grinding into her slowly and letting her ride the wave of her pleasure. Her hands reached back for him and her took her wrists in one hand, forcing her head down with the other. He slid all the way out of her slowly and slammed back inside over and over, listening to her whimper and gasp. He was close, one more orgasm from her and he’d let himself finish.

  
A bang sounded outside the bedroom and Bickslow’s ears pricked to the noise, he felt his mate tense beneath him and it flexed her muscles, he gritted his teeth as she clamped down on his girth and hissed with pleasure. He could here movement in the house which could only mean one thing. The boys were awake.

  
“Shit” he growled and Lucy turned her head to question him silently with blank eyes filled with dizzying pleasure. He put his finger to his lips and pushed into her again and she nodded as she dropped her head with a shudder.

  
He could here them bickering but his focus was taken by her totally. His and her pleasure the one thing on his mind, even when the door knocked. She whipped her head round and managed a gasping “Baby...Stop”

  
“No” he growled quietly and drove into her again

  
“Mom? Dad?” a voice called from outside their bedroom door and Bickslow came close to losing his rhythm.

  
 _Really boys?! Right now?!_ He thought desperately, focusing his attention once more on the gelling of her core. So close now...

  
“Uncle Natsu and Laxus are here! They told us to come get you!” one of the voices yelled

  
 _MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON SLAYERS!!_ Bickslow raged internally. Lucy broke. Her head flew back and he slammed his hand over her mouth to silence her. She came hard and collapsed onto the floor panting and trembling uncontrollably as she spat the gag out of her mouth. He slipped out of her, his climax lost.

  
He leant against the tiles panting hard over his mate who gazed up at him through sheets of falling water.

  
“Tell them we’ll be there in two minutes boys” she called out, and he had to praise her acting ability. He heard footsteps running down the hall and sank to his knees with her. “You ok?” she whispered softly, stroking his face.

  
“I’m going to murder them” he growled and she giggled.

* * *

 

The couple came down the stairs together, hair still wet, but dressed at least. Laxus and Natsu sat sprawled on the sofa, each of them wearing identical smug grins.

  
“What kept you?” Laxus asked, happily ignoring the death stare his team mate shot him from across the room.

  
“Why are you both wet?” Natsu piped up and shared a knowing smile between him and the blonde beside him. Lucy glared at him and wiped the smile off his face instantly.

  
“What are you doing here?” Bickslow asked, trying to seem friendly in front of the kids, he was mad, the ghost of his orgasm still haunting his mind.

  
“The boys called us” Laxus drawled, sipping from a glass of juice that the boys must have gotten for him at some point “Something about you two sparing today? Their excited, we thought we’d come watch”

  
“Seriously dude?” Bickslow snapped

  
“I haven’t seen you let loose for a while Bickslow. It would be good to know you’re still sharp” the blonde grinned.

  
Bickslow shook his head with annoyance and felt his mate squeeze his arm gently “We’re going to the guild training hall. You could have met us there” She smiled

  
“Now where’s the fun in that?” Laxus grinned “Did we...interrupt something? We’re you guys sleeping?” he was toying with them and knew they couldn’t fight back. He loved the way his teammates eyes were beginning to glow as his temper rose. He found it all very entertaining.

  
The twins glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, thankfully none the wiser to what the adults were talking about “When are we going?” Alex asked happily

  
“We’ll go in a minute boys" Lucy smiled warmly at the twins “You sure you want to see us fight?”

  
“Not like, hurt each other” Reggie shrugged “Just...Duke it out. I’m betting on you” he nodded at his mother

  
“What the F--?” Bickslow started and was swiftly elbowed in the ribs by his mate

  
“Don’t worry Dad I think you’ll kick her ass!” Alex exclaimed, then he caught his mother’s expression and dropped his head “Sorry Mom” he muttered

  
“My monies on Bickslow too Blondie” Laxus grinned, exposing his teeth “Natsu says you” the pink haired mage nodded happily “Looks like we have a fight on our hands!” he rubbed his hands together excitedly “Wendy’s joining us...incase you hurt each other” he winked and stood up, clapping Alex on the shoulder and leading him outside. Bickslow followed with Reggie, ruffling his sons hair and giving him hell over choosing his mother over him.

That left Lucy and Natsu alone.

  
“Natsu...you suck!” She hissed at him and he fell back laughing hard enough to hold his belly

  
“We could smell you guys a mile away!” he giggled “Good Morning?”

  
She rolled her eyes and the pair left the room together arm in arm.

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

The guild training arena was around a mile away from the guildhall itself. It had been specially designed to withstand the constant onslaught of overwhelming magic power the guild members unleaded upon it on a regular basis, but with the arrival of the magic games it had been pushed almost to breaking point. Large pieces of steel, made by Gajeel, sealed huge cracks on the walls and before now Lucy had been forced to summon Scorpio to replace the sandy floor. The stands surrounding the arena were polished by use, but for now they were empty bar five. All the spectators had migrated to the main event. Only Laxus, Natsu, Wendy and the twins sat keenly on the benches, focused on the pair standing centre stage.

  
Bickslow and Lucy eyed each other from across the pit. Lucy played absently with the hilt of her whip while Bickslow took each of his dolls in turn to inspect them before battle. Both of them were excited but warey, not willing to hurt each other for the entertainment of others.

  
Laxus stood up and cleared his throat loudly “No faking it guys! We want to see some action! Make the kids proud!”

  
Bickslow rolled his eyes widely, wondering how the dragon slayer could read his mind so easily. Across the pit Lucy began to walk towards him and he started forward to meet her in the centre.   
“You ready?” She smiled

  
“Sure” he grinned back “What percent are we fighting with?”

  
She tilted her head as she thought “100.” She decided, her eyes glowed mischievously “No point of we don’t go all out...after all I beat you last time” She poked him in the chest and he gawped at her slack jawed.

  
“That was a long term ago Cosplayer!” he growled “Think you can take me?”

  
“There’s only one mage here that’s in the grand magic games Bix...” She said in a sing song voice.

  
“There’s only one mage here who applied” he shot back as his tongue dropped from his mouth

  
“Well...I guess we’ll see...” She grinned and span around on her heel, making her ponytail hit him in the face as she span. She walked away waving without looking back and he shook his head with a chuckle as he removed his visor.

  
“This is gonna be good” Natsu growled excitedly and edged forward in his seat.

  
Lucy reached her mark as Bickslow did and they turned to face each other. He bowed to her condescendingly and she winked at him as she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head to reveal a sports bar that pushed her up crazily.

  
“Whoa!” Bickslow shouted at the crowd, pointing at his mate “Thats not fair!”

  
“Gross!” the twins shouted in embarrassed unison, making every adult laugh.

  
He chuckled to himself and sank down into a fighting stance. Across the ring Lucy released her whip and prepared herself.

  
 _100% huh?_ Bickslow thought cockily _You asked for it baby._

  
“Fucking get on with it!” Laxus bellowed causing Bickslow to drop his head to hide his laughter.

  
Lucy took the opportunity and attacked.  
He heard the wind whistling off the tip of the bull whip before the hit landed. The speed of his reflex left all mouths open agape as his arm blocked and was wrapped tight in its coils. He raised his head with a smile that could almost be considered sinister and wrapped his hand around the cord and pulled hard.

  
She kept her grip as her feet slid across the sand, he eyes fixed on his intently with a satisfied, firey smile “Nice moves"

  
“Oh...you have no idea” he grinned. Launching himself into the air he span, unravelling the coils while keeping the whip trapped in his hand. He landed and pulled again, sliding her closer. He saw a flicker in her eyes of confusion, he fought at range, drawing her closer wasn’t right.

  
He pushed off his back foot and sprinted towards her, closing the gap in record time and pulled her own whip around her as he passed. Lucy let go of the hilt, dropping to her knees and bending back to her ankles, avoiding the snare. Her hair brushed the sand as she watched him pass by her leaving a trail of green in his wake, she pushed up on one hand and whipped her leg from underneath her to pull it round in a wide arch across the floor, aiming for his ankles.

  
Bickslow adjusted, releasing his end of the whip and jumping up to avoid her. He landed and rolled away, back on his feet in an instant. He smiled at her and she back at him. She was back on her feet and had full control over her whip again, cracking it at her side tauntingly.

  
“Their fast” Alex mused and Reggie nodded along side his brother.

  
“Their testing each other” Natsu explained “Testing each others limits. I didn’t know Lucy could move like that”

  
“Fifteen years with Bickslow and you didn’t think she’d pick up some moves?” Laxus said, pride filled his voice. Natsu smiled at him and returned his attention to the fight.

  
Bickslow’s babies had descended around his head, he rolled his neck and his eyes flashed a little brighter, he was loving this. “Line Formation Babies!” he shouted and his totems leapt forward.

  
Lucy grinned, this was more like what she was expecting. The totems fired off bursts of green power and she began running out of their path, nimbly dodging the blasts at her feet.

  
“I don’t think so Cosplayer!” he yelled as she started to close the gap between them “X formation!” his Babies moved in front of him and let go an enormous amount of power. It engulfed Lucy totally and the sound of the explosion made the stadium tremble.

  
“Mom!” Reggie shouted, full of fear. Laxus grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

  
“Just watch kid” he drawled

  
The dust was clearing. Bickslow stood tall in the ring, scanning the cloud for movement. As the sand started to settle his eyes fell upon a giant wall of candy floss pink wool. Aries had entered the fight, but all was still, no sign of the spirit or the master.

  
The earth beneath his feet exploded and he just managed to escape with a series of back flips, he tumbled like a gymnast and stopped halfway across the floor on one knee and panting. He looked back at where he had just been standing and there was nothing but a gaping hole. Virgo was here too. His eyes flicked around him, searching for her. Finding nothing he closed his eyes and listened. He could hear drilling.

  
He was on his feet and sprinting just as the floor her had been kneeling on collapsed. He ran faster, feeling the ear beneath his feet giving way in his wake. His eyes flashed and his totems flew towards him, he ran up them like a staircase, getting himself airborne and free of the onslaught. He hung in mid air, balanced on one foot on top a single doll with his arms folded defiantly. The other four dolls circled beneath his feet, hunting her.

  
Sand erupted to his right and Lucy sprinted across the area, eyes burning and smiling wildly. She cracked her whip again, aiming for the totem holding him aloft, it flew higher, avoiding the strike by millimetres and the other four fired. Lucy dodged but the last shot hit her square in the chest sending her rolling. She came to a stop and glanced up at him with a wink as she split into two. Gemini beamed at him as disappeared with a flash of gold.

  
Bickslow had no time to react before he was struck into back by a column of sand. It blasted him clean off his doll and he fell into the floor below hard on his chest with a grunt. He managed to roll out of the way quickly, avoiding another wave of sand. He looked up, flicking his hair out of his eyes and saw his mate standing proudly on the other side of the ring beside Scorpio. The sprit knelt, wearing an intense grin and raised his long tail over his head. Three intertwining explosions of sand began to race towards the Seith mage. Bickslow shut his eyes and covered his mouth, knowing there was no time to move, and braced for the impact. Sand engulfed him, pushing him along the floor until he collided with a wall. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, but he could feel the wall behind him collapsing under the power he was pinned under. It stopped and he fell forward, coughing the sand out of his lungs.

  
Lucy hesitated, she wanted to run to him, make sure he was ok, it was a conflicting emotion. She was so focused on him that she didn’t notice the dolls descending behind her.

  
“X Formation” Bickslow coughed and Lucy’s eyes went wide. She felt the magic at her back and just managed to turn and raise her arms in time to block the dolls attack. She was thrown across the ring, landing winded only inches away from her mate.

  
Bickslow got to his feet and looked down at her with concern. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes and smiled that he took a breath and summoned his Babies once more.

  
 _Sorry baby but I win this one_ he grinned inside his mind

  
“Sagittarius! Shoot them down” Lucy screamed

  
Bickslow span on his heel and watched the archer take aim at his Babies, horror washed over him, here he had no replacements.

“BARYON FORMATION BABIES!” He yelled. His dolls pulled themselves into formation and began to spin. The archer squinted, trying to keep his aim but couldn’t. He flicked his eyes to his master as the totems fired.

  
“Aries!” Lucy cried

  
A wall of wool shouted the archer, deflecting the blast into another piece of wall. Cracks spread up it like broken glass and large lumps of stone fell into the ring. Bickslow’s jaw dropped, he looked back and found Lucy on her feet and holding her keys aloft.

  
“It’s been a while since we fought” She panted though her smile “Didn’t know I could summon like that huh?”

  
“Impressive” he conceded. Last thing he knew she could summon two. Maybe three if she was pushed. But this constant summoning didn’t seem to be taking its toll as much as it should. He had much more powerful attacks in his arsenal, problem was he couldn’t use them without causing her serious injury. He wanted to win, but he didn’t want to hurt her.

  
Lucy’s hair began to blow in an unseen breeze, it came loose from its tie and began to whip around her face. The keys in her hand started to glow gold, and her eyes blazed. “Come here” She whispered to the heavens lovingly.

  
The air around her began to vibrate, her keys glowed brighter, spreading the gold across the sand. In its wake the Zodiac appeared. Lucy had summoned all nine of her most powerful spirits at once. She was breathing hard and beads of sweat sat on her brow, but other than that she looked fine. Loke stood at her side, with his hand on her shoulder. He nodded at the Seith mage in warm acknowledgment and smiled.

  
Bickslow grinned back and his Babies assembled around him, ready to go. He was vaguely aware of the group watching them sitting with their mouths hanging wide. Obviously this was as much of a shock to them as it was to him. But he had an idea. He closed his eyes and communicated his orders to his Babies. When he opened them again the fire there burnt brighter then ever.

  
Lucy nodded and without words the Zodiac sprang forward. Virgo disappeared underground, Loke, Taurus, Capricorn and Cancer ran forward, the others spread out attempting to surround him from all angles. Bickslow showed his teeth in a grin and his Babies split up to hold off the attackers. One took him back into the air and the others began to chorale the spirits.

  
Loke leapt into the air to reach him, and Bickslow jumped down from his totem, grabbing it’s edge with his fingertips to swing his foot into a roundhouse that connected with Loke’s jaw. The Lion dropped back to the ground, landing on Cancer in the process and Bickslow pulled himself back onto his floating podium with flair.

Around him their was a chaos of magical attacks, green light hitting the floor around the stadium forcing the spirits to bunch together to fight them off. Virgo had been forced out of her holes by constant and unrelenting magical blasts being sent down her tunnels.

  
Lucy took in the scene and in a moment of clarity realised what he was doing. All of her ranged spirits now stood together, holding their own against the power but herded none the less.

Her eyes reached her mate and she watched him draw his hands to his face and splay his fingers, intently focused on the pile of spirits “FIGURE EYES!” He yelled

  
A wave of magic rolled across the arena, filling it with a green glow. One by one Lucy’s spirits fell still under his control, their eyes turning green as their heads dropped. Bickslow laughed atop his podium.

  
“No!” Lucy yelled in frustration and began to run towards her possessed companions. The four remaining spirits looked to her in confusion. Only Taurus kept his eyes shut, the others glasses keeping them secure.

  
Bickslow folded his arms over his chest “Take them down” he growled, eyeing the quartet beneath his feet. As one, the spirits and his Babies turned to face the party, ignoring the blonde mage, and began to advance.

  
Taurus’ ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps and he peeked under his eyelid. Bickslow’s gaze fell upon him instantly and the bulls head flew back as he was possessed as well. His large hands wrapped around his axe tightly and he raised it above his head and swung it in a wide arch. The remaining trio leapt apart to avoid the swing. Taking advantage of their separation Sagittarius fired off a round, the totems followed suit. Loke and Capricorn dodged and managed to escape, but Cancer was caught in a blast of green and fell to the ground. His glasses shattered against his face and we’re plucked from him by the hovering Gemini. Green filled his eyes and stopped his shouts of rage dead. The Crab began to pull himself to his feet and go after the remaining two.

  
“Leo! Capricorn! I'm closing your gates!” Lucy yelled. They both stared at her angrily, wanting a chance to fight. She felt their resistance to their gates being closed pulling at her magic power. Capricorn let out a roar and ran at the Seith mage in a final attempt. Loke brandished his fist and began to charge the ring on his finger.

  
Bickslow’s totem took him higher, just avoiding an almighty kick from the Goat spirit as he vanished on a flash of golden light.

  
“Regulus Impact!” the Lion roared.

  
Reggie stood up in the stands, desperate to see the famous attack that was his namesake for the first time. Natsu smiled at his excitement fondly and punched the air with a whoop of joy.

  
The golden Lion ripped free of Loke’s fist and flew through the air in a brilliant flash. In Bickslow’s minds eye he saw himself being thrown through the wall at the toy factory, felt it’s power and heat on his skin. He pushed himself off his totems as it exploded into a sea of sparks. He somersaulted through the air gracefully and landed at his mates feet. With a victorious grin he swept her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

She stared up at him with confusion and burst out laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a joyful kiss.“You were amazing!” She squealed happily

  
“You too baby” he grinned as he climbed off her and offered her his hand. He released his influence on her spirits and they dropped to their knees panting and shaking their heads.

  
“Guys you were all incredible! Thankyou!” Lucy said lovingly and closed their gates for a well earned rest in the spirit realm. Only Loke remained behind and he walked over to them smiling broadly and adjusting his tie.

  
“You two are so strong” he mused “But don’t try and pretend that was 100%” he winked at the pair and they shuffled their feet. “Had you both gone full force, both of you would be seriously hurt. I’ve felt your Crush Bickslow...” the Seith mage dropped his head ashamedly “And Princess, you seemed to leave out Urano Metria...” She smiled and ran her hand through her hair sheepishly. “But still...very impressive” he bowed low to them and disappeared.

  
Laxus and Alex were standing in the stalls clapping and hollering as they celebrated. Laxus bent over into Natsu’s face and stuck his hand out. The pink haired mage rolled his eyes and sighed, digging in his pockets for the fist full of jewel he now owed. Satisfied Laxus ruffled the other dragons hair and high fived the twin at his side.

  
Reggie was slack jawed still, he didn’t care who had won really. But seeing the sheer power of his parents had rocked him. He was overtaken with pride and maybe even a little fear, he wasn’t stupid, he knew that was no where near all they had, it was a tough act to follow and big shoes to fill.

  
Natsu clapped him on the shoulder and he snapped back into reality, blinking absently at the huge smile on his uncle’s face “You’re moms pretty tough huh?” he grinned

  
“Yea...Awesome” the twin whispered back.

  
Natsu sighed happily and pulled the boy to look him in the eyes “Listen kid, no one starts off that strong. That’s years of training and jobs that you’ve just seen. Don’t worry about it, you’re from good stock” he winked and Reggie finally smiled with a nod.

  
Laxus leapt down from the stands onto the sand and started to swagger over to his friend. Bickslow kissed Lucy quickly and went to meet him. Lucy smiled as the two high fived and started bragging together like they were teenagers. He caught her eye and smiled and she felt herself blush happily.

  
“Hey...Luce..?” Natsu called out, fear was all over his tone “Bickslow...somethings going on here!”

  
The couple whipped round, as soon as their eyes rested on the stands the smiles and happiness vanished and their world’s began to crash down before their eyes.

  
Regulus and Alexander were standing up, heads thrown back in silent screams, and eyes glowing shocking green.

 


	44. Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the finale

Lucy’s heart stopped, her world ended. Green light engulfed the stands that her babies stood in, so bright she could hardly see them anymore. She was frozen with fear.

“Natsu! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!” Bickslow screamed, he was running towards the boys as fast as his could, his face masked with fear. Natsu hesitated, he didn’t want to leave the twins like this, he reached out to Reggie and felt heat like no fire he had ever felt emanating off the boy in waves. “Natsu! Move!” Bickslow yelled, almost there now and hurling himself over benches towards them. Natsu didn’t move, he couldn’t, a rough hand grabbed his scarf and without a word launched him away, over the stands and back into the arena.

  
Natsu collided with the sand and rolled to a halt, choking from the force of the pull on his scarf. He looked up and saw Wendy landing softly next to him, cushioned by her wind. She dropped her head as he stared as her questioningly “There’s nothing I can do” She sobbed, large tears wetting the sand below them. Natsu clawed himself to his feet and turned around. Laxus had his eyes fixed on the stalls, his eyes reflected the green he struggled to see through, his furrowed brow and the sweat that gleamed there showed just how afraid he was.

  
Lucy was still, silent tears fell down her face in a waterfall. Her lips were parted like she wanted to scream, but couldn’t. All of the earlier fire was gone and she was lost in her pain.

  
A haunting scream echoed from the stands and Lucy snapped back to life, her maternal instant taking over as she started to run towards her family. A huge broad arm flew out and grabbed her and the waist, stopping her in her tracks, stopping her from advancing.

  
Lucy went wild, screaming, kicking and biting at the force stopping her being with her children, she looked to see who dared to do this to her and found Laxus looking down at her with shame filled eyes. Lucy screamed in anguish and pain, begging him to let her go between heart-breaking sobs.

  
“Im sorry” Laxus growled through his struggle to keep her still “Bickslow asked me to do this” her eyes went wild and she started squirming more, deep bloody claw marks covered Laxus’ arms but he didn’t let her go “He wants you to live Blondie! He doesn’t want you hurt!”

  
Lucy wasn’t listening, she needed to be with her boys “Natsu!” She cried “Please! Make him let me go!” he voice was strained with tears, desperate and pleading. Natsu’s heart broke, he hated seeing her cry “I cant Luce...” he whispered. He was ashamed of himself and couldn’t look at her anymore.

  
Lucy went still for a moment as the shock of being kept away from her children settled in. Her blood was boiling and her rage was absolute, her eyes burned green fire and her lips drew back into a snarl “Get. Off. Me.” She snarled menacingly.

  
“Blondie, don’t make me have to knock you out” Laxus sighed, letting his magic build up. His arm was torn up and his blood had started to drip onto the sand, but he squeezed her tighter through the pain.

  
“I will never forgive you” She sobbed “Either of you” Natsu took a step back and eyed her pleadingly.

 

Bickslow stood between his twins breathing hard and with terror in his heart, trying to work out which one the magic had chosen. Both of the boys body’s shook dreadfully from their very cores, the light emanating from their eyes pulsed brighter in time with their racing heartbeats. They poured with sweat and their hands curled into white knuckle fists. Panic gripped their father and he closed his eyes against every instinct he had, and tried to sense the core of the power. His eyes opened and he turned to his son Alexander, the twin the magic was rejecting, and took his shoulders in his hands. He shook him roughly and called out to him. The twin blinked at the sound of his father’s voice but couldn’t move, he gasped in pain and managed a few strangled words “Dad...it...Burns!”

  
Bickslow dropped his son and let out a guttural animalistic howl of pain. In time with his agony, his son began to scream. Green light began to travel from his eyes to his chest and collect above his soul.

  
Bickslow collected his magic and focused on the green light slowly building in his son, trying with every shred of his power to force it back, slow it down, anything! Tears were falling down his face but he ignored them. He could hear his mates screams of misery and pain behind him and it pushed him harder.

  
_Lucy...I’m so sorry...but I can’t lose you too_

  
Alexander’s back arched painfully and Bickslow managed to grab him before he fell. The boys screams were getting louder and the power in his chest, despite his father’s best efforts, was getting brighter and hotter with each passing second. The clothes on his chest were beginning to burn and melt in a perfect circle, revealing skin that was starting to blister.

  
Bickslow placed his hand on the burning skin and pushed his power into his son, wrapping his soul in a blanket of his own. The boy gasped for breath and managed to focus his eyes for a moment on his desperate father. He was crying with fear and pain.

“What’s...happening?” he gasped and Bickslow shook his head, he didn’t have the heart to answer, he just took his son on his arms and held him tight.

  
He stared at the still standing Regulus, his panting was lesser, and his eyes were on fire. Bickslow took a small comfort in the fact that the brand of Seith magic had yet to begin to form on his face.

  
Lucy was screaming and trashing harder then ever. Natsu had taken a step away, unable to watch her pain and suffering anymore, and sat wrapped in Wendy’s arms as the small healer sobbed on his shoulder. Laxus was struggling to keep his grip on the blonde, his arm was hurting terribly now as she continued to attack with everything she had. The huge man wasn’t ashamed of the tears on his cheeks, he hated himself for what he was doing to her.

  
Without warning she went limp. Laxus looked down at her, wondering if the pressure and strain had broken her and she had passed out. He watched as her hair began to raise up around her face and flutter in a breeze he couldn’t feel on his skin. He had seen this in the ring, she was summoning her magic. He hair began to whip around her furiously and her head raised off the dragons arm slowly and stared at the stands.

  
Golden light began to pour our of her skin, rolling over her in waves. Her eyes were blank but glowing gold and she turned to stare up at the dragon slayer. He gazed at her with fear catching his breath and gripped her tighter despite himself. She drew back her lips, baring her teeth at him in a manic grin. She looked feral and horrifying, nothing like the sweet and beautiful mage she normally was. He hair continued to leap around her faster as the gold grew brighter. Suddenly the wind stopped and her hair fell in front of her face, she glared up at him through the waterfall of blonde and he gulped as she grinned.

  
The shock wave of the explosion of power launched Laxus, Natsu and Wendy across the arena, slamming them into the already fractured walls with a bone breaking crunch. The wall gave way and fell down upon them, only Wendy’s hand escaped the rubble and it twitched in the dust. Lucy saw nothing, she was walking slowly towards the stands.

  
Bickslow felt the shift in power and turned to stare at her in horror. She looked possessed. He couldn’t see her face through the gold and wondered if this was how he looked when he had lost control, the thought made him shudder. Under his hands his son started to thrash and convulse. His chest heaved horribly and foam started to form in the corners of his mouth as he gagged with pain. Across from him Regulus banyan to writhe, clawing at his face and screaming. Bickslow forced more power into his son but was almost at his limit, gasping for breath and sweating with effort. In his heart he knew he was losing the battle to save his child, he roared with agony, knowing he was watching his sons life come to an end.

  
Lucy pulled herself over the wall and in to the stands, as she walked the bolted down benches ripped free from stone and collided with each other as they were forced out of her path. Slowly she advanced towards the mate, not seeing his teeth gritted with effort, his straining muscles and eyes full of loss. Bickslow managed to look up at her fleetingly as she reached his side and was hurled backwards away from her. His back hit the wall, knocking any remaining air out of his lungs and sending a bolt of pain through his body as he fell to the floor with a cry of defeat.

  
“Lucy!” he shouted at her but she said nothing, slowly reaching out a hand to touch her doomed child. Gentle fingers brushed the boys forehead and the world exploded into gold.

  
Bickslow was blinded by the flash, covering his eyes and trying with desperation to peer through his fingers but finding it useless. His eyes burnt, the heat on his skin was consuming, he found himself curling to a ball under the bench he had hit in an attempt to escape the pressure building in the air around him. He felt the ground beneath him trembling like an earthquake and pulled himself tighter.

  
In the epicentre Lucy stood tall, her head thrown back in a silent scream. The golden light began to gather and grow, crawling from her back into a gigantic figure and start to dim as it came into being. Bickslow managed to open his eyes finally, his jaw slack with awe.

  
The spirit king had arrived in Magnolia. He raised his sword wordlessly and it shimmered gold, rippling with power. Great jewels gleamed on the hilt, greens and reds dancing in the glow of their ornate settings. The blade too held etchings, too skilled to be of human making, through the centre of the steel ran a deep golden groove, finishing with a flourish at the razor edge. The king cast his eyes to the boy at his feet, and without a sound or warning, drove the immense blade through his chest.

  
“ALEX!” Bickslow cried with despair, reaching out with clawing fingers to the crumpled and impaled body of his son.

  
Lucy turned to him and placed a finger on her lips. He eyes still glowed shocking gold, but her face was a sea of calm, her tears dry now. Bickslow punched the stone floor and it shattered beneath his sorrow and rage.

  
The king placed a huge hand on the hilt of his sword and began to run his palm down the blade, as he reached the spasming child he bought his fingers up and pushed his palm against him, the boys head resting between his splayed fingers. Alex coughed violently, releasing a torrent of blood onto the hand and drew in a shuddering breath as a great orb of brilliant green burst from his chest. It raced along the blade and seemed to leap, as if alive, onto the face of Regulus. He dropped hard to his knees, fingers clawing at his face, screaming in total terror.

  
The sword began to vibrate and glow, illuminating the boys body as his twin continued to desperately try to get the burning orb off him with everything he had.

Bickslow pushed himself to his feet and tried to run forward but instead ran into an invisible barrier around the twins. He shouted and swore loudly, pounding his fists against the barrier ferociously. The king turned to him and shook his head slowly, his eyes full of calm and understanding. Bickslow went still under the sheer majesty of his presence and nodded back, gazing at his child with all the hope he could muster. Alexander’s body vibrated and twitched, his eyes rolling in his head, blood and foam oozing from the corners of his parted lips. All Bickslow could hope was that the boys was unconscious, unfeeling of the torture he was under. Without warning the boy went still and slumped forward onto the blade. The gold light faded and the king raised his sword and the body slid from it into an unceremonious broken heap on the floor. Next to him Regulus collapsed, equally limp. A brand blazed across his handsome face.

  
The king raised a hand and placed it upon Lucy’s shoulder and she fell to the floor unmoving. He sighed slowly and began to fade into nothing.

  
Bickslow dropped to his knees. He saw the horrific site infront the of him. His son dead. His mate dead also. And for nothing. Her power had done nothing but bring further suffering to the end of his child’s life. He sobbed loudly, unable to take it anymore.

  
A cough made his jump out of his skin.

Regulus was coming to, running his hands over his face with a confused expression. Bickslow, feeling the barrier lift, ran to him and swept him into his arms, crushing the boy against his chest.

  
“Dad?” he muttered disorientated and lost

  
“It’s OK buddy” Bickslow soothed, running a calloused and bleeding hand over the boys hair

  
“Alex...is he?”

  
Bickslow had no answer, he just pulled his son tighter, tears stained the boys shirt. The boys hugged his tighter “Why me?” he sobbed.

  
Bickslow’s heart broke, he remembered asking himself the same question for years without any answer coming. There was no answer. But at least his son wasn’t alone like he had been, he found a small comfort in that. A gasp left his sons lips and Bickslow tensed, knowing he had seen his mother for the first time “Dad...Mom...”

  
“It wasn’t you’re fault” Bickslow breathed

  
“No Dad! Mom! She’s getting up!”

  
Bickslow let go of his son and span around, not daring to hope but before his eyes he saw his mate, slowly pushing herself up from the floor with gritted teeth. “Lucy!” he yelled, shocked beyond reason. With a glance at his son he let go and ran to her side to sweep her into his arms “You’re alive!” he sobbed, feeling her hands clutch his neck tightly.

  
“Alex...?” She whispered, obviously in pain. Bickslow shook his head slowly and felt her dissolve into despair “But...I don’t understand...” She sobbed

  
“There was nothing you could do.” He breathed, hugging her closer still “It chose Reggie” a small hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into his sons eyes, now circled gold and red and surrounded by the brand that had haunted him his entire life. Bickslow sighed heavily and reached out to pull his son into his arms.

  
They held each other tight. Not wanting to let go. The boy still shook from the shock and struggled to hold himself upright. Bickslow took his weight willingly, feeling his son’s heart beat against his chest. With a heart wrenching sign he forced hhimself to open his eyes and turned to look at the boy that still lay on the ground.

  
Alex lay still, carpeted in a pool of his own blood which had long since stopped flowing. The angry hole in his chest where his families magic had escaped yawned wildly, sat atop an long fluid slash where the sword had once sat. Fresh hot tears flowed down Bickslow’s cheeks, in his arms he felt Lucy wince and bury her face in his chest, her small fingers grabbing at the material of his shirt. She sobbed loudly “I thought I could save him....I'm-I'm so sorry.”

  
Gently Bickslow shushed her and stroked her hair “This isn’t your fault baby. It’s mine” his guilt was consuming.

  
He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the body. The blood was stained with flecks of gold, remnants of the magic of the spirit world. Without his realising, he noticed that they were beginning to swirl slowly.  
“Lucy..?”

  
His mate pulled her face from him and followed his gaze, gulping back her tears. She looked on with confusion as the blood and gold mixed and twirled in front of her. Both of their eyes went wide as the realised the pool was getting smaller. Bickslow pulled his surviving son closer to him, not letting his turn, not wanting him to see. The child struggled, but was no match for his powerful father and fell still.

  
The blood began to crawl and seep back toward the corpse, as it did a small golden light seemed to burn and begin to grow in the hole on the dead boys chest. Bickslow glanced at his mate and found her sharing the same confusion.

  
The gold grew brighter, most of the liquid now returned to the body, and spread. It covered the body now, leaving only a silhouette of the boy against the glow. The adults squinted against the light, unable to see, but unable to look away. There was a flash, and the light vanished, leaving behind the boy, scars lined his body, but the wounds were healed. Slowly, his chest rose and fell for the first time and he coughed and opened his eyes.

  
Bickslow didn’t dare move, this illusion was cruel but he couldn’t stop watching as his son began to struggle to his feet. Wobbling backwards and forward with his hand reaching his own chest, as if searching for the hole that once was. Lucy's breathing was fast and short, fear and excitement in equal parts. Neither of them dares to hope. The boy looked at them and cocked his head.

  
“You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost!” he said quietly

  
Lucy cried out with joy and ran forward to scoop her child in to her arms, as Bickslow sank to his knees, bringing Regulus with him, and started to laugh. Regulus, finally free turned to see and joined his father in their mirth.

Alex stood before them, beaming down at them all with his long tongue lolling over his lips, his green eyes shone brightly through the dirt that smeared his face. His hand clutched the spot over his soul, now marked forever with a huge scar and a constellation of beanded golden stars. “Hi Mom”

  
Bickslow got to his feet and moved forward to grab his son. He ran his hands over his face, hair, skin, anything her could touch to make sure this wasn’t some awful yet incredible dream. The boy laughed happily as his mother, through cascades of tears took his face into her hands and kissed his cheek. “I’m ok!” he cried, playfully swatting them away and laughing with shock.

  
“H—How?” Bickslow stammered, part of him still didn’t believe it was real, that maybe he was asleep and dreaming.

  
“Thank Lucy” a voice said from behind him and the group turned to see who had spoken  
Loke stood in the ring with the battered and bruised mages standing around them. Wendy as working her magic on the others, healing their wounds quickly. None of them had anything but shock on the faces. All except for the Lion, who beamed up at them through his broken glasses. “And me...I guess” he shrugged.

  
Lucy pulled herself free of the pile and stood up. She ran to the spirit and threw herself into his arms, clinging to him tightly as he span her around. Bickslow just looked on, totally confused “I don’t understand” he said quietly.

  
“Lucy summoned the celestial plain to her” Loke started once he had stopped spinning “All of us, from the most powerful to the least. She begged, offered herself and all of her power for her son. The king listened and intervened. You’re magic is nothing compared to the power of the cosmos Bickslow” he grinned through his canines and winked. “The king tore the Seith magic from Alex and replaced it with mine. Which I offered up willingly.It’s shortened my life, but I should still get a couple of hundred years more. Totally worth it. Alex and I will be connected until he dies, but Princess...my key doesn’t belong to you now...it’s his. And always will be.” Lucy nodded with both sadness and understanding and unhooked the lion’s key from her chain. She tossed it to her son who caught it easily. There was a flash of gold and the key melted into his palm, when he opened his hand the key was gone, only a sparkling golden silhouette remained, branded into his skin.

  
“That boys going to have some serious celestial power” The Lion muttered under his breath to the blonde in his arms “Train him well” She nodded and hugged him tight, afraid to let go “No tears Princess, I can still open my gate. Il always be around. After all...I’m a Fairy Tail mage”

  
Bickslow sat back on his haunches, an arm around each of his boys. His face was a tapestry of emotion, ranging from pure happiness, to confusion, sadness and finally shame. Lucy gave up her most powerful spirit, almost her life, and she was smiling with no regrets. His pride in her had no bounds. He stood up, leaving his boys sat together on the ground and walked towards the spirit slowly. Loke faced him, letting go of his ex master regretfully and blinked in surprise as he was pulled forcefully into the arms of the mage.

  
“There aren’t words to say how thankful I am” Bickslow whispered into the lions ear and he nodded he pulled away.

  
“When did you get all soft Bickslow?” he teased and punched him lightly on the arm.  
Bickslow smiled for the first time and punched him back. Lucy rolled her eyes to the heavens _Boys_ she thought with nothing but love in her heart. 


End file.
